The Road to Life
by Rotzugon
Summary: Lucy never thought of any other love than Natsu, but when ancient traditions of Dragon slayers called "Imprinting" then pulls Lucy towards a blonde Dragon slayer, her life in forever changed. And what happens when a dark legion erupts from the darkness, bent on capturing all the Dragons Slayers for their own sinister plot. Can Lucy learn to love the arrogant Sting? T for Lang
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Hi yall! Names Rotzugon and I am proud to present my first Fairy Tail Fanfic! This is ultamatly STICY, but there is also some Nalu, Graylu, RoWen, Mifrid, Nasanna, Jerza and many more! :D

SADLY: I dont own Fairy Tail or its Characters! However I do own the Plot and the OC!

_LUCY'S POV_

Footsteps were heard loud and clear as a slender shaped ran through the darkness of the night. Her clothes were ripped and torn, her hair thrown around widely, and her dark chocolate brown eyes were wide with fear.

"_Where are you?!" _Lucy screamed in her head_._

She couldn't believe that she had let the most important person in her life just walk away and throw his life away. The person who was there for her, the person that could make her laugh on any given day. The person she loved with all of her might. She thought back to all the times that she had with him, all the laughs, all the tears, all the _kisses! _Her first date underneath the tree, where he shared all of his guilt with me, the person he loved!

"_Please! Let me find you!" _tears now flew down steadily as she quickened her pace. She felt dizzy and she could tell that her arm was broken, but she couldn't care less, not when her Lover is about to die from her mistake.

"_How could I make him think that I think this is for the better?! A life without him?...I can't bear it!"_ Lucy continued to run as a body started to form off in the distance, his blonde hair coated, and matted with dirt, and blood. He hung limply from a giant hand and Lucy gave out a cry in despair as her lover was thrown into a large abyss.

"_STING!"_

Lucy woke with a start. Her heart beating rapidly, and she had been crying. Looking around, Lucy felt her shoulders relax "Calm down Lucy. It was just a dream" she said out loud.

She pulled her knees close to her body in trying to comfort her self. That dream had felt so real to her and yet…..Sting Eucliffe…..that arrogant White dragon slayer was in it….and she was crying for him! Lucy shook her head in disbelief, as she got up from her bed, heading to her bathroom. "Oh well! Its not like I care about him anyways! It was just a dream!"

Sorry Its really short! I finally made myself write the first part but I had a half hour to do so! LONGER CHAPTERS IN FUTURE!

PLEASE REVIEW! That would much appreciated! :D I look forward to writing for you guys in the future! 333


	2. Chapter 2: The Day it Started

**_Hey Yall!:D here is another installment in my story! Im so happy with the results of just the first chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! 3_**

**_I was home sick, so I spent today writing this, I hope you dont hate me if its not good :'(_**

**_Sadly I dont own Fairy Tail or its Characters. That title belongs to Hiro Mashima. However I do own the plot and OC._**

**_P.S Im a baka! I never told you what time period this starts! Well pretty much this is right before Natsu AND Gajeel Vs Sting and Rouge match in the manga. Im changing the plot from here on out!_**

_Lucy's POV_

After taking a nice long soak in the tub, Lucy had finally calmed herself down from the night before. She opened the door from her bathroom, letting a huge wall of steam out and, a towel wrapped around her tight little body. Sighing, she collapsed on her large bed, rubbing her head in confusion. She stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours, just thinking about her life. "Hmm…._Today it will be exactly 2 years that I have known Natsu…well 2 if you don't count those 7 years in frozen time." _She tapped her chin a couple of times, clearly thinking of an idea "_I should do something with him today!"_

Lucy blushed at the thought of hanging out with her best friend; of course she had developed feelings for the dim-witted Fire dragon slayer, but she never knew how to tell him. Plus Lucy would still like to be on good terms with her new friend Lisanna, who still didn't know if what they had in the past was real or not. One thing Lucy was sure about was that Lisanna is the only girl Lucy has met that can make Natsu blush.

Groaning about her failed love life, Lucy sat up straight, and started to take her towel off when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey Luce! You in there?!"a voice asked and the door started slowly opening

"Kyyyaa! Natsu don't come in here! Baka!" she threw a pillow at Natsu's face, hitting him square on the nose and kicked the door shut. She could hear Natsu muttered a few curses on the other side.

"Tch ok just don't take forever! We still have 2 more days left in the Games don't forget!" Turning her back to the door, she crossed her arms against her chest.

"How can I forget?! You remind me every 5 minutes!" she puffed out her cheeks and she pulled on her 'Games' outfit. A tight fitted purple dress that almost screamed "Hey Everybody! Look at me!" She pulled some of her hair back in a side pony tail with a matching purple tie. Briefly she walked past her mirror and she stopped to admire herself. The outfit hugged her body perfectly and it showed off her nice curves and chest. She couldn't help but sigh when she looked at herself.

"_Sure I think I'm beautiful, but does anyone else think so? Natsu is too dumb to say anything…..The Trimens say it a lot, but that's just their personality…Oh! There was that one time when Laxus said he wanted me as my girl…that shows that I'm pretty…..…..right?"_ Her pathetic thoughts were cut short as another knock sounded from her door.

"Luce! You done yet?!" Natsu pitiful whine only made Lucy giggle. She opened her door revealing the pink haired mage, who sat right in front of the door on the ground. When he saw Lucy, his dark eyes sparkled in happiness. "Come on!" he practically yelled, grabbing her hand and running off much like he did when they first met.

_Grays POV_

Gray let out a soft chuckle at the scene before him, he trailed slightly farther back with Erza "Natsu sure has a fire in him today" he said really to himself, though Erza only nodded slightly _"What's up with her?"_

_In Crocas_

Lucy's POV

Lucy and her companions had only reached a few blocks when a city fight caught their attention. Of cores Natsu ran forward to see what was going on, and to probably ask if he could join.

Lucy smiled warmly at her best friend _"You know? He is pretty cute when excited. Maybe…." S_uddenly Lucy was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Natsu yell, but not in excitement. Lucy ran up to the commotion to see what had made her friend so angry.

"Sting!" she exclaimed seeing the tall blonde dragon slayer from Sabertooth. He wore his usual outfit that exposed his tone chest, and she couldn't help but look at it. Lucy could feel the heat rise to her face as she remembered her dream the previous night. Seeing back to the strong mage so beaten and bloody made the Celestial Spirit mage cringe in thought, even if it was a dream.

"_Sting can't be all bad…I'm sure of it"_

Sting noticed his rival almost immediately and gave a giant smirk dropping his latest victim _"Then again…. I have been wrong before" _Lucy sweat dropped

"Natsu-san! Perfect timing!" he cracked his knuckles in anticipation and Natsu gave a growl

"You bastard! I still have to get you back for your guild hurting Lucy!"

Lucy blushed at Natsu's protectiveness "_Maybe he does care….."_

Sting laughed "Not my fault you have such weak members!"

"_Clearly Sting has no idea who 'Lucy' actually is or else he wouldn't be talking about me like I wasn't here. And if he does know, he is gonna get seriously beaten!" _Lucy thought devilishly in her head.

Lucy had been so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize that that fighting had started. Next thing she knows, fire is being thrown around widely, and people were running in terror. Sting had Natsu pinned down on the ground and he bent down to his ears to whisper something that Lucy couldn't quite pick up. He pushed down harder, which cause Natsu to scream in pain. Lucy couldn't take it anymore, pulling out her keys, she took her battle stance.

"Open Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"

"Sand Buster!" a male voice cried and a large wall of sand exploded out of the mist, surprising Sting totally. He was rammed into the nearby café wall and slumped to the ground.

"You're wrong!" Lucy said bravely standing protectively over Natsu "Nakama makes you Stronger!"

Sting's POV

Alright Sting was seriously pissed now. Not only was that boy he had earlier trying to steal from him, but now a blonde girl is attacking him for no reason! As he got up from where he landed, he dusted the dirt off of his pants and shirt. "You know you shouldn't go picking fights with people stronger than you." He looked up to face the girl that had attacked him.

"_Hmm she looks familiar…. And She has Natsu's coal stench all over her"_ … he placed a finger on his chin_, _trying hard to remember. Suddenly he snapped his fingers in realization.

"You're Natsu-san's girl!"

He could see the blonde fairy tail girl blush slightly at his words "N-No I'm not! My name is Lucy, I'm just his friend!" Sting gave her a puzzled look; obviously she liked that idiot Natsu, _"Why is she denying it?"_

Abruptly Sting felt his body tense up as she gave him that look. _"That Girl! Acting like she knows more than me! I will teach her to respect me!" _Sting could feel his anger rapidly growing and he seethed through his teeth. In his hand, a large ball of white started to grow, and he could hear Natsu scream at Lucy to run but it was too late. Sting couldn't control his body, he just felt unnaturally angry looking at this girl, and suddenly he lunged forward for her throat.

_**Well? Like it or Hate it? Sorry I had to end with a cliff hanger like that...I like trolling ya ;)**_

_**Please rate and Review! It will motivate me to write more! **_

_**P.S These chapters will get much longer I promise ya!**_

_**P.P.S Love ya! :3**_


	3. Chapter 3: Fairy Vs Fairy

Hi guys! Sorry it look me a while, I was hoping to have a new LONG chapter out for Thanksgiving so that I could say "Happy Thanksgiving!", but It took me so long! So Happy Sunday? I guess x) Sorry this doesn't have much STICY moments, but trust me…..there will be some. This chapter was created when I was trying to think of something funny x)

Authors note: So if you remember last chapter, I had Natsu say that there were only 2 days left in the GMG. Well Im changing that to 4 days left, I realized that my plot needed more time for the full effect.

I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, however I do own the plot and my OC which will come later in the story

Hope you Enjoy!:D Love ya! 3

_**Last time:**_

_Sting couldn't control his body, he felt unnaturally angry looking at this girl, and suddenly he lunged forward for her throat._

_Sting's POV_

Time froze as soon as the punch hit. He could feel his White dragons' claw scrape against skin, and then hit the cold hard granite ground, sending debris everywhere, and caused Sting to fall back to the ground.

Sting's teeth were still clenched, and he was seething through them _"W-Whats happening to me?!" _He couldn't comprehend it, why was this Fairy Girl so hard to look at and not get angry? Why was he acting so weird?! Sting punched the ground in frustration, causing a large hole where his hand hit.

The dust had finally settled around them all, and to Stings surprise, a new form was standing above him. The stranger looked vaguely familiar, and Sting should probably been have able to smell him, but he was still seething with anger, and could not concentrate.

Raising his hand to block out the coming sunlight, Sting could see the messy black hair, and blood red eyes of his partner and automatically relaxed. "Hmp, come to join me Rou-"Sting stopped cold, when his sense of smell came back, and the strong stench of blood hit his nose. Sting's dark blue eyes widen as he saw claw mark – HIS claw marks- on Rouges face. Turning his attention to the moving shape just behind Rouge, he could see the blonde hair of the Celestial Spirit mage sitting dumbfounded on the ground

Swiftly his jaw dropped, and he stared at his calm friend. "Rouge! Are you crazy! That was enough power to kill someone! Don't jump in front of me when I'm attacking!" Realization hit Sting when he realized that Rouge must have pushed the girl out of the way, took the brunt of it, and then pushed his hand to the ground. _"Why did he jump in front of her!?_ He would think Rouge would be seriously hurting by now.

However, the only response that the Dark Dragon Slayer gave him was a small chuckle. Turning around, he offered the Fairy girl a hand up, which she hesitantly accepted. By now, Natsu had regained enough strength to get up, and he rushed over.

"You Bastard!" Natsu roared, as flames burned brightly in each of his hands. Sting regained his composure from earlier, and gave his world famous smirks, not at Natsu, but at Lucy "Next time, you won't be so lucky! I will repay that punch of yours back at the games!" Sting quickly got up and walked off towards the arena, his Shadow partner following slowly behind, giving Lucy one last amused look.

_Lucy's POV_

"Luce? Lucy? Oi! Lucy!" Natsu voice snapped Lucy out of her daze of fear. She was sure that she was going to die from the mage's attack, that was, until out of nowhere, Rouge had saved her.

As she tried to stand up, Lucy couldn't help but think on the Dark mages influence over Sting. Whenever Rouge seems to come up, he all of a sudden calms down, like a friend would do for others.

"_Can someone like Sting really have a caring heart towards someone like Rouge?"_

Suddenly though, Lucy pictured Sting coming after her, he had a wild look in his eye, something almost murderous, and he came at her with full intention of killing. Her knees gave out suddenly, and Natsu had to grab her by the waist in order for her not fall.

"Oi! Luce! You ok? Maybe you aren't fine after all…" His voice was so worried, and so warm with concern that Lucy tried hard not to blush at their closeness. She puffed out her cheeks and pushed him off of her "You worry too much. I am perfectly fine!" She started to walk off when she turned around "Come on lets go to the Arena now!"

_At the Games_

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to another day in the Grand Magic Games!" Mato's shrill little voice boomed through the entire arena as the crowd roared for various teams. Lucy smiled as she saw in the distance, her small but very loud guild screaming and rooting for them.

Gray nudged her arm and she turned to the ice mage who was smiling "Lets do good today Luce!"

"Yeah" she nodded smiling back unaware of a pair of blue eyes narrowing at her from another Team

"Today will be a very exciting day I'm sure!" Mato continued "Just a simple Team vs Team today! Two teams will be selected from random to fight eachother, a 5 vs 5 match. Anything can go! The last man standing, his or her team will gain points!"

Lucy looked around nervous _"5 on 5? That means crazy I'm sure."_ She looked at the surrounding potential opponents_ "Jurra and Lamia Scale are a definite no. Same goes for Sting and Sabertooth." _Lucy tried to rack her brains with the best case scenarios, when Mato continued with his speech.

"Alright! Round #1!" he took off his hat, and placed his hand in there. Pulling it out, a stream of magic light flitted over the entire stadium. The magic dust took form of a large symbol, and as time passed the symbol grew more and more specific until it showed Lucy's worst nightmare.

The crest of Fairy Tail was unmistakable as the burned brightly with a large A next to it. The crowd cheered as Mato spoke up again

"Team Fariy Tail A is our first contestant!"

"Perfect!" Natsu said

The crowd continued cheering as Mato pulled out another handful of dust. As it flew overhead, Lucy started to panic _"Who is our opponent?!"_

Suddenly the entire stadium grew unusually quiet, and Lucy focused back in to the forming shape overhead, her jaw dropping in amazement;

_Fairy Tail B_

Quickly roars of refusal echoed through the entire arena. Lyon from Lamia Scale pushed his way to the front "What? That's unfair, either way Fairy Tail gets points!"

"I second that" Kagura from Mermaid Heel spoke up. This then lead to more protest from other Teams.

"I wanted to smash the blonde Girl from Fairy Tail!" Sting roared giving Lucy a death stare with his dark murderous eyes, and she had to try hard not to fall down in fear.

"ENOUGH!" Mato suddenly grew much larger, and scarier in Lucy's mind "I SAID ANYTHING GOES! SO THIS WILL BE ROUND ONE! GOT IT?!" No one said anything, not even Sting and Lucy could feel the awkwardness in the stands as well. Mato cleared his throat and grew back to original size.

"Hem! Anyways Match up one will be an Exciting one indeed! Two teams from the same guild! Will they be able to attack their friends and have what it takes to win? Ladies and Gentlemen! Please help me welcome our first two teams! Fairy Tail A vs Fairy Tail B!"

The crowd cheered even harder as soon as he said it, however Lucy wasn't celebrating. Both she Gray looked at each other than at their opponents. The other teams had reluctantly gone back to their various places where they sit and watch.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle when she heard Lyon scream across the field.

"Gray! Don't you dare hurt Juvia! You hear me?!"

Gray laughed a little with Lucy "Yeah Yeah I got it" and Lucy finally just exploded in laughter with him. However Juvia didn't find it funny, she was blushing like mad looking at the ground while playing with her fingers. She shot her head up when she saw Gray place his hand on Lucy's shoulder trying not to fall from laughter.

"_Uh oh" _Lucy thought already seeing the outcome that this will bring. If a water mage could turn red, Juvia was doing an excellent job. She clenched her fist and didn't show her face until finally she lifted her head and roared,

"Juvia will defeat Lucy! Lucy should not have touch Juvia's love!" She was pointing at Lucy now, and steam was coming off of her like a wave. Lucy quickly pushed Gray off of her and put her hands in the air to stop Juvia.

"W-Wait! Juvia it's not what it looks like! I promise! I don't like-"she was cut off short when a large water slicer threw Lucy to the ground. The spirit mage flew about backwards so far that the wall caught her.

Silence grew in the stadium as soon as they saw what happen. Gray looked back at Lucy then turned to Juvia. "What was that for Juvia? We hadn't even started yet!"

"Yeah! There must be some rule against that Mato!" Erza spoke up.

However the pumpkin man said nothing, he floated overhead on his back, with his eyes closed in relaxation "Overruled"

Lucy sweat dropped as she pushed herself up from the ground. She heard a snicker from above, and realized that she had been thrown straight under the Sabertooth balcony. Sting gave Lucy a look of annoyance and hatred "Oi Blondie! Just don't hurt too badly, I still need to settle the score with you"

"Hmph whatever!" she ran forward to where her team was, tensions already rose exponentially. Natsu was in Laxus's face, eager to fight the Lightening mage.

Gray ran to catch up with Lucy, much to Juvia's annoyance "You alright?"

His concern was brought to the attention of the she-devil Mirajane, her love signals beginning to process something "Gray-kun, can I see you?"

Gajeel and Erza were having a standoff just next to them. Neither of them spoke, just looked at eachother. Finally Gajeel stood up straight again "Gee-hee" he said not taking his eyes off of the Scarlet mage.

Wendy and Cana sat off in the side, clearly not wanting to take any part of this. Cana had a large bottle in her hand and she was chugging it. Wendy sweat dropped.

"U-Um Cana-san? You think this is really the right time to be drinking?" she asked shyly.

"Eh? Why?" Cana tilted her head in confusion, then suddenly a thought came to her "Are you trying to take my drink!?" she grew angry "Never will you touch this Wendy!" she held her bottle protectively.

"Cana-san, I don't want it I promise!" but it was no use, the two girls began to argue.

Lucy looked at the scene in complete amazement and annoyance _"My idiotic guild!"_ she looked around, and realized in dismay, that everyone had partnered up. "_Wendy and Cana, Natsu and Laxus,…Wait….that means there is only one person left.."_ suddenly Lucy started to cry, not in sadness, but in frustration.

"_J-Juvia…..is the only one left…." _

On cue the blue hair water mage came up to Lucy, hearts in her eyes as she always does when she thought of Gray.

Lucy sweat dropped "_Spirits…..watch over me"_

"ROUND ONE! BEGIN!"

_I'm sooo sorry! Originally I was going to have the fight scene in here, but then I realized that it would make this really really long! And I had the awesome idea of each chapter being a fight or two. _

**SPECIAL ANNOUCMENT:**

**Orginally, I said in the summery that there would be some Gralu….well even though that is my favorite Lucy paring other than Sticy, I decided I can't have it in here along with Nalu….that would just be too confusing for Lucy. And My favorite couple ever is Lyvia (Lyon and Juvia) SO IM NOT GIVIN THAT UP IN MY STORY! **

**Anyways, so this means good for you guys. I have my own OC but, I need someone to pair Gray up with. So if you wanna submit your own characters, that would be appreciated! **

**Even if I have someone for Gray, just submit your characters, In my story, I need a lot of OC for a group of mages so just submit away! :D**

Name:

Magic Power:

Apperance:

Relitives (opt):

_Please Review! And Tell your friends! I hope you guys are still liking my story so far…_

_Love ya! 333_


	4. Chapter 4:Lucy Vs Juvia

_Alright! As promised! Here is another installment the The Road to life!_

_SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! I was having major writers block! I finally wrote this, but I don't even like it that much. So sorry! I promise faster updates and better chapters! _

_Please enjoy! _

_I don't own Fairy Tail or its Characters! But I do own my OC and plot_

_Love ya guys!333 _

_**Last time:**_

_On cue the blue hair water mage came up to Lucy, hearts in her eyes as she always does when she thought of Gray._

_Lucy sweat dropped "Spirits…..watch over me"_

"_ROUND ONE! BEGIN!"_

_Lucy's POV_

Lucy was smacked to the ground once again from one of Juvia's water slicer, and Lucy could feel blood in her mouth. Wiping her face, she stood up defiantly "Alright, if that is how you want to play!"

She grabbed the closest key to her hand, looking at it; she smiled and roared "Open Gate!"

A large puff of smoke appeared, blinding Juvia for a few second, giving Lucy the chance to run in the crazy chaos field that now lay in front of her.

_Juvia's POV_

As the dust began to fade, Juvia quickly smashed her way through with a water punch. Seeing her rival disappear, Juvia began to boil red with anger

"LUCY CANNOT RUN FROM JUVIA FOR LONG!"

Juvia ran forward, ignoring the shriek from Lyon, letting out her powerful water cyclone, with more force than usual. The whole battle field was caught in her cyclone, causing her partners challenging fights.

"O-Oi Juvia!" She heard Laxus yell at her "Don't go messing with our fights!" Realizing, she quickly dropped her wall of water, and then suddenly she caught sight of blonde hair and rushed forward in her "Water Rush."

"Got you!" Juvia screamed latching her hand on the blondes pony tail. "Now Love rival shall pay for touching Gray-sama!" She pulled out one her "Water spears" ready to strike when she suddenly stopped "W-What? You're not Lucy!"

The figure below her turned her head to face the water mage, a smile swept across their face.

"I'm impressed water mage!" Lucy's form suddenly melted into a pool of smoke, revealing Lucy's annoying twin spirits, Gemini. "To think you were able identify that I was master" he two blue twins continued.

"Hmp!" Juvia said crossing her arms, "It wasn't hard for Juvia, you guys aren't wearing the same clothes" Turning around, Juvia let out an unexpected scream "YOU CANT HIDE LUCY!"

.

.

Silence

.

.

"Hmp who says that I was hiding?" a loud and confident voice finally said. Juvia looked around widely trying to pinpoint the direction the voice was coming from.

"Loke! You know what to do!"

"Aye Princess!"

Juvia began to stumble around "Where are you?!" she cried. Finally, she looked to the sky and her jaw gaped in amassment. The shadowed form of Lucy and her Lion spirit came hurdling toward the water mage, and there was nothing she could do except close her eyes and embrace for the incoming impact.

"Regulus Punch!"

_Lucy's POV_

Juvia fell to the ground, stunned after Loke's punch. The crowd roared as Mato interjected "Fairy Tail's Team B Juvia Lockser has been defeated! She is now out of the match!"

She watched as the guards dragged Juvia's limp body to the infirmary, where Lyon would probably devote all of his attention to her. _"I wish I had someone like that" _she thought momentarily to herself, and took a glance at Natsu, who was busy fighting Laxus.

Suddenly, snapping back to her thoughts, Lucy ran forward with Loke at her side, ready to help the rest of her team; however the look that she gave Natsu didn't go unnoticed by the White Dragon Slayer. He sat off with his guild, Rouge and Lector by his side.

_Sting's POV _

At first, Sting had rather enjoyed the Fairy girls attempt at a fight, but as it drew to its conclusion, he could feel his muscles tense up, and his anger steadily rose. _"Again? What is wrong with me?"_

Sting had no idea what was going on with him, sure she was a Fairy Tail mage….. But why was just LOOKING at her making him so angry? He didn't understand it!

He tightens his grip on the railing and clenched his teeth in frustration while watching the fight.

_Rouge' POV_

Rouge noticed his partner dark demeanor and turned to look at him. His Red eyes smiled in amusement as he observed his partner watch Lucy's battle. Placing a hand on Sting's shoulder he got up.

"Sting, are you ok?"

Sting, being the blunt and cold mage as he was, roughly shook his hand off.

"Fine. I just need some air" he said emotionlessly and, turning around, Rouge could feel his partner's anger wave from him. As he watched Sting walk away, Rouge couldn't help but chuckle, glancing back at Lucy, who was now fighting the she-devil _"Sting, you are so stupid."_

_**Did you hate it? Thats alright if you did, I didn't like it much either :3**_

_**But ANYWAYS! Thank you so much for you raters and subscribers! You make my day when I see those messages! Also a big thanks to anyone who offered their OC's. I still need ALOT more in order to have the new guild/group of mine. I will GLADLY accept new OC's :D  
**_

_**Alright, Until next time my friends!**_

_**Love ya! 3**_


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontations

_Well ladies and gentlemen, I had a nice long night of nothing but sleep, and now it's 6 in the morning so I decided to start and work on my next chapter. _

_You guys are so awesome for following my story and I love ya for that :)_

_I don't not own Fairy Tail, If I did, I would change Sticy from being known as a crack pair to the major pair! And I would hook Lyon and Juvia and Wendy and Romeo up ;)_

_Well here goes! Maybe not the next chapter, but the one after that will be some major Sticy moments! I PROMISE! CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO DIE_!

_Love ya 3_

_**Last time:**_

"_Fine. I just need some air" he said emotionless and, turning around, Rouge could feel his partner's anger wave off of him. As he watched Sting walk away, Rouge couldn't help but chuckle, glancing back at Lucy, who was now fighting the she-devil "Sting, you are so stupid."_

Lucy's POV

Lucy was thrown across the battle field for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Fighting Juvia had been one thing, but when you're going up against the "she-devil" Mirajane, she had learned her lesson in fighting. Even with Gray helping her, they were still getting schooled by the S-Class mage.

As Lucy flew through the air, she could see the rest of the match and what was going on. Both Wendy and Cana were eliminated not soon after Juvia, and from what Lucy saw, it was because after defeating the Sky dragon slayer, Cana was too drunk to continue on and forfeited.

Surprisingly, Lucy had made it farther than even Natsu and Laxus, who were being dragged off to the infirmary as we speak. _"Those two idiots! Why am I so surprised that both of them exerted too much power and passed out!" _She face palmed herself in frustration_ "Men!"_

With a giant thud, Lucy hit the ground and she let out a squeal of pain.

"Princess!" a pink haired voice called and she could feel her body being picked up by a pair of strong arms. Opening her eyes slightly, she smiled up at her spirits weakly "Virgo, Loke….Thank you….you were great"

"Lucy…." Her loyal lion sprit said "I think you're done"

Lucy didn't open her eyes again and just responded tiredly "hmm" nodding her head.

"LUCY HEARTIFLIA OF FAIRY TAIL TEAM A IS OUT!" Mato's voice rang through the stadium "IT IS NOW TIED! 2 on 2! THIS IS GETTING EXCITING IS IT NOT?"

The crowed gave a huge roar as Lucy was carried off in Loke's arms, with Virgo by her side. As soon as she hit the dark tunnel, she felt her friend stop. Opening her eyes, she looked at him "Loke? Whats u-"she stopped suddenly noticing a fourth presence in front of her. Looking around, she could see Stings body blocking her path.

"S-Sting?" she asked very sheepishly, nervous on why the Saber Tooth mage was here.

Seeing the White dragon slayer, Loke suddenly became very protective and his grip on his master tightened.

"Out of my way, Lucy needs to be taken to the infirmary" he almost growled through clenched teeth. The Dragon Slayer did nothing except stand there, his dark cold eyes looking at Lucy, he didn't even respond which really _pissed_ the spirit off.

Virgo stepped forward; standing protectively in front of Lucy, the pink spirit could almost sense the dangerous presence coming from him and knew that something bad could happen. "Don't you hurt our Mistress, or you will have the entire Celestial Spirit world after you!" she threatened, and she saw Sting suddenly stiffen.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt your precious _Master" _emphasized the last part "I just want to tell her something"

"Then say it" Lucy suddenly said spoke up, and Sting looked back at the blonde girl who hung in the arms of her lion spirit.

"You're pathetic" he started "It makes me wonder why you even continue living, being as weak as you are. Your always being taken care of by your 'Loyal Spirits' If I were you, I would have just stayed on that island and let myself be killed by Acnologia! You disgrace all of Fairy Tail, heck you disgrace the word 'mage'! I have been thinking on all the possible way that I would hate you, on why I always get so angry around you? Just seeing your face makes me want to punch the wall or something. But now I have realized why you make me do that" Lucy was utterly speechless and he continued on "It's because I hate seeing you. You are so weak and a hopeless mage that I-" he looked at his hands, cracking them slightly "Anyways" he said looming up "Watch your back Heartifilia because next time I see you, I am going to end that pathetic life of yours!"

"I would like to see you try!" Loke growled, his muscles tensing up in anger and Virgo gave him a deadly stare.

"We would die for our master! She saved my life, and for that I will not let you anywhere near her!" he threatened

Sting turned his back on the three without even responding. As his body disappeared in the darkness, Loke shook his arms a little "Don't worry Lucy" he said quietly "We will protect you"

She gave no response and Loke looked down at her in concern "Lucy?" he stopped suddenly when he felt water soak through his clothes, and saw tears falling down his master's face. "Lucy-sama…" Virgo said quietly "Let us go get you fixed up."

Lucy only responded by whipping her face away and nodding.

_In the Infirmary _

"What did that Bastard say?!"

Once her spirits had gotten Lucy taken care of, Loke brought Natsu and Laxus out into the hallway. Subsequently repeating the act of Sting and Lucy, the two dragon slayers had grown unusually angry and Natsu even punched out the nearby wall.

"I won't let him get away with this!" Natsu was so angry that flames erupted from him and Laxus knew that he was about to go into "Dragon Force". Placing a hand on the mage's shoulders, Laxus attempted to calm him down "I know Natsu, we won't!"

"If I may," Loke interjected "The fact is that Lucy life is now in danger of him, and although I know she will resent us for it, I think she needs a guard 24/7"

Laxus looked up towards the spirit "Agreed. Natsu?"

The pink haired fire mage didn't even glance at them "She will hate us so much for doing this…." He trailed off and a softer voice spoke up.

"That may be, but it needs to be done"

Through their conversation, they did not hear the infirmary door open, and standing there was a small white haired mage.

"Lisanna?" Natsu asked

Closing the door behind her, she turned to the 3 boys "Lucy is now stable, Wendy and Juvia are with her now"

Loke gave a weak smile "Thank you Lisanna"

The white haired mage then turned to her friend "Natsu…" he looked up at his friend, unable to resist her deep blue eyes "W-What Lisanna?"

"I know you care about Lucy, we all do." She placed her hand lightly on his shoulder "I know you. You never want to be an annoyance to your friends, it's one of your best qualities" she smiled at him "But we have to think of her safety first" Turning back towards Loke she nodded "Me, Wendy, and Juvia will watch her until she wakes up"

Laxus stepped forward "I can guard0 her tonight." This earned him a look from the white mage and he quickly turned away blushing slightly "S-Shut up"

Lisanna just smiled and turned back to Natsu, a worried look on her face "Natsu?"

The Dragon slayer looked up, and gave his friends his famous smirks "I guess your right Lisanna , From here on out we will all guard Lucy"

Loke grinned at his former guild mates, tears of happiness slightly flowing down. Whipping his face, he pushed up his glasses "I have ordered some spirits to be on hand just in case something happens." Placing his hands in the middle of them he continued "We. Will. Protect. Her."

Everyone nodded placing their hands there too "Agreed"

_Later that day_

**_Lucy POV_**

"Awww come on guys!" Lucy sat up complaining "Why can't I go outside? I feel fine!" which was the truth. The doctors gave her the 'ok' about 2 hours ago, but Lisanna and them all weren't letting her leave.

Her lion spirit sat in the corner with a chair. Lucy had asked why he wasn't going back to the Celestial Spirit world and only responded by saying rather flirtatiously "I can't leave my Princess when she is hurt can I?"

Lisanna gave her a sweet smile "Oh come on Luce!" she said using Natsu nickname for her "It's fun with us right?" she gave Lucy such a sweet look that Lucy began to feel guilty for complaining.

"Yes Lucy-san!" Wendy spoke up "It's so much fun just hanging out with you…you know?"

Even Juvia said something nice about her, and that is when Lucy began to feel suspicious. _"They are right though, I haven't had actual girl time in forever."_

"Oh that right Wendy" she said turning to the blue sky dragon slayer "Who won the match?"

"Team A duh!" Wendy said jumping up in excitement "You should've seen it Lucy-san! Erza-san and Gray-san took on both Mira and Gajeel-san together! It was rather amazing!"

Juvia clapped her hands and began to daydream "Ahh Gray-sama! So strong!" she touched Wendy hands together and both had a sparkle in their eye.

"Hmp, I wouldn't call it amazing" a rough voice said and Lucy looked up to see both Gray and Erza standing there.

Lucy smiled at the raven haired mage "Sorry I couldn't do much to help ya on Mira Gray"

The boy ruffled his hair and sat on Lucy bed giving her a cute smile "Nah you tired her out a lot, which was the only reason I could beat her. But anyways" he started to say. He placed his hand on Lucy's head ruffling her hair a bit "Are you ok?"

Lucy blushed slightly underneath his intense gaze "Y-yeah. I'm fine, just a bit scratched up is all."

He smiled "Good!"

Loke finally made a noise from his corner "Erza, Gray can I talk to you for a bit outside?"

As the 3 left the room Lucy couldn't help but feel like something was going on, why was her Lion spirit acting so protective? I mean more protective than usual. Then suddenly she thought of her encounter with Sting today, and she gripped her blankets tightly trying to hold back tears.

"_I know it's true and I know he is a jerk…..but I-….It just hurts more coming from him"_

Lisanna, suddenly notice Lucy change in demeanor and quickly tried to change the subject when she noticed a figure outside underneath a tree looking at Lucy's window.

"Who's that?" she asked

"Who's who?" Lucy said getting up and stood next to Lisanna at the window.

"Maybe it's a secret admirer!" Juvia said getting closer and giving Lucy a sly smirk. Upon hearing this, Wendy squealed "That is so cute! Someone has a crush on Lucy!"

"Nah I don't think it's that." Lucy said peering closer to the figure. Suddenly realizing the black hair and red eyes of her rescuer from this morning Lucy gasped.

"It's Rouge!"

_Well hate? Or like? Lol Im trying to think of a new word to call my fans, so if you think of something tell me!_

_Again Promise Sticy moments in the coming chapters! Don't worry once I write it, there is no stopping it! :) And I know I said no more Graylu, but I just had to add that small moment for my Friend __**Fairy TailFTW :)**__ I got your review as I was writing that and was like "What the heck? Why not?";)_

_Still need some more OC'S from ya :) You guys are making my story awesome just by motivating me! _

_Love ya guys 333_

_P.S Im gonna start doing random little facts and responding to your guys reviews in each chapter :D _

_Stay tuned :)_

_P.P.s…Do you think I use too many smiles? I think I might….._


	6. Rouge's truth, and Sting's goodbye

**_Well I got good news! I had 3 huge big tests in school today, so that also meant NOOOO HOMEWORK! So I took the opportunity and worked on my next chapter :)_**

**_Again I don't own Fairy Tail…..sadly because I would make Sting join Fairy Tail! Rouge too!_**

_**Last time:**_

"_Maybe it's a secret admirer!" Juvia said getting closer and giving Lucy a sly smirk._

_Upon hearing this, Wendy squealed "That is so cute! Someone has a crush on Lucy!" _

"_Nah I don't think it's that." Lucy said peering closer to the figure. Suddenly realizing the black hair and red eyes of her rescuer from this morning, Lucy gasped._

"_It's Rouge!" _

Chapter 6: Rouge's Truth, and Sting's goodbye

_Lucy POV_

Lucy stared down at the black dragon slayer, both fear and confusion twirling around in her mind _"Maybe Sting sent him to do his dirty work….."_ the voice in the back of her head said to her.

But she shook her head, something in Lucy was being drawn to the black mage and she couldn't describe it. Without realizing it, she suddenly held two key's in her right hand, them being Scorpio's, and Aries.

Lisanna saw the keys in her hand "Luce what are you-"before she could do anything, Lucy suddenly unleashed her immense magical power in one burst. Lisanna and the others were only blown backwards, hitting hard against the wall.

"What the?!" both Loke and Gray ran into the room, only to find Lisanna and the others knocked unconscious and Lucy missing.

"Lucy? Luce!" Gray frantically yelled, unable to find his teammate within the room. Both Loke and Erza started to pick Lisanna and the others up "Damnit Lucy" Loke practically growled "What are you thinking?"

_With Rouge in the nearby forest_

_Lucy POV_

Lucy couldn't image anything more awkward then the situation, which she was in. After jumping out of window, both her spirits Scorpio and Aries refused to go back to the spirit world and so Lucy was forced to bring them with her.

After seeing Lucy jump out, Rouge gave her a smile and motioned her to follow him deeper into the forest.

Lucy being the curious girl that she is, of course followed him, with her two spirits right behind her. However the Shadow Dragon slayer was silent for most of their trip, he_ wouldn'_t even look at her! Finally Lucy stopped walking and the dragon slayer looked back.

"Tell me what you want Rouge!" she said rather annoyed _"Who was he to order her where to go?"_

The mage smiled, which surprised Lucy, never before had she seen this man smile, and then today, he _actually saved_ the fairy tail mage! Even if he was trying to be nice, this was way too suspicious for her liking. Suddenly a thought came to her mind "_What if Rouge is helping Sting to kill me?" _She looked around wildly "_Oh no! I was lured out here!"_ Suddenly a small chuckle snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Rouges smiling red eyes.

"Don't worry, he isn't here"

Her cheeks tinted red with embarrassment "O-Oh" "_He knew I was looking for Sting?"_

"I just wanna talk Heartifilia"

She regained her composure, looking straight at Rouge with a serious face "Alright talk"

He first then sat down underneath a tree and motioned Lucy to do the same. "Now" he started, "First off I just want to apologize for my partners' behavior earlier today; he is getting more and more agitated with every day I swear!"

Lucy puffed out her cheek, and stuck out her tongue "You can say that again! But I don't see why that means he can take it out on me." She looked down at the ground, her brown eyes close to tearing up "I mean. What he said…" she looked straight at Rouges face "I-I just can't believe someone could be THAT angry at someone"

Rouge nodded giving Lucy a sympathetic look. "Sting is a little rough around the edges, But…."  
he trailed off looking at the evening sky "Once you get to know him, he is rather a kind hearted soul"

Lucy shook her head in disbelief "Yea right, like I'm going to get to know Sting. If you've forgotten, he kinda threatened to kill me the next time he sees me." She closed her eyes, and turned her head to the sky in frustration

"Well that is a problem…." Rouge started "Seeing as how he has imprinted on you"

.

.

.

"I-Imprinted?" she stuttered looking back him _"I don't like the sound of that"_

Rouge nodded, folding his hands crossed his chest "Imprinting…..It's something us Dragon slayers do, something that our parents passed down to us."

"W-what is it?" she asked, the voice in the back of her mind was telling her to cover her ears, to run, to do anything to stop what was about to come. Rouge suddenly opened his eyes and gave Lucy a serious look.

"It's something that happens when a Dragon Slayer meets the love of their life."

.

.

.

_Click_

_._

_._

Lucy's mouth gapped in utter amazement

"W-wha?" she couldn't breathe "You're kidding right? Oh please Rouge, tell me you're kidding!"

But Rouge only smirked "Sorry Lucy, but your life with Stings will soon intertwine, and then…." he got up "there is no way of stopping it"

"B-But Natsu is a Dragon Slayer, and he doesn't act that way….. To anyone!"

Rouge shrugged "All Slayers imprint differently, so there is a chance that he already has, and he just hasn't realized it yet"

The thought of Natsu with someone else other than her tore up her on the inside. "B-b-but I don't want to be with Sting!"

Suddenly the mage did something that took Lucy by surprise; he placed his hands on her shoulders, lifting her up from the ground. A look of pure sympathy and sadness contorted on him "I know I'm sorry Lucy, but…" he trailed off again, and begun to grip her shoulders tighter "You can't change the road of your life"

There was something in his voice, which made Lucy want to comfort the mage. She could hear the deeper meaning in his words and the history

"_What was Rouge like before Sabertooth?..."_

Swiftly, Rouge took his hands back and walked past her "W-Wait!" Lucy called after him, he turned around slightly but then started walking again "Sorry Lucy, I have to go back to my guild, I promise not to tell Sting the truth yet, but don't keep destiny waiting!" and suddenly with a puff of black smoke, he disappeared.

.

.

"U-Uh Lucy-san?" a soft voice spoke up and Lucy suddenly remembered her two celestial spirits. "Oh sorry Aires, Scorpio…..we can go now" her voice was dull from her conversation and her two spirits looked at each other.

"U-Um Sorry Lucy-san….. But if I may… m-maybe you should tell Natsu-san" Aries offered, and as soon as Natsu name hit her ear's, something in her brain snapped.

"No!" she said a little too harshly "Natsu cannot find out about this! No one can!" She started walking hotly towards the hotel "Never will I listen to Rouge! The road to life?" she scoffed "Ha! Don't make me laugh. Me and Sting are not soul mates! I'll make sure of that!"

_SaberTooth Guild_

Sting sat at his guilds bar, drowning himself in the nearby alcohol. Today had been one of his worst days ever. First some loser tries to steal from him, later he ran into Natsu-san and his little 'goonies' pack, THEN he was actually punched to the ground by some ….some Girl! Thinking back to Lucy this morning, he could feel his muscles tense up and he groaned slamming his face on the table. What was wrong with him?!

Looking up groggily he called over their guilds bartender "O-Oi Kira!"

"Yes Sting-kun?" a pretty brown headed girl asked giving him a flashing smile.

"Another round please" he lifted up his shot glass to the girl and she only placed her hands in her hips.

"Honestly Sting-kun! I think you have had enough tonight! Look at you! You can barely walk!" Her unusual purple eyes struck Sting as odd, but he shook it off "Lay off will you Kira! I had a bad day, and all I want to do is drink it away!"

"Hmp!" she said refilling his glass "Fine. Whatever." She said walking away rather annoyed and Sting couldn't help but smirk at the girl. Turning back to his glass, he decided to savor his last swig and drink it slowly, however right before the liquid hit his mouth…

"STING!" a voice boomed overhead, rattling the entire guild. Sting heard a chuckle right near him and saw Orga laughing.

"Oh uh, looks like the boss wants you Sting" he said through laughter, and Sting growled in response "Shut up!"

Again the voice boomed overhead, even louder this time and Sting had to cover his ear from the noise. Suddenly, his master appeared right before sting, his hands behind his back, and a face of pure anger settled on his face.

While everyone in the guild bowed in the appearance of their master, Sting only yawned uninterested while playing with his glass "Ahh Jiemma! Always nice to see you…..that cold look in your eye never changes does it?"

Jiemma looked absolutely furious "Would you care to explain why this…. This THING was in my office!?" He asked revealing and throwing Lector in Stings arms. Surprisingly, the White dragon slayer caught his best friend despite the alcohol, and immediately the strong scent of blood hit his nose. Realizing that the stench was coming from Lector, Sting instantly was more alert than ever before.

"What did you do to him?!" Sting roared looking down at his bloody, and injured friend "Lector!" he called, but the cat only barley opened his eyes with no response. Seeing his cat like this, he clenched his teeth in anger.

Looking back up at Jiemma, Sting saw Minerva stand beside him, a wicked smile across her face and a bloody knife in her hand.

"So it was you!" Sting said rather calmly and her smile widen "Naturally"

Placing Lector on the nearby table, Sting clenched his fist into tight balls "I. Want. An. Explanation. NOW!" he was angry, and he knew that any minute he would go into Dragon force mode.

"Why else?" Minerva said simply "He was snooping around in Master's office" she lifted the dagger higher "We had to punish him"

"But like this!" He yelled at her, tears forming in his eyes "I can smell the feint stench of death on him! You went too far Minerva! Now I have to hurry and help him before he dies!" and whipped around ready to go and help his dying cat when he was pushed to the ground by Minerva's gravity push.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted "Lector needs me!"

"Hmp, for a Sabertooth mage Sting, you sure do care about that cat a lot….." she gave him a sadistic smile "Maybe a little too much" Sting watched in horror as Minerva began to walk closer to a wounded Lector, the dagger still in her hand. He watched in dismay as the women picked up the dying cat by his neck, Lector struggled underneath her grip, but she was to strong.

"No! Stop it! Please!" he started to beg, still being trapped by her gravity hold, Sting could only watch as Minerva put the dagger by Lector's throat.

"You need to learn pain Sting! You care too much for this rat; maybe it's time to teach you a lesson!" The dagger was poised ready to cut him open "LECTOR!" Sting screeched desperately trying to get up.

Suddenly Minerva was kicked to the side by some unknown force, and she slid across the floor, hitting her head on the wall.

Sting looked up to see what happened, and saw Lector safe and sound in the arms of dumbfounded Rouge. "What is going on here?!" the shadow dragon slayer demanded and his little green exceed appeared next to him.

_Rouges POV_

"Lector!" Frosch cried looking at his mangled friend.

Rouge quickly turned to see Sting lying on the floor, tears in his partner's eyes. "Master!" he said sternly "What is the meaning of this?"

Jiemma only looked back at Rouge "Punishment is all, now stand aside Rouge, we need to finish what we have started!" although his voice was commanding, Rouge couldn't help but stay where he was.

"No!" Sting suddenly yelled, slowly stumbling his way up from the ground. "You will not!" Rouge could tell by his friend's body posture, that he was almost in Dragon force mode, which made him very nervous. "_I need to end this soon! Before anyone else get hurt!"_

Rouge looked from side to side and saw Minerva slowly get up from his attack, though slightly bruised; she seemed perfectly fine, now holding a rather pissed look to herself.

"_This is bad….."_ Rouge thought to himself, sweat dripping down from his forehead. He quickly looked at Frosch, who was helping Lector get away and nodded.

"Everyone out!" Rouge yelled looking at Sting, who was beginning to form scales around his face. When no one moved, more forcefully he added "NOW!" looking at Rufus and Orga who seemed to understand the situation nodded back and began to get everyone out of the guild.

Once they were alone, Rouge turned to Jiemma, scales forming on his body as well "Master, I am sorry, but…" he trailed off standing next to Sting "We have to do this!"

Jiemma and Minerva only smirked "Than do it!"

"Fine"

.

.

.

*Silence*

.

.

.

"We quit" Rouge said simply, placing a hand on Sting's shoulder in act of calming him down. The white dragon slayer could not look at him, rather he looked at Minerva , his dark eyes cold and he looked at the women.

Jiemma only frowned "Baka! You are nothing without this guild!" he roared "Where will you go? You have no home to return to! Sabertooth is your only home!" he began to spit at them and Rouge turned his back to them, and pushed Sting towards the guild doors.

He stopped right at the exit, looking back slightly "Not anymore"

_**Outside**_

_Stings POV_

Had that actually just happened? Did the twin Dragon slayers of world famous Sabertooth just quit the guild? His head was spinning in confusion, and he felt like he was going to black out any second. _"Guess adding alcohol to Minerva's attack doesn't add up well…."_

Sting looked up to see Rouge helping him, "Where were you earlier today?" he asked rather unexpectedly.

Rouge's face gave nothing away, as they continued to walk outside "Just talking to a friend"

Sting obviously didn't believe him and grew rather suspicious when he gave his partner a good sniff, smelling vanilla. Suddenly his eyes shot open in realization "YOU SAW THAT FAIRY GIRL?! WHY?"

"Sting! Is this really the right time for questions like that, when Lector is dying as we speak!?" Rouge snapped back.

"Lector!" Sting yelled suddenly remembering and he strained his hearing to see where the rest of the guild had gone.

Once they caught up to them, Sting saw a large crowed huddling over one specific spot. "Let me through!" he pushed his way towards Lector; his best friend and Frosch by his side.

What he saw however, made him cringe in horror. Lector's fur pelt was now fully coated with blood, and his breaths were getting shallower by the second.

"Lector!" Sting cried stumbling forward to his side.

At the sound of his voice, Lector's eyes fluttered opened slightly "S-Sting-K-Kun" he said weakly

"Shhh don't talk! Save your strength" Sting could feel tears forming at the corner of his eye "W-We will get you fixed up in no time! You'll see!"

Lector didn't respond, he only lifted his small fingers, revealing a piece of paper.

"S-Sorry I couldn't be more help" he choked out, "B-But I couldn't let them hurt Sting-Kun" Lector started to cry "After all…he is the strongest mage….a-and" he started to cough up blood and Sting began to cry "Lector…..please…"

"A-and" he continued faintly "he is my best friend" placing the small paper into Stings hand, he gave one last breath and suddenly turned limped, his eyes glazing over.

Sting sat there, frozen _"W-What just happened?"_ He couldn't take it any longer and began to cry uncontrollably "Lector! Lector no! Please Lector!" Sting couldn't stop sobbing , and he cried into his dead friend's bloody fur, with Frosch at his side.

"G-Goodbye Lector….."

_Rouges POV_

Rouge stood next to his friend, sadness showing on his face _"Poor Lector…"_

Suddenly looking down, he saw the small piece of paper that Lector had been holding. Silently he picked it up and walked to the side of the clearing. Unfolding it, Rouges eyes widened at the contents of the Paper

"_Dear Mr. Zeo,_

_I would like to request that you 'take care' of two problems within my guild. They are becoming too strong and I would like you to get rid of them for me._

_ Regards,_

_ Jiemma, Master of Sabertooth"_

Rouge couldn't believe his eyes, _"This is an assassination letter! Jiemma was planning on having us killed!" _He crumpled the small note, looking back at his sobbing friend. _"Was this why Lector was killed?"_

Gomen! Gomen! I didn't want to kill off Lector….but it what sets everything up! DON'T HATE ME :(

Anyways! I hope you like this chapter :) I was up until midnight writing this just so that I could post it soon.

AUTHORS NOTE: Well because I'm so weird, I decided to give Rouge some personality and some history…let's just say that he has already imprinted of someone…I just NEED that someone… SO KEEP SENDING ME SOME OC'S!

I wanna thank **cascadonsqueen, DarkDragonGirl, ****LyLiLover shiro** and **Doveh Loves Fairy Tail**! You guys gave me awesome Ocs and I promise that they will all have awesome parts.

Well alright, until next time my amazing people!

Love ya! 33 :3


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting that changed it all

_**Yesterday's success was amazing! After I went to bed, I woke up the next morning to find 25 emails all from ! You guys made my day :3**_

_**Now I'm sick AGAIN, this time with food poisoning (Dang Mexican food!) but after finding out how many people looked my story, I decided to reward you guys with another chapter and guess what…THERE IS FINALLY GONNA BE SOME STICY HINTS! And some introductions to this stories main badies :)**_

_**Love ya guys; 3**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail, but the plot is mine ;)**_

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_Rouge couldn't believe his eyes, __**"This is an assassination letter! Jiemma was planning on having us killed!"**__ He crumpled the small note, looking back at his sobbing friend. __**"Was this why Lector was killed?"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Meeting that changed it all**_

_**Lucy POV**_

Lucy sat up in her warm bed, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes and gave a huge yawn. She had been up most of last night, not by choice, but she couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Rouge yesterday.

"_Me and Sting?"_ she thought softly bringing her legs into her chest "I don't think so Rouge…"

Then Lucy remembered back to her encounter with Sting yesterday, a deep feeling of sadness and anger overwhelmed her "I'm probably gonna have to face him today…."

"What are you mumbling about over there!?" a gruff voice asked and Lucy quickly looked up to see the blonde hair of Laxus sitting in the chair across the room. She had forgotten that the Lightening mage was there to guard her and she suddenly felt a stab of annoyance. Laxus had the courtesy of telling her that she was to be guarded 24/7, from the lovely orders of her Lion spirit, and Lucy responded by kicking the mage in the face with her famous "Lucy Kick". _ "I don't need to be guarded like a little child!" _she growled in her head.

Realizing that Laxus was still staring at her, she quickly shook her head to snap out of it "Why are you watching me sleep like such a creeper huh?!" she asked still annoyed.

Laxus only smirked at her "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" he started saying then pulled himself forward in the chair, a rather amused look on his face "So…..the White Dragon Slayer has imprinted on you huh?"

Suddenly hearing this, Lucy folded her arms over her chest and puffed out her cheeks "I don't know what you are talking about" her face tinted a rose color in embarrassment. Laxus sat back in the chair and put his hands over his head "One of the perks of being a 2nd generation, is that I don't have to deal with that useless emotion like Natsu and the others"

Hearing Natsu name, Lucy looked up from her lap and faced him "D-do you know if Natsu…." She trailed off unable to finish her sentence, and Laxus raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do I know if Natsu has imprinted on someone?..." he stood up from his chair "It's hard to tell, but from what I have seen, I can only guess that he imprinted on Lisanna, I mean think about it…..Natsu is a goofball on a regular basis, but when he is around Lisanna, he is even a bigger one" Lucy nodded, expected that answer from him.

"Yeah….that's what I thought too" she sighed deeply and Laxus started at her "Come on Lucy" he said and Lucy jumped in surprise realizing that he actually used her name "It will all work out alright?" Her gave her such a sympathetic look, that she could only nod in astonishment. "Good! Now get dressed, I don't want to be late because of you stupid girl" he added more harshly and Lucy couldn't help but smile "Y-Yea"

* * *

_**At the Games**_

**Lucy POV**

Surprisingly, she and Luxas had made it in time, and now Fairy Tail along with the other 5 teams stood in the middle of the clearing, only Saber tooth missing.

Gray nudged her arm slightly, and she looked over at the Raven haired mage "Where did you go yesterday?" he asked a little to roughly and Lucy just looked at him _"What can I do? I can't just tell Gray that I was talking with Rouge…..can I?" _though luckily she didn't have to.

"Gooooooddd Morning mages! Welcome to another day in our wonderful Grand magic games!" Mato's voice reared the crowed up as he flew overhead. "We are nearer the end of this year's competitions, so let's take a moment and check out the standings!" he said revealing a large screen behind him with all the scores.

"In last place, we have Quatro Cerberus!"

You could hear a loud "WILD!" roar coming from the guild team and Mato gave them a rather annoyed look. "Anyways…."

"In 6th place we have Blue Pegasus!" he continued.

"In 5th is Mermaid heel! "

"4th place is currently Fairy Tail A, while 3rd goes to Lamia scale"

"In second, we have Fairy Tail B!"

"And…." He paused for dramatic affect "Your current number one spot goes to…..SABERTOOTH!"

The crowed gave a huge boom in response to the number one guild stepping out, and Lucy could only role her eyes in annoyance, though she couldn't deny the anticipation that she was feeling, _"Would Sting really attack me here?..."_ she trailed off and she suddenly heard the crowed and Mato gasp.

"What's this?!" Mato asked Minerva as she led her group out to the center "Saber tooth seems to be missing their two Dragon Slayers!"

At this, Lucy suddenly shot her head up to look. It was true….. Both Sting and Rouge were missing, and in their place were two mages, both rather intimidating looking. One was even twice the height of Elfman, and he carried a large weapon on his back that looked similar to a human skull.

Lucy could hear the crowed starting to boo, with their favorite mages missing and all. She also heard Natsu groan, and him, being an idiot walked straight up to Minerva "Oi! What's the big idea" They were now nose to nose "Where is Sting?!"

The crowed seemed to echo Natsu question and Lucy couldn't help but wonder either, _"I mean this is Sting we are talking about! He wouldn't miss fighting for anything….and Rouge….." _she trailed off. "_W-what if they got hurt_, _what if they are dying? Sting you better not die_!" but as soon as she realized what she was saying, she quickly pushed the thoughts away. Lucy started to hit the sides of her head very lightly in frustration _"Gah what am I doing?!"_ she thought "_I don't care about them!"_

Turning her attention back towards the situation, she could see Minerva smiling, and Lucy couldn't help but shudder. Minerva gave Natsu no response, only looked at Mato for him to continue on, which he did a little hesitantly.

"A-Alright, I guess I will get on to announcing todays challenge"

The crowed, still rather upset only sat in silence, and Mato cleared his voice "TODAYS CHALLENGE WILL BE: A TEST OF RAW STRENGTH!" Turning towards the 7 teams, he started to explain the rules, in which Lucy didn't listen to at all. Instead, she found herself staring at Minerva, and her team. She didn't understand anything at all, "_weren't Sting and Rouge their best mages? Why would they take them out, especially when we are so close to the end of the games?"_

Again she began to worry for the missing Dragon Slayers, even if one of them had threatened her life. Nodding to herself, she made up her mind that once they were done for the day she would go out and look for them, Body guard or not.

"Alright!" Mato said once he finished the rules "Pick one member from each team who will participate!"

Natsu quickly spun around to the four of them "If it's a test of raw power then I'm going!"

Both Erza and Gray nodded "I agree" she said "Natsu you have a ridiculous amount of power, so you're the likely choice"

"I hate to admit it, but she is right" Gray added

"Do your best Natsu-san!" Wendy cheered and he smiled, giving each of them a nod and raising his fist high in the air. When he faced Lucy, his smile dropped, seeing that she was troubled by something, but he was too busy to ask, for Mato was already dragging him away.

Minerva didn't even take her eyes off of Lucy when she spoke to her teammate "Sloth, I believe it is your turn"

To Lucy's dismay, it seemed that the one called Sloth, was the scary looking one with the skull headed sword. He stood twice the size of Elfman, and his ragged hair covered over his eyes which Lucy could see were almost black. Suddenly she regretted not saying something to Natsu _"You baka Lucy! Stop worrying about jerks when your teammate is going up against a monster like that!"_

"ALRIGHT!" Mato yelled "We have all of our contestants! From Fairy Tail A, we have Natsu Dragneel! From Lamia Scale, we have Jura, Mermaid Hell is Kagura, Coming from Saber tooth is Sloth, and Quatro Cerberus has offered Bacchus! And last but not least, Laxus Dreyer from Fairy Tail B!"

The crowed began to cheer for the teams, and Mato suddenly pulled up a screen with each contestant, now paired up with someone. "Each of you, find your partner and don't do anything until I tell you….GOT IT?!"

"Y-Yes sir!" each of them yelled and suddenly they scramble to find their person, Lucy could see Natsu grab hold of Bacchus hand while Laxus calmly walked next to Kagura, which only left Jura to that Sloth person. Once everyone had found their partner, they all looked to Mato for directions.

"Good!" he nodded "Now…LET THE EXTREME ARM WRESTLING MATCH BEGIN!"

* * *

_**After the games:**_

"Ahhh That was the best meal I have had in ages!" Natsu said while picking at his teeth. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the dumb fire mage "You know Natsu, you really shouldn't eat that much food….after all, you DIDN'T actually win today" she said emphasizing the 'didn't'.

Natsu just walked on happily, obviously not caring to what she said "Yea Luce, but I did beat that bastard Bacchus! It was easy!"

Lucy sweat dropped "Um…." She thought back to her friends arm wrestling match today and thought to how much trouble Natsu actually had with the Quatro Cerberus mage. Obviously he was thinking on the bright side.

Natsu quickly spun around to face his friends "Erza! Fight me!" he announced punching his fist together. Lucy couldn't believe her ears "H-Hold on Natsu, You just got out of the Games! You can't possibly want fight no-"

"Alright" Erza said interrupting suddenly, a smile across her face "I haven't beaten you up in a while….." she tapped her chin with her fingers "I kind of miss it…."

Lucy face palmed herself in hopelessness.

"Oi! I can't miss out on this movie!" Gray said rather excited, and Lucy could only guess that he was looking forward to see Natsu get beaten to a pulp. "Why do I even hang out with you people….." she trailed off, finding herself still thinking about Sting and Rouge "_Where are they…."_

"Hey Lucy You coming?" Natsu asked and suddenly she realized that everyone was running off towards the woods. She gave him a half smile " No thanks Natsu, I'm good." Giving her a weird look and she found herself blushing under his gaze "Im gonna look around town for a bit…..clear my head" Natsu stood there for a moment and Lucy could tell that he wanted to say something to her. After another moment of silence she was about to ask him if something was wrong when she saw him shake his head "Alright Luce….see you later"

Lucy watched as he ran away, a deep hole forming in her heart with every step "_I can't tell Natsu….."_

Suddenly she jumped in fear when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"You know what makes me feel better Princess?" her Lion spirit said flirtatiously bringing her closer to him.

"No Loke" she said firmly, slowly untangling herself from within her friends grasp.

"Wha? I was about to say Dinner!" with a small smirk he started to walk forward "What were you thinking you pervert" giving her a wink.

"Why are you here?" she asked him when she caught up "I already told you, Sting and Rouge have disappeared, I don't need a bodyguard!"

Loke started to play with his tie "They may have disappeared, but I'm not taking that chance." Lucy noticed from both his body posture, and his voice that he was serious and Lucy could only sigh.

"Alright but you're paying."

**Loke POV**

Once they had found a restaurant to eat at, Loke and her sat down at a table outside. He ordered himself a cheeseburger and fry, while she got a chicken salad for herself. Now they were just waiting for their food, and Lucy felt uncomftable underneath her Spirits gaze. Eventually it became too much for her and she groaned,

"What?"

Loke didn't answer at first, and Lucy began to wonder if he had even heard her.

"What do yo-"

"Aries told me about your conversation with Rouge yesterday" he said interrupting her, and Lucy's eyes widened a little while she froze. Seeing her reaction, Loke couldn't help but grab her hand, holding it. "Sting is dangerous Lucy! You can't possibly be thinking to….. to" he couldn't finish his sentence because Lucy suddenly smacked him on the top of his head.

"Ouch! What the-"

"Don't you think I know that Loke?!" Lucy hissed "I already told Rouge that it wasn't gonna happen! Now way would I ever fall for someone like Sting!" Loke could tell that she was close to tears and he suddenly regretted asking her about it. To make up for it, he gave Lucy his handkerchief and told her to wipe her tears with it. Once she had calmed down Loke began to laugh.

"Why do you put up with me?" he asked her and she started laughing in response. He got up from the table clearing his throat, "Well I will go see what is taking our food so long" giving her a genuine smile he disappeared inside.

**Lucy POV**

Lucy sat in silence as she waited for her loyal sprit to return. Though she appeared happy, she knew deep down that this whole situation with the Dragon slayers were tearing her up_. "This whole imprinting concept still is confusing but I knew two things to be certain. One, Sting has imprinted on me. And Two, Natsu has probably imprinted on Lisanna"_ Lucy gave a huge sigh "_How did I turn out like this?"_ she asked while twindling with her fingers_ "Could Sting and me ever…"_she trailed off and suddenly shook her head roughly_ "No! what am I saying?!"_

"U-Um Excuse me…..Miss?" a small voice asked and Lucy suddenly looked down to face a small boy with short brown hair.

"Yes what is it?" she asked him

"I…uh…..well…I LOST MY MOMMY!" he began to cry rather severely and Lucy stood there, her mouth agape "Wha….."

People started to stop as they walked by to see a small boy crying and screaming at her for his mommy. She quickly bent down and hugged the cute little boy "Shhhh D-Don't worry I can help you!"

He smiled up at her, giving her a big "Oh Thank you! Thank you Onee-chan!" he cried

"Now.."she started "Where did you last see your mom?"

"T-The forest" he sniffled.

* * *

_**In the forest**_

"Oi!" Lucy said dragging her feet across the forest floor, the sky now darkening to an earnest night "We have been walking for almost an hour, I don't think your mom is here"

The small boy turned around from where he stood "Just a little farther Onee-chan…Please!" his whimpering voice soften Lucy a bit _ "Onee-chan….That's so cute!"_

"Alright, Alright" she said walking in front of him taking the lead "5 more minutes, and if we don't find her by then, you can stay with my guild." She gave him a huge smile "How does that sound?" When no response came she turned around slightly to look at him

"Hel-" she stopped suddenly when she couldn't find the small boy "U-Um Little boy?" when nothing but the wind stirred she abruptly turned angry "W-Why that…..That…..little Brat!" she started to pace back and forth "Making me look like an idiot out here…..I'll show him!"

She continued to rant out loud for a moment when she suddenly heard soft sobbing coming from farther ahead. Thinking it was the boy, she started to regret calling him a brat. Walking forwards, she poked her head through the trees into the clearing "Im sorry Little bo-" she stopped cold. For she was seeing not a little boy crying, but rather a grown man with spiky blonde hair sitting on the ground and crying in front of a small grave.

"S-Sting?"she stammered out loud, unable to believe what she was seeing. Lucky for her, the blonde Dragon slayer had not heard her yet, even with his Dragon hearing. Quietly she continued to star at the mages back _  
"Is this where you have been hiding Sting?…"_

Suddenly remembering Stings promise to her , Lucy began to panic and backed out ever so quietly _"I'm alright….he didn't see me." _She was about to turn her back towards him and run off when she suddenly heard him cry out.

"Why? Why did you have to die?" he sobbed out and Lucy couldn't help but feel the tug in her heart that wanted…. No that _needed_ to comfort him. She thought back to what Rouge said yesterday;

"_Once you get to know him, he is rather a kind hearted soul"_

"A Kind hearted soul huh?" she looked down "I hope you're right Rouge" and without hesitation, she stepped out from the trees.

**Sting POV**

Sting quickly turned around at the noise and saw Lucy standing there. Surprisingly the mage didn't feel any excess anger for the blonde fairy, just the anger that he was feeling towards Saber tooth. To Lucy's astonishment, he didn't say anything; rather he just turned his head sharply back to the small grave.

The silence between them struck Lucy as odd, but it almost felt good to her. The fact that he wasn't killing her right now was probably a good sign…right?

Feeling brave, she took a step forward "We missed you today" she started to say and he turned to face her slightly with no response. Lucy gulped but continued forward "Natsu even almost broke into a fight with Minerva today because he wanted to know where you had gone."

At hearing Minerva's name, Sting eyes suddenly widened and he started to shake in fury. Lucy noticed his change in demeanor almost instantly and froze. She started to wonder if that was really a good idea after all, reaching for her keys, Lucy remembered anxiously that she had left her keys with Loke and her food.

Sensing Lucy's heightened fear, Sting suddenly relaxed to much of his and Lucy's disbelief. He looked down at his hands, which were now fully opened and laying on the ground,

"I-…." He started to say but trailed off.

"You know…." She walked father, now feeling confident that he wasn't going to hurt her, until she was standing right next to him "An old friend of mine told me one day that it is alright to cry…..Just as long as you hold your head up high to people while doing it." Sting suddenly realized that he had been crying and quickly wipped his face clean.

"What a bunch of crap" Sting grumbled and Lucy couldn't help but smile at his child life behavior. She turned towards the grave and read it out loud. "R.I.P Lector. A good cat and the best friend any person could have" Lucy suddenly turned towards Sting, asking for answers. He only looked back at her while bringing his knees closer to his chest

"It's what you see Heartifilia"

"B-But…" she couldn't find the words for she was still in shock "What happened?"

Too much of Stings' annoyance, Lucy sat down right next to him. He only stared at her, while she stared back, brown eyes meeting brown eyes.

"_What is it with this girl?" _Sting growled in his head and was about ready to tell her off when he suddenly saw the look that she was giving him. He felt a tug at his heart and giving in, he sighed.

"Minerva killed him."

Sting watched as Lucy's brown eyes widened "B-But why?…..she is part of you guild…..your Nakama!"

"Tch!" Sting said through his teeth feeling agitated "how many times do I have to tell you stupid fairies that Nakama is a joke!"

"And how many time we fairies have to tell you dumb Tigers are wrong!" she snapped back.

Her outburst surprised both of them, "Sorry…." She muttered and Sting smiled to himself for a moment, but it soon passed when she asked him to continue.

"I don't know most myself…" he said chuckling sadly to himself, "I guess he had been snooping in Master office…. A-and they killed him for it" he started to choke back tears and Lucy gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched underneath the mages soft touch.

"I'm sorry" she said so softly, that if it weren't for the fact that Sting was a Dragon Slayer, he wouldn't have heard it.

"I don't need your sympathy!" he growled back and she flinched. Sting looked closer at her and could see tears forming in her eyes "Wha?" he said puzzled "Why are you crying!?"

"Because you Baka!" she said standing up and wiping her tears "I'm sad!"

Sting couldn't believe what he was hearing "You're sad? He wasn't even your cat! You never even talked to him!" he could hear his voice rising and he stood up and his fist were clenched into tight balls. _ "She has no right!"_ he growled in his head and could feel his anger tightening. He was so unbelievably angry at what she said that he could feel scales forming on his body. "_How dare she! Acting like she cares about Lector!"_ he was seething through his teeth and was about to go into full Dragon Mode when she suddenly spoke. Stings eyes widened at her words and the Dragon Force mode was disappearing.

"I'm not sad for Lector…..I'm sad for you!" she said through tears "I don't know what I would do if I lost Happy, Charla, or even Lilly for that matter. I'm thinking to what would happen if Natsu lost Happy…" she trailed off unable to speak and Sting stood there dumfounded.

"_S-She is sad for me?" _His brown eyes looked at her _"Me? The one who just yesterday told her that he was going to kill her? Me, the one who has constantly attacked her and her friends?" _Sting couldn't wrap his head around it. Looking at her however, he saw her shedding tears for her enemy, and Sting couldn't help but smile at her "_Maybe she isn't so bad after all…."_

Suddenly realizing what he had thought, Sting roughly hit himself in the face "_Stop it! You're Sting Eucliffe! You don't have time for this!"_ Shaking his head, he looked up to the blonde mage, who was looking back at him. Suddenly Sting felt squeamish underneath her gaze and quickly looked away muttering "Baka, don't be crying for your rivals"

**Lucy POV**

"_Did Sting just call me his rival?"_ she thought to herself looking at the now calm and collected white magic mage. He quickly turned his back towards her and she suddenly felt very disappointed. Sure, this wasn't exactly how she planned her night to go, but she wasn't going to complain. "_I guess Rouge was right….he isn't so bad"_

"See you tomorrow right?" she asked him smiling back at the mage. He only looked back and sighed slightly, "No, you won't….Me and Rouge…. quit Saber tooth."

Her smile slowly faded away "Oh….." she couldn't understand why she felt so sad at the news but she did. Sting nodded "This is mine and Rouge's last night here."

Lucy could only stare at him _"Shouldn't I be happy?...The 2 most arrogant Dragon Slayers are leaving….I should be more happy."_

However she wasn't happy one bit, laughing to herself she looked at Sting "Shame….and here I thought I could befriend the famous Twin Dragon Slayers." She gave him a genuine smile though Sting could see the tears falling down her cheek. Smiling softly he turned around again and started to walk away from her

"I can't believe I'm thanking a Fairy, but Thank you." he started to say.

"You're welcome" Lucy said smiling "Honestly really isn't a good color for you Sting."

He laughed, waving goodbye

"Tell Rouge Goodbye for me!" she called after him

"Yeah, Yeah" he stopped "Lucy?"

Lucy flinched hearing Sting call her by her real name "Y-Yes?"

He turned his head to her, giving her a smile, not one of his fake smirks, but a real genuine smile, and Lucy couldn't help but blush "Train hard from here one out, because if I ever see you again…. I want you to prove to me how wrong I was about you. Ok?"

"O-ok!" is all she could respond and suddenly the blonde Dragon slayer disappeared in the distance leaving her alone underneath the night sky. "Goodbye Sting…."

* * *

_**Later that night:**_

**A small petite figure sat high in a tree, staring at the large moon. Sighing deeply, she used her magic to summon a small bird. "How I envy birds sometimes…. Being able to fly whenever and wherever you want…"**

"**Ehh? "a seductive voice sounded and the small girl looked down to a beautiful white haired mage, her long hair treading on the ground and a gorgeous red dress complemented her figure "Wistful thinking Fear? That isn't like you"**

**The girl in the tree named Fear smiled underneath her long bangs, and jumped down from the tree landing silently on the forest floor. **

"**You're one to talk Lust." She said to the white haired mage "Luring the Heartifilia girl into the forest was reckless….wouldn't you agree?"**

**Lust only gave her a wicked smile, and her appearance suddenly started to change. "Well what can I say?" she said while shrinking, her white hair started to shorten and turn into a muddy brown color, her purple eyes turning to a light blue. Suddenly the small lost boy that Lucy had encountered earlier stood before Fear, " They were taking too long, and these humans can fall for such easy lies"**

"**Hmp!" Fear said turning her back towards her "I don't see why we don't take them now…." Her purple eyes started to glow, and Lust remained silent. **

"**Fear, Fear is all I see" she said "Everyone around us, they all fear something…" her voice started to soften "Some fears are stupid, but some….." she trailed off giving Lust an ominous smile "Some, made my skin crawl in excitement!"**

**Lust nodded turning back to her original form "I just got word from 'him'" **

**Fear suddenly turned back towards her sister her eyes widening in anticipation "When?" was all she asked**

"**Tomorrow" Lust said simply and Fear felt the air leave her body for a moment, she looked at the sky in blissfulness.**

"**Tomorrow…Tomorrow is when I can really enjoy their fears!"**

**Lust stood off to the side "I'm going to return home now 'he' needs me for our next project, I trust everything will be taken care of….right Fear?"**

**Fear nodded lifting her hands in the sky for rejoice "Everything…..Everything will go horrible for them. You can trust me sister"**

**Lust nodded "Tomorrow, remember we need the Heartifilia girl alive! The same thing goes for the others!" she turned her back about to leave "I will trust you sister"**

**Lust turned away from the clearing, leaving Fear by herself. Her red bangs covered both of her eyes, and hung in pony tails on each side of her head. She looked at the various lights coming from Crocas, she couldn't help but smile in exhilaration "Tomorrow, all of your fears will come alive!"**

* * *

_**On the other side of the Crocas forest**_

A slender figure in a cloak stood near the gates of Crocas, her purple Exceed floating just overhead of her.

"Is this is Crystal?" the cloaked figure asked and the purple Exceed named Crystal nodded.

"This is where old man Gi told us we would find them….In Crocas"

"Perfect" she smiled, pulling off her hood revealing her long black hair and black eyes, she cracking her knuckles in response.

"I'm going to enjoy my revenge sweetly! Come on Crystal"

"Yes Misaki-san!"

* * *

_**Well I gotta admit…..at first I didn't like this chapter at all! But….as I started to type more and more, I think this has become my favorite chapter so far! But that's just me, tell me if you hated it kay? :)**_

_**Anyways Thank you so much Ya'll! You are what inspired this chapter and I hope you will continue to stay with me. **_

_**If you couldn't tell, Fear and Lust are 2 out of 3 of our main badies, if you didn't guess 'him' is the last one. Here are their powers**_

_**Lust~**_ Body transmutation (Change her appearance to anyone she wants), Electricity magic

**Fear~** Mind Possession, and summoning magic

**Thank you ****Rozinita,and ****MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon**** You're Oc have defiantly helped me and the future story bored! **

**To:MisakiSreyarTheSilentDemon~ Could you tell who that was at the very end? :) Your character is what will help out a lot in the coming chapters. I'm gonna mix her in with some of Doveh Loves Fairy Tail characters! :)**

**And thank you to my wonderful fans~ **leoslady4ever, Doveh Loves Fairy Tail¸ Whiterose937888 , FairyTailFTW, LucyEucliffe-I-LUV-U** I just realized that out of everyone, you all have come back and reviewed more than anyone else So I love you for that! ;3**

**To anyone else: I JUST LOVE YOU :3**

**Alright! Well until next time my Loves! 33**


	8. Chapter 8: Assault of the battlefield

_Well…..I had a lockdown at school couple days ago, some idiot brought a Rifle to school, TO SELL IT! Honestly some people! Just a day after the Clackamas mall shooting, its like "Raise your hand if you're an idiot!" _

_Also I just want to have a moment of silence for those in Connecticut, this is truly horrible and my hearts go out to those families who no longer have a Christmas to celebrate with their kid. I can truly say that there were thousands of people crying today for you all._

_I do not own Fairy tail or its characters_!

Love ya!

_**Last time:**_

_Well….a bunch of stuff! And if you don't know, GO READ IT!:)_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Assault of the battlefield **

**Sting POV**

"You sure you want to go?" Rouge asked as they stood in line to buy their tickets for the train. The Shadow Dragon Slayer had been trying to convince the stubborn blonde to go back and watch the last day of the Grand Magic Games, but Sting would just not have it.

"Yes, I don't want to stay in a dump of a place like this anymore"

"But Frosch doesn't understand, why can't we watch the Last day?" the little cute Exceed whined while climbing back on Rouges shoulders. Sting couldn't help but feel a stab of loneliness and jealousy for his partner.

"Because I don't want to waste my time here when we could be training!" he said rather slowly, his temper starting to rise. Frosch seemed to be in a argumentative mood today which Sting found annoying , he had to hold himself back numerous times at the cats remarks.

"But what about Fairy-san?" Frosch counted and Sting could tell that Rouge was rather curious too. Sting gave an impatient grunt and turned around, walking forward. "I have no connection to that girl whatsoever!" he said rather hotly and Rouge gave out a long sigh while picking up his luggage.

"You will leave even after knowing the truth?" he asked simply and Sting didn't answer, he didn't even turn around. Right after Sting had told him of his encounter with Lucy in the forest, Rouge had let it slip that he had imprinted on the girl. Sadly, Sting, rather than be joyous over the idea, was angry and offended by the thought.

"Yes" Sting said while turning to face him "I may have imprinted on her, but NEVER will I be with a Fairy as weak as her"

Rouge only could give a sigh and sat down on the nearby bench, Sting slowly followed as they waited for their train to arrive. Rouge found himself staring at the sky, his red eyes deep in thought. _"What am I going to do with you Sting?"_

* * *

_**At The Grand Magic Games**_

**Lucy POV**

Lucy gave a huge yawn while covering her mouth. Again she had had almost no sleep the night before but she didn't mind, at least she and Sting had a 'sort' of understanding. After her encounter, Lucy walked back to the hotel that Fairy Tail was staying at, and was met by a horde of angry mages. Both Gray and Natsu were yelling at Loke for not watching Lucy properly, and he sadly agreed, giving Lucy her keys back.

_***Flasback***_

"B-But you guys!" Lucy said desperately trying to stop her lion spirit "I'm not in danger anymore!"

"How can you possibly know that Luce?" Natsu asked, with a tone in his voice that made Lucy's skin boil. She has had enough of this.

"I'm not some baby Natsu!" she yelled "I'm a Fairy Tail mage, and I can take care of myself! Besides I just talked to Sting!" At this, everyone just looked at her speechless and Natsu took a step forward.

"W-what?" he paused trying to think, and closed his eyes "Why would you do something so stupid Lucy! You know how dangerous he is! And yet…" he trailed off consumed with anger. Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing, how dare they treat her like this! Sting and Rouge certainly didn't treat her this bad and she almost considered telling who guild the truth. That Sting had imprinted on her and that they were no longer apart of the guild. She started to open her mouth when a ruff voice stopped her.

"Oi, Oi!" Laxus stepped in front of Lucy, in hopes to intercept her from Natsu rage "It's been a long day and I want to sleep for tomorrow! So let's all just shut up and go to bed!"

Master finally spoke up in all this chaos and nodded "Everyone go to bed-"

"But Gramps!" Natsu started to say

"NOW!" he said with more force, and Natsu could only grumble in response. Slowly the large room became more and more vacant as people left to their rooms, Master motioned Lucy to stay behind, and once they were alone, he stared up at her.

"Laxus told me" Lucy gulped only assuming what the Lightening mage had told him. Master waved his hand in the air "I don't judge my child but…" he trailed off and Lucy felt her palms sweating.

"Just…be careful" he said rather emotionally and Lucy gave him a large smile "Thank you master…..for not telling anyone" she added.

Master only laughed walking off "I'm not doing it for you child, rather…." He places his hand on his chin thinking, he sweat dropped "If Natsu ever found out…." He cringed at the thought "he would tear up the entire town…I don't want that."

"Goodnight Master"

"Night Lucy"

_***End Flashback***_

Lucy smiled at the memory, no matter what she knew she could always trust her master.

"GOOOD MORNING MAGES OF ALL AGES!" Mato said coming out "WELCOME TO THE LAST DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"

The crowded roared even loudly today and she couldn't help but to see if maybe Rouge and Sting had stayed after all. She found herself emotionally disappointed when she couldn't find them.

"Alright! Today will be especially exciting! Because it's a…..BATTLE ROYAL! All teams will compete against each other in this arena! Now here are the rules…" Lucy spaced off.

She felt an arm nudge her, and turned to see a guilty looking Natsu looking at her.

"Luce I'm sorry about last night….." when she didn't say anything, he continued "It's just…..I worry about you, and Sting….he just….and you…..last night, I thought…." he couldn't find the words and he started to tremble, Lucy could see pain in his eyes "Natsu?" she asked worried. He placed his hands on Lucy shoulders to catch himself from falling.

"Natsu! Natsu! Come on snap out of it!" she wailed while shaking her best friend. She could see his eyes roll back into his head, and he grew even heavier. _"He is losing consciousness!"_ "Somebody help! Please!" she was crying now. Suddenly Natsu's body started to disappear, starting from his toes and upwards. She leaned over him, tears flowing down "Wha?... No Natsu! NO! What is going on! Somebody!"

She looked around for help only to feel her heart skip a beat. No one was moving, and Lucy jumped up to Gray, she shook him violently "GRAY COME ON AND HELP! Natsu is….." she couldn't choke the words out. However Gray didn't move at all, in fact the whole stadium was deathly silent and Lucy stood there dumfounded.

"Erza?" she asked, no response. "Juvia?" again no response. Lucy just looked around starting to cry "No…" she whispered. Closing her eyes she let out a scream "ANYONE?"

.

.

.

*silence*

.

.

Lucy fell to the ground on her knees, crying into her palms, while her best friend's body was solely disappearing from her life. "Natsu….. I'm sorry…..I-I was too weak to save you" she started to wail out loud, silence meeting her cries.

"**Hmp what a pathetic fear"**

A monotone female voice said and Lucy turned her head sharply towards the sound. Gasping in fear, Lucy saw Natsu's head floating in midair, the rest of his body already gone. She slowly walked towards it, her heart lurching forward "N-Natsu? Is that you?"

Suddenly her best friend's eyes shot open, however something was wrong. Instead of Natsu's dark black eyes, they were bright …..Purple? Lucy jumped back in surprise and 'Natsu' mouth opened in a sly smile.

"**So this is your biggest fear? Not being able to save your friends? How dull!"** Natsu's body started to grow back.

"**Fear is a part of your soul, it is what keeps you alive, and your fear is not enough. I need more"** The fake Natsu now held a long blue staff, Shadows emitting from it, the once morning sun now had disappeared to be replaced by the black night. Lucy gasped as shadows started to fill the arena, covering her nakama. One shadow took hold of Lucy wrist and dragged her underneath the blackness.

"Who are you!" she managed to cough out and the fake Natsu smiled, "Goodnight Lucy-san" she said before blackness swallowed her up.

.

.

.

"_W-Where I'm I?"_

_._

"_I see sunlight….and I can feel the breeze! Oh? Someone else is here? Who is it? All I can see is blonde hair….."_

"_Sting? Is that you?"_

_._

_._

"_What's that? You want to take me somewhere?"_

"Lucy! Lucy!"

_._

_._

"_Someone calling for me? It kind of sounds like Natsu….."_

_._

.

"LUCY WAKE UP PLEASE!"

Suddenly Lucy eyes shot wide open, staring up she could see Natsu, Gray, and Erza looking down at her….. _"Wait…NATSU!"_

"Oh Natsu! You're here!" she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around the neck of her best friends, tears of happiness flowing down her face. She could feel Natsu tense up, and automatically she knew something was wrong.

"What is it Natsu?" she asked innocently. Natsu clenched his teeth and he stared down at her "Lucy can you stand?" She nodded "Good, because we have some visitors" Natsu dragged Lucy on her two feet, and she got a good look at their 'visitors'.

Standing in the middle was a tall petite woman, her red hair tired into two messy pony tails on both sides of her head, her bangs cut uneven, covered her eyes almost completely, she held the same blue staff that she saw before. Lucy could feel Goosebumps forming on her arms, and she realized that she was shaking _"T-This women…she doesn't feel right"_

Lucy pushed Natsu off of her, she stumble forward until she was only a few feet away from her, she looked at the blue staff and thought back to the horrid vision she had just had. _"That staff was in it… so that must mean…"_ Lucy looked at the women, and saw a small silver of purple in her eyes.

"Who are you?!" Lucy demanded, and the women gave a huge grin, lifting her staff in the air.

"**I am your Fear!"**

* * *

_**At the Train Station**_

**Stings POV**

"All boarding the Train for Shambala!" the conductor yelled and Sting grabbed his jacket standing up. Rouge followed more slowly behind as they boarded the train. Finding a seat, Sting sat down with Frosch and Rouge sitting across from him. The Train started to move out, and they were on their way.

Placing his hand on his chin, Sting looked tiredly out the window.

"I hear Shambala is famous for their famous Temple training." Sting said "That's why we are heading there."

"Hm"

Is all Rouge responded with and Sting looked at the corner of his eyes to see Rouge just staring up at the ceiling. Sighing, Sting sat up. "After we train for some months I was thinking….let's start a guild! You and me! We could be the masters and we could squash Saber tooth flat!"

"Hmm" Rouge replied, Sting could feel his temper flaring "Well Mr. I hate every one of Stings ideas, what do you think we should do?"

Rouge turned her eyes back at his partner "I think we should have joined Fairy Tail"

Sting was flabbergasted; did he just hear that right? Join the stupid fairies?

"Never!" he hissed through his teeth "But if you want to join them be my guest!" he closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest in protest.

Rouge only sighed "You baka, how many times do I have to tell you" he paused to look down at a now sleeping Frosch and Sting popped one of his eyes open to look at him. "You're my only family Sting, wherever you go, I go…..brother" he smiled at the last part and Sting started to laugh out loud.

"Man Rouge, you sure are creepy when you smile" he said wiping a tear from laughter, Rouge just glared at him.

"I was being sincere, and what do you do? You laugh!"

"Ye-"he started to say when suddenly his nose picked up a strange scent. Rouge, sensing his partner's new attentiveness looked intently at him, out of the two dragon slayers, Sting had a more sensitive nose "What is it?"

"I don't know…" the mage said staring back at the city of Crocus, which was now becoming smaller and smaller with their increasing distance. "I feel a strange magic back at the games…."

"Well do you want to go back?"

"No." he said rather confident "Fairy Tail can handle it themselves" even though he said what he said, Sting could feel his own body tense up, his judgment was being clouded, and he was seething through his teeth slightly _"Damn Fairy-girl, you better be alright!"_

* * *

_**Back at the Games**_

**Natsu POV**

"What do you mean you are our fear!?" he demanded _"This women….her stench," _Natsu plugged his nose and looked over to Gajeel who only nodded _"So Gajeel can feel it to huh? Her magic isn't right…."_

The women smiled "**I can feel all of your fears, the weak, the strong, it's all mine to consume!"**

"_This woman isn't making any sense! Consuming fears?"_ Natsu looked up at Fairy Tails cheering section, and he locked eyes with Lisanna, a suddenly overwhelming urge to protect her. Suddenly a scream echoed through the arena and Natsu turned to see Juvia screaming in pain on the dirt.

"JUVIA!" Lyon screamed running forward to the water mage, trying to calm her down. Natsu turned back and saw one of the mages that stood behind the creepy lady. He had ash black hair, and cold dark eyes, but he seemed to be the one casting magic on his Nakama.

"You Bastard! Stop!" Natsu ran forward readying his "Fire punch" when suddenly a strong feeling of pain shot through his body and he crumpled to the ground.

"Natsu!" both Lucy and Lisanna screamed, he saw in the corner of his eye Lisanna, and the others jumping down from their balcony and running towards him. "No…" he croaked out "Lisanna stop….."

"**Now, Now Axel, remember we need him alive" **the women said

The one named Axel smirked at Natsu and stopped his attack, both him and Juvia relaxed.

"Just who are you? What do you want?! " Erza demanded withdrawing a sword and threatening stepping forward. A mage on the other side was about to step forward and attack when the 'Creepy lady' put a hand in the air.

"**Peace mages! My name is Fear**, **I am just a mage passing by, as for what I want…" **She gave them a wide smile "**All I simply ask for is that you hand over those 3 lovely dragon slayers in your guild, along with your Celestial Spirit mage, and we will be on our way"**

"Never!" Lisanna yelled while helping Natsu to get up.

"Yeah!" Levy said while Team ShadowGear stood in front of Gajeel.

"We won't let you have them!" Romeo said jumping in front of a terrified Wendy "They are our Family!"

Fear's smiled vanished from her face. **"…..You will not listen?"** She turned her head slightly towards Axel, who twitched his eyes. Suddenly the entire clearing was filled with screams as everyone fell in pain from his Magic.

Natsu weakly looked up at the boy "W-What are you?"

He stepped forward and smiles down at a screaming Natsu, whose pain increased almost instantly.

"Who am I? Hmmmmm I go by many names," He started to count his fingers "Devil, Monster, Even the Bloody God, But…." He leaned down real close "You can call me the Blood Dragon Slayer"

"B-Blood Dragon Slayer?" Natsu gasped "I thought that was just a myth!"

Axel stood back up and lifted his magic, the screams died down "Not anymore pipsqueak!"

"**Caressa" **Fear said and a teenage blonde haired girl walked through the ranks, holding two weird daggers in her hands. She calmly walked up to Lucy, who was now frozen stiff from Axels power.

"Lucy run!" Natsu yelled but she just stood there, "Don't touch her!" he turned back to Fear "You can have me! Just leave Lucy alone!"

"**Sorry Fire Dragon, but we need her power as well as yours, so we have to bring her."** Fear then turned to the rest of the mages in the clearing. She caught her eye on Lyon who was helping a hurt Juvia get up. Natsu could suddenly see her purple eyes glow, and he heard someone fall on the ground. Turning around, he saw Juvia fall back on the ground, while Lyon just stood up, frozen almost, but really alarmed him was the fact that his eyes were now glowing bright purple.

"Lyon? Hey Lyon!" Gray yelled running forward towards his friend "Snap out of it!"

"Lyon-sama?"Juvia asked rather timidly. Suddenly the tall ice mage moved, but rather than helping Juvia up, he was attacking Gray. "Bastard! What are you doing?!" Gray cursed out loud trying to doge his Ice eagles.

"Kagura?" Millianna spoke up. Natsu turned to see the raven haired women standing still.

"Get o-"

"Millianna get out of there!" Erza yelled running forward. She got there just in time as Kagura was about to kill her. They both locked swords and Natsu could see her were glowing purple as well.

"_What is happening?!"_

"_**I have the magic of Possession, I am able to control any of your friends and turn them against you" **_

Suddenly he felt Lisanna grip on him tightened and he looked up. She was strangely still, and Natsu saw her once deep beautiful eyes turn a shade of purple "No, No! Not her too!" Unexpectedly he was pushed away from the white haired mage and her body started to glow, transforming into her Tigress form. She lunged forward with swift speed and Natsu knew he couldn't get away in time, he closed his eyes, prepared for the end when suddenly he heard someone being pushed to the ground.

Opening his eyes, he could see Lisanna being pinned to the ground by a cloaked stranger, a purple Exceed flying shortly behind.

Fear seemed to understand the stranger and she smiled_ "_**My my, what a lucky day, Not only will I have 3 dragon slayers and the spirit mage, but….it seems another Dragon slayer has come to join us"**

The cloaked stranger stood up from Lisanna, black flames shooting out of her hands to keep her pinned. She withered underneath her chains and started to scream. Natsu felt a stab of pure hatred towards this women named Fear, she had turned Lisanna to be like….like this!

The women took off her cloak to reveal a long haired mage with a pony tail that went to her waist, "Where are they?" she hissed. Fear seemed rather confused "**Where are who?"**

"Don't pretend! I can smell them!" the girl yelled and she heard small giggled coming from the back, stepping out in front of horde of mages, were two girls. One with long light purple hair and green eyes, the other with long brown hair and green eyes. There stood side by side and gave the raven haired girl a sly smile.

"Long time no see Misaki!" The purple hair girl said smiling and the girl Misaki growled in response

"Nami Grey and Mika Hayashi. Do you know how long I have been trailing you for!?"

Nami smiled "Too long I suppose"

Misaki was about to lunge for the two girls when Natsu stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "What the?! Get off me!" she yelled starting to burn the boys hand with her black flames. However he didn't flinch and he pulled on her tighter "You're going to need a lot hotter flames in order to burn a Fire Dragon Slayer!"

Misaki stared wide eyed at him but suddenly recomposed herself "I don't care! I have to attack them!"

"If you haven't noticed, there is something a little bigger going on than just your problems!" Natsu growled and he let her go, turning to Fear, he felt the heat in his body rise and he was going to enter Dragon mode soon.

Fear gave a sigh and put her hands up in defeat "**I guess we won't get you without a fight, alright, you can have your fight"**

**Lucy POV**

Suddenly the ground underneath them gave way, and everyone was plunged into the dark whole, that is everyone except for Lucy, Fear and her mages, who stood over the edge, looking down at everyone who had just fallen. For some reason, Fear had saved her from the fall, and now she looked up at the red haired mage.

"**You know what to do"** Fear said to her ranks of mages and one by one, the jumped into the deep abyss. The only ones left at the end were the blonde Caressa and the wicked Axel.

Caressa bowed to Fear "Master we shall watch over them"

Fear nodded "**Lust told me of some complications that we might have today, so hurried it up"** There was a flash of light and suddenly Fear disappeared, leaving Lucy with her two little henchmen. The one named Axel pulled Lucy by her pigtail and she let out a whimper in pain.

"Watch as we kill your friends one by one!" he whispered in her ear, Lucy responded by pushing the boy backwards and into the dirt. Impulsively she reached for her keys, ready for an attack. Axel growled from where he landed and gave Caressa a look.

"Master said that we couldn't kill her, but…" he trailed off standing up and flexing his hands, ready to strike "she never said we couldn't wound her" he gave her an evil smirk.

"Whatever" Caressa said uninterested "Just make sure she is alive"

Axel cracked his knuckles in response, advancing of the now terrified Lucy "With pleasure"

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

"Damnit!" Natsu cursed out loud, while rubbing his head in pain. Slowly getting up, he tried to look around, but could only see darkness. "That bitch!" he said annoyed and placed some of his flames in his hands, in order to use as a flashlight. Suddenly seeing a moving shape on the ground, he ran forward towards it.

"Hey.. Hey you alright?!" he looked closely at the mages face and realized that it was the same black haired Dragon slayer from before. _"Ahhh Damnit, what did they call her? Ummmm Michelle? Micheal, ummmm oh!"_

"Misaki!" Natsu yelled and the girls eyes suddenly shot opened, seeing the flame brain looking at her closely, she pushed him off of her roughly. "Where the hell are we?!" she demanded and Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "We fell down the whole…..remember?"

She clenched her teeth "Of course I remember! What kind of idiot do you think I am?!" They were nose to nose now, and Natsu was seriously starting to get annoyed with this girl. _"Who is she anyways?!"_

Suddenly Natsu saw a dark shape move off in the distance, _No, Two shapes!_ They were walking towards them with a threatening posture. Misaki noticed them as well, and she sniffed the air. Smiling, Misaki jumped forward "So you have come to face me?" she asked confidently and a small smirk responded.

"Still that same Misaki, so gullible, and easy to fool. Do you honestly think you can face us?" Nami asked walking into the light of Natsu's fire. Mika followed close by but she shot a large bright ball into the sky. The ball of light emitted though the entire area, and showed them in a large cave, with rocks covering their only exit.

"Let's battle with a little bit more light than just that Dragon slayer" he hissed at him

Natsu couldn't see anyone else, which really pissed him off._"Damnit Lisanna, Lucy. You better be alright"_

Misaki's growl brought him back to reality "You better not interfere with my fight Fire slayer!" she said while forming a ball of black flames in her hands

Natsu through his fire ball on the ground and gave them a threatening look "Yeah right! I need to find my friends which means I have to beat these people as fast as I can!"

Nami and Mika smiled at them "Show us your Fire power Dragon slayer!"

* * *

"L-Lyon-sama" Juvia said nervously, standing up. From what she could see and feel, she seemed to be trapped in a cavern of rocks with Lyon, who was still under Fears control.

"_Ok calm down Juvia! You were once an elemental four and now you are a part of Fairy tail! You can handle this!"_

"Water Slicer!" she screamed throwing her water blades of the coming Ice mage. Juvia's jaw dropped as Lyon didn't even flinch; rather he froze the water in an instant.

"Lyon, it's me Juvia! Remember me!?"

Lyon just stared at the water mage, his glowing purple eyes cold, suddenly white mage lunged for the Juvia's neck.

* * *

"Erza!" Millianna yelled as she and Kagura clashed swords once again. Millianna had no idea where they were, but they had landed with the controlled Kagura who was out to kill them. Erza had already suffered a wound to the shoulder and she was losing her speed. Suddenly Erza screamed out in pain as Kagura's sword pierced through her leg.

"Er-Chan!"

* * *

"Bastard" Gray said facing a small boy. Just from the fall, Gray had broken ribs, but then two mages come out of nowhere and attack him. Luckily Wendy and Romeo were with him,_ "but still…."_

A cute little girl stepped out from behind the pint-sized boy; she had long pink hair and a large hat that cover her face.

"Kane, let's not play with Masters Food" she giggled and Gray sweat dropped _"Food? What kind of Master do they have? A Bear?"_

The one named Kane jumped forward and with amazing strength went to go smash the ground below him and the two kids. Just barley Gray managed to jump high in the air with his ice ramp that he and the others were safe.

"Wendy!" Gray called and the dark blued Dragon slayer nodded understanding what Gray wanted her to do.

"Sky Dragons Roar!" she wailed and let out a strong gust of wind towards the attacker. Gray responded by firing his Ice cannon in a Unison raid mix. Both he and Wendy landed on the ground as the dust settled between their attacks.

"Did you get him?" Romeo asked running back towards Wendy, who had begun to cough up blood "Wendy-san!" he cried, helping her up.

"I-I'm fine, just a little weak from falling. More importantly Gray?" she asked turning to the older mage.

"Yeah" he said understanding what she was asking "It's hard to tell, but I think his magic is enhanced strength but I think we got him"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" a giggly voice said and Gray turned up to see the pink haired girl sitting on a large bolder. "What do you-" Suddenly a large hand shot out through the dust and grabbed Romeo.

"Romeo-san!" Wendy weakly called out trying hard to stand up. Romeo regained his composure within the enlarged hand and smiled and the young mage. "Don't worry Wendy, I'm fine"

"Not for long" Kane gave a wicked smile and squeezed his hand that held Romeo. Though he tried hard not to scream out in pain, Gray could tell that Romeo was seriously hurt and he could feel his muscles tensing up

"You Bastard"

* * *

_**In the Kings Castle**_

"**Out of my way you fool"** Fear called to the guards that were protecting the King. They tried to come after her with their spears but she just wacked them away like a fly. She advanced farther into the castle until she came across the Throne Room, and she smiled seeing the Old king sat in his Throne.

"**Sorry but I am occupying this place for the day"**

"Now hear this young lady-" The King was interrupted as he was thrown across the room and landed with a hard thump. Fear gazed at the Throne, lust in her eyes. Sitting down, she took the Kings crown and placed it on her own head.

Numerous lacrima visions appeared over the room, all of them being the ongoing fights between her subordinates and the lesser.

She held a big grin on her face as she put her hands behind her head and relaxed deep into the chair,

"**Yes, Yes continue to fight. Let all those feelings of hatred and despair consumes you! In the end….."** she giggled "**I'll let your fears become reality"**

* * *

_What will happen? Will Natsu and Misaki be able to defeat their opponents in time? Can Gray save Romeo before he is suffocated to death? How will Lucy manage by herself against Axel, the lethal Blood Dragon slayer? Is Sting really leaving? And what Exactly does Fear and her family want with the Dragon slayers? Most importantly, WHY AM I STILL TALKING? Find this all out the coming chapters of The Road to Life_

Haha Love ya guys 33

See ya next time :3


	9. Chapter 9: She is my punching bag!

_WINTER BREAK! WO-HO! Well hi guys :) Im here to write another chapter SPECIAL END OF THE WORLD CHAPTER ;) haha Im still waiting for something to happen but first, here is a recap of all OC's power so far_

_Axel Kihara- Blood Dragon slayer_

_Caressa Kihara- TBA _

_Sabra Kihara-TBA _

_Kane Kihara-Super human abilities _

_Misaki-Black Fire Dragon Slayer_

_Nami Gray-Poison _

_Mika-Light magic_

_Fear-Possesion and Summoning magic_

_Lust-Body Transmutation and TBA_

_Authors note: I would just like to point out that it took me FOREVER to figure out how to start this chapter :p_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: She is my Punching Bag**_

_**Gray's POV**_

"_Damnit_!" Gray thought to himself as he barley dodged Kane's attack. The boy still held Romeo tight in his hands and was slowly being suffocated to death. Gray looked over to Wendy who was now on her knees coughing up blood "_What is wrong with Wendy?"_

Landing hard on the ground, he looked at his present situation._ "Come on Gray"_ he said punching his hands together, ready to use his magic "_You can't lose here! Especially when Wendy and Romeo are counting on you!"_

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray roared sending his icicle spear straight towards Kane's left hand which held Romeo, who was squirming underneath the intense grip.

However, the boy easily deflected the spear with an upwards motion of his hand and sent the spear flying to the ceiling. To Grays own dismay, his weapon hit the top of the cave rather hard, and it sent a mass of rocks right over Kane and Romeo's head. He could only watch in horror as the landslide of rocks covered up his Nakama.

"Romeo-kun!" Wendy cried through coughs of blood and Gray clenched his teeth in fury. The clearing was now completely clouded by the immense dust caused from the fall, he couldn't see anything at all, and the small pink haired girl giggled from where she sat.

"You're not very good at protecting your friends are you?"

Slowly but surely, the cave became clearer, and Gray ran forward to see what happened to his young friend, however what he saw made him furious.

Gray saw the enemy Kane, all fine and healthy. Sure he had some scratches, but all in all, the bastard was alright. His Nakama however wasn't. Kane held Romeo directly over his head with both hands for support. Romeo was held limp in his arms as the boulders laid on both sides of them. Gray could feel his muscles tense up, and he balled his fists tight.

"_That bastard! He used Romeo as a little shield!" _

Gray couldn't control his emotions, especially after Kane threw Romeo like a broken toy. The small fire mage landed hard on the ground farther away, Wendy crawling towards him. She looked back and gave Gray a look with her deep blue eyes, full of pain.

"I will heal him as best as I can, and when I am done I will come and help" she said somewhat feebly

Nodding, Gray turned his attention back on Kane, who was now shaking his ginger red hair. The girl giggled again, which really pissed him off.

"You're out of shape Kane, Why are you letting yourself get surprised by the second rate mage?"

Kane growled, flicking the dust off his shoulders "Shut it Sabra. I don't see you doing anything here"

She smiled innocently underneath her long, pink bangs. "Isn't that how families work? The older brother protects the little sister correct?"

"_Yeah but Caressa wouldn't be like this_" Gray heard Kane grumble and suddenly Sabra's smile vanished

"Come again?" she said challengingly and he saw Kane Sweat-dropped "Err nothing"

"Wait!" Gray pointed at them. "You're family?"

They looked at him like he was an idiot, maybe he was. _"Here I am fighting for my life, and Im asking about their family. Gray you're such a baka!"_

Kane gave a nod "She is my little sister" He said simply and pointed upwards where they had fallen thorugh "We have two other siblings up above; they are fighting against your Celestial mage now."

Suddenly hearing her name, Gray totally forgot about his conversation he was having and growled "Lucy?! You bastards stay away from her!"

Sabra smiled, stepping forward "Oh? You don't like it when we talk about your friend? Well then….." giving him a wicked smile "I should add the fact that my older brother Axel is quite the eager one." She looked at her hand, uninterested in the matter "Knowing him, she is probably already dea-"

Sabra flew backwards as Gray sent his "Ice knuckle" at her. He was fed up with it all. Fed up with these kids, Fed up with these Game. Fed up with everything. All he cared about was getting to his friends and now, he had the inspiration to do it.

"_Hold on Lucy…..I'm coming"_

"W-Why you!" Sabra roared slowly getting up. She wiped her face of the blood that now came out of her mouth, he guess that he hit the girl kind of hard, because he could see blood flowing out of her head. Suddenly a purple light surrounded the ground where she stood, and he could hear Wendy calling his name.

"Gray-san! Watch out! Her magic…Her magic doesn't feel right!" Wendy sounded absolutely terrified and he looked at Kane who smiled fearfully "Now you have done it, I honestly hate when this women comes out"

"What are yo-?" Gray started to ask him a question but was cut off. The girl Sabra was laughing uncontrollably and Gray wondered if she had lost her mind. Suddenly Gray was thrown backwards with immense magical force. He landed hard on the nearby wall, hearing his rips crack and slumped to the ground. He was groaning in pain when he was picked up again by some strange force and thrown forward. He landed only a few feet away from the now deranged Sabra, who held a malevolent smile.

"I thank you peasant for awakening me" a mystical voice sounded and Gray weakly looked to the owner of the voice. His eyes widened as he realized that it was coming from Sabra, but something was off. _  
"H-her eyes….."_

Her once light blue eyes, was now a heartless black and it took Gray all the power he had not to flinch underneath the gaze. A thought came into Grays mind as he tried to get up,

'_Now you have done it, I honestly hate when this women comes out'_

"_Wait….what did Kane say? What did he mean by this Woman?"_

Sabra picked Gray up by his raven color hair "Gray-san!" he heard Wendy scream and his eyes widened at Sabra's new found strength. She held an evil smile on her face and forced Gray to look in her dark eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Gray said through clenched teeth, he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he could feel Goosebumps all over his arms, _"T-this girl…..she has changed"_

'Sabra' threw Gray then on the ground, cracking her knuckles. Kane just stood off to the side near Wendy and Romeo with his hands up in the air, all signs of hatred gone, now being replaced by fear. "Princess, nice to see you again!" he sweat-dropped.

"P-princess?" Gray stammered looking back at her. She gave a nod while still smiling.

"I am your worst fear mongrel! I am Princess Armel, the personal guard of the Dark wizard himself; Zeref!"

* * *

_**Up above ground**_

**Lucy POV**

"Taurus" Lucy yelled and the large white cow jumped past her, aiming for Axel with his huge battle Ax.

"MOOOOOO" her spirit yelled as he swung his ax to a motionless Axel. Lucy smiled as she knew that no one can go up against her Taurus's strength, he was gonna hit him _"Got you!"_

However, the teenage mage quickly did a side step to the right, and sent her spirit flying to the side. Lucy's mouth was wide open in shock, she watched as Axel just simply shrugged the spit off that flew on his shoulder. She saw him glance back at her now unconscious spirit.

"Pathetic" he growled, and turned his attention back to her. "Can you give me anything better? At this rate I might actually kill you out of boredom."

Lucy bit her lip and narrowed her eyes _"This guy…he wasn't even fazed by Taurus's attack! What kind of mage is he?"_

She suddenly felt a surge of pain throughout her whole body, and she knew that he was using his powers. Axel started to walk closer towards her and she faintly heard Caressa sigh "Don't kill her Baka"

Axel picked Lucy up by her hair again and gave her a devilish smile "I know, I know but still," he paused to sniff her and Lucy felt a tad uncomfortable "She smells amazing Caressa,...…" he paused ..."and it's making me sick to my stomach!" Axel kneed her in the stomach and sent her flying backwards landed hard onto the dusty ground. Lucy struggled to get up on her own, and she heard Axel laughing in delight "I'm going to have a lot of fun with her"

She was about to say something when suddenly a flash of bright light erupted in between them, she covered her eyes because it was so bright. The light soon disappeared and Lucy peered up to see not only her Lion spirit Loke, but Capricorn, Virgo, and Gemini as well. They all stood in front of Lucy protectively in hopes to separate her from Axel. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, after Taurus had been so easily defeated she had come to conclusion not to summon anymore of her friends. They weren't her shields after all.

Axel raked his dark eyes over the new group, stopping when he noticed Loke "Hmmm? More spirits Blondie?" he cracked his knuckles "I hope they aren't easily defeated like that one" pointing at Taurus's now vanishing body, which symbolized his return to the spirit world. Loke only looked at Axel with no amusement "You're looking at the leader of the 12 Zodiac spirits and for that…." He pushed up his glasses farther onto his face "I will have to avenge my friends defeat"

Axel gave him a cold smile "You are spirits correct, so you have no blood in your body" he placed a finger on his chin in thought, shrugging and giving them a joyous look, he stood in his battle stance "I guess Im going to have to act like a REAL dragon slayer"

.

.

"Gemini, Virgo" Loke said "Watch over Lucy, Myself and Capricorn should be enough for the likes of this guy."

"W-Wait Loke you don't know about this guy!" Lucy called trying hard to get up. "He is dangerous!" Loke smiled back at his master "I know, which is exactly why I am going to protect you…..we all will."he turned back towards Axel

"Gemini, Virgo get Lucy out of here now! I will explain everything late-" Loke was unable to finish his sentence, for Axel's right fist landed squarely on his face, causing him to fly backwards past Lucy.

"L-Loke!" Lucy called feebly

"Sorry but I can't have you taking our 'Tool', she needs to do something for our masters first."

Lucy's brown eyes widened _"There it is again_, _just exactly what Fear had said….."_ She clenched her teeth, and bravely stood up "What do you want with me anyways? And the Dragon Slayers, what do they have to do with this?!" she asked glaring at the mage, her eyes now narrowed in determination. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy were one thing, but when Lucy remembered that both Sting and Rouge were Dragon slayers as well, she grew uncontrollably emotional. She balled her fist into tiny balls, and her whole body was shaking "I-I won't let you take my friends….." she laughed to herself "Even if one is stupid, and the other one has anger issues" Lucy said thinking of Natsu and Sting.

Axel's eyes just stared down coldly at her. Capricorn took this opportunity to jump and land an incoming attack on him. He hit Axel head-on, however the black haired boy didn't even flinch at the impact. He just stood there, motionless, until he suddenly spun around and kicked her spirit in the side, knocking him backwards. Lucy's eyes widened in astonishment _"E-Even Capricorn!"_

Axel flexed his muscles, while looking down at his hands "Pathetic STILL…" he turned his head towards his sister Caressa, who only shook her head in annoyance "I don't know why you are looking at me, I'm not going to fight you"

"I wasn't going to ask th-"

"LION BILLIANCE!" Loke screamed, his magical light already filling up the stadium. Axel growled while covering his eyes "I cant see!"

"Now Virgo, here is your chance! Take Lucy and go!" she heard her loyal spirit say, and she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist, picking her up. "No-No Virgo! I can't…..I can't leave them!"

"Sorry princess" she heard the maid whisper in her ear "But this is what Nii-san wants, you safe"

"Wait Virgo! I have an idea" Lucy said "follow my lead!"

* * *

Axel growled, he knew the girl was trying to get away and if they lost her now, master would be really pissed. He launched himself forward and grabbed hold of a skinny arm. Smiling to himself, he threw the girl on the ground "GOT YOU!"

Lucy stared up in horror as she stared up at Axel, then suddenly, her fearful look turned into a devilish smile "Sorry, wrong person" and her body disappeared into a puff of smoke, revealing her twin spirits Gemini. Axel just stared down at the two blue shapes "What the-"

"SPICA HOLE!" Virgo screamed and suddenly Axel was thrown into deep into the ground, only his head sticking up above. The light finally cleared and Axel saw Lucy and her maid spirit standing above him "Got you!" Lucy said almost mockingly .

Axel stared up at her for a moment, his anger suddenly sky rocketing. He could feel his muscles tense up all over and he started to shake with fury underneath the ground. Lucy suddenly noticed his change in demeanor, and stepped back with nervousness.

Caressa stood up for the first time, her eyes smiling with amusement "You've done it now"

"Y-You bitch!" Axel said through clenched teeth "I you had to do was take my abuse! That's all, but now look what you have done!" Axel started to scream uncontrollably and Lucy gave Loke a terrified look.

"Lucy get away from there!" Both Loke and Capricorn yelled at her, and suddenly she found her feet running away as fast as she could.

"Too late!" Axel said through clenched teeth and pushed his hands up above the ground "Blood Dragon Lock!"

All of a sudden, large red tentacles shot out from underground, grabbing hold of Loke and the others. "W-what kind of magic is this?" Capricorn said struggling in the tentacles grip. Loke clenched his teeth, and looked up at Lucy, who just stood there frozen "Damnit! LUCY RUN!" he shouted and watched in horror as Axel, who was now above ground again, walked towards his master.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson in respect Blondie!" he growled kicking her down on the ground. Lucy screamed out in pain when Axel stomped his boot on her head, she felt something wet and sticky around her, and she knew that she was bleeding.

"You're just a little weak girl with no hope in life!" Axel snarled as he repeatedly stomped on her head, there was a pool of blood now surrounding the area, and Loke could feel the tears falling off his face. "Lucy….." he whispered painfully, and winced when he heard her scream out in agony as Axel began to use his magic again.

"AXEL!" Caressa yelled from where she stood "What do you think you are doing? We need her!"

Lucy felt her whole body on fire, the pain was so great that the only thing she wanted to do now was die. She could feel herself losing all lot of blood, and she began to feel dizzy. Looking up, Lucy met the eyes of her loyal Spirits and smiled to herself _"Thank you… all of you, you were truly my best friends" _

"Get up!" he growled at her "You're going to be my new bunching bag!"

She could hear Axel laughing at her, and her weakness, but she didn't care. She lived a short, but fun filled life, and that was all thanks to Natsu and Fairy Tail. She silently wished Natsu and Lisanna good luck in the future; she couldn't help but think of her new friends from Sabertooth. _ "My only regret… is that I couldn't fulfill my promise to you Sting…..I-I promised to get stronger and fight you….my apologies"_

Lucy continued to scream in agony as the blood dragon slayer continued his attack, Loke could feel her magic power demising and he choked back a scream in frustration "If this continues, Lucy really will…" he trailed off, unable to finish.

Axel cracked his knuckles and stared down at Lucy, his eyes full of blood lust "You're going to die here Fairy girl," he paused to look down at petrified Lucy, and whispered in her ear "After I kill you, Im going to go after your precious guild-mates, and then….maybe those Sabertooth rejects after that."

Lucy only managed to look up, her eyes half closed "S-Sting…"

"WHITE DRAGONS ROAR!"

Time froze as two figures stepped in front of Lucy, Axel's power canceling out as a large white beam hit him head on. Weakly, Lucy looked up to see a man with messy black hair and another with spiky blonde hair. Her heart started to beat faster when she recognized them as her two new friends.

"R-Rouge…Sting" she called feebly, the blood still trickling out of her wound. Rouge quickly turned around to Lucy, and ran forward "Are you alright Lucy?" he asked full of concern, but Lucy wasn't paying attention. She was too busy staring at Sting's back, from what she could see, she knew he was really tense, his body slightly shaking and he was seething through his teeth. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest and she started to cry in relief.

"_Y-You came"_ she whispered in her mind, Sting who seemed to understand her thoughts nodded slightly, still not looking back at her.

* * *

Sting looked at this Axel guy, his emotions running around wildly. When he got here, Sting couldn't believe what he had been watching. This…this guy, was hurting her, with no mercy, even with her so close to death! When he and Rouge stepped in, Sting couldn't even look back at Lucy, because he knew that he would not be able to control his anger when he would see the half dead state that she was in. Instinctively Sting took a step forward towards Axel, a rather pissed off look on his face.

"Hey you!" he called

"Yes?" Axel responded with a devilish grin

"She isn't your little rag doll to beat up on. I already lay claim to her! She is my punching bag!"

Axel just smiled "Then will you fight me for her?"

Sting gave him a pissed off look "It won't be much of a fight, not when I'm threw with you."

Axel stood in his battle stance "Bring it 3rd generation!" The flash of blonde hair jumped in between the two erupting Dragon slayers and Axel growled "Out of my way Caressa!"

Caressa glared back at her brother "You're emotions brother are out of whack! Remember what master told us! We need both 1st and 3rd generation dragon slayers in order to do what we came here for!" Axel just growled in response and Caressa turned her attention back towards Sting and Rouge "These two…..their magic is strong….you're going to need my help with this!"

"Oh?" Axel said rather surprised "We get to see your other half then?"

Caressa nodded, and suddenly a light blue magical light surrounded her, Sting could hear her scream in pain as a black mist surrounded her and he jumped back in disgust. Clutching his nose, he looked back at Rouge who was helping a battered Lucy up. Rouge only nodded with the same look.

"_Her magic…..it's off. But it's not the magic I sensed earlier on the_ train" Sting looked around the clearing _"Today should have been the last day of the games correct?...So where is everybody?"_

Then the girl's magic light faded, and from what Sting could smell, this was a totally new person altogether. Her eyes were now bright red and gave a devilish smile "Prepare for the end!"

* * *

_What are Sabra and Caressa magical powers? Can Gray beat them just by himself? Will Lucy survive after her brutal attack? What happened to Master? And What about Natsu? Can he and Misaki combine their two magical fire powers in order to defeat the vicious Nami and Mika? More importantly, HOW WILL THIS AFFECT STING AND LUCY'S RELATIONSHIP? _

_Find some of these answers and more in the next chapter of The Road to Life: Sabra's and Caressa; the evil twins!_

_Love ya guys :3_


	10. Chapter 10: Completing the Imprinting

Well guys….I have a confession to make…

.

.

*Cries*

Sting and Lucy are not my favorite paring anymore! Gomen, Gomen! But I found out that I have a new favorite after reading an amazing fanfic about them. *Coughs* Its Cana and Bacchus! Which of course means that I will make them a paring here, but Sticy comes first! I will give you the name of said Fanfic at the end, definitely check it out! I want the author to update soon!

With CanaXBacchus at my number 1, here how my top 5 goes now.

CanaXBacchus

LucyXSting

LyonXJuvia

MavisXZeref

NatsuXLisanna

But anyways! You don't care about my weird physiological nerdy-ness do you? You're here for a new chapter…..well ok here goes!

* * *

_**LAST TIME:**_

"_I am your worst fear mongrel! I am Princess Armel, the personal guard of the Dark wizard himself; Zeref!" _

_Then the girl's magic light faded, and from Sting could smell, this was a totally new person. Her eyes were now bright red and gave a devilish smile "Prepare for the end_!"

* * *

_**Chapter 10:**__**Completing the Imprinting **_

**_Gray, Wendy, and Romeo vs. Sabra and Kane_**

Grays eyes widened in utter amazement "Zeref?" he could heard Wendy let a small whimper of fear remembering their time of Tenrou Island.

The girl nodded an innocent look on her face "Are you scared at all?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Meh" Gray said shrugging his shoulders and turning his back towards the women. He could make out a loud gasp coming from her "Y-You dare insult the great Princess?!"

Turning his head, he looked back and gave her a smirk "Sorry,….. but even if you were the Dark Wizard himself, I wouldn't be scared!"

However though Gray said what he said, he could feel his muscles tense up. "_But still….we haven't heard that name since the S-Class trials…w-why would they be searching for him now?"_ he took a quick glance at the pink haired female mage "_And this girl… Sabra- er Armel…she says she is Zeref's body guard…how is that possible?!"_

Gray was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a high pitched sequel and turned to see Wendy being held up by Kane's now oversize hand. He held her by the hair, and started to poke at her face, not paying much attention to her attempts at fighting back

"Ahhhh this one is cute!" he said "Hey sis, you think after our project is complete that master will let me keep her?"

Gray clenched his teeth and opened his mouth to angrily reply but was cut short when suddenly Kane was flown backwards by someone's magic. Dropping Wendy on the ground, Kane was pushed and thrown all the to the back wall, hitting hit with a thump and causing a collapse of boulders onto the mage.

"Stay away from Wendy!" a now conscious Romeo threaten rather dangerously, holding another ball of fire in his hands. Gray smirked at the face that he saw on Romeo _"He reminds me of Natsu a little_"

Kane regained his composure and pushed the huge boulders off of him, giving Romeo a sly smirk " You think you can protect her?"

Wendy stood up, whipping her face of blood and standing next to Romeo "He doesn't have to, we will fight you…. together!" Kane smiled and turned towards his possessed sister "I will leave him to you….Princess"

Armel growled through her teeth "Who are you to order me around Mongrel?!" Sighing, he shrugged her shoulders and flipped her hair in Gray's direction "Whatever, you seem more of a challenge then the two little kids anyways."

Gray clenched his teeth in frustration, _"This is getting us nowhere! How can I protect them, while still defeating these crazy pair of mages?"_

"Gray-san….." Wendy said suddenly, and Gray turned to face the smiling blue eyes of the Sky Dragon Slayer "Leave this one to us" she said pointing back at Kane. When Gray opened his mouth in protest she continued "We will be fine, after all we ARE Fairy Tail mages, are we not?" Wendy turned back and surrounded both her and Romeo in her "Vernier" spell, allowing their speed to increase.

"Sky Dragon Claw!" She yelled, and both she and Romeo ran forwards, crashing themselves into Kane, with every magical power that they had. Kane was pushed up against the wall.

Smirking, Gray gave a small chuckle "_Maybe…..just maybe they will be alright"_

"Alright you freak" he said turning back towards the female mage "I want to ask you a few questions…."

* * *

**_Sting, Lucy, and Rouge vs. Axel and Caressa_**

Sting scoffed; "Please!" he said cracking his knuckles "You are talking to the Twin Dragon slayers of Sabertooth!" Lunging forward, Sting prepared his "White Dragons claw" and aimed for the motionless figure of Axel.

Rouge helped Lucy up off the ground and she screamed in protest "No Sting! You don't know what he is capable of, you Baka! He is a Blood Dragon Slayer!"

Stings eyes widened in surprise unable to stop himself forward while Rouge looked down at Lucy "A Blood Dragon Slayer? Are you sure Lucy?" She nodded, while Loke and her other freed spirits slowly got up. Suddenly pushing her towards Loke, Rouge jumped forward, taking out his Katana "Sting!" he called. Sting looked back while still heading straight for Axel, understanding what his partner wanted; Sting nodded "Got it!"

"Holy Shadow Dragons's Fla-"

"Oh no you don't!" Axel called and narrowed his eyes at the two coming shapes, suddenly both Sting and Rouge crumbled to the ground, roaring in pain.

Lucy, who was held in a firm grip of her Lion spirit, struggled to get free "No Sting! Rouge! Loke let me go!"

Loke struggled to keep her in his arms and clenched his teeth "I'm sorry, I can't! My first loyalty is to protect my master!"

"Tch you monster!" Lucy screamed at Axel, who stood there enjoying the view of her friend's pain. She looked down at Sting, who was in totally agony. She could see him turn his head slightly in order to look at her. Seeing her safe, Lucy could tell that he gave a small smile and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes "Loke please! I need to save them!"

"Virgo, get Lucy out of here now!" Loke growled, shoving the blonde mage towards the maid, and stood forward, ready to strike with Capricorn at his side "If need be, we will defeat these mages for you!"

Suddenly three of her spirits were pushed backwards and pinned up on the arena wall by black hands

"Hmp can't have that now, can we?" a malevolent voice said, and Lucy spun around to see Caressa walking calmly pass the agonized Dragon slayers and towards her. Virgo jumped in front of Lucy in hope of separating the two.

"I cannot allow you to come any farth-" Virgo was cut off and thrown to the side from one of Caressa shadow hands. She walked straight up to Lucy until their noses practically touched. Lucy could feel her hairs on the back on her neck stand up and she stared at the girl with fearful eyes. Lifting her hand delicately, she placed a single finger on Lucy's forehead. Suddenly the world around Lucy went dark.

Sting could see Lucy's once chocolate brown eyes turn to a dull color and he watched as her body went limp in the mages hands.

"L-Lucy" Sting growled through the pain. Axel heard the remark and bent down close to the White Dragon slayer, a mischievous smile plastered on his face. "You should be more worried about yourself Saber reject!" Axel kicked Sting in the stomach, and turned towards Rouge, but not before Sting suddenly shot up, grabbing hold of his shoulders.

Axel's eyes widened "B-But how!?...you should be in torture right now! How can you stand?!"

Sting was panting hard and he griped Axel's shoulder firmer.

"If she dies, you will learn the true meaning of torture!" he growled rather dangerously

Looking up, Axel could tell that Sting WAS in immense pain. He was sweating profusely, and one eye was already almost closed. "W-What are you?!" Axel snarled pushing him to the ground.

* * *

**LUCY POV**

"_W-Where am I?" _Lucy slowly opened her eyes revealing a total white room. Looking down, it looked as if Lucy was laying on absolutely nothing. It took her a few seconds to realize someone was standing farther off to the side. Looking up, Lucy saw the blonde hair and tight fitted pants of Caressa, _well the scary Caressa_

"You….." Lucy said standing up

The Caressa look alike turned towards Lucy, her blood red eyes smiling "Now this is much better. No noisy boys to interrupt us!"

"Who are you?"Lucy asked, he fist tightening up into small balls. The girl looked utterly shocked and took a step back.

"Who am I? How silly! I never introduced myself; my name is Zela, Daughter of Zeref!"

Lucy 's brown eyes widened in confusion "Z-zeref's daughter?! How is that possible?"

"Well you see….."

* * *

"So you're telling me that your Zeref's body guard…Impossible!" Gray growled and Armel giggled

"No it's not. Right before my master disappeared all those years ago, he granted me and one other spiritual immortality"

* * *

"Spiritual immortality?" Lucy asked and Zela nodded.

"It allows me and my father's loyal body guard the ability to survive through the years in hopes to protect him until the final Judgment was done"

* * *

"Final Judgment? Whats that?!" Gray questioned the girl who only smiled wickedly

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Mongrel!" She lunged forward, much to Grays shock and placed a hand on his cheek, caressing it softly.

"All you need to know if that you should thank me if I KILL YOU HERE NOW!"

* * *

"B-but if you're really Zeref's daughter…."Lucy thought hard "Why are you walking around in that girls body?"she exclaimed pointing towards the part of her that was Caressa.

"Ahh that,….. well why do you think I said SPIRITUAL immortality. It allows my soul to stay alive, but my body…."

Lucy just stared at the girl in horror "You took that poor girl's body hostage!"

Zela bit her lip in irritation "I did not! She willingly volunteered to become my next host!" She gave Lucy an arrogant smirk "Compliments of my new Master however…" Lucy's brown eyes narrowed at the name_ "Even Zeref's daughter follows the Master…..Who is their master…"_

Lucy stomped her feet "Why did you bring me here?!"

Zela smiled "Isn't it obvious? I transferred your soul into mine. There is only way out now"

"Defeating you?" Lucy guessed, and Zela clapped her hands in response.

"Congratulations Fairy girl! You can be taught!" suddenly Zela began to grow a much more malevolent demeanor, her smiled widened into a wicked look "However, without you're keys, you are useless. Are you not?"

Lucy clenched her teeth and took a step back _"Damn she is right…."_

"So why did you bring me here then?" Lucy challenged and the smiled on Zela grew, looking up, Lucy was surprised about how cold Zela's red eyes looked.

"This body has been useful in a sense of transportation, and….I should be keeping you alive…..however" she paused and licked her lips "Your body looks much more useful in magical power sense"

It took Lucy a few seconds to realize what the girl was saying, and she bit back a scream. "_She wants my body for her next host…."_

Lucy narrowed her eyes "You can't have my body!" Zela giggled in response "Oh poor Lucy….." suddenly a swarm of black shadows erupted from behind Zela's body. The shadows started to grab at Lucy's feet, trying to drag her down. "Poor naïve Lucy" Zela continued and pushed Lucy into the shadows

"Like you will have a choice!"

* * *

**Stings POV**

After kicking Axel to the ground for the 10th time, Sting turned towards the motionless figures of Lucy and the weird mage. He could see Lucy's lifeless body twitching slightly and he responded by running forward.

Once he caught up to where the Fairy tail girl stood, he grabbed onto her "Oi Lucy…" jumping slightly once he touched her, feeling her ice cold skin. Growing worried, Sting then grabbed her shoulders and ripped the Girls hold on Lucy.

"Lucy!" he tried to get her to look at him by grabbing her by the chin, but when he turned her face towards his, he saw her lifeless eyes and couldn't tare his eyes away from hers.

"No…..no…." he shook his head, and shut his eyes in hopes that this was all a dream. _"I-I was too late. I couldn't save her!" _Sting heard a shuffle behind him and could sense Rouge stare on his back.

_He thought back to the first day of the Games. How he saw the returned mages of Fairy Tail being announced. He remembered how it wasn't just Natsu that sparked his interest. No matter how many times he would deny it, he knew deep down that there was something about Lucy that intrigued him. _

_But he shrugged the idea off, and pretended not to know who she was. _

Sting looked at Lucy and flinched, remembering their first actual conversation. "I told her she was worthless…" he said quietly towards Rouge "I told her that she should have let Acnologia kill her…."

"Sting…"

Stepping forward so that his forehead was touching hers, he whimpered. "I was wrong….So wrong" he mumbled thinking back to his encounter with Lucy in the forest "I'm the one who is worthless…can't even save a Fairy Tail mage"

"Sting!" Rouge said impatiently

"I'm sorry Lucy… if only I had gotten here sooner"

"STING!" Rouge yelled this time and the spiky blonde hair mage turned "What?!"

"Look at Lucy!"

"Wha? Why?" Sting turned his head towards the lifeless mage. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary…Except…

_Her eyes_

The once dead eyes began to gain life and color to them, Sting began to smile, until that is he noticed something was wrong

"_Lucy's eyes weren't red"_

He heard a chuckled behind him, and turned to see a beaten up Axel smirk at him from where he was thrown "It seems that my partner is taking over that stupid fairy's body"

Understanding what Axel was saying, Sting suddenly looked back at Lucy, his eyes widened in horror _"Lucy…"_

_._

_.._

_.._

_._

Suddenly something snapped in Stings mind, and he growled, jumping behind Lucy so now her back was pressed up against his chest. He tightened his grip on her shoulder

.

"_No one will take her!"_

_._

_.  
" She isn't anyone's toy!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_She is MINE!"_ Swiftly Sting plunged his two front canine teeth into Lucy's shoulders, narrowing his eyes when the fresh sensation of blood hitting his mouth. _"You were right Rouge"_

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

"What?!" Sting roared angrily "You mean to tell me that I imprinted on that stupid Fairy girl?!" he couldn't believe how angry he was, the thought of being with that weak mage made his blood boil! Rouge stared at his partner in dismay

"You don't like idea?"

Sting spat in disgust "Not one bit!"

"But Stin-"

"But nothing!" he growled walking past him and Frosch. Sting couldn't believe his ears, sure she was hot, but she was also annoying! Rouge responded by throwing his hands in the air and sighing "Alright Alright! But this is something you can run from Sting!"

"Oh yes it is!" he said flopping down on his bed. "Dragon Law states Imprinting can only be completed when both person and slayer tastes' the blood of the other. As long as I don't slip and my blood magically falls into her mouth I should be safe!" Shoving the covers over his head, he closed his eyes.

However he could feel Rouge's smile on his back and heard the Shadow Slayer chuckle softly.

"Well I don't know about magically falling into her mouth, but trust me Sting; you will end up doing it, one way or another."

"Hmp Whatever! Goodnight!"

***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

Sting smiled weakly, _"I guess you were right…in the end…." _He turned his head to see Rouge staring at him, with a knowing look _"Oh great…I will never hear the end of it!"_

Sting was brought out of his thoughts when he could feel Lucy's body twitch slightly as he sucked up her blood. _"Just a little bit longer Lucy, I promise it will be over soon."_

He winced as he cut opened a wound on his hand and dripped his blood into her mouth. As soon as he heard her swallow, her body began to shake uncontrollably and Sting tightened his grip on her. He moved his strong arms lower, so that he now held Lucy by her waist in a tight embrace. His head rested on her shoulder, and he closed his eyes. "_I give this to you Lucy. Even if it is not what either of us wanted or thought of, the Imprinting has been completed, so….."_ he slowly opened his eyes back open, and stared at the ground just near their feet

"_Come back to me"_

* * *

DAWWWWW 3 I don't know about you guys but I thought Sting was cute in this chapter :3

Did you guys like it? :) I hope you did, because I'm feeling lately that I'm just waiting to hear myself talk I wanna thank Doveh, Leo, and Alli who have been following me forever!

Please Review just this once so that I know there are people who like this. :)

* * *

_**NEXT TIME ON THE ROAD TO LIFE:**_

Natsu lunged forwards, aiming his "Fire Dragons Wing" at Mika who only stood there, motionless. Suddenly a smile spread over the young girls face and Natsu was knocked backwards from a large figure.

"Owww…." He trailed off, rubbing his head in pain. Looking to his side, he saw Misaki doing the same thing.

"What the?! You baka! Why did you mess up my fight!?" he growled at her and Misaki glared at him pressing her nose up against his "Who are you calling a baka?! You bastard, I told you not to intervene with MY enemies'!"

"And I told you that I have to find my friends!"

They heard a giggle and turned to see Mika smile at them, bending down towards them "You are both baka!"

Nami yawned, stepping forward "Im bored of this Mika…." A devilish smile appeared in her face, and she raised her hand.

"Poison Needles!"

Love ya :3

* * *

**P.S, I really like the Horzontal lines that I can add in my story, can you tell?:)**

**Oh and The CanaXBacchus story that you should really check out is called "Magic under the Influence" Its by an amazing author named "Catwho" You should seriously check it out! Maybe she will update with other fans!**


	11. Chapter 11:The Dragons True Fire

**Fun Little fact #1:** The Idea of _Fear and Lust names are all based off the homunculus in Full Metal Alchemist. ~ Other than the Akatsuki in Naruto, The Homunculi are my FAVORITE evil organization! _

_**Authors note: Please read after the chapter I have a special question for you all :)**_

**I do not Own Fairy Tail, which awesome privilege goes to **Hiro Mashima

**Last time on The Road to Life:**

_He moved his strong arms lower, so that he now held Lucy by her waist in a tight embrace. His head rested on her shoulder, and he closed his eyes. "I give this to you Lucy. Even if it is not what either of us wanted or thought of, the Imprinting has been completed, so….." he slowly opened his eyes back open, and stared at the ground just near their feet _

"_Come back to me"_

_**Chapter 11: The Dragons true Fire**_

_Natsu and Misaki vs. Nami and Mika_

Natsu growled as he lunged forward, trying to hook his right fist around Mika. Though he was one of Fairy Tails strongest, his speed was not quite a match for her, and she slid through all of his punches.

Natsu grit his teeth and started to form a large fire ball in his hand. Springing forward, he started to pick up speed and began to throw punches in a big blurr. However, Mika dodged them with ease, as if they were in slow motion. She hurled her leg in an upwards motion, kicking Natsu squarely on the chin. He flew backwards, and landed hard on the dirt ground.

Natsu began a spasm of coughs, and could see blood land on the ground where he faced. _"D-Damnit…. This is harder than I thought"_ He turned his head toward Misaki and her own fight with Nami. The weird Dragon slayer seemed to be doing alright, landing a few hits, though against a poison mage you can never be too safe.

He heard a giggle, and looked back at Mika, who watched innocently down at him with her green eyes. "You're kinda stupid aren't you?"

Natsu clenched his fist into tights balls, and managed to laugh emotionlessly "You bitch…Just shut up will ya?!" He stood up rather quickly, causing Mika to take a step back in surprise. "Oh?" she asked "You're gonna fight seriously now?"

Natsu responded by hitting his hands together, fire spreading from them. He gave her a menacing glare "You bet!" Natsu quickly jumped forward, managing to get a good hit on her shoulder. She recoiled in pain, and Natsu saw his chance of an opening _"Now!"_

He lunged forward, only to be stopped by a blinding light that came from Mika's hands. He stopped in midair, and landed awkwardly on the ground. Turning, he could see Mika land a few feet from him, her gray shit ripped a little bit and blood trickled down her arm from his claws.

Smirking at her, Natsu crossed his arms over his chest "Give up yet?"

"Bastard" she started to say "You have no right to act arrogant. Don't forget that we still control some of your friends. I'm sure they are being useful to Madam Fear at this very moment….." Mika gave Natsu a wicked sneer "Especially that White haired one."

Something in Natsu's mind started to breakdown. He clenched his fist and started to seethe through his teeth "_Lisanna…."_

Natsu lunged forwards, aiming his "Fire Dragons Wing" at Mika who only stood there, motionless. Suddenly a smile spread over the young girls face and Natsu was knocked backwards from a large figure.

"Owww…." He trailed off, rubbing his head in pain. Looking to his side, he saw Misaki doing the same thing.

"What the?! You baka! Why did you mess up my fight!?" he growled at her and Misaki glared at him pressing her nose up against his "Who are you calling a baka?! You bastard, I told you not to intervene with MY enemies'!"

"And I told you that I have to find my friends!"

They heard a giggle and turned to see Mika smile at them, bending down towards them "You are both baka!"

Nami yawned, stepping forward "Im bored of this Mika…." A devilish smile appeared in her face, and she raised her hand.

"Poison Needles!"

* * *

_**In The Castle**_

**Fears POV**

Fear sat patiently in her new found throne, twinkling her fingers on her blue staff. Looking up at the Lacrima visions that were spread all throughout the battle field, she smiled seeing the results.

"**It seems, both Armel and Zela have made their appearance." **She glanced at the fight involving Fairy Tail's Ice mage **"God have mercy on your souls"** Something flashed in the corner of her eye and she turned to look at the fight that was going on against the two Fire Dragon Slayers. She narrowed her eyes, seeing Nami send her Poison Needles straight at them.

"**Nami and Mika are one of the strongest mages I have seen. They are truly a force to be reckoned with, but….." ** She stared at Natsu's determine face that was frozen on the Lacrima vision. Laughing quietly to herself, Fear raised her staff above her head, and her eyes started to glow. **"I might have to change my original plans…."**

* * *

Juvia struggled underneath Lyons solid grip on her. He held her up against the wall, and she writhed against it. She could feel her heartbeat race, and she turned her head slightly to see Lyons once kind dark eyes, look at her with murderous intent. She bit her lip, her heart slowly breaking inside _"Alright last chance…"_

"Lyon-sama! It's me Juvia! Please tell me that you remember me!" she pleaded, however he gave her no verbal response, instead he stared to form an ice figure on his right hand. Her eyes widened as she recognized his "Ice make: Wolf"

"Die!" the monotone voice said and she could see Lyon lunge forward. Swiftly, Juvia pushed her back up against the ice mage's chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Without hesitating, she ran forward and pole vaulted herself over his shoulders so now she stood behind his back.

Remembering a fighting move that Gajeel had taught her not long ago, she pushed Lyon to the ground on his chest. She grabbed both on his arms, and placed them behind his neck. She sat down on his back lightly, trying to catch her breath. The Lyon Zombie growled and squirmed underneath her and seeing her friend like this only made her heart break even more inside. Strangely, she felt rage towards the person who had done this to him, even more so than when Meredy had threatened to kill her Gray-sama.

"Lyon…." Juvia said quietly through his muffled screams " Please, if you can hear Juvia…." she could feel tears forming in her eyes and she struggled to continue "-Juvia doesn't know if you're alive in there….maybe this Fear women's control of you will never end, but….." she felt the tears flow steadily down her cheeks now and her grip in his hands tighten "Please, Juvia doesn't know why but….Juvia needs you!"

Suddenly the screams died down underneath her, and the Ice mage grew motionless. Juvia stared wide eyed down as the boy groaned and placed his hands behind his head in pain. She didn't move, just sat there, until the boy turned his head slightly to look up at the weight that was on his back. Juvia flinched, expected those same murderous purple eyes, but instead he look at her with his normal soft dark eyes.

"J-Juvia…..Why are you sitting on me?" He stuttered those words, and Juvia could see a small shade of pink on his face. Amused by his nervousness, she started to giggle and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him on the forehead "Juvia has never been happier to see you!"

Lyon didn't understand what had been happening _"Why is Juiva covered in scratches? And why can't I remember anything after meeting that women Fear?" _He soon realized however, he couldn't care less about those things, just as long Juvia was safe now. He looked at the crying water mage with soft eyes, and placed his hand on her hair, stroking it gently "I'm fine now, Thank you"

Juiva looked up from crying sobs, and realized something. "If her control over you has vanished, that must mean everyone else should be free too!"

* * *

"Millianna…." Erza coughed out, holding her side in pain "Run"

The cat like mage stood defiantly in front of her friend "Never!" she growled "You protected us from Jellel, you saved my life then! I'm not about to leave you now!"

She stood protecting an already injured Erza against her guild mate "Last chance Kitten" Kagura seemed to say in a monotone voice. Millianna clenched her teeth, and ran forward

"Kitten Blast!" she yelled, sending a vortex of her tubes towards her. However Kagura simply side stepped and sliced her attack in half with her sword still sheathed. "Pathetic"

Kaugra ran forward, towards her and she heard Erza cry out. Millianna closed her eyes and let out an emotionless laugh _"I guess I die here….."_

"Millianna look!" Erza yelled and she turned her face up to see Kagura fall to her knees, dropping her sword. "Kagura-chan?" she asked timidly.

Brown eyes looked up at her, and Millianna held her breath "Millianna…..w-whats going on?"

"Kagura? Is it you?"

"Erza!" she seemed to ignore her guild mates question and ran towards the injured red head "What happened?"

Erza laughed out weakly "You sword…It's very sharp"

Kaguras brown eyes widened and she gave Millianna a devastated look "-I did this to you." She seemed to understand now what was going on, and she picked Erza, laying her carefully on her back. "We need to get out of here."

* * *

"Lisanna!" Mirajane exclaimed, standing over her sister petite body in concern. Laxus looked over at them, seeing the unconscious white mage wiggle around. When the she devil had landed in the cave with her two siblings, both her and Elfman were unable to control their little sister and they were forced to knock her out. If it weren't for Laxus and his Raijinshu who came into the cave in search of survivors, they would be in trouble.

"That women's magic is leaving her body" Bickslow commented "She should be fine now"

She gave a sigh of relief and watched as Elfman picked her sister, placing her on his back. Freid stood over Mira, with a concerned look on his face.

"Where's master?" she asked standing up, wiping the dirt off of her pants.

He looked over at her "After you guys were thrown into this hole, the entire stadium was evacuated. We barely managed to slip through here. The military has surrounded the place and ceiled it in a magic bubble." She saw as he clenched his fist in anger "They took Master and the others into questioning…They honestly think Fairy Tail is the one behind this!"

She placed a hand on his shoulder quietly; he turned to face her slightly, seeing her blue eyes full of determination and anger. "They will regret that"

Laxus turned his head, and saw the opening in which his team had come through "That leads outside correct?"

Evergreen nodded, whipping out her fan "What should we do?"

"Well obviously look for others!" Mira said harshly towards Laxus "We can't leave our Nakama!"

Laxus turned towards Freid "You said you saw Lucy fighting up above?" He nodded "Yes, but it was rather one sided with that Blood Dragon slayer, maybe one of us should go up-"

"No." Laxus said rather firm "Mira is right; we need to look for the others."

"But Lucy…" Evergreen trailed off

"There is no need to worry about Lucy, I can smell those Sabertooth Dragons up there right now. Now…" he turned towards the group of mages in front of him. "I say we split up. Mira, Fried, and Bickslow will go out through that entrance" he pointed to a small opening in between the rocks. "Evergreen, Elfman and myself will go through the other way." He looked at them all individually "No one Die, do you understand?!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Natsu groaned in pain as the sharp poison objects stopped hitting them. He tried to rack his brain around the situation, but his eye sight became fuzzy, and he couldn't think straight. He heard an evil laugh, and looked up to see Nami stare down at them with a evil look "My poison is one of the strongest…..It has killed men 10 times the size of you in 10 minutes flat…..You'll be lucky to last 5"

Natsu ignored her, and looked over Misaki, who seemed to be in the same situation as him. _"Damnit! How are we going to get out of this one?"_

"Neh you're Natsu aren't you….." a weak voice said, and he looked to see Misaki stare at him.

"W-What?"

"You're Uncle Igneels kid right?"

"_Uncle Igneel?"_ His eyes widened in surprise "How do you know my father's name?!"

Misaki slowly got off the ground, despite the poison and gave him a self-assured look. "My mother Incendiatra told me stories about her and her brother Igneel…She told me he had adopted a son named Natsu….."

"Your mother….as in a Dragon mother?!"

He watched as Misaki sweat dropped "You really are an idiot. Yes a Dragon! I am a Black Fire Dragon Slayer after all"

"So that's makes us…."

Misaki nodded "We are cousins"

"Cousins?" Natsu said the word, and it felt odd on his tongue "I never had a cousin…." Misaki shook her head "Nor I"

"_I-I have family?" _He thought to himself _"I never thought of it before…."_

Suddenly Natsu was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard and exasperated sigh "Hellllloo? Forget about us?"

Natsu unexpectedly sat up next to Misaki, a wide grin spreading on face as he stood up "Hearing this is getting me all Fired-up! No need for flames this time" Misaki nodded, standing up next to him, and wiping her face of blood, "Me either."

Nami stepped back in surprise "B-But how?! My poison should be killing you!"

"All right Misaki! Let's show them a Dragons true Fire! The most powerful Fire Dragon spell we have!"

"Mhmm" she quickly nodded, and they both punched their fists together. Their voices seemed to turn monotone as if one person was speaking. They began to recite an ancient poem

"_When the Sun rises, fire roars across the land"_

"_When the Sun sets, Fire thunders through the night sky"_

"_Fire is everlasting, Fire is uncontrollable"_

"_Fire is both destroyer and Rebuilder"_

"_Fire within us…..BURN!"_

Suddenly a huge explosion of fire erupted from the ground. Both Nami and Mika looked at them terrified. Lava flared up from underground, sending boulders everywhere. Nami stared at the large lava hole, petrified when she saw long claw marks coming out from underground, her eyes growing wider when she realized that those claw marks belong to a large paw, coming out from underneath the ground. More and more, the fire figure grew out from under, paws becoming legs, and legs attached to a large body. Nami stared horrified as she saw the Fire figure crawl its way out of the ground, revealing a rather large Flame formed Dragon. Though only made of flames, it roared straight at them, sending both her and Mika flying.

"_W-What is this Power?"_Nami said looking up at the Flame figured dragon, her green eyes widening in horror as it began to fly straight towards them "_I-It's like an actual Dragon!"_

The large powerful flame clamped his teeth shut over Nami and Mika, devouring them into the flames. Its body started to disappear, and it turned his head towards Natsu direction, an almost….smile appearing on its flame face. Natsu felt tears forming in his eyes for some unknown reason, and his heart skipped a beat.

"_Igneel….."_

Then, as soon as it appeared, the Dragon disappeared, revealing both Mika and Nami unconscious on the ground. Misaki fell to her knees "W-what was that…"

Natsu picked her up, pulling her arm around his neck for support. " I don't know….." The two Dragon Slayers began to walk towards a small opening that had appeared after the monstrous attack.

Natsu thought back to the day that his father had taught him that move.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

"Neh Father, what are we doing out here?" a small Natsu asked while walking in the nearby forest. His father, being secretive as always just smiled "Natsu…..there is a very powerful technique that I want to show you. But you must promise me that you will not use it unless you're in a very bad situation that you could possibly die."

"I promise!" he said grinning

"Alright, well in order to perform this spell, you must have at least one other Dragon slayer in your company, and….. You must repeat these words."

"_When the Sun rises, fire roars across the land"_

"_When the Sun sets, Fire thunders through the night sky"_

"_Fire is everlasting, Fire is uncontrollable"_

"_Fire is both destroyer and Rebuilder"_

"_Fire within us…..BURN!"_

"Fire inside us Burn?" he asked innocently and Igneel gave his soon a soft look. "Again, you must not use this Spell unless it is utter most dire"

"I got it Father!" Natsu said jumping up on his back "Neh Father…..whats this spell called?"

"It's called Dragon Soul"

***END FLASHBACK***

"_Dragon Soul….just what kind of spell are you?"_Natsu looked at his hands and clenched them into tight balls_ "Father…..what did you teach me?"_

**_Sting, Rouge, and Lucy vs. Zela and Axel_**

Sting held onto Lucys limp body, her wiggling stopped almost instantly. He could feel her breathing return to normal, and he found his grip on Lucy tightening.

"Sting….." Rouge said off in the back

"I'm fine!" he hissed "Just alittle tired….thats all"

"You baka! That's not all!" Rouge growled suddenly "Performing the Imprinting ceremony drains your power almost to zero! Why? In the middle of the battlefield! How can you be so stupid?"

Sting didn't answer, instead he laid Lucy flat on the ground, his blue eyes growing soft as he looked at Lucys sleeping form. Suddenly clenching his fist, he stood back up, his back facing Rouge "I couldn't let them take her…"

Rouge gave his friend a sympathetic look, and sighed _"_Sting, you are such a baka sometimes…"

He let out an emotionless laugh "Then what does that say about you Rouge? You hang out with me after all"

"Yes but I s-" Rouge was cut off as a large magical black arrow was shot through his shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Rouge!" Sting yelled, and he looked up to see Zela in Caressa's body. Her clothes now changed into ancient black battle armor, and she held a black bow in her hands. "You messed up my plans Eucliffe"

Sting widened his eyes "How do you know my name?"

The girl laughed, sending another arrow in his direction. Sting barely managed to dodge as he jumped backwards. "I know everything about you, all your dreams, all your thoughts….." she gave him a sly smile "All your memories"

"Tch!" Sting growled through clenched teeth

"There is one memory in particular that I need to ask you about…." She said knocking her bow with another arrow, "It's about the day you killed your dragon"

"I don't see why that has anything to do with this fight or Lucy!"

"Got you!" Axel said jumping up, dragging Sting to the ground. Zela smiled and let go on her arrow. Sting roared in pain as the arrow went through his thigh.

"These are magic arrows." She said letting go of another arrow, this time it went through his arm. "They take your worst memory, and intensify the emotions that you felt back then to now. In a way, this is a depressant" she said with sly grin.

"Tch…you bitch!" Sting growled, and that caused another arrow to go through his other arm.

"Now, Now, no need for mean words like that" She placed her bow at her side, and slowly walked forward "Im curious, that's all. Why did you kill you Dragon? Was it out of fear? Did your new found powers scare you?"

"None of your business!" he spat. Zela narrowed her eyes slightly, and suddenly Sting could feel his anger fading, to be slowly be replaced by fear.

"Or was it because you liked your new found powers?" she gave him a devilish smile and tapped her fingers against her chin "That's it! After your father Weisslogia taught you all those spells, you had grown to love that feeling that is gave you. You loved the power of destruction, and you wanted more" She placed her foot on Stings leg; causing him to cry out in pain.

He looked up at her weakly "Say what you want bitch" he said challenging her.

Zela smiled "That's all you are Sting, a mage destined for destruction" She peered down at him "I am a mage that can see into the future, and all I see for you in pain." Sting looked up at her, his emotions turning sour. "You're lying"

"Hmp don't believe me? Fine it's up to you. But….."She picked him up by his neck.

"S-Sting…." Rouge coughed out.

"You still killed your dragon" she said rather coldly "and you think you can just live with that?"

"I can try!" he hissed out

"Ahh yes but you see, your little Lucy over there…" Zela said pointing to Lucy's comatose body. "Can she live with it?"

At this, Stings eyes grew a little bit _"I-It's true, Lucy….she knows I killed my father"_

Noticing his uncertainty, Zela continued "Lucy has such a nice, kind heart, so innocent…. Can she really live with a murderer like you?"

"S-stop it" Sting mumbled weakly, feeling Zela's arrow's magic course through his whole body.

She tightened her grip on his neck, a crazy look in her eyes "You don't belong with her. You don't even belong with that Shadow Dragon slayer of yours!" She threw Sting back onto the ground, ignoring his cries on pain. "Join me! Join this cause! I promise you, people like us have no hope in this world!"

Sting was on his hands and knees, coughing up blood. He was sweating badly, and he gasped for air _"No hope?"_

He could hear Axel growl "What are you going Zela? We need him as a sacrifice!"

Zela ignored him and offer Sting a hand "Join us Sting, and together, we will create a world where people like us can have a bright future!"

Sting stared at Zela's hand, his mind running through everything. It's true…..he was a murder, slaying his own father. Sting looked over at Rouges pleading face and he tensed his muscles. _"What should I do?!"_ He then turned to Lucys body, his heart tugging out to her as he faced this problem. Seeing her innocent face, Sting laugh emotionlessly "_Did I really think someone innocent like Lucy, could be with someone like me_…_Rouges right…..I am a baka" _Sting hit the ground hard in frustration _"What should I do?!"_

"_That's all you are Sting, a mage destined for destruction"_

_._

"_You don't belong with her"_

_._

"_We will create a world where people like us can have a bright future!"_

He glanced back at Zelas offered hand and slowly went to grab for it, when suddenly….

"No!" a blur of blonde hair flashed past Sting and Zela was knocked sideways. Sting looked up to see a familiar blonde hair and warm brown eye looking down at him; it caused his heart to beat faster.

"Lucy…"

* * *

_**Next Time on the Road to Life:**_

"Sting you're not a murderer!" Lucy said harshly to him and he took her hands off his shoulders

"I am Lucy. I killed my father"

"Yes but that was a long time ago!" she began to grow desperate "I won't let you give up on yourself like this!" She quickly grabbed him into a tight embrace, her face pressed against his bare chest, and Sting stared down at her surprise. "Lucy….."

"Please!" she cried out "Let me help you!"

* * *

_**Alright guys, that's the end of chapter 11, I hope you like it :)**_

_***Sidenote: I think that they should create "Dragon Soul" as an actual spell for him x)**_

_**My special Question: Well! I have just finished Full metal alchemist, and almost done with Soul eater, and I mean I watch Naruto and Fairy Tail, but I have to wait once a week for an episode, so my special question is….Do you have any Anime recommendations for me? I'm open to any! :)**_

_**Please Review, comments would be much appreciated, and Im still looking for more OC's if you wanna send me some! :D**_

_**Love ya! :3**_


	12. Lucy's Decision and Misaki's Past

**Fun Little Fact #2: **Look at the picture that I use for this story cover, is a picture that I took on my I-phone of an Anime Dress up game. The woman in the picture is…FEAR! Haha yea, that's an idea of what she looks like, and I put her picture up because we are currently in the "Fear Arc"….Atleast that's what I'm calling it

**For those of you that watch the Anime, did you watch Episode 163?! Kyaaa! 3 I loved it when Lyon picked up Juvia in that wedding dress! She was blushing and calling him Lyon-sama, and she didn't tell him to put her down! But then Stupid Grey had to ruin it and act jealous!-_- Oh and then I got really excited for that NaLi moment! I was like "Marry her Natsu!" but dumb Lucy had to ruin it! Haha I'm weird I know. I will never give up on those two couples! :p**

**Hi Yall' :)I can't believe I am already at Chapter 12! Gah where does the time go! I don't know about you guys, but I'm excited for this chapter. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story. It is what gives me the drive to write more! :)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its Characters. If I did…..well let's just say this story wouldn't be Fan Fiction**

**Read and Review!:)**

**Authors note: THIS IS A SUPER LONG CHAPTER, SORRY!**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_He glanced back at Zelas offered hand and slowly went to grab for it, when suddenly…._

"_No!" a blur of blonde hair flashed past Sting and Zela was knocked sideways. Sting looked up to see a familiar blonde hair and warm brown eye looking down at him; it caused his heart to beat faster._

"_Lucy…"_

_**Chapter 12: Lucy's Decision and Misaki's Past**_

Sting stared wide eyed at the petite blonde mage, who stood protectively over his body. His jaw dropped in amazement. _"What is she doing?"_

Zela looked up from where she was thrown, wiping her mouth of blood. Her red eyes narrowed when she noticed Lucy standing there, "So sleeping beauty is awake eh?" she sneered while standing up rather awkwardly.

Lucy smirked at her "Sorry Zela, I didn't feel like letting you have Sting."

Sting saw Lucy turn her head slightly, so that her brown eyes smiled warmly down at him. He could feel his heartbeat increase rapidly, and the heat rose to his face. Looking down at the ground, Sting clenched his fist into tight balls._ "What's wrong with me? Is this what happens when you complete the imprinting?"_

He heard Lucy giggle slightly, as though able to read his thoughts, and he snapped his head back up. "You know Sting…..I don't think I have ever seen you this beat up" she said quietly, with a small smile on her face "It's kind of cute"

Stings eyes widened at her words _"Cute? The imprinting must be affecting Lucy too….she would never call me cute."_ He suddenly gritted his teeth in anger, and stared at her.

"What are you doing baka?! Do you want her to kill you?!" Sting hissed and he watched as Lucy quickly turned her head back towards Zela, who was looking at them with narrowed eyes. Sting could feel a dangerous aura emitting from Lucy, causing him to close his eyes and face the ground. _"What is this idiot Fairy girl thinking? She could get killed doing something like this! And I don't know if I can save her thi-"_

"I wasn't going to let her take you" Lucy said quietly, which caused him to gasp in astonishment. Sting quickly looked up at her, his blue eyes narrowed. "H-How-"

"How did I know that? Sting….." he watched as she took out her whip, standing in a threatening position against Zela and Axel.

"Don't take me for an idiot!"

Sting watched as Lucy suddenly lashed her whip out, not at Zela, but at Rouge, who was struggling to pull the enchanted arrow out of his shoulder. Her whip circled perfectly around the round end of the arrow, and he watched her quickly pull back her arm, causing the arrow to be yanked out of his body.

Rouge uneasily stood up, covering his face with his hand. "Thank you Lucy"

The blonde mage turned her head back towards their enemies, and pointed at them "It's not over yet Rouge; I need your help in order to protect Sting from these guys!" The Shadow Dragon slayer only responded by nodding and smacking his fists together, a determined look within each of their eyes.

Sting watched in horror as both of his friends Lunged forward. He watched as Lucy headed straight for Zela, with only a whip to protect her. She aimed a kick at Zela's head, which she caught with ease. Holding onto Lucy's leg, Sting winced when he saw her tighten her grip. "You're still too weak Fairy" she sneered.

"Hmph!" Lucy smirked "That's what you think! Loke NOW!"

"Got it!" a male voice said. Stings eyes widened sighting the male Lion spirit run behind Zela's back aiming his "Regulus Impact". However, Zela saw through their plan and quickly jumped up, leaving Loke to hit his attack square on Lucy.

They had no hope of winning just the two of them and Sting looked down at his broken body, hopelessness surging through him. _"W-We can't win….."_

_._

…

_._

_._

"_People like us have no hope in this world!"_

Stings eyes narrowed, remembering Zela's words to him.

'"_All I see for you in pain"_

Sting winced when he watched Lucy fall to the ground and slide, sending debris everywhere.

"_Can she really live with a murderer like you?"_

"_You don't belong with her"_

Sting felt his muscles tense up, and he clenched his fists _"Stop it! A-all I want to do is protect my friends!"_

"_Sting….." _someone's voice said to him, and he looked around to see where it was coming from. He saw a pair of red eyes glinting at him in the corner of his vision, and he turned to see Zela's wide grin.

"_Zela….." _he growled

"_That's right Sting, I can speak to you in your head. Now, call off your friends."_

"_Why?" _he asked

"_Because…."_She held a craze look in her eye "_I can't promise either of them will survive!"_

Sting clenched his teeth and held back a growl_ "Just try you bitch!"_

"_Neh? Whats wrong Sting_?" she asked him rather sweetly_ "I thought all you wanted to do was protect Lucy."_

The air left Stings lungs completely, it was like a kick to the gut, and Sting was the one in pain. Without thinking, Sting started to get up, his breathing unstable.

"Stop it"

"_Hmp that's right Sting, this is the only way you can save Lucy"_

"Stop it!" he said louder this time, though no one could hear him. He watched as Lucy and Loke worked together against Zela, while Rouge was busy fighting Axel. Both of them were bleeding badly and Sting eyes grew cold.

"STOP IT!" he yelled.

.

.

The entire clearing froze. No one stirred and he watched Lucy take a small step towards him. "Sting…."

"Please!" he choked out weakly "No more!"

Zela smirked

Lucy then changed into a full out run towards Sting, her eyes uncertain. Once she had caught up to him, she placed her hands lightly on his shoulders, much like he had done to her before, her brown eyes looked up at him pleading. "W-What are you saying?"

"I'm done with this Lucy" he said tartly "I don't want any more of this!" Sting clenched his fists, seeing her look up at him _"I'm doing this for you! Don't give me that look idiot girl!"_ He knew that the last he yelled at her, she had responded by crying, and giving him that pitiful gaze. He expected no less than that now, and his heart felt heavy.

..

.

.

"So you're just going to give in?" Lucy said flatly "Sting you're not a murderer!"she said harshly to him and he responded by taking her hands off his shoulders

"I am Lucy. I killed my father"

"Yes but that was a long time ago!" she began to grow desperate "I won't let you give up on yourself like this!" She quickly grabbed him into a tight embrace, her face pressed against his bare chest, and Sting stared down at her surprise. "Lucy….."

"Please!" she cried out "Let me help you!"

Sting stared at Lucy with astonishment in his eyes_ "This girl….."_

"I'm not going to let her take you away from me and Rouge!" she mumbled through his chest. Lucy started to pull out Zela's arrows from his body, and when she was done, she grabbed his arms, wrapping them around herself. "You've changed so much in just a short amount of time!" she said "3 days ago, I thought you were nothing but a Good for Nothing Jerk, who never cared about his Nakama. But….." she pulled away slightly in order to look up at him, a weak smile on her face. "You're really a kind hearted soul."

"Lucy…..please" he begged

"No!" she yelled "You need to know how wonderful you truly are! Even if you don't think so!" Lucy looked down, tears forming in her eyes "It was you Sting. Out of all the guys I could have end up with, it had to be you!" Sting felt her grip on him tighten.

"You're the one who saved me! When I first was about to die from Axel, you came. When Zela took hold of me, you came. In just 3 days, you have saved me too many times." Sting watched as Lucy rubbed the back of her neck, where Sting had bitten her. "Wh-when I thought Zela would take my body, I was lost into a never ending darkness. I felt no emotions, no feelings, it was utterly horrible! But…" she turned and looked back up at him, a wide grin on her face. "I heard your voice, and the darkness started to disappear. I could feel your tears that were crying for me. I heard you say 'Come back to me'" she sighed quietly, unwinding one of her arms from his waist, and placing it softly on his cheeks. "Are you telling me that was all a lie?"

Sting stood there frozen in shock as Lucy closed the gap between their faces and placed her lips softly against his. Unknowing to the rest of the crowed, Sting could feel electricity passing through their lips, and he suddenly responded to her kiss, unable to control himself anymore. He could sense a lot more than just electricity passing through their lips. Sting could practically sense the emotions that Lucy was sending him now, and it was full of desperation, sadness and one third thing that Sting couldn't figure out.

Though as fast as it had begun, it was over and Lucy pulled herself away from him, Suddenly Slapping him on the face in the progress.

Rouge sweat dropped _"O-Oi, what kind of relationship is this?"_

Sting placed his hand where Lucy slapped him, suddenly smirking "You shouldn't have done that stupid Fairy."

Lucy smiled at him "So does this mean you're back to normal?"

Sting responded by grabbing her hand that was still wrapped around his body. He took her hand in his, squeezing it gently "Yeah" He watched as Zela took a step forward, a deadly and serious look on her face.

"Think about what you are doing Sting" she said sharply "Don't you want to protect her?"

Sting smiled and looked down at Lucy "I Am protecting her. Now….." Sting started to say as Rouge walked beside him, with Lucy on his other side. "You should be more worried about protecting yourself!" he cracked his knuckles "Rouge! Lucy! Let's finish this!"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

_**Underground**_

**Natsu's POV**

Natsu and Misaki struggled farther underground, their breath staggering. It felt like they had been walking around for hours with little progress.

"Damn!" Natsu growled "We fell straight down didn't we? Shouldn't the entrance be right above us?"

Misaki responded by pushing him sideways, and walked farther ahead, stopping in front of a large hole. "This isn't right….."

"What?" he asked her, rubbing his head with a bored expression.

"Wha- Oh nothing Natsu" Misaki said quietly, and he narrowed his eyes slightly, looking at her back.

Suddenly something on Misaki's hand caught his attention, something that he didn't notice before. Her hand was badly burnt all over, and he could tell that there were countless scars. Natsu thought for a moment that she must have done it when they performed "Dragon Soul", but then something Misaki had said earlier came up in his memory.

"_Nami Grey and Mika Hayashi. Do you know how long I have been trailing you for!?"_

Natsu placed a finger on his chin, trying to place together his thoughts. "Neh Misaki?"

"What Natsu?" she said obviously not paying attention

"Why were you after those two?" he asked with a serious face.

He watched as Misaki's body froze, her muscles tensing up altogether, and she pulled her injured hand closer to her chest. "I don't see how that has anything to do with the situation that we are in" she said flatly.

Natsu walked forwards, and placed his hand on her shoulder "Tell me. Or…." His griped tightened on her shoulder "We part ways here."

He heard Misaki let out a sigh and her muscles relaxed. "When my mother disappeared all those years ago, I was left to wonder on my own….."

* * *

_Short haired Misaki stumbled through the dark forest, tears in her eyes. "__Incendiatra…..why did you leave me?" she cried out loud. Suddenly a noise behind her snapped her thoughts in two. Turning around sharply, she let out a growl._

"_Who's there?!"_

"_Oh? Sorry!" a childlike voice answered and a small girl with long light blue hair, and unusual bright green eyes stepped out in the open, a wide smile plastered on her face._

"_Hiya!"_

* * *

"That was the first time I met Yuno…" Misaki said quietly "She was a daughter of the mayor in the nearby village, who was out on a night stroll. Although I was an utter stranger to them, her and her family took me in and fed me, gave me a place to sleep and looked out for me. I had gained another family"

Natsu watched as Misaki sat down on the dirt, motioning for him to do the same.

"What I didn't know that night, was that Yuno had already taken in another child, a small boy."

Natsu's ears perked up at this "Who was it?"

* * *

"_Neh Rouge-kun! Misa-chan!" Yuno yelled, smiling cheerfully farther up the trail then them. "Come on! You're too slow!"_

_Misaki smiled back, and turned to look at the black haired boy next to her, finding herself looking closely at his red eyes. She remember at first, those red eyes had startled her, but she eventually grew to like them._

_She and Rouge had both lived with Yuno's family for a year now, and both had grown accustomed to Yuno's fun like child behavior, Especially Rouge. He often tried to help around house, and played with Yuno as much as he could. _

_Misaki gave him a sly smirk and Rouge turned towards her "What?"_

"_Oh nothing!" she said innocently walking ahead of him "I was just wondering when you were going to tell Yuno that you like her!"_

_She watched as the heat rose to Rouge face, and a small blush appeared. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!...Misaki how could you!?" he said running, trying to catch up. _

_Misaki giggled "Maybe…I don't need mother after all…"_

* * *

Natsu was speechless, and Misaki stared at the ground.

"It was the happiest that I had been in a long time." Misaki said, pulling her knees into her chest. "Me, Rouge, and Yuno. We were like the 3 musketeers" She clenched her fists tightly and she gritted her teeth "We knew our happiness wouldn't last forever, but we didn't think it would end so soon."

* * *

"_Neh Rouge?" Misaki asked him, while the two sat on the nearby hill, watching the sunset. They had both grown in the 5 years, Misaki's black hair was much longer, and her body was more developed while Rouges once spiky black hair now had grown into a messy bunch, which automatically made him and his red eyes seem more interesting._

"_Yea Misaki?"_

"_Do you miss your father?" _

_._

_._

_She watched as Rouge tensed up, and gave her a mysterious look. 'Yeah…" he pulled his knees into his face. "Everyday"_

_Misaki stared at the orange sky, a small smile on her face. "I miss mother, a lot…."she could feel tears forming in the corner of her eyes._

"_I know you do, but…."_

_Misaki felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, and she looked up, with tears falling down her cheeks. She saw Rouge standing above her slightly, a warm smile on his face, Misaki found herself unable to tear her gaze away._

"_We live on Misa, I'm sure wherever Incendiatra is, she misses you just as much as you miss her. Now let's go back to see Yuno." Rouge offered his hand, and she took it, getting herself up. Walking a few feet away from him, her shocked expression disappeared and was replaced by a sly smirk._

"_When are you going to tell Yuno that you imprinted on her? You know she likes you."_

"_Hmp, when you tell your person when you imprint of someone" he retorted._

_Misaki turned her back towards him, a sour look on her face. "You're so mean Rouge! I keep telling you there is no point in telling, Imprinting is a joke!"_

_Rouge laughed and turned around, walking towards the village "No it's not Misaki, and one day you will realize that"_

"_Not all imprinting is fair Rouge….." she mumbled quietly to herself, and Rouge was about to ask what she meant when suddenly the smell of smoke hit his nose. Looking up, he realized the smoke was coming from the village, and there was a lot of it._

"_Misaki!" he yelled running towards the town, Misaki falling right behind._

_When they reached the village, both of their eyes widened in horror as they saw numerous dead bodies lying in the street. Multiple houses were currently on fire and Misaki watched as Rouge ran forward._

"_Yuno!" he called desperately_

"_Rouge!" Misaki grabbed hold of him, in hopes of keeping him away from the flames._

"_Tch! What are you doing? We have to find Yuno!" he growled at her while struggling under her grip._

"_R-Rouge" a weak voice called "M-Misaki"_

_Both Dragon Slayers froze, hearing the voice, their eyes widening in fear "T-that voice" Rouge turned his head sharply, only to find his beloved Yuno trapped underneath a broken down house. They rushed towards their friend, and Misaki started to dig her way out. Rouge stroked Yuno's hair gently._

"_Hold on Yuno, we will get you out of here soon" he said quietly._

"_Neh, Rouge." Yuno said weakly "3 Strangers appeared out of nowhere…started to kill villagers…..mom and dad are dead…." She choked back tears "…I-I got trapped under here when I saved a little boy, from the fire."_

"_You did? That's amazing Yuno" he placed his hand on her cheek, and she responded by placing her hand over his. _

"_Which is why….." with her other hand, Yuno grabbed hold onto Misaki's shirt "I want you to stop"_

_Rouge eyes widen, and Misaki could feel the tears flowing down her face steadily "What are you saying Yuno?"_

_Yuno turned her piercing green gaze on her "I…I'm saying, I'm happy to die like this" _

"_You're saying just leave you here!?" Misaki saw Rouge clench his fists in anger, and he stared down at Yuno's broken body. Yuno gave a weak laugh and turned her head, so that her eyes stared directly into Rouge's. She gently placed a bloody hand on Rouges cheek, tears streaming down her face._

"_Live a happy life…..for the both of us Rouge-kun"_

_Misaki watched in horror as Yuno's hand slumped to the ground, the light dying from her eyes. She gave one last shudder, and grew deathly still. Both her and Rouge just sat there, their eyes widened in shock._

"_Yuno!" Rouge screamed suddenly, resting his head on her body. She echoed his passionate sobs, until she noticed a strange smell in her nose. Looking up, Misaki saw 3 slender shapes walking out of the smoke. Peering closer, she could tell that they were 3 girls, just older than herself._

"_Rouge" she said serious "Get up"_

"_Ahhhh What do we have here?" A girl with luscious red hair said, walking forward, she wore baggy jeans and a black tank top, but really caught Misaki's eyes was that she wore a black eye patch over her right eye._

"_Who are you?" Misaki growled and the red haired girl smirked_

"_Ahh, just 3 stranger's passing through. My name's Kami Ieyoshi, and these two…" she waved her hand in order to show off her two companions next to her "Are __Nami Grey and Mika Hayashi."_

_Both girls gave Misaki a devilish grin, and she widened her eyes, remembering what Yuno had said right before she had died._

"_3 Strangers appeared out of nowhere"_

_Misaki clenched her fists "What. Did. You. Do?" she hissed furiously at them. The one named Nami smiled, but it was Kami who answered. "Nothing you can prove"_

"_Don't screw with me!" Misaki screeched at them, launched her "Fire Dragons Claw" at them, however, Kami caught her hand right as it was about to hit. She gave her a glint of satisfaction and suddenly Misaki was howling in pain. There was a burning sensation that was more than unbearable coming from her right hand. Looking down, she could see her skin boil, and erupting in flames. Kami let go of her, and she fell to the ground, still clutching in hand in pain._

"_Hmp! Let's get out of here before the military shows up"_

"_Right boss" _

_Misaki watched in dismay as the figures started to walk away from her. Looking back, she could see Rouge still clutching onto Yuno's lifeless body, his sobs almost unbearable to hear. Misaki clenched her teeth and unstably stood up against all odds._

"_You don't get to leave yet!" she snarled, black scales forming on her skin. Kami looked at her, a smile wide on her face. "Oh? You and wha-" She couldn't finish, because Misaki rushed forward, grabbing hold of Kami's face. Suddenly her whole body erupted in flames, and she dropped to the ground screaming in agony. Misaki then turned towards Nami and Mika, who were horrified watching their leader burning to death._

"_Run!" Nami screamed, and the two girls disappeared into the dark forest. Misaki turned towards Rouge, the scales disappearing, and she ignored Kami's dead corpse by her feet._

"_Come on Rouge, we need to chase after them!" she called to him. The Shadow Dragon Slayer didn't move however. He stared down at the ground with dull lifeless eyes. Seeing him like this, this miserable, made Misaki's heartbreak, but he wasn't helping himself at all. She balled her fists and felt her muscles tense up "Fine!" she spat "Stay here and die for all I care!" _

_Misaki whipped around and disappeared into the forest, leaving Rouge by himself._

* * *

Natsu sat there in shock, not knowing how to respond. _"This girl is childhood friends with Rouge!"_

"I couldn't find those two thief's after that, even with my Dragon smelling." Misaki looked down at her balled fists, a small smile on her lips "But I finally got my revenge for Yuno's death, after 4 whole years."

"What about Rouge?" he asked _"From what I have heard, It's probably better if I don't mention that he is here."_

He watched Misaki shrug her shoulders "No idea. I never saw him after that night…..He probably thinks I am dead and you know what…." She stood up quickly "I could care less if he does or not! I needed him, but he didn't help so screw him!"

Natsu stood up with her "Alright…..lets head this way n-"

"NATSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSU!" a high pitched voice called, and suddenly Natsu was pushed to the ground by a small blue fur ball. Realizing who it was, he gave his cat a huge hug while crying "Happy! You're alright! Thank goodness!"

The blue cat nodded, pointing back to the other 4 shapes heading their way. "We all fell together and decided to look for you guys." He looked at a purple Exceed "I don't know who she is though….."

"Crystal!" Misaki yelled running forward. Crystal smiled and flew straight over towards her mage "Oh Misaki! I'm so happy to see you!"

Natsu looked at the two companions "She's yours?" Misaki only nodded, still hugging her cat.

"Neh Natsu, Frosch is here too! So that must mean Sting and Rou-"

"SHHHHHH" Natsu growled covering the blue cats mouth. He saw Misaki look over towards him and he sweat dropped "Oh don't mind happy here, he sometimes says stupid things!"

"Hey!"

"Quiet!" Carla growled harshly "we need to get out of here!"

"But we have been trying Carla." Natsu protest "We haven't found an entrance yet"

"Hmph!" the White Exceed said stiffly next to Lilly "Good thing we know of an Entrance! Hurry up; I have to make sure Wendy is safe!"

Natsu nodded "Let's go!"

* * *

**Gray's POV**

"Ice make: Cannon!"

Grays arm turned into a huge cannon, and shot out flying chunks of ice towards Armel, who seemed to be dodging them with ease. She jumped high into the air, landing gracefully on a large bolder.

"Should you really call yourself a mage?" Armel said while giggling. Gray clenched his fist into tight balls, fury surging through him.

"Please! You can't even hit me!"

"Oh yeah?" a strange voice yelled "How about me?"

Suddenly Armel was thrown backwards and Gray watched as Mira walked calmly up in her Demon soul.

"Mira-san!" Wendy cried weakly, still trying to fend off Kane's attacks. The white hair bartender smiled sweetly at the two younger kids despite her appearance. "Thank goodness you two are alright"

"But how did you find us?" Gray asked

"Oh?" she asked innocently "We don't really know ourselves….."

"Just lucky I guess" a voice said above her and Gray looked up to see Fried flying down towards them, with Bickslow right behind him.

"Neh Nii-chan." Kane said "Who are all these people?"

"Tch!" he watched as Armel shook her head, while taking off one of her black gloves "I guess I have to use THAT magic." They all stood frozen as she raised her hands, a black aura emitted from them.

"Oh no you don't!" Fried growled "Dark Ecruture: Sphere!"

Suddenly, two large black spheres covered over both Armel and Kane.

"Oh?" Armel said looking around in her dark prison "Whats this?"

"One of my more powerful entrapment spells" Fried said glaring at her "You'll die of exhausting before anything else"

"Interesting, I never knew there was a fairy like you." she held an evil glint in her eyes and a wide grin appeared on her face. "What now? Both of your enemies are trapped, and you have the upper hand in the situation." She pressed her nose up against the dark prison, looking at the mages in turn. "What will you do Fairies?"

Gray scowled at her "Save our friends of course!" He turned his back to her and stood there for a moment. _"Why is someone like Zeref's servant working for that woman?" _He thought back to what Armel had said earlier.

"_I'm here to see Zeref through his Final Judgment upon Fiore's people"_

"_Do these people work for that evil wizard? What exactly is his Final judgment?"_

As though able to read through Grays thoughts, Armel giggled, causing him to turn and look at her. "I know you are confused Fairy. If by slim chance you defeat my master, come back down here for me, and I will tell you everything" Gray looked closely at her eyes, trying to find any hint of deceit , but he did not find any.

Sighing, he turned his head back towards Mirajane "You know the way out right?"

"Mhm" she nodded, pointing up where they came from "That way"

"Then let's go" he said seriously, quickly turning back toward Armel and her evil smirk _"I will definitely win, for sure!"_

* * *

**Sting's POV**

"SHADOW DRAGONS ROAR!"

"LION BRILLIANCE!"

"WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY BREATH!"

All three let out their attack at the same time, mixing perfectly together in a flash of blinding light. Sting watched as the destructive force hit Zela and Axel head on, sending them flying into the side of the arena.

He let his breath go, realizing that he had been holding it in anticipation. Sting looked towards Rouge who was just as tired, the black haired mage smiling in return.

"_We Won…"_

Sting watched as Lucy tackled hugged Rouge, a huge smile plastered on her face. He could hear her laugh with pure happiness, while she held onto Rouge. He saw something flash in the corner of his eye and saw her Lion spirit walk up towards him, Sting narrowed his eyes slightly.

"As Lucy's most trusted spirit, ….I thank you"

"Eh?" he responded

"If it weren't for you, L-lucy would be dead right now….so thank you. We spirits will return to our world" Loke gave Sting a glint in his eyes "But just remember, our spirits will protect her, even from you Sting Eucliffe"

"Y-yea" Sting was unable to look at the other man's eyes, and was grateful when he and the others disappeared in a puff of smoke. Now with just the three of them, Sting quickly turned around, picking Lucy up off the ground, holding her in his arms bridal style. "Now stupid Fairy girl…." He gave her a smirk when he noticed her face was beat red "I want revenge for that slap you gave me earlier."

"Hmp!" she puffed out her cheeks at him "Like you didn't deserve it! Trying to ditch me after sucking up my blood, Jesus what kind of girl do you think I am?"

Lucy's annoyed face then turned into a small grin, and she suddenly exploded in a fit of little giggles. Sting smiled, and leaned in closer to her face, intending to kiss her again when suddenly the arena around them shook. He pulled away from her, a pissed look on his face.

"What now?!" he asked irritated. He felt Lucy's body tense up in his arms, and heard her gasp, looking up at the sky.

"S-Sting….." Rouge stuttered, looking up the same direction.

"What is it?"

"L-Look up" Lucy said her brown eyes wide with fear. He suddenly felt her body start to tremble, tears forming in her eyes. "T-The sky!"

Turning his head up above, Stings blue eyes suddenly froze in place, he found himself unable to turn his head away. "It can't be…"

"A Dragon!" Rouge hissed, pulling out his Katana.

Overhead, a large Black Dragon stationed itself, his overlarge size covering the entire sky and prevented any sunlight from hitting the stadium. It opened its mouth, letting out a large, high pitched roar that shook the entire area. He could feel Lucy flinch in his arms, and he looked down at her terrified face. _"She is remembering Acnologia…"_

Sting tighten his grip on Lucy's trembling body _"What the hell? Why is a dragon here?!"_

"Sting Look! On the Dragons head!" Rouge yelled. Sure enough, looking up Sting could make out a small figure standing on the Dragons head. "Who is that?"

"It's Fear!" Lucy informed, snapping out of her trance. "She is the one behind this mess!"

Sting watched as the Dragon flew down lower to the ground, letting the women jump off its head safely.

"Perfect!" he growled, putting Lucy on the ground "At least now we don't have to find her!" Cracking his knuckles, Sting stood in his Dragon stance mode, scales forming.

Fear didn't seem threatened and actually smiled at the Dragon Slayer **"Are you impressed by my magic? Out of all of my summoning's, this Dragon has always been my favorite"**

"Madam Fear…." Zela chocked out

"So you're the bitch I heard about that has been causing my friends all this trouble." He smirked, giving her an arrogant look "You're going to pay for that!"

"**Oh White Dragon…"**Fear's face suddenly turned serious, and her purple eyes were covered by her long red bangs. He watched as her body start to contort, as though there was magical power being transfer into her. She suddenly froze, and Sting could smell a dangerous aura emitting from her.

"**You're fears….."** she mumbled

"Tch! I have no fears, you Psycho!"

"**Oh but you do….more than anyone else here"** She suddenly moved her bangs out of the way, revealing her eyes glowing purple. **"This isn't how I expected my plan to go. I didn't want to use my possession magic on the sacrifices but I must change how I do things here. Starting with the Celestial Spirit mage."**

"Lucy? But wh-" he cut off when Lucy started to walk past him, towards Fear. "Lucy what are you doing!?" he hissed running forward, catching onto her arm.

"**Let her go White Dragon….. **Fear said seriously **"She is in my control now, If you try and stop me…. I will break her in half"**

Sting froze, his eyes widened in dismay. Reluctantly, he dropped her arm, and she continued forward until she stood behind Fear, her blue eyes now glowing bright purple. Fear's hands glowed pure white, and suddenly with her summoning magic, summoned a large white platform. She took hold on Lucy's hands, leading towards the circle.

"**My pet here won't kill you, I have programed him not to. But…"**

Fear turned her head slightly so that her purple eyes gave Sting a murderous look** "It will keep you here, until I have thought of another plan."**

"Like Hell it will!" Sting hissed "Give me back Lucy!"

Fear turned her back towards him, proceeding towards the platform. Once on, both she and Lucy started to fly in the air, seeming to be heading towards the castle, and Sting ran forward.

"WHITE DRAGONS RO-"

He was cut off when the Black dragon overhead knocked him sideways with its tail. He was thrown to the side of the wall, and he felt multiple cracks in his body. Coughing out blood, Sting weakly looked up at Lucy's fading body, hopelessness surging through his body once again. He gritted his teeth and desperation.

"LUCY!"

* * *

**Next Time on the Road to Life:**

"You bastard!" Natsu growled at Sting "Why did you let them take her!?", he grabbed onto Stings shirt, threatening him with a punch. However, the White Dragon Slayer didn't seem to respond to his words. Looking closer, Natsu noticed Stings blue eyes full.

"Oi Sting! Whats up with you!? I know you don't care about Lucy at all but we ha-"

He stopped when Sting suddenly grabbed onto Natsu arm, tightening his grip "Don't. You. Ever. Say. That!" Sting hissed a wild look in his eye. "I'm only thinking about Lucy here!"

Natsu felt a hand rest on his shoulders, and turned to see Rouge looking at him seriously "Don't Natsu-san…..Though it doesn't seem like it, Sting really does care about Lucy."

"The Hell he does!" Natsu rumbled "Last time I checked, this baka told Lucy that he was going to kill her!"

"Things are different are now!" Sting protested, and something in his voice made Natsu's eyes narrow.

'Why? Why did they change in such a short amount of time?"

"Well…."

* * *

**GAH! Man that took way too long for me! This was the longest chapter I wrote, 5,510 words and 15 pages long on my computer! Lol Anyways, Thanks so much for Reading!**

**Please Review!**

**Oh and I still have room for more Oc's for any new fans out there!**

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: I hope it's alright that I did that for your character. I recently watched an anime called Kaichou Wa Maid-sama and the main Character's name was Misaki (Don't know if that's where you got the name) But anyways, in the show, she had a nickname Misa-chan, and I thought it would be cute if she had a nickname :)**

**Thank you to all these amazing people who review chapter 11 :) **

**Azuky Is Who I Am**

**AllieCat645**

**Rockifi**

**1fairytaillover**

**DarkDragonGirl4**

**Alexis 981**

**Leoslady4ever**

**MickeyMooseCaramel (Who writes an awesome Sticy fanfic! Check it out seriously!)**

**Japanimation forever**

**And I give a big hands up for everyone else who has been reviewing my story. My day gets a little bit better whenever I see a new Review…..especially when I'm at school x)**

**Alright Until Next time my little Anime Cubs ;)**

**Love ya! :3**


	13. Small Update: Check out my polls!

**Hi my little anime cubs! :) Haha I love calling you that! Sorry no chapter just yet, Im still working on it! But I did want to update you guys all seeing as how you still seem to like my story (much to my amazement!:)**

**I just wanted to say that I have abosulty loved making this story! I have been getting lots of request to make more stories, so I created a poll! If you would be so kind as to check out my page and vote on what story you would like me to do next! :)**

**If you haven't noticed, I'm super busy with school right now, and so I have been trying to update once a week on every Tuesday. I'm going to keep up with that schedule until at least school can calm down :) Sorry!**

**If you still wanna send OC's I will definitely take them and ingrate them into my story somehow. To those who did send in OCs and haven't seen them yet, well I haven't forgotten about them! They have goo parts too! I just have to have the story progress a bit more before I introduced them.**

**Alright well that's it for now! Again Sorry for no chapter just yet, Tuesday is when I will update for you guys**

**Love ya! :3**

**Rotzugon-chan (Yes, I am a girl!)**


	14. Chapter 13: Avengers Fairy Tail Style

**IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMNET: SORRY!Disregard the updates info on my new chapters. ****I forget that I signed up for a school things that practices from 5 to 9 every Tuesday and Thurday, so I will try to update every SUNDAY****! Sorry about the confusion there, also until this school thing ends in March, I probably wont be able to start my new story just quite yeT, but still go and Vote for the next story I should write! Right now MiraXFreid AND GajeelXLevy are tied**

**On another note: I would just like to say that this story isn't just focused on Lucy and Sting is you haven't guess by now. They are ultimately the main couple, but this is also how other characters find their destiny. I hope that's ok with you, but I just never liked the idea of writing a story that ONLY EVER FOCUSING ON THE COUPLES. I mean you have a life outside of a relationship, you have friends, and your friends have problem's too! :p so yeah… haha But there are still many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many more STICY moments I PROMISE! Im sorry if you dont like the way Im doing this :((((**

**I do not own FAIRY TAIL or its CHARACTERS**

**Please Read and Review! :3**

_**Last Time on The Road to Life:**_

_He was cut off when the Black dragon overhead knocked him sideways with its tail. He was thrown to the side of the wall, and he felt multiple cracks in his body. Coughing out blood, Sting weakly looked up at Lucy's fading body, hopelessness surging through his body once again. He gritted his teeth and desperation._

"_LUCY!"_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Avengers; Fairy Tail Style**_

**Underground**

"Hey Carla, where exactly are you taking us?" Natsu asked, looking around the dark cavern. They had been walking for only a few minutes, but he could already feel his body tense up in frustration.

"_Why is it taking so long?! By now Lucy, Lisanna and the other could be….."_

He couldn't finish the sentence, and gulped rather loudly, an act that went unnoticed by Misaki and the others.

Carla was up at the front of the group, with Happy and the other Exceeds just behind her. It seemed the white cat gave Natsu a rather annoyed look "Don't you trust me!? We'll get there when we get there!" and with a grunt she turned back towards the direction she was walking in. Natsu didn't dare speak up again.

"Neh Frosch, Where's your friend?" Happy asked him in a happy tone, smiling at the small Exceed

"Yea now that you mention it…" Natsu placed a finger on his chin "Where is Stings cat?"

Neither of them seemed to notice Frosch happy appearance, being replaced by that of a miserable face. As the idiots continued to pester him questions as to where Lector and his partner were at, Misaki could see small tears form in the green Exceeds eyes. A rather irritated look began to form on her face.

"What happ-" Natsu was cut off when he felt a hand slap him over the head, causing him to grab it in pain.

"Owww Misaki what was that for? Huh-"he stopped when he noticed the girl walk forwards and gently place Frosch in her arms, a warm smile on her face "Do worry about those two. Frosch was it?" she stared to pet him softly on the back, causing the cat to purr in delight "You're safe with me"

"You're very nice to Frosch" Frosch said to her "No one else knew about Frosch's purr spot except for my best friend. He is really cool and strong too! You should meet him later!"

"_No she shouldn't"_ Natsu commented in his head, a scenario going through his mind of what would happen if the fiery dragon slayer saw her Shadow mage friend who deserted her years ago.

Misaki laughed out "I would love to meet your best friend Frosch-kun. Now…. Why don't you tell Misa-chan what's wrong"

They continued to walk on, with Frosch staring down, unable to speak.

"Lector…..w-was killed" he said quietly.

Happy froze where he walked, his eyes widening and he gulped "Dead?"

Frosch nodded "Our master and Minerva killed him…"

Natsu felt his muscles tense up and he clenched his fists tight "That bastard…."

"If it weren't for the fact that Frosch and Rouge-kun made it in time, they probably would have killed Sting-kun too."

"_Ah Crap"_

Frosch felt Misaki's arms tighten around him and he looked up, seeing a wild look of fury in her eyes "What name did you say just now?" Natsu, seeming to understand the situation that they were in suddenly waved his hands, a guilty smile on his face "He said Rose-kun! He is my…..uh Butler! Yea that's it! He is a mage in Sabertooth and lost a bet to me so now he is my butler!"

Misaki narrowed her eyes at him, debating whether or not to believe him , but nodded her head in the end "Alright…."

Frosch looked at the two with a confused face, and he began to open his mouth in protest, but Carla beat him to it.

"We're here you guys!"

Looking up, Natsu could see farther up ahead a familiar Metal Dragon Slayer and the bookworm of Fariy Tail, standing above a shaft of light. They were obviously arguing from what Natsu could see, but he smiled at them running forward. "Gajeel! Levy!"

The two broke away from their bickering to see who called out their names. A smile on Levy's face when she saw Natsu and the others.

"Salamander eh?" Gajeel said, a smirk widening,

"Good work Carla! You found them" Levy exclaimed to the White Exceed as they walked up to them.

"Levy, whats going on here?" Natsu asked, the blue haired script mage suddenly turned serious, a sad look on her face. "I don't know much myself, if it weren't for the fact that Laxus and his group found me and Gajeel, we might be still be stuck down there."

"Stuck in there with you would have been terrible!" Gajeel said bluntly, a smirk on his face when Levy tried to defend herself.

"Shut up!" the script mage yelled at him.

"Neh Salamander….who is this?" Gajeel obviously ignoring Levy on purpose, sniffed at Misaki stiffly "She smells like a Dragon Slayer."

"This is Misaki, the cloaked figure from before. She is a Black Fire Dragon Slayer"

Gajeels eyes widened slightly "Black Fire eh? Just what we need, another Fire Dragon stinking up the place."

"Levy, is everyone out?" Natsu said turning towards her. Levy nodded, a small smile reappearing. "Mira brought Gray, Wendy and Romeo just a few minutes ago. Kagura brought an injured Erza up, and Elfman was carrying Lisanna out when he passed by here a while ago."

Natsu gave a sigh of relief, his heart skipping a beat with joy. _"Lisanna is safe….thank goodness"_

"The only ones still out down there are Cana, and the rest of Shadow Gear. They are looking for those Quatro Cerberus guys." Levy concluded.

"Thanks Levy" Natsu grinned

"Go on up you guys" Gajeel said, snapping Natsu out of his thought "We are staying down here until Cana arrives with the others."

Nodding, Natsu looked back at Misaki, who gave him an annoyed look "Let's go"

* * *

**Aboveground**

The sun shined brightly into Natsu's face, causing him to wince his eyes. When all of them made it above the hole, he looked around wildly, trying to count and memorize everyone's face._ "Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scales, Blue Pegasus…..wait….Where's Sabertooth?!"_

He could feel his anger steadily rising, and looked up at the sky in fury "_Sabertooth….couldn't have anything to do with this…..can they?"_

"NAAASSTTTUUU!"

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to see a white haired mage running towards him, her deep blue eyes unmistakable. "Lisanna!" he said hugging her tightly, a rush of emotions running through his whole body.

"I'm glad you're safe" she said quietly, trying to hold back tears "Mira-nee told me what happened…." She tried to pull herself away slightly, which caused Natsu to tighten his grip on her "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be weak and let Fear take control of me….."

Natsu smiled warmly down at her, stroking her short hair gently "As long as you're safe, that's all I care about."

He watched with amusement as the heat rose up to Lisanna's cheeks and she pushed him away with embarrassment. Mira walked up beside her sister, a worn out smile on her face. "Good to see you Natsu"

"You too Mira! I thought I would never be able to get out of that maze! Oh yeah! This is Misaki,…." he said slinging an arm over the raven haired mages shoulder "she helped me down in that cave."

Lisanna smiled warmly at the girl while Mira place her hands on Misaki's shoulders nodded "Thank you; I don't what we would do without this knuckle head!"

Natsu heard Misaki giggled slightly and he turned to see his cousin's smile grinning at the two Take over siblings. "Actually he should say he helped me more….." she admitted

"Through…Something doesn't make sense…." Natsu placed his hands behind his head, trying to think "That women Fear said that she needed the Dragon Slayers, so why send us down there with the chance of being killed?"

"To distract us from her real objective" a ruff voice announced and turning around, Natsu became face to face with Laxus, his blue eyes filled with guilt and frustration. He heard Mira's breath stagger slightly beside him.

Natsu was about to ask what the Lightening mage meant by that, but Laxus continued "You better find Gray. He is over talking with those Twin Dragon Slayers."

"What are they doing here?" Natsu growled slightly, his hands tensing up. "_Why would those mages….especially Sting come back…..after what he said to Lucy!"_

"Just go and talk to him!" Laxus said irritated "He is trying to pick a fight with Sting." He turned around with a sigh of exasperation "It's a bother, but Rouge is the only one that seems to be able to keep him calm."

"Rouge-kun!" Frosch screamed suddenly, jumping out of Misaki's arms.

Natsu froze, sensing Misaki's dark aura again. He turned towards her and saw her black eyes widen, he noticed her body stiffen and saw her fists shaking in fury. Suddenly running forward, Misaki followed the small Exceed.

"Misaki wait!" Natsu called, waving goodbye to Lisanna "Don't be stupid baka!" he yelled after her.

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

"_So I wasn't hearing anything last time! He's really here!"_ Misaki ran almost blindly forward "_After all this time…"_ she clenched her teeth in anger _"He didn't even and try to look for me!"_

She stopped running when she saw Frosch leaping on a black haired mage's shoulders. He had turned slightly to smile at the small Exceed in response. Something in her heart began to dive deep down. That messy black hair. Those red eyes. That smile. _"Is it really him?"_

He stood beside two mages, one had spiky blonde hair which Misaki could tell from her smell that he was another Dragon Slayer, while the other one had shaggy black hair. They seemed to be fighting, but Misaki could care less, all she really cared about was Rouge, and just staring at his back made her fury increase rapidly.

"_You bastard…..here I thought that you would still be mourning over Yuno's death…..…when really you joined a guild and forgot about us"_

Without realizing it, Misaki started to growl, and Rouge turned around to see what the noise was. Locking eyes with Misaki, she saw his jaw dropped. His red eyes widening in total shock. "M-Misaki-"

He was cut off when Misaki lunged forward, grabbing hold on his neck and slamming him against the stone wall. "You bastard!"

Rouge was caught off guard, and coughed up sprits of blood "M-Misaki wait! I can explain!"

"Explain what!?" she tightened her grip on his neck, cutting off the air from getting to his lungs. "Explain how you just abandoned me there? I have been suffering the past 4 years trying to find Yuno's killers! And here you have been all this time! Do you even remember us?!" She pushed him against the wall harder "Do you even remember Yuno!?"

"Oi Bitch!" The blonde mage growled at her "Let my partner go!"

Rouge writhed underneath Misaki's grasp, unable to breathe.

"Misaki!" Natsu ran forwards, catching up her. He took hold on her shoulder's "Let him go!"

"Natsu! You knew when I told you that story! You knew he was here!" Misaki could feel her emotions run rampant; her eyes suddenly widened in astonishment

"_I actually want to kill him…."_

Quickly, she let go of her grasp on Rouge, sending him to the ground, he began to gasp desperately for air Misaki could see her hands trembling, a cold sweat broke out on her and her breathing was uneven. _"I almost killed Rouge…"_

"Oi Natsu! Control this girl of yours!"Sting growled, helping Rouge onto his feet_._ Misaki didn't seem to hear them anymore, all she could hear was her own thumping heartbeat. _"I-is this what happens when you try to….."_

"It's not my fault your partner is nothing but Trash!" the Fire Dragon slayer spat back at him.

"What'd you say?!"

The two began to argue, however Misaki couldn't hear them. She stared down at the ground with wide eyes, her whole body trembling. Feeling a hand touch her shoulder gently, she turned up and looked, her whole body freezing when she saw Rouges warm red eye smiling weakly down at her from Stings shoulder. He was still gasping for air, but he gave her a look that made Misaki's heart lurch, and before she realized it, she felt tears streaming down her face.

"Rouge….."

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Why are you even here Eucliffe?!" Natsu demanded finally. After Misaki's and Rouge encounter, Natsu was already sick of these Sabertooth mages. "Where is the rest of your guild!?"

"Bastard, I'm not a part of that trash of a guild anymore!" Sting hissed back, his blue eyes narrowing in fury "They killed Lector! You honestly think I would stay with them after that?!"

"Hmp!" Natsu responded shrugging his shoulder "I didn't think Sabertooth mages had hearts."

He heard Sting clench his fists "Why you…."

"Natsu" Gray said seriously, and Natsu turned to face his friend. He was surprised by the look of pure hatred he was giving Sting and almost gulped. "What Gray?"

Then he noticed Sting suddenly grow suspiciously quiet, his body tensing up "You damn Ice mage." Sting spat at him, giving Gray a dangerous look.

"What is it Gray?" Natsu asked again, his eyes narrowing at the two.

"They let them take her….." Gray said clenching his fists

"Take who?"

"Who do you think Baka!?" he yelled harshly at him "Who was the only other person Fear was after other than the Dragon Slayers?!"

.

.

Natsu suddenly widened his eyes in understanding, he looked dangerously back at them "You ….."You bastard!" Natsu growled at Sting "Why did you let them take her!?" he grabbed onto Stings shirt, threatening him with a punch. However, the White Dragon Slayer didn't seem to respond to his words. Looking closer, Natsu noticed Stings blue eyes were guarded, giving nothing away.

"Oi Sting! Whats up with you!? I know you don't care about Lucy at all but we ha-"

He stopped when Sting suddenly grabbed onto Natsu arm, tightening his grip "Don't. You. Ever. Say. That!" Sting hissed a wild look in his eye. "I'm only thinking about Lucy here!"

Natsu felt a hand rest on his shoulders, and turned to see a now healthier Rouge looking at him seriously "Don't Natsu-san…..Though it doesn't seem like it, Sting really does care about Lucy."

"The Hell he does!" Natsu rumbled "Last time I checked, this baka told Lucy that he was going to kill her!"

"Things are different are now!" Sting protested, and something in his voice made Natsu's eyes narrow.

'Why? Why did they change in such a short amount of time?"

"Well…."

"Everyone!" a voice called, snapping everyone out of the serious vibe. Turning around, Natsu spotted Cana and the others walking up, Levy and Gajeel beside her and the Quatro Cerberus mages behind them.

"O-Oh Cana! I'm glad you're safe" Mira said nervously. By that time, Natsu and Sting's confrontation had gained the attention of everyone there. The Brown haired mage smiled at her "It wasn't hard, these dorks…" Cana said pointing at the guys behind her "I found them hiding in a small hole, drinking sake"

Bacchus, who was now fully drunk, walked up and slung his arm around Cana's shoulders, much to her annoyance. "Hey it's not like you didn't drink either!" He hiccupped, and suddenly began to laugh uncontrollably. Sighing, Cana pushed Bacchus off of her rather crudely, an irritated look on her face "Did I say you could touch me?! Anyways…." She turned towards Natsu, who looked like he was about to punch Sting "Did I miss anything interesting?"

"Well…." Mira started to say

"This bastard here let them take Lucy!"Natsu growled, clenching his fists even tighter. Suddenly Stings body grew very tense, and Natsu sensed a powerful aura emitting from. He very slowly reached up and grabbed Natsu's hair, pulling him to the ground. Natsu yelped in pain, and he looked up, becoming face to face to Stings wild blue eyes.

"You know Natsu-san," he said dangerously "Im really getting sick of you saying that!"

"But its tru-"he stopped when Sting pulled down on his hair harder

"Do you really think I would just abandon the girl I imprinted on?!" Sting hissed. He watched as Natsu's jaw dropped in amazement, his black eyes narrowing at him. Sting, realizing what he had said, shook his head furiously. "I did not say that!"

"You bastard!" Natsu punched his fists together furiously "I'm really going to kill you now!"

"Natsu! Stop!" Lisanna yelled at him, taking hold of his hands. Somehow that manage to calm apart of him and his hands stopped shaking. However, the fury in Natsu's eyes still sparkled brightly at Sting "I won't let you go near her Eucliffe. You hear me!?" his rage was unbearable _"This bastard…Thinks he can just touch anything he wants?!"_

Sting clenched his teeth, a smirk widening on his face in hopes to start a fight. "Hmp yea right Dragneel, I already completed the imprinting, and by the way she kissed me, I don't think she has a problem with it."

"Those aren't her real feelings though! These aren't your feelings Sting! Don't you get it? That's the imprinting talking in you! You have no real feelings for Lucy! And she has none for you!"

Something snapped inside of Natsu and he suddenly lunged forward, in hopes of attacking the injured mage, but Lisanna held onto him, much to their amazement. He struggled forward, but Lisanna wouldn't budge, and he looked back to see tears in her eyes.

"Stop Natsu….. Please"

Natsu was frozen shocked as he stared at teary Lisanna, something in his heart breaking._ "Wh-whats wrong with me? Why am I freezing up?"_ Reluctantly, he took a step back, placing a hand on her shoulder, not reading his eyes to anyone

"Lisanna…."

"She is right Natsu" Cana spoke up, placing her hands on her hips. "Instead of worrying about Lucy's Love life, we should be focusing on saving her."

"And Drinking!" Bacchus yelled drunkenly next to her, placing his arm over her shoulders once again. A bulge of annoyance appeared on Cana's forehead and she threw him to the ground again "Pervert!"

"Yeah slight problem though stupid fairy" Sting said bluntly "Whenever we try and head for the castle, that annoying pet Dragon of Fear's attacks us."

"Dragon?" Natsu asked surprise "I don't see a Dragon"

"It hides until we try and make a break for the castle." Sting placed a hand on his stomach, wincing slightly "Trust me I know."

Cana took something out of her pocket, revealing her many magical cards "We'll create a diversion for you guys to get past it."

Nodding, Natsu turned towards Sting, who was smirking at him through narrowed eyes. "It's hard for me to admit this Natsu-san, but in order to get Lucy back, we are going to have to work together."

"You took the words straight out of my mouth bastard"

"Well count me in too you idiots!" Gray growled at them "Im going to save Lucy no matter what!"

"Hmph!"Sting grunted, an annoyed look sparking in his eyes "I told you already you damn Ice mage that Lucy is mine now,"

Gray, though tense, ignored Stings comment and turned towards to Natsu, "I'm coming no matter what."

Well there is no way you're going to leave me behind Natsu!" Lisanna said next to him. "I want to save Lucy as well!"

"Well if you all are going," Wendy said, while standing up next to Romeo "You're going to need a healer."

Natsu looked down at the Sky Dragon Slayer "Are you sure your well enough Wendy?"

"Hmhm" she nodded slowly "If it's for Lucy-san I'm fine."

"Is that it?" Cana asked looking at the 5 of them. When Natsu nodded, she smiled "Good! That gives us many more mages for this Dragon!"

Misaki, who regained her character from earlier walked up to Natsu, a silent conversation passing between their eyes. He placed a hand on his new found cousin's shoulders. "Be safe."

Misaki puffed out her cheeks and looked away embarrass "Shut up. Worry about yourself."

Natsu laughed out loud "Can I trust you to take care of everyone here?"

Misaki only smiled, cracking her knuckles threatenly "It's a Dragon, I'm a Dragon slayer, I should be fine. Plus…." She turned and looked at Rouge, who was talking to Sting "We have more than one Dragon user here." Turning to Natsu, she gave him a toothy grin "Just come back safely ok?"

"Yea…" he nodded with smiling.

"Don't worry Natsu" a woman said, and Natsu looked up to see Erza limping up to him "We will take over from here, just make sure you bring back Lucy."

"You guys ready?" Cana called from her spot, readying her cards "Those going to the castle get in positions" She turned towards the direction of the castle "The fun is about to start!"

Natsu watched in surprise as Lyon and Juvia ran past them, towards the direction of the Castle.

"Wha-?"

"They're the distraction idiot" Sting grumbled next to him.

"WATER NEBULA! "

"ICE MAKE:SNOWDRAGON!"

The two mages ran forward, their attacks aimed towards the castle. However a large shaped flew past them and blocked their attack with ease. Showing its body, Natsu started wide eyed at the large black shape. Its torn wings. Its large teeth, shuddering when it opened its mouth. The Dragons large claws scraped against the Arena wall as it climbed in.

"_It really is a Dragon….." _Natsu couldn't help but think back to that cave incident, where he and Misaki joined their powers. The Dragon that had come out of the flames didn't look like this Dragon at all, in fact it look more like Igneel.

Shaking his head however, Natsu looked and saw that the Dragon had blocked their attacks with it sheer body, not even flinching. He sweatdroped _"Just like Acnologia…."_

"GO YOU BAKA'S!" Erza yelled, transforming into her flight form, with Kagura and Milliana on her sides. The two sword mages took turn slicing at the Dragons exposed underbelly and eyes, trying desperately hard to blind it.

Natsu was so engrossed into the fighting that he almost didn't feel Lisanna nudge him "Come on Natsu!'

"R-Right!"

Running forward as a group, the distraction plan seemed to be working because as more mages stepped up and attacked the dragon, it seemed less aware of Natsu and the Rescue party existence. Quickly they made it past the Dragons body, with little difficulty and Natsu looked back, only to see the Dragon open its mouth, readying an attack at his guildmates. His group stopped and stared in horror as it shot a blast of its energy power right in the heart of the mages.

Natsu watched as Cana stepped into the middle of the beams path, holding a card up in the air "DEFENSE!"

Suddenly a huge wall of Light appeared overhead blocking the dragons beam.

"Cana!" Natsu exclaimed, running forward only to be stopped by Lisanna.

.

.

"It-Its alright…I can handle this crap attack…."she said defiantly, but he heard her voice crack slightly, and saw her magic weakening.

A blur of purple flashed in Natsu vision and he was surprised to see Bacchus standing in front of Cana protectively, taking the full brunt of the attack. Cana stared wide eyed at him "O-Oi Baka! What are you doing!?"

Facing his head back towards her, Bacchus could only laugh out heartily like he usually did "I can't lose my Drinking partner. You promised me remember?" (Side story I'm thinking about making) he said slyly, giving her a puppy dog grin. Cana smiled softly back at him, her face slightly flushed with embarrassment "R-Right."

"You guys go!" Bacchus then turned towards Natsu and the others. He pointed a finger at himself grinning even wider "Don't worry, they don't call me the Drunken Falcon for nothing! Get going and save Lucy!"

Natsu stared at him a moment longer, then finally nodded. He looked over at Sting and saw the same determination.

"We will save Lucy" Sting said, running forward. Natsu could only follow him slowly, his mind preoccupied with other thoughts. He stared at Stings back as they continued to run towards the castle, his eyes narrowing slightly. He thought back to what Sting had said earlier.

"_Do you really think I would just abandon the girl I imprinted on?!"_

_Natsu clenched his teeth "How can I show them that their feeling for each other aren't real!? It will never be real! It can't be!...can it?"_

* * *

_**Stings POV**_

"_Those aren't her real feelings though! These aren't your feelings Sting! Don't you get it? That's the imprinting talking in you! You have no real feelings for Lucy! And she has none for you!"_

Natsu's words kept replaying in Stings mind over and over again. Every time it replayed itself, Sting clenched his fists even tighter, and every time it replayed, it killed something inside of Sting. _"Is that idiot right? It's true just 3 days ago I thought I hated her…"_

Sting broke into a sweat as he kept on running, his blue eyes wide _"Is this all the imprinting? Are my feeling's for Lucy really false?"_

* * *

_**Well guys, I don't know if you could tell but I REALLY wasn't inspired by this chapter :/ Im finishing this up on a school night, when I'm extreamly tired and just want to go to bed X) Lol It was more than just a filler than anything else. Next SUNDAY will be much better I promise! We will get to see Fear again, Sting and Natsu will fight, and many other things…! **_

_**So until next my Anime cubs!**_

_**Love ya:3**_

_**WOHOOO I CAN FINALLY GO TO BED :3**_


	15. Chapter 14: Sting and Lucy's Test

**Fun Little fact #3: The very first STICY fanfic that I read was called "Cause I have him" by was never finished, only 4 chapters but It was the first STICY story I ever read and at first I was like "Lucy and Sting?! 0_0 lol but it was the whole reason I fell in love with STICY!**

**IMPORTANT: Hey guys!:) Long time no write! I would just like to announce that one of my awesome fans! That being one of you, nominated "The Road to Life" as one of the best Fairy Tail fanfics of 2012! (Though Im really surprised, there are sooooo many better stories out there then little ol' me) Anyways, I would just like to give a biiiggg bear hug to whoever nominated me and if you guys want to, go to ****OoComputerFreakoO page, Find her story that says "The Best Fairy Tail Fanfic of 2012" and vote for me. VOTING ENDS ON FEBRUARY 11****TH**** If not, I understand Lol but still, if I don't win this year, I want to make this story or others so good for you guys that I win Next year! **

**Ahaha sorry it took me so long…..its like 11:00 pm where Im at….I promise I had full intentions of updating…BUT I KEPT GETTTING DISTRACTED BY FACEBOOK AND YOUTUBE! It's Amazing how many hours you can waste just watching videos!.**

***Ahem***

**Anyways!**

**Please Read and Review for me ;3**

**I do not own Fairy Tail sadly :(**

_**Last Time on The Road to Life:**_

_Natsu's words kept replaying in Stings mind over and over again. Every time it replayed itself, Sting clenched his fists even tighter, and every time it replayed, it killed something inside of Sting. "Is that idiot right? It's true just 3 days ago I thought I hated her…"_

_Sting broke into a sweat as he kept on running, his blue eyes wide "Is this all the imprinting? Are my feeling's for Lucy really false?"_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Sting and Lucy's Test**_

_**Lucys POV**_

"_W-Where am I?" _ Lucy slowly opened her deep blue eyes, rubbing her back in pain. Her head felt fuzzy, and her eyesight was blurry, all that she could see was darkness. Wearily, she looked up to what she could only think as the ceiling. _"What happened…?"_

Suddenly images blurred through her mind, like they were memories.

"That's right….._" _Lucy said quietly_ "I was fighting…..Sting and Rouge came to save me. I remember being swallowed up by darkness…and then Sting….. he…"_

Lucy suddenly began to take shallow uneven breaths, her eyes widening _"I kissed him! But…..how? Why?"_

"_I...I don't know what I was doing…..it was like my body was acting on its own!"_ Her mind began to clear up. Her heartbeat started to slow down "Me kiss Sting?" Lucy mumbled "No I would never do that!" Lucy pulled her knees into her chest, closing her eyes and letting out a muffled cry.

.

.

"_But I did"_

No matter how many times she could deny it ultimately, she kissed Sting, and liked it. Lucy placed a hand over her beating heart _"W-What is this feeling? Can I really actually…care about him?"_

"**How interesting"** a quite like voice said with a small giggle. Looking around wildly, Lucy's pulse began to race "Who's there?!"

"**That's the influence of the Dragons most powerful spell huh?"**

Lucy weakly stood up, her eyes narrowing in the darkness "Come out and face me coward!"

However, no one responded and Lucy began to wonder if she had just imagined the voice. Sighing, she slumped back on the ground and placed her face in her hands, rubbing it slightly _"What's happening to me?"_

"**You know…." **The voice suddenly said, causing Lucy to jerk back up** "I can tell you what's happening to you.-"**

"Really-"

''**But!"** she continued** "You have to promise me that you will follow my instructions no matter what."**

At their words, Lucy narrowed her eyes slightly, taking a defensive stance. "Who are you?" she asked again, this time more threatening. She heard the small voice giggle and the sound of a clap hit Lucy's ears. Suddenly the darkness was illuminated with many candles. Lucy squinted, trying to adjust to the new brightness. Looking around, she could see what looked like a normal sitting room. The walls were painted black and red. A long red cushion couch sat near a fireplace, its fire burning warm and bright. Looking above her, Lucy could see a very large chandelier hanging overhead. All in all, it was very luxurious.

Lucy heard a giggle again. **"Do you like this?"**

Turning around, Lucy became face to face with a red haired women, wearing a short blue dress and holding a long blue staff. It was all too familiar. Lucy tightened her fists and clenched her teeth, her eyes glaring at the women_ "Fear."_

Instinctively, Lucy reached for her keys. But her heart dropped as she saw Fear twiddle her keys around her finger.

Fear sat on the couches arm, a big grin plastered on her face. **"Well how about it Lucy-san? Will you take my offer?"**

Lucy continued to glare at the girl, not once blinking. "What offer?" she asked with a growl, obviously forgetting what the women had said earlier.

"**You're clearly confused,"** Fear began "**I can help you."**

"I don't want your help! I just want you to stop hurting my friends!" Suddenly a memory flashed into Lucy's mind, and she looked up at Fear with worriedness. "Sting! Is Sting alright?"

Fear studied Lucy quietly, thoughts flowing through her purple eyes. She pursed her lips, while sitting on the couch. **"How very interesting…"** Fear said again, causing Lucy's annoyance to rise.

"What do you mean?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Giggleing slightly, Fear relaxed, lying on the back on the couch, a smile widening on her face as she stared up at the ceiling. **"How is that just yesterday, your thoughts were preoccupied with that Fire Dragon of yours and now….."** She turned her purple eyes on Lucy, narrowed and filled with knowledge **"Why is it you're only thinking of the White Dragon?"**

Lucy gasped, her eyes widening in response. _"It's true…Natsu hasn't even crossed my mind yet."_

She watched as Fear turned on her side, placing her head to rest on her hand "**But you know why, don't you Lucy-san?"**

Lucy bit back a retort and bit down on her lip. "Sting said something about 'Completing the Imprinting….is that it?"

Fear nodded, sitting up straight **"The Imprinting process is questionably the strongest magic** **a Dragon can use. It's what made the Dark Wizard Zeref disappear all those years, though he deserved it." **She placed a finger on her chin, clearly thinking.

"Wait! Just hold on what do yo-" Lucy was cut off as Fear continued

"**However, it is all just one big lie."**

Lucy widened her eyes slightly at her words. "One…. Big…lie?" She suddenly could feel her heart beating faster "_No…._"

"**Hmm?" **Fear asked looking innocently down at her **"Well of course it's a lie, you don't really think your feelings are real do you?"** When Lucy didn't answer, Fear busted into a fit of giggles **"Oh Lucy-san, that's rich!"**

Lucy stared down at the ground as Fear teased her, placing her hand on her arm as if a source of comfort.

"**Think about it" **Fear said crossing her legs** "Was it not just 3 days ago that you told yourself you would make sure nothing ever happens between you and him?" **She took a hand and shook her hair wildly** "Face it: You have no feelings for him. Those moments between you and him in the arena were just because you were blinded by the imprinting."**

Lucy felt her legs give out, and she fell to the ground on her knees with her eyes wide. She broke out into a cold sweat and she tried to catch her breath. _"She's right, back then….my body was acting on its own…I really don't have feelings for him…."_ Lucy clenched her fist tight "_But…..that kiss….even if it was short, I could feel his passion, his feelings….. Its like I could feel his heart"_

Fear let out an exasperated sigh **"I guess I will have to just show you that I am right. But in return, you will tell your Dragon friends to surrender and come with me."**

Lucy looked up with wide eyes "Why would I tell them?"

"**Because Lucy-san." **Fear said while turning her back towards her. Lucy watched in wonder as she raised her staff in the air, a blue eerie glow erupting from it **"You seem to have major influence over these Dragon slayers." **Fear gave her a sadistic smile** "Now watch Sting fail my test."**

* * *

_**Stings POV**_

"_These aren't your feelings Sting! Don't you get it? That's the imprinting talking in you! _

_You have no real feelings for Lucy!"_

Sting growled as he stared at the Fire Dragons back, feelings of hatred and envy running through his body. _"What is that idiot saying?!" _He growled_ "He may be right about not having feelings for Lucy, but where does he go and act so superior to me!"_

By now, Sting and his party had made it inside the castle. But finding Lucy in the place proved harder than originally thought.

"Neh Sting!" Natsu growled "Can you at least help and look!"

"Whats the point?" he asked bitterly, spitting near Natsu's feet "Now that my mind has become clearer, I've finally remembered that Lucy was nothing but a weak Fairy to me."

Though he said what he said, Sting winced at his words. For some reason, images seemed to pass through his mind. _"Come on Sting you know that's not true….."_

Suddenly he was knocked out of his thoughts -Literally- when he felt Natsu's "Fire Punch" scrape up against his face. Falling to the ground, Sting looked up to see Natsu glare at him with hatred, his body tensing up in anger.

"Hey just wait a minute Nat-." Lisanna started to say

"You bastard."

"How many times have you called me that today?" Sting asked, placing a finger on his chin and smirking.

"You don't even deserve Lucy!" Natsu snarled "She is too kind hearted, and pure to live with someone like you!"

Unexpectedly, Sting widened his eyes, _"That's exactly what she said….."_

"_Lucy has such a nice, kind heart, so innocent…. Can she really live with a murderer like you?"_

Sting clenched his fist suddenly, anger surging through him "And What?! You think you could live with her?" He rose from the ground, his eyes serious "Don't get cocky with me Natsu-san! Have you already forgotten that you've already imprinted on someone!" He watched as Natsu slumped his head almost guiltily. When he didn't say anything, Sting just scoffed "Yea that's what I thought"

He watched as Lisanna ran up to Natsu, placing a hand delicately on his shoulders. He watched as she turned her gaze up towards him, half expecting those same eyes full of resentment. But instead, to Sting's surprise, she gave him a look of pure pity.

"You know Sting; you're not a very good liar. Though you say those bold words, I can tell in your voice that you don't mean it." Lisanna squeezed her hand on Natsu's shoulders, walking forward.

"T-tch!" Sting stumbled "You don't know me Fairy."

Lisanna gave him a weak smile "But I can understand you. You always act strong and arrogant, always getting into fights. The only person you ever talked to was Rouge but even then….. it wasn't enough."

"What are yo-"

"Admit it Sting!" Lisanna called "You're just lonely! But even the thought of getting closer to someone scares you right? That's why you're constantly pushing people out of your life. That's why you're trying to ditch Lucy now!"

Sting stared at her, unable to speak _"This girl…."_

Suddenly much to Stings surprise, and Natsu's anger, Lisanna pulled him into a tight brace, hugging him tightly.

"O-Oi bitch get of-" he stopped when he heard the girl sniffle next to him. He was flabbergasted "What the? Why are you crying?!"

"Because!" Lisanna sniffled "I'm sad for you!"

.

.

Suddenly something in Stings mind clicked.

* * *

"_That was it"_

* * *

Sting widened his eyes and stood there frozen in time. Lisanna pulled back, letting him go "Sting?"

* * *

"_That's why it happened"_

* * *

Suddenly Sting placed a hand over his face, letting out a burst of laughter "I'm so stupid!"

Both Lisanna and Natsu sweat dropped "Is he alright?" she asked him

"Well at least he admitted it finally." Natsu said annoyed. But both mages gasped when Sting turned his face up to look at them. Natsu could see fresh tears running down his face, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you" Sting said to Lisanna_, _andhe could tell from her expression that she was confused at this situation. Her blue eyes looked from Natsu back to Sting, puzzled.

"F-For what?"

Sting smiled warmly at her, a genuine smile "Your words.."

* * *

"_Because! I'm sad for you!"_

* * *

An old Image popped into Stings mind. He saw Lucy in the forest with him, her tears streaming down her face. Tears meant for him.

* * *

"_I'm not sad for Lector…..I'm sad for you!"_

* * *

"_It all makes sense now."_ Sting half laughed to himself _"Even if I didn't realize it then…deep down, I knew… Those words….that's when I fell for her huh?"_

Sting clenched his fists tightly, till his knuckles turned white.

"_It's almost pathetic. A tiger falling for a fairy."_ He whipped the tears from his face, giving Natsu a look that he had never seen before. "Let's go Nat-"

Sting was cut off as suddenly the ground gave under him, sending him into a dark abyss.

"STING!" Natsu yelled, crawling over to the whole. He peered inside, trying to find the White Dragon slayer, but had no such luck.

They both heard footsteps behind them, turning around Natsu saw cheery Wendy standing off to the side. "Natsu-san! Lisanna-san! Im back!-" she stopped short when she noticed Natsu on the ground. Looking around, she gazed at Natsu puzzled

"Where's Sting?"

* * *

_**Stings POV…..(AGAIN)**_

"Gahh….Damnit" Sting rubbed the back of his head in pain. "Who's bright idea was it to drop me?!" he asked irritated.

"**White Dragon!" **a small, girly voice said **"It's nice to see you again! YOUR fears are always the tastiest"**

"Tch! Fear where's Lucy?!" He began to look around wildly, unable to spot the mysterious mage. He heard her giggle overhead and he growled "Don't mess with me! Where is she!?"

"**Oh? What is this? I thought you didn't care about her White Dragon. You were going to leave her, Am I right?"**

"Shut up bitch!" Sting began to feel is anger increasing exponentially "You don't know me!"

Fear didn't respond for a moment, and Sting could feel his raging heartbeat. _"I'm going to get Lucy back no matter what!"_

"**Hm fine" **Fear finally said** "Just go through this door"**

Suddenly a large wooden door appeared in front of him, and Sting stared at it with narrowed eyes "Is Lucy in there?"

"**Im hurt White dragon! You think I'm lying?"**

"Yes" he said bluntly.

"**Well fine!" **He heard something like finger's snapping and suddenly 5 more doors appear around Sting. All looking the same exact as the first one.

"**First, in order to find Lucy, you must choose carefully. Only 1 will lead you to Lucy, the others will ultimately kill you"**

"tch!' Sting clenched his teeth "Why are you doing this?!"

"**I'm proving to Lucy that you don't actually care about her. And in return, she promised to surrender herself and you Dragon Slayers!"**

"No I did not!" an achingly familiar voice said now. Sting ears pricked up as he heard it, hope flowing through him now.

"Sting" Lucy said quietly 'I-I know what happened was just because of the imprinting….it was never supo-"

"You're wrong Lucy" Sting interjected "That's not why it happened."

"**Oh? But didn't you hate this girl ju-"**

"Yea I hated her 3 days ago. I thought she was nothing but a weak fairy that uses her guild as a shield."

"**See Lucy-san-"**

"But!" Sting growled "I could have never been more wrong." He clenched his fist tight, a white aura emitting around it. "She was the one the saved me that night. Her words…her kindness for those who only ever hurt her. That's when I realized my true feelings." Sting smiled slightly "Before I even completed the imprinting, before you showed up, I had already fallen for her, That's why…." Sting looked up at the door in front of him, determination in his eyes.

.

.

"Even if Lucy's feelings for me are false….."

.

Sting ran forward crashing the door wide open. He could see Fear stare at him with wide eyes, and Lucy sitting next to her on the ground.

"Who says I can't make them real?!"

"Sting….." Lucy felt tears welling up inside of her. She watched as Sting cracked his knuckles, one by one.

"Hmp! Let's finish this Fear, once and for all!"

* * *

_**Next Time on The Road to Life:**_

"Lucy!" Sting yelled in the air, throwing her keys.

Lucy jumped and grabbed hold of them, understanding what Sting wanted her to do.

"Open Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" she yelled, and suddenly mist erupted from key, covering the whole area. She watched as Fear covered her eyes with her arms.

"Sand Buster!" a male voice yelled and suddenly a large vortex of sand shot out through the mist.

"White Dragons Roar!" Sting yelled in midair, his attack colliding with Scorpio's head on. Instinctively, the two attacks blended together causing a powerful "Unison Raid". It shot forward with faster speed, hitting Fear head on.

Sting landed next to Lucy, trying to catch his breath. "Did we get her?"

Suddenly they heard a malevolent laugh explode from the sandy mist. As the dust settled, Lucy stared in dismay as Fear walked calmly forward, her blue staff glowing and a wicked smile on her face.

"Come on, you're going to need a lot stronger attacks then that if you want to beat me!"

**Well until next time my Anime Cubs! :) Haha**

**Re-Read and Review!**

**P.S . DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! First round voting ends the 11****TH**** Just ****go to ****OoComputerFreakoO page, Find her story that says "The Best Fairy Tail Fanfic of 2012" and vote for me. Well you don't havvvve to vote for me. But still :) Just consider it!**

**Love ya!:3**


	16. Sticy Vs Fear: The Final Judgment

**Fun Little fact #4**: DID YOU KNOW? That "The Road to Life" was nominated for "Best Fairy Tail fanfic of 2012"? If you could be awesome and go to OoComputerFreakoO page, find their story that says "The Best Fairy Tail Fanfic of 2012" and vote for me. Voting ends February 11th!

**My Poll will now be ending! The Winner for the next story I write is… GAJEELXLEVY! Though Im also planning my MiraXFreed story right now and a GrayXLucy story as well! Now here's your chance. Whoever is my 100****TH**** Commenter on The Road to Life story, I will add a special role in my MiraXFreed story for ya. Whoever is the 100****th**** commenter will send me an OC and be a main character in that story! :) But don't fret if you're not the 100****th****! When I publish my GajeelXLevy story (which will hopefully be this weekend) I will ask for some OC's in there as well! So stay tuned and watch out for "The Survival Game" coming out in a few days!**

**Hiya my Anime cubs! Hows life?**

**IM SUCH A BAKA! It took me 15 whole chapters to realize I was spelling Freed's name wrong! Man why was I spelling it Fried? Baka!**

_**Last Time on The Road to Life:**_

"_Even if Lucy's feelings for me are false….."_

_Sting ran forward crashing the door wide open. He could see Fear stare at him with wide eyes, and Lucy sitting next to her on the ground._

"_Who says I can't make them real?!"_

"_Sting….." Lucy felt tears welling up inside of her. She watched as Sting cracked his knuckles, one by one._

"_Hmp! Let's finish this Fear, once and for all!"_

_**Chapter 15: Sticy Vs. Fear: The Final Judgment **_

**Lucy's POV**

Sting and Fear stood in a standoff, not once taking their eyes away from eachother.

Lucy looked up wearily at the women standing next to her. Ever since Sting's sudden outburst through the door, Fear had seemed to be silent. She saw her eyes glare at Sting like daggers, and her once playful smirk had disappeared, replaced by that of a frown.

Gulping, Lucy turned her head to give Sting a nervous glance.

"_Don't do anything stupid baka….."_

"_Hmph!" _a voice said inside of her _"Who says I'm going to do something stupid?"_

Lucy's eyes widened as she heard the voice, a sense of recognition igniting in her. _"Sting?"_

She watched as the blonde Dragons layer nodded, not once tearing his gaze from the Fear. _"This is one of the effects of the Imprinting Lucy. I can read your mind, as you can read mine."_

"_Really?"_

Sting nodded, turning his head slightly towards her. She saw him smirk slightly in the corner of his mouth,

"_I can also see that little thought you had about me a little bit ago and I must say…..You're making me blush Luce."_

Lucy felt the blood rush to her face, and her heart began to race "P-Pervert! Don't look into my thoughts! Especially at a serious moment like this!" she puffed out her cheeks, sticking her tongue out at him. Hearing him laugh, she opened her eyes to see him now standing over her, a warm smile on his face. Sting offered her his hand

"Now get up Luce, and fight with me."

Startled, Lucy stared up at him, tears unknowingly falling down her face. _"Is this…really the same Sting from before?"_

Taking his hand, she nodded, giving him a warm smile "Alright"

He tugged at her arm, pulling her next to him. They stood off a few feet from Fear, who had now changed back into her creepy smiley self. A small giggled forming in her lips.

"**Do you honestly think you can win White Dragon? I am one of 3 generals who fight and protect our project. No simple magic can be used to defeat me."**

Sting smirked back at her "I told you didn't I? I WILL make Lucy's feelings for me real. In order to do that, I will have to fight to win."

"_Sting…." _Lucy thought.

"Protecting Lucy is my ambition" Sting brought his hand up in front of him, gesturing Fear "Now come on. Show us your ambition"

Lucy watched as Fear pointed her blue staff at them, her eyes glinting under her long bangs. **"Hmp! I won't even need to fight directly against the likes of you two."** Suddenly, her staff began to glow brightly, and Lucy could make out small shadowed shapes hurdling out of the light. **"First you will have to get past my Dogs!"**

As the light began to fade, Lucy could hear low toned growls from either side. Soon she could slowly make out their shapes, their snapping jaws and long claws. It didn't take a genius to know that they were completely surrounded. Looking at Sting, Lucy was almost dumbfounded to how calm he was. He only smirked at Fear, who stood behind her pack.

"Scared of fighting me one on one?" Sting taunted

"**Hmp!" **Fear crossed her arms, her smile wavering slightly** "Hardly. Your Celestial mage doesn't even have her keys" **She said, lifting up her hand to reveal Lucy keys **"How can you ever hope to win?"**

She watched as Sting crouched down, ready to strike. "Hmp! With brute strength"

"_Lucy" _Sting said to her in her mind_ "Protect yourself for as long as I'm away. I'm going to get your keys back!"_

Running forward, Sting kicked two dogs away, aiming his "White Dragons Punch" near Fears throat. As he neared closer, Lucy watched as 3 more dogs shot out through Fear's staff, their jaws clamping on Stings arm. Crying in pain, Sting fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Sting!" Lucy called. She watched desperately as Fear laughed, walking up towards him. When the mage finally stood over the hurt Sting, she smiled slyly down at him. **"How can you ever hope to fight me if you can't even beat my pe-"** Lucy watched as Fear's eyes widened, her mouth gaping **"Wait you're not….."**

Sting smirked up at her, his body turning brighter. Suddenly Stings body evaporated in a ray of white light.

"You fell for my clone!" Sting yelled. Lucy watched as Fear looked from side to side, unable to find him.

"_Wait….where have I seen this before?"_ Lucy placed a finger on her chin, trying to think. Suddenly a thought came to her mind and she snapped her fingers in realization _"That's right!"_

She smirked at Fear, who seemed to be growing desperate, **"Where are you White Dragon?!"** she growled, kicking the dust. Lucy smirked _"You won't find him anywhere on the ground"_

Suddenly, a flash of blonde hair flied in Lucy's eyesight. Looking up, she smiled as she saw Sting flew downwards, right above Fear's head.

"WHITE DRAGONS CLAW!" Sting yelled, sending his attack straight down. Fear seemed to hear the mages attack, and she quickly side stepped, smirking **"You'll have to do better than that if you want to hit me!"**

However, Sting didn't seem to hear her, because he gave her a toothy grin "Who said anything about hitting you?" he lifted up his hand, revealing Lucy's keys. Fear's smile disappeared, and her eyes grew cold. Pointing her staff at Stings face, she began to recite another summon, but Sting jumped back.

"Lucy!" Sting yelled in the air, throwing her keys.

Lucy jumped and grabbed hold of them, understanding what Sting wanted her to do.

"Open Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" she yelled, and suddenly mist erupted from key, covering the whole area. She watched as Fear covered her eyes with her arms.

"Sand Buster!" a male voice yelled and suddenly a large vortex of sand shot out through the mist.

"White Dragons Roar!" Sting yelled in midair, his attack colliding with Scorpio's head on. Instinctively, the two attacks blended together causing a powerful "Unison Raid". It shot forward with faster speed, hitting Fear head on.

Sting landed next to Lucy, trying to catch his breath. "Did we get her?"

Suddenly they heard a malevolent laugh explode from the sandy mist. As the dust settled, Lucy stared in dismay as Fear walked calmly forward, her blue staff glowing and a wicked smile on her face.

"**Come on, you're going to need a lot stronger attacks then that if you want to beat me!"**

Lucy narrowed her eyes slightly, her hands trembling as she reached for another key. _"This women…"_ She looked at Fear from head to toe _"She doesn't seem to have any weak spots…."_

"_Hmp!"_ Sting said to her in her head "_We will just have to make one then!"_

Lucy giggled out loud, trying to catch her breath. Sting gave her a puzzled look and crossed his arms.

"_What?" _He asked

"_It's just…"_ She gave him a warm smile "_Do you know how much you sounded like Natsu there?"_

Sting eyes widened slightly, and he suddenly stuck out his tongue at her like a little kid. "_I do not! Anyways,…" _He said, turning his attention back towards Fear "_We need to end this….and soon"_

Lucy stared at him, her blue eyes confused _"Why?"_

She watched as he clenched his fists, his muscles tensing up._ "Rouge and your guildmates…..they are fighting this women's pet Dragon."_

Lucy suddenly felt her whole body trembling. She silently cursed herself for being weak. Turning back towards Fear, she took a battle stance. _"Didn't Rouge kill his Dragon? Why would it be a problem to kill another one now?" _

Sting became silent, and she felt a sense of depression waving off of him. "_Luce…there is something I haven't told you about me and Rouge."_

"Tell me later Sting" she said out loud, reaching for her keys "First things first, we need to get out of here!" Lucy held a key above her head, a bold smile appearing out of her face. "Don't lose to me Sting. Got it?"

She saw him turn towards her, a warm smile on his face "Yeah"

"Open Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!"

_**Back at the Arena**_

**Misaki's POV**

"SHADOW DRAGONS KICK!"

"BLACK FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"

Both Misaki and Rouge landed on the ground as they launched their attack simultaneously. The two powerful Dragon spells hit directly on the Black Dragons face in a flash of blinding light.

"Did we get it?" Rouge asked and Misaki stared, trying to pick out the large shape. However the ground started to rumble, and suddenly a large ray of magic shot out through the dust, aiming straight for them. With a yelp, Misaki was dragged to the ground by Rouge, barely dodging it.

Misaki watched from the ground as Cana dragged out another defense card, trying to protect the injured. Both Freed and Mirajane were on the other side of the Dragon, trying to damage the creature as much as possible.

"Tch!" Misaki growled, shoving Rouge off of her "Get away from me!"

"Misaki….." Rouge trailed off, looking hurt. Misaki stood up, crossing her arms "I don't care what excuse you have!..." she turned her head slightly in order to look at him, her dark eyes narrowing "I won't forgive you!"

She ran forward, much to Rouge protests. She felt tears streaming down her face, and she quickly wiped them away "_You bastard…"_

Unknowing to her, the large Black dragon spotted Misaki running blindly forward, and quickly swiped its tail, hitting MIsaki head on. She was sent flying into the side of the arena

"MISAKI!"

_**Inside the Castle**_

**Natsu's POV**

After Sting's disappearance, the rest of Natsu's rescue team continued forward, in hopes to find Lucy and the missing Dragon Slayer. Gray, being impatient ran ahead of them in hopes to find them.

"Neh Natsu…" Lisanna spoke up next to him.

"Yeah?" he asked turning his heads towards her. He could see her face was a little red, and she was playing with her fingers.

"Well…" she stumbled "What did Sting mean by 'You already imprinting on somebody?'"

Natsu's body suddenly froze, and he broke out into a cold sweat. "Lisanna….do you know what a Dragon Slayers imprinting does?"

"N-No" she flinched and it was Wendy's turn to speak up.

"You already know this, but Dragon Slayer imprinting is when a Dragon meets his soul mate." She said in a small voice "It is what brings the Dragon together with his mate."

Lisanna smiled "That sounds ni-"

"But" Natsu said interrupting her "Imprinting has repercussions"

"Repercussions?" Lisanna asked "Like what?"

Sting ran forward, with both Capricorn and Loke at his side. Lucy stood behind them, Virgo protecting her.

The feeling Sting felt exhilarated him. He literally could feel his and Lucy's heartbeat as one, and that could increase his power tenfold. He felt like he could defeat anyone at this point.

* * *

**Natsu: **Imprinting blinds you to the world around you

* * *

"Loke!" Lucy called after them "Capricorn!"

"Aye!" Both spirits nodded. Loke's hands began to glow in a bright light, power emitting from it, while Capricorns speed increased.

Both spirits ran forwards past Sting, in hopes to attack Fear first.

"REGULAUS IMPACT!" Loke yelled, aiming for Fears body. Surprisingly, he hit her, and sent Fear flying to the ground, where Capricorn kicked her in the side. Sting winced slightly as he heard bones crack from the impact.

"_Here's my chance!"_

* * *

_**Natsu: **_It creates false feelings for that person, unable to ever truly tell if your feelings are real, or if it's just the magic.

* * *

"HOLY BLAST!" Sting roared landing of Fears broken body. The ground around them began to crack and deteriorate. He was pushing Fear's body deep into the granite floor, however she didn't scream.

Sting stood up, panting. He stared down at Fear's shattered body, blood spilling from her mouth. With a sigh, he dropped his shoulders and turned to look at Lucy, a tired smile on his face.

"_We won….."_

* * *

But most importantly…..

* * *

Sting began to walked towards an over joyed Lucy. Unknown to him, Fear's body suddenly began to magically stand up; her broken bones making her body seemed warped backwards. Her purple eyes glowed brighter than ever before.

* * *

It usually always leads you towards certain death

* * *

Lucy's eyes widened in horror as she saw Fear stand up, her lips parted as if she was going to scream.

"S-Sting!" she yelled "Watch out!" Fear lunged for Stings body, but he quickly dodged it, landing on the ground near Lucy rather clumsily.

"Tch! You're still alive eh?" he asked. Though he put up a brave front, Lucy could tell that Sting was exhausted, his breathing becoming heavy.

Fear cracked her lopsided head back into place, staring at Sting with utter hatred

"**You have annoyed me enough White Dragon. Now,"** She said, lifting her hands above her head "**This is where I teach you your place in life."**

"Tch!" Sting bit back "We'll see bitch! White Dragons Roar!" He yelled, sending his bright beaming attack towards her. Lucy watched wide eyed as Fear simply lifted her blue staff in the air. Its crystal ball absorbing all of Stings attack.

Stings blue eye widened slightly seeing this. "What the-"

Fear smirked underneath her bangs, and pointed her blue staff towards them. "**My turn"**

Suddenly, the same attack of blinding white light shot out of her staff, engulfing the entire room. Hitting both her and Sting, they were sent flying backwards. Lucy landed with a thump on the ground while Sting was thrown straight into the wall. Trying to move, Lucy felt a sharp pain in her back leg and cried out in pain.

"Tch!" she cursed to herself and her broken leg.

She trembled in her pain, but looked weakly back at Sting, who sat limply against the wall.

"_S-Sting are you ok?"_ She asked him, relived when he nodded.

Shaky, Sting looked up with pain showing in his eyes. "J-Just what are you?" he asked Fear.

Fear smiled down at him **"You know….Some people say that when me and my siblings were born, we were injected with a special type of magical blood."** She laughed wickedly "**That we were born with Demons blood."** She pointed her staff near Stings face **"But you don't believe me do you?"**

"Tch!" he growled weakly "Don't count us out just yet!" Sting awkwardly tried to stand up, only to be pushed back to the ground by Fear.

"**Oh no you don't!" **she said rather lethal "**I'm going to show you the true meaning of Fear!"**

Lucy turned and watched as Fear picked Sting up by his collar, her eyes glowing purple. Suddenly in a flash of blue, Lucy watched in slow motion as Fear stabbed Sting in the shoulder with her staff. Sting roared in pain, falling to the ground while Fear stood over him with a deadly smile. **"What's the matter White Dragon? Can't you stand up?"** she taunted and Sting looked up, his eyes twitching in pain, and his face sweating "T-Tch don't underestimate me bitch"

Lucy stared wide eyed at him._ "Sting….you baka!"_

Suddenly Sting was cut off as Fear removed her staff from his bloodied shoulder, only to plunge it into his leg. Lucy winced as Sting screeched in anguish, her heart breaking on the inside. She could feel tears form in the corners of her eyes.

"**Oh? What's wrong? Didn't you kill your Dragon parent with these wounds?"** She asked slyly, pointing at his wounds. At her words, Lucy watched as Sting's body quickly started to tremble, his eyes wide with fear.

"H-How….."

"**How did I know that?"** Fear giggled lightly, caressing his cheek softly **"Oh White Dragon, you constantly put up this bad boy, rebellious type when really…"** She grabbed hold of his face **"Your nothing but a weak faker."**

Sting clenched his teeth, and Lucy stared as tears streamed down his face. "Father…." He seemed to say.

"**Tell her White Dragon**," Fear said pointing towards Lucy** "Tell her how you so called 'murdered your father in cold blood'" **

Sting looked sharply up towards Lucy, tears now falling steadily down in his face. "Lucy….." Lucy could only stare at him with wide eyes. _"What does Fear mean?"_

"**Hmp! Fine you won't say it, then I will."** Fear turned towards Lucy, pulling out her staff from Stings leg in the process.

"**Everything he told you about his father was a big lie. He didn't kill him. No, rather Weisslogia died from his weakness"** she said pointing at Sting. **" The White Dragon Weisslogia was a rather kind dragon. He and his son had a beautiful relationship. However,"** she flashed a devilish smile **"One day Weisslogia was taken control by a powerful mage, and in the confusion, he killed an entire town."**

Sting trembled harder

"**So in hopes to stop his father, White Dragon here used his powers to kill his parent."** Fear turned back to Sting "**You Killed your father in order to save a town, not because you're a true Dragon slayer. You've been lying to yourself this whole time."**

Sting gave Lucy a pained look, her heart tugging at her to say something, but she stayed silent. Lucy thought back the first day this all started.

"_Not my fault you have such weak members!"_

He had told Natsu that, though he had gone through what he did. Lucy narrowed her eyes, remembering another memory.

"_How many times do I have to tell you stupid fairies that Nakama is a joke!"_

"_Sting…."_ Lucy said in her head "_You said all those things…..and yet….." _She quickly shook her head "_You made fun of peoples hope…because you lost your own." _Lucy clenched her teeth and awkwardly tried to stand up, her head still down.

"_It makes sense now…"_

**Misaki's POV**

Groaning, Misaki stayed down on the ground, her head spinning. She found herself staring up at the sky despite the situation that they were in. It looked rather peaceful.

Misaki felt tears coming down her face, but she made no move to wipe them away. _"How did it come to this?"_

Suddenly a loud grunt sounded near her, and Rouge was launched exactly next to her. He was spitting out blood from his mouth, and Misaki turned her head slightly to look at him, unknowing that he had done the same. When her dark eyes met his red, she felt her heart soften.

Rouge gave her a serious look "Listen, I know I have no excuse for what I did, I just…." He trailed off, turning his head towards the sky

"I was selfish." He started to say "When Yuno died, I thought I was only one who was distraught. She was the person I could only ever love in my life" He turned his head back towards Misaki, and she was frozen with shock as tears fell down his face. "Not once then did I realize that as her friend you were also grieving."

"…."Misaki was speechless, and her lips parted as if she was going to say something.

"Not until after you left for a while did I realize that. But…..by that time, you were already long gone." He covered his face with his hand "I tried to look for you Misaki, I did."

Then Misaki did something that surprised both of them, and grabbed hold of Rouges hand, squeezing it gently "I know" she said quietly. At hearing this, Rouge couldn't hold it back any longer and cried. All the while Misaki still held his hand.

After he was done, she looked back towards him "I missed you Rouge"

Sniffing, Rouge smiled "I missed you too Misa. Now" he stood up, bringing Misaki with him "Lets end this." He said facing the dragon.

Misaki nodded, tears of her own now falling "Best friends forever?" she asked hopefully. Rouge smiled warmly at her while nodded and squeezing her hand

"Forever."

Misaki turned towards the black dragon, her magical power increasing by every second. She opened her mouth, while closing her eyes _"We're together again….. Yuno."_

"BLACK SHADOW DRAGONS ROAR!"

**Lucy's POV**

"It all makes sense now…" Lucy sat outloud. Fear turned to her, with a puzzled look **"What makes sense?"**

Lucy suddenly snapped her head back up, a wide grin on her face. She smiled at Sting, with warm eyes. She began to try and Stand up, not caring about her leg. "You don't have to worry anymore Sting…." She said standing up straight. Sting looked at her with incredulous eyes, his lips parted as if about to ask what she meant.

"You won't have to worry because…." Lucy grabbed hold of her keys, pointing them towards Fear "I Will become your hope!"

Suddenly Fears eyes shot wide open **"What are yo-"**

"_Lucy!" _a voice yelled in Lucys mind

"_Loke?" _she asked

"_Yes! Now listen to me carefully, I have gained the Kings permission to do something"_

"_Do what?"_

"_You will now have all the powers that your Celestial spirits have. Use it to survive Lucy…" _he begged_ "Please"_

Nodding Lucy nodded_ "Got it Loke!"_

Stings eyes widened from what Lucy could see, and he stopped trembling. She felt his gaze on her, and heard him scuffle on the ground slightly "Lucy…." She heard him sniffle from his tears "…Thank you"

Suddenly Lucy shot forward pushing Fear to the side. She stood over Stings body, her hand glowing over his wounds, which slowly began to close up. Sting stared up at her "What ar-"

"Celestial Spirit Immortality." She winked at him "It comes in handy" Lucy held out her hand towards him "Now Sting, Fight with me."

Sting smirked, grabbing hold of his hand "Isn't that my line Luce?"

Both mages turned towards Fear, their eyes burning bright with determination

Lucy began to recite;

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos..._  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven..._

"You're right Fear" Sting said "I can never out run my lies or my fears, but….." he narrowed his eyes slightly, taking a step forward "There is something you're wrong about."

"**Tch!"** Fear took a step back "**And whats that?"**

It was Lucy's turn to take a step forward, her whole body glowing with magic power "You can ALWAYS overcome your Fears!"

"_Shine!"_

"HOLY NOVA!" Sting screeched

"URANO METRIA!"

Fear's eyes widened in horror as both attacks hit her directly. Dust and debris was thrown everywhere, causing a blanket of fog.

Sting grabbed hold on Lucy to protect her from the aftershock, and both of them fell to the ground. After the dust had settle, Lucy looked up in Stings arms, her power now gone back to her spirits. A small smile escape from her lips as she stared up at Sting. "We did it"

Sting smiled back at her, his heart beating faster_ "We really did"_. Suddenly movement behind her caught Stings attention, and his heart dropped

"B-But why?! H-How can she still stand!?"

Lucy turned her head sharply, her eyes widening in horror as Fear stumbled forward, her purple eyes blazing with fury.

"**You! How dare you do this!"** Fear lifted up her leg to reveal half of it gone. She hobbled on one leg forward.

"MADEM FEAR!" A voice yelled, and Lucy recognized Caressa and Axel. They flew into the room on the head of the Dragon, beaten and bruised up. Caressa wasted no time in picking Fear up and giving her support. She ran onto the Dragons head while Axel was seething through anger, giving Sting Deathly glares.

"Axel!" Caressa said sharply "Leave them! We need to focus on helping Madam Fear!"

With a sharp grunt, Axel turned his back and quickly the 3 mages escape from the room. Fear turned weakly back towards Sting and Lucy, a malevolent look on her face. **"You may have won this fight, but you will not win the War! My family will intervene now! Remember that White Dragon!"** Just before Fear disappeared with her servant's, she roared** "We have ruled you, your entire lives!"**

* * *

Lucy sat dumbfounded on the ground, her heartbeat increasing._ "What did she mean? She has ruled out entire lives?"_

Lucy was so engrossed into her thoughts that she almost didn't feel Sting touch her shoulder gently. Looking up, Lucy was surprised to how warm his smile was. He gave her a toothy grin and she felt a tug at her heart.

"_Who says I can't make them real?!"_

Lucy stood up with Sting, a soft smile on her face _"Maybe…just maybe I will let him."_

"Let's go see our friends Luce" he said, leading her towards the arena.

Lucy nodded "Yea"

* * *

_**Next time on the Road to Life:**_

"So you're just going to kiss me and then leave like that Sting?" Lucy asked him sharply, standing up. She watched as Sting froze in the middle of the door way, obviously thinking about something.

Suddenly Lucy felt her body being pushed up against the wall, and Sting trapped her by placing both of his arms on either side of her head. Lucy felt his breath hot on her neck, and blushed at their closeness. Gulping loudly, she turned to look up at him, and almost regretted it.

He stared down at her with soft blue eyes, so soft that her heart wanted to melt. He smirked at her nervousness and inched his face closer, their lips almost touching "Do now your acting like you want me? Goodness Fairy, you're confusing"

**WELL? Like it or Hate it? **

**Read and Review please so that I know you still like me and my silly ol' story. :)**

**LOVE YOU MY ANIME CUBS :3**


	17. Chapter 16:Goodbyes

**Hey Guys! I got bored, and I don't wanna do homework, so I'm working on this chapter!:)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its Characters!**

**Please Read and Review, I haven't gotten much feedback from the latest chapter and it kind of got me worried that yall do not like my story anymore. ****LLL**

**Sticy moments in here as well!:D**

**_Last Time on The Road to Life:_**

_Lucy stood up with Sting, a soft smile on her face "Maybe…just maybe I will let him."_

_"Let's go see our friends Luce" he said, leading her towards the arena._

_Lucy nodded "Yea"_

* * *

**_Chapter 16: Goodbyes_**

Lucy slowly opened her groggy eyes, staring at a marble white ceiling. The stench of medicine hit her nose, and she fought to sit up in her bed, covering her face with her hands.

She groaned as she felt her muscles scream in protest. _"W-What happened?"_

Lucy looked around slowly, realizing that she was in the infirmary, bandages covering over her wounds. She lightly touched the back of her neck, flinching at her cold hands. _"Sting…."_

Hearing a cough, Lucy looked up to see the same blonde Dragon slayer standing the middle of the doorway. He was leaning his back up against the door, looking at Lucy with inquisitive eyes. She smiled slightly at him, opening her mouth to call him over when she suddenly remembered. Her smiled disappeared, only to be replaced by a frown; she sat up straighter in her bed and pulled her knees into her chest, unable to look at him.

Sting, sensing Lucy's changed demeanor narrowed his eyes slightly.

_"What are you thinking?" _he asked her in her mind. Lucy only managed to shake her head slightly, pulling her knees closer. Sting knew what was bothering her almost immediately, and with a sigh walked towards her bed. He sat near the end, looking at the ground with guarded eyes. An awkward silence fell upon both mages, until Sting finally leaned back and opened his mouth.

"Rogue along with his friend Misaki are both going back with you guys….." He stared up at the ceiling, a sour look on his face. "They are going to join Fairy Tail."

"Mhm" Lucy said, not looking at him. Sting felt his muscles tense slightly, and he turned his head to look at her. She clung to her knees tightly.

"The whole guild seems rejoicing in the fact that Fairy Tail now has 6 Dragon Slayers" (counting Laxus) Sting murmured quieter, looking at Lucy's evading eyes intently.

"Mhmmm" Lucy muffled, still unable to look at him. Sting clenched his fists tightly looking down at her.

"Well…" he said awkwardly "I guess I will be goi-"

Lucy suddenly shot her hand out, grabbing hold of his arm. "Do you really have to leave Sting?!" Lucy asked urgently. Sting eyes widened as he heard the tone of desperation in her voice, and he looked down to see her hand clinging hopelessly to him.

His face broke out into a small smile, and he chuckled to himself quietly. Moving his hand so that it now covered over Lucy's, Sting leaned forward until his lips brushed hers. The feeling of her lips sent Sting into frenzy, and he lunged forwards so that he was now full on kissing her.

_"Her vanilla scent…."_

_"Her blonde hair…."_

_'It is too much…"_

Lucy froze up against his body, but something in her longed for this, and she eventually melted against his body.

They broke apart, leaving both mages to stare at each other as they tried to catch their breath. Sting moved his head forward so that now their foreheads were touching. He watched as Lucy closed her eyes, opening her mouth.

_"Why?"_ she whispered almost painfully in his head "_Why do you have to leave?"_

Sting responded by grabbing hold of her head, pulling her closer though she was practically on his lap now. "I have to Luce." He whispered back "There are things I have done….things I'm not proud of."

"Your father?" she asked quietly. Sting nodded, standing up from the bed, and gently pulling Lucy up with him. He pulled her into a tight embrace, his mind whirling in thoughts. "I need to settle with my own guilt." He pushed her away slightly, his teeth chattering as he stared down at her large brown eyes.

_ "You're Natsu-san's girl!"_

_He could see the blonde fairy tail girl blush slightly at his words "N-No I'm not! My name is Lucy, I'm just his friend!"_

Sting balled his fists even tighter. He thought back to when he and Lucy met back up with Natsu and the others. The damn Fairy Ice mage had been so clingy to Lucy that Sting had barley managed to talk to her since. He remembered with envy how Gray had embraced Lucy in a big hug.

_"Lucy!" Gray called running up to his guild mate. Lucy, who had spotted him, left Sting's side to catch up with him. That damn Ice mage took no time hugging Lucy, and whenever he gave Lucy a loving look, Sting almost wanted to tear him apart._

Sting chuckled slightly, still holing Lucy, obviously motionless and lost in thought._ "And here I thought I would have competition with Natsu…."_

Finally, Sting let go of Lucy, who stared up at him in wonder.

"See ya Luce." Sting said roughly turning towards the door.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Lucy couldn't believe her ears

"So you're just going to kiss me and then leave like that Sting?" she asked him sharply,. Lucy watched as Sting froze in the middle of the door way, obviously thinking about something.

Suddenly Lucy felt her body being pushed up against the wall, and Sting trapped her by placing both of his arms on either side of her head. Lucy felt his breath hot on her neck, and blushed at their closeness. Gulping loudly, she turned to look up at him, and almost regretted it.

He stared down at her with soft blue eyes, so soft that her heart wanted to melt. He smirked at her nervousness and inched his face closer, their lips almost touching "So now your acting like you want me? Goodness Fairy, you're confusing"

"Sting…." She whined "Please…"

Finally when Sting didn't move, Lucy pushed her way forward, unable to take it any longer. Her lips now pressed up against Sting's in a passionate kiss. Again, she felt something pass between them like a jolt of electricity and she wrapped an arm around his neck. Sting responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her body up against his. Lucy's other hand found its way to the top of his head, and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Lucy" Sting growled against her lips, Lucy responded by grapping a fist full of his hair.

Both mages had no idea where this Lust was coming from, but it was growing by every second. If it continued, who knows what would happen. Finally the couple broke apart, gasping for air. Lucy stared up at Sting innocently, who lips pursed while she inched her face forward so that their noses touched.

"Lucy…" Sting stumbled, trying to shake off the Desire he was feeling towards her "I need to make up for my mistakes."

"But Fear sa-"

"I know what Fear said, Luce…" he inched his face closer to her

"I know…." She whispered against his lips "This is something you have to do…I just….." she trailed off, looking away.

Then Sting did something that surprised her. He pulled his face away from hers and lightly kissed her forehead, an act that gave Lucy shivers.

"I won't be gone long…" he said pulling away from her "And when I come back, I promise to tell you everything."

"You promise?" she asked looking up at him. Sting nodded smiling warmly at her "I promi-"

Suddenly the infirmary door slammed opened, and the two broke apart. Lucy turned her head in order to see the stranger, and saw Gray standing there, his eyes as cold as ice as he looked at Sting.

"I think it's time for you to leave Sting" Gray said tartly. Lucy could tell Sting was not happy with the demanded, and frankly neither was Lucy. _"How dare Gray barge in like this!"_

But to Lucy's dismay, Sting just nodded glaring at Gray and, walking through the door "Fine." He said tartly. He turned his head slightly back at Lucy, a smirk wide on his face.

_"Good Bye Luce, I will see you later."_

And with that, he turned back around and disappeared. Lucy stared at the door with a wide whole in her heart, she could feel tears form in her eyes. Giving Gray a small glare, Lucy thought back to Sting.

"_Bye Sting…."_

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

"WoHOOO!" Natsu screamed slinging his arms around Rouge and Misaki "Fairy Tail now has 6 Dragon slayers!"

The sun had begun to set as the rest of the guild cheered with him; they stood in front of the arena, waiting for Gray to return with Lucy. After the defeat of Fear, the military let Master and the others out of questioning. They closed down the Games, and sent everyone home.

However one person did not participate. Juvia sat off to the side, her mind filled with different thoughts.

"Neh master…" Juvia heard the white haired Mira Jane say "Where are Marco and the others?"

"Oh them?" the old man asked, leaning casually against the bench "I sent them home just in case someone was planning to attack the guild."

"Look Everybody!" Levy yelled "Lucy and Gray are coming!"

At the sound of his name, Juvia snapped her head up, her deep blue eyes searching for the man she thought was her soul mate. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him, and she stood up, ready to run to him.

"Gray-sama! Juvia is-"

Juvia stopped cold when she sensed something was wrong. Looking closer, she noticed Grays body was tenser than usual, and he seemed to be in a heated argument with Lucy.

"Well I don't see why it's any of your business what I do with him!" Juiva heard Lucy's voice yell as they came into ear shot.

"He is dangerous Luce!" Gray pleaded with her "Please… just listen to me! You don't belong with a guy like him!"

Juvia's heart sank when she heard the desperation in his plea, and she quickly sighed. _"Gray-sama truly loves Lucy-san doesn't he…"_

_"_Goodbye Makarov"

Juvia was snapped out of her depressing thoughts when she noticed Lamia scales' master Ooba standing in front of her Master. Next to her were Jura and Lyon, with the rest of the guild. Juvia found herself avoiding Lyon's gaze.

"Goodbye Ooba" Master said "Maybe next year we can actually finish the games." He said with a cheeky smile, shaking her hand.

"Next time, Lamia Scale will be the winner!" Tobi yelled in the background. Master chuckled slightly, giving Ooba a sly smile "I think Fairy Tail proved its power this year. Next time…. We will certainly be victorious."

"Tch!" Ooba growled, swiftly turning her back towards him "Say your good byes quickly!" she barked to her guild. Juvia watched as Jura gave Laxus a firm handshake, both mages smiling. "Until next time Laxus Dreyar."

"Oh Chelia!" Juvia turned to see Wendy smile at the Sky God Slayer "I'll miss you!" Chelia who embraced the blue hair fairy giggled "You're too nice….but I'll miss you too Wendy!"

"Lucy!" Juvia watched as Chelia's cousin ran up to the Celestial spirit mage, who was still in a heated argument with Gray. "Lucy!" she called again "It's so unfair! I didn't get to fight you at all!" Juvia watched in amusement as Sherry embraced a confused Lucy, tears streaming down her face "Why didn't I get to fight you?!"

Lucy was flabbergasted "Well er- Sherry-"

Juvia let out a small fit of laughter from the sidelines, hugging her sides.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself" a cool voice said.

Suddenly a presence moved behind her, and she felt her heart beat faster. Turning around stiffly, she became face to face with Lyons warm smile.

"Ehh?" Juvia asked nervously, twiddling her fingers together. _"Why…..Why does Juvia's heat beat like this?!"_

Lyon stared down at her, and she found herself unable to tear her gaze away. Suddenly Lyon pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around her. "It's too bad I didn't win my bet.." Lyon said quietly. Juvia widened her eyes in astonishment "What are you…."

Quickly Lyon pushed her away, a warm look in his face. "Bye Juvia."

"COME ON SLACKERS!" Ooba yelled from down the street, Lyon turned to look at his master, and then turned to Juvia, stroking her soft blue hair "I will see you again…."

And with that, Lyon turned around walking towards his guild mates, leaving a surprised Juiva alone.

"Goodbye!" Natsu yelled

"Thank you Chelia!" Wendy called

"We hope to see you soon!"

Juvia didn't join in on the cheers, instead she became lost in her thoughts. _"Why? Why is it whenever Gray-sama leaves, there is a hole in Juvia's heart, but when Lyon-sama leaves…there is an even bigger hole... Why?"_

Someone placed a hand on Juvia's shoulder, and she snapped her head up to see Gray looking down at her with warm eyes. Her blue eyes widened.

"Gray-sama?" she asked

"Go with him. I know you want to deep down Juiva."

Juvia couldn't believe her ears "W-What are you saying?!" she protested "Leave Fairy Tail? How could Juvia? He didn't even win the bet Gray-sama!" Juvia was dumbfounded _"How could Gray think Juvia wants to leave?!"_

Then she heard Gray chuckle, and she looked back up at him "Never mind the bet Juvia…..what does your heart say?"

"M-My heart?"

He nodded pointing towards his heart "If there is one thing this guild has taught me, it's to always follow my heart." Juvia watched as Gray eyes flashed briefly towards the blonde Spirit mage, and Juvia suddenly smile sadly, understanding.

"Hmp!" Juvia pulled away from Gray's reach, she turned her head slightly to watch Lyons body slowly disappearing over the hill. "Thank you Gray" she said not once taking her eyes away from the horizon.

Gray smiled nodding, "Good Luck Juvia, you help make Fairy Tail what it is today" he paused "I hope you can do that in Lamia Scale too."

"Master!" Juvia yelled, running forward towards the small man, a new feeling corseting through her body.

"Yes my child?" he asked turning around

"Juvia would like to request her leave of Fairy Tail!" she said smiling. Master didn't seem fazed by her words, and actually smile back at her. "I knew one day you would leave us…." He grabbed Juvia's hand, pulling her to the ground. Much to Juvia's amazement, Master pulled her into a hug and she could feel his body shaking in sadness. Pulling away, Juvia wiped away a tear from his face. "Juvia will never forget you…None of you!" she added a little louder. "Juvia may be a part of Lamia Scale, but her heart…...my heart will always be with Fairy Tail!

"Good bye Juvia" Lucy said stepping forward, embracing her. Juvia eyes soften feeling the girls touch. She responded to the hug, pulling her to her tightly. All of her and Lucy's fights, all of their competitions, all of their rivalry, and when it came down to it, Juvia was closer to no one else than her.

"Good bye Lucy"

Suddenly the two female mages broke apart, and Juvia suddenly ran forward, up towards her new future.

"Goodbye Juvia!" she heard both Natsu and Lisanna yell.

"Come and Visit us!" Cana called

"Never forget Fairy Tail or the Elemental Four you hear me?!" Gajeel yelled after his longtime friend.

When Juvia managed to get to the top of the hill, she turned and stared down at her former guild, fresh tears streaming down her face. She threw her hand in the air, and waved towards them.

"Good bye!"

* * *

Juvia then turned down the hill, seeing Lyon and the rest of Lamia Scale walking away.

"Lyon-sama!" she yelled, running forward. Her voice managed to hit the ice mages ears because he quickly spun around, flabbergasted as Juvia leaped into his arms, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Ow-Juvia?!" Lyon looked up, his dark eyes questioning "What are you?"

"Following Juvia's heart!" Juvia's blue eyes sparkled as she helped him up off the ground. "Juvia wants to be in Lamia scale!" she pulled him in an embrace "Juvia wants to be with you!"

Lyons body froze slightly, but he quickly shook himself and hugged her tightly back. She felt tears streaming down both of their faces, and he rubbed his face into her hair.

"Let's go home Juvia" he said quietly

She sniffed "Aye…"

* * *

**Fire light blazed underneath the evening sun, turning the ground into a golden color. In the shadow of the trees, a large castle loomed over the forest, an unnatural force coming from it.**

**Inside the castle, 3 figures stood in the hallway, tension rising by the seconds. 1 small figure was kneeling on the ground, in front of a large shadow of a person, their head hung low. The thrield figure stood off to the side.**

**_"Fear!" The large shadow roared "You failed me!"_**

**_Fear flinched, holding her new prostatic arm "I-I'm sorry Onee-san….I underestimated them…..It won't happen next time!" _**

**_"Next time?!" it roared "Do you honestly think I would let you be in charge of another mission?"_**

**_Lust stepped forward, her purple eyes narrowing "Fury please! Fear messed up, she is the youngest, but I'm sure she understands her opponents know. As the Eldest sister Please…" she bowed "Let me take care of them"_**

**_The mage named Fury sat in silence, his anger subsiding. "Alright Lust. Your turn But first…." Fury brought his hand in the air, facing towards a defeated and beaten Fear. His eyes glinted slightly and suddenly Fear cried out in agony._**

**_"Fear!" Lust yelled rushing forwards. The small petite mage was convulsing on the ground, and her purple eyes were widened in pure terrier._**

**_"Fury!" Lust yelled "Stop this!"_**

**_However Fury did not stop, and Lust continued to hear her sisters painful and mournful cries for another 5 minutes. Finally when he was done, Fear collapsed on the ground as a motionless body._**

**_"Fear!" Lust ran forward to her little sister, picking her up and cradling her "Fear!"_**

**_"Take her out of my sight Lust!" Fury growled. Lust nodded slowly, her face breaking out in a cold sweat. She picked of Fears limp body and threw her over her shoulder. Silently, she began to walk out of the room, but Fury stopped her before anything else._**

**_"Oh and Lust….You better not fail me like our useless sister."_**

**_Lust didn't turn back to look at him, "Yes Onee-san"_**

* * *

"Neh Natsu?" Lucy said "Where did Gray go?"

"Oh Ice head?" Natsu asked pointing "He said he had an errand to run."

* * *

Gray growled in the dark cave, his mind full of questions. He had come back to this place only to fulfill his request from Armel.

_ "If by slim chance you defeat my master, come back down here for me, and I will tell you everything"_

"Damnit!" Gray punched the nearby wall, his anger rising. He was now looking at a completely empty battle field. No sign of Armel or Kane."What is going to happen next?!"

* * *

**Next time of The Road to Life: New Recuits?" **"The Fairies welcome more than one member into their family."- **  
**

**Please Read and Review! **

**Sorry I didn't intend to make Juvia leave…..it just sort happened x) You will see them again I promise!:D**

**IMPORTANT ANNOCMENT: My story of GajeelXLevy is out! 1st chapter is out and a encourage you to check it out! It is called the "Survival Game"**

**Love ya my Anime Cubs :3**


	18. Chapter 17:New recruits?

**IM SOOOO SOORRY GUYS! I meant to have this out LAST WEEK, but I went on vacation, and school has just been so crazy, not to mention that my birthday is today, and I started making YouTube videos, that have me reviewing Naruto and Fairy Tail chapters….gah so I didn't have time.**

**I promise I will be better in the future!**

* * *

_**Last Time on the Road to Life:**_

_Welll…..too many Goodbyes to count! :(_

_**Chapter 17: New recruits?**_

**Lust leaned on the nearby wall of her brother's chamber, her red dress flowing in the wind and her white hair tangled up in a ponytail. Her face was unreadable, and her large purple eyes were narrowed in thought.**

**Lust thought back to the previous night, where Fury had brutally tortured their little sister with his magical powers until she was unconscious. Sure she loves her brother, but sometimes…..he just…..takes things too far! **

**Suddenly the doors beside her opened, and a large armored man poked his head out. His whole body was covered in ancient battle armor of his family, and he kept 2 large swords behind his back, ready for use.**

**Lust gave this man a steely look "I want to see my brother Zeo."**

**Zeo, her brothers loyal and skilled body guard, but in Lust's opinion, just a waste of life.**

**The man named Zeo turned his head towards her direction, when he saw that it was Lust, he looked at her from head to toe. Lust, notching this, began to grow impatient and crossed her arms. Through the cloth that covered his mouth, he nodded quietly "Very well. Fear is in here as well."**

**At the sound of her sister's name, Lust shoved Zeo out of her way, barging her way into her brother's room. **

**She saw Fury sitting on his large oversized bed, Fear kneeling beside him. As she came closer, she could hear Fury speaking softly to Fear, and the red haired mage didn't move at all.**

"**Fury!" Lust called sharper than intended "What is the ****meaning of this? What are you doing to Fear?!"**

**It was then, that Fear looked up from her trance. "Do not worry ****Oneesan." She said in a monatomic voice. "Oniisan here was just accepting my apologizes for the failure of capturing the sacrifices."**

**Lust narrowed her eyes slightly, skeptical. She took small steps forward until she stood in front of them. Something about Fear seemed off, and her fears quickly heightened when she saw Fears eyes dead, filled with no life.**

**Understanding, Lust hitched her breath and spun to face her brother. Her furious eyes meeting his calm ones.**

"**You bastard!" she spat out "On your own family Fury!?"**

**Zeo, who had returned to his master's side slowly, went for his sword. Fury brought his hands up into the air in stopping the hatsful guard. He stood up from his bed, and gave Lust a look while walking forward.**

"**She was becoming too emotional again Lust and you know what happens when that occurs."**

**Lust clenched her hands into fists "But did you have to block her emotions. You know as well as I do Fury that our existence is born on those emotions. If you get rid of her emotions, you're pretty much saying Fear's life means nothing!"**

**She watched as Fury scratched his small sol patch, not seeming to hear her. "I called you here because this next mission CANNOT fail."**

"**I kno-"**

"**That is why I am pairing up with Zeo for this mission" Fury said turning around and facing her. She watched as Zeo bowed behind him slightly "As you wish master"**

**Lust gave him a steely look, her impatience growing "I don't need some partner on this! I'm strong!"**

"**Then you won't mind if he tags along" there was something in his voice that made Lust narrow her eyes in suspicions "What are you doin-"**

"**And just as a precaution, some friends have also joined our alliance, promising to help in any way possible."**

"**Friends?" Lust started to growl "I don't remember any friends joining us!"**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Lucy heard soft knocks hitting on her door, and she opened her eyes with a heavy sigh. She got up out of her bed, dragging her feet on her home carpet.

It had been her first night back in her apartment after the whole fiasco, and now she felt her body become weaker and weaker by the passing time.

Walking forward with a groan, Lucy slowly cracked open her apartment door, peeking through the other side. When she saw the muscular body of her best friend, she quietly opened the door wider, giving him an almost guilty look.

Seeing Lucy, Natsu gave her a goofy grin and pulled her outside, much to her protest.

"What the-! Hey Natsu where are you dragging me to?" she asked annoyed, trying to pull her arm free.

"You have to help set up Rogue and Misaki's welcome party! Remember?"

Lucy stopped struggling and nodded "That's right….. I did say that…."

Something in her mind had been controlling her for a while, and she suddenly thought back to what master had told her;

"_If Natsu ever found out…."_

"Neh Natsu?…." Lucy asked walking towards the guild, she didn't look at him and hid her eyes underneath her blonde bangs.

"What is it Luce?" Natsu asked his usual bored tone.

"Y-Y…...You…." Lucy stumbled at her words, unable to get her question out and she felt Natsu suddenly turned and give her a puzzled look. _"Come on Lucy…. He is your best friend! You know you can tell him everything, Hell! Just 4 days ago, you thought he was the love of your life!... Snap out of it!"_

"Hey Luce, you alr-"

"Do you hate me!?" she suddenly blurted out, unable to look at him. She could feel Natsu tense up slightly beside her, and she braced herself for the worst.

All of a sudden, Natsu burst into a roar of laughter, clutching his stomach as he fell to the ground. Lucy stood there dumbfounded as she watched her best friend roll in the dirt. Through his fits of laughter, Natsu looked up teary eyed.

"Why would I hate you?!" He asked snickering.

Lucy was truly flabbergasted "W-well because of you know….Me and Sting."

Then Natsu did something that totally took her by surprise. He quickly shot up from the ground, a pulled Lucy into a tight embrace. She was so close to him, that she couldn't help but blush…..but something was off about it….it doesn't give her the same tingles that hugging Sting gave her.

Natsu smiled as he pushed her away "That felt off to you didn't it Luce?"

Lucy widened her eyes "But How-?"

Natsu turned back around, pointing a finger in the air "Dragon imprinting is the strongest power a slayer can learn. Even if I hate that guy Luce….." he turned back towards her, his normal goofy grin pasted on his face. "You're my best friend."

Lucy blushed slightly in embarrassment "Thanks Natsu….."

"But!" he interrupted, still holding a grin "If he hurts you at all, I will rip his heart out of his body." He hands erupted into flames, and Lucy sweat dropped.

Without realizing it, both of them had made it to the guild, and Natsu barged opened the door screaming "Hey Everybody I brought Luce t-"

Natsu froze, sensing something. He quickly took a sniff of the guild air, and turn towards Wakaba, who gave Natsu a nervous nod.

"Where?" Natsu asked seeming to understand. Lucy watched in puzzlement as he clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. What was wrong? Lucy couldn't sense anything…

As she thought that, a flash of movement caught her attention, and she turned to see 3 unknown shapes sitting at the bar. She watched as Lisanna served two of the shapes milk, while the third drank nothing.

"They can late into the guild last night…." Levy started to say "I guess they asked to join but….."

"But what?" Natsu asked seriously, and Levy turned towards herself, nervousness brimming in her eyes "Two of them claimed to be relatives of Lucy…."

At this, Lucy's eyes shot wide open, and she watched as Natsu growled lunging forward at the 3 shapes. The biggest cloaked figure seemed to hear Natsu's rampage, because whoever it was shot out of their seat, blocking Natsu's Fire Punch with their Katana.

Lucy blinked _"So fast….."_

She heard Natsu growl at them "Who are you!? How do you know Lucy?"

Lucy was surprised at the level of protectiveness in his voice, and turned to see everyone else copying that same level in their eyes. She sighed understanding why _"Ever since Michelle…..they won't trust anybody…"_

At the sound of her name, the two little clocked figures turned around and shot out of their chairs, pulling their hoods off in the process.

As they saw their faces, Lucy could feel the whole room gasp, even Natsu. There in front of her stood two small children, a boy and a girl. The boy looked a little bit older than the girl, but what really shocked her was the blonde hair and blue eyes that looked familiar.

"Cousin Lucy!" both of them seemed to scream at the same time, and ran forward clutching onto Lucy's leg.

"Libby! Luke! What are you guys doing here!? Lucy demanded looking down at her cousins.

Libby looked up from Lucy's leg, tears streaming down her face "Papa's been captured Lucy-nee! By bad people!" She looked back at the 3rd cloaked figure, who seemed to be in a standoff with Natsu still. "If it weren't for our guide, Luke and I would be gone too!"

"Lucy….." levy spoke up "Are you sure these are your…."

Lucy looked down at the two crying children in her arms, and her brown eyes suddenly softened "Yea…..they are."

"Well I don't like it!" Natsu growled, not taking his eyes off of the mystery person "I especially don't like this guy!"

Lucy watched as the 3rd figure reached for their hood, and revealed them. Lucy watched with amusement as most of the guy's jaws drop, even Natsu's. There, stood a young girl, probably about Lucy's age with long wavy black hair, and big full lips. Though it wasn't as big as hers, her chest was pretty big, and her skin was pale silk. The girl wore a tight fitted green shirt and pants, with brown trimmings. But what really struck Lucy as odd, were her eyes….

They were blood red…

Natsu stumbled backwards and pointed nervously "Y-Y-You're a girl!?"

"Hmp!" she said in a cold voice "Naturally. My name is Amelia"

Lucy watched as Amelia then turned back towards Lucy, her face unreadable "So you're Lucy Heartifillia. These kids won't stop talking about you."

Lucy blushed looking down at them "Aww tha-"

Suddenly the door to Master's office flew open, and both he and Mira walked out, Rogue and Misaki following them.

Natsu waved eagerly at them "Hey guys! You're just in time for your party!"

"Their party that we never finished decorating for Flame brain!" Gray hissed

Lucy smiled as Rogue and Misaki laughed at Natsu's stupidity, clearly feeling apart of the family. Smiling down at the ground, she dwindled her fingers _"Hopefully Sting will too…"_

Turning to the side, Lucy also noticed Amelia was staring up at Rouge, a smile of her face, but a unreadable look in her eyes. _"Does she know him?"_

"Alright brats listen up!" Master yelled "I want all new recruits to line up starting here!" he pointed his foot in the direction, and they began to line up, even Libby who wanted to stay with Lucy.

"Please state your Name, and your magical powers! Starting with you Rogue!"

There was dead silence as Rogue looked up from his spot "But you all know me….?"

Master stomped his feet on the ground "I don't care! Now Name!"

"Rogue Cheney! Shadow Dragon Slayer!"

"Misaki Ravenheart! Black Fire Dragon slayer

Luke stood there nervously "L-luke Heartifillia, Empathy magic."

Lucy watched as Libby waved high in the air "Libby Heartifillia! I have Moon drip magic!"

Master's eyes widen "Moon drip magic? That's rare!" he turned to Amelia "No wonder you were protecting them."

"Neh Master…." Romeo spoke up "Whats Moon drip magic?"

Erza stood beside the boys, smiling down "1 drop of Moon drip, and you can temporarily lose your powers….It's very strong."

"And what about you my child." Master said to Amelia "What are your powers?"

The black haired beauty shook her head "I have none, I am simply a swordsman."

"Ahh well then you should get along well with Rogue and….huh?" Master stopped as Amelia walked forward towards Rogue. The blacked haired slayer looked down at the girl with puzzlement in his eyes "Yes?" he asked, and when she didn't answer, he sighed "What is it?"

Amelia shook her head, "Oh nothing it's just…..I didn't quite picture you this way."

"What do you mean picture me? Do I know you?"

Amelia shook her head "I'm sorry I'm not making much sense am I? Then again, not a lot of sisters do…"

'Rogue and Lucy's eyes widened in shock "Sister?"

Amelia nodded, smiling slightly "My name is Amelia Cheney…Your sister."

* * *

_**Somewhere in Fiore**_

**Lust growled as two shapes walked calmly out of the shadows behind her brother. One of them was rather old looking while the other was much younger, and looked more ruthless.**

**They stood side by side like a family would.**

**Fury pointing to them "Master Jiemma, Minerva…..Please meet my lovely sisters Lust, and Fear."**

**The old man known as Jiemma bowed politely, his eyes glinting "It is a pleasure my princess." He held out his hand, and Lust scoffed, nudging it out of her way. She then turned towards the women named Minerva. Something in her dark cold eyes made Lust know she meant business, unlike her perverted father.**

"**Jiemma and Minerva here are in charge of the guild that once housed the White and Shadow Dragons. They have offered their guilds allegiances to us…. In return, we let them have some of our power when this is all done." Fury laid back into his long lounge chair, his eyes without emotion**

**Nodding at the raven haired girl, Lust then turned towards Fury "Well now, I guess me and Zeo will be off then."**

**Suddenly Minerva stood forward raising a hand in the air "Master Fury….if I may be so bold as to ask, let us prove to you Sabertooths true strength." She clenched her fist tightly, a wicked smile on her face "We will crush any enemies that stand in our way."**

**Fury nodded "Very well Minerva, I will allow to show us what you can do… but be warned" His purple eyes flashed quickly and Lust saw Minerva shudder slightly "Failure is not an option."**

**Minerva took hold of her father's arm, bowing as they walked away "We understand. Thank you for this opportunity." They began to back out of the room, but before they did, Lust could see Minerva give her a satisfy smirk. She narrowed her eyes slightly, her mind working out some things "Minerva…what is she planning….?"**

* * *

_**Next Time on the Road to Life:**_

Amelia sat on a nearby branch, her red eyes peering closely at the Heartifillia's apartment. Even if that Lucy girl had told her there was no need for a body guard, she was still oblige to keep watch.

The night had come, and left a beautiful black starry sky above her. She sat there for hours, just staring at the night sky. And before she realized it, she fell asleep.

.

.

.

Suddenly the branched underneath her snapped, causing Amelia to fall to the ground with a thump.

"Owww" she said while rubbing her butt. A figure standing over her snapped her back to the present, and she looked up to see a boy, just a few years older than her it seemed like. He wore long strange orange glasses and peered down at Amelia with a smirk.

"Found you my little Treasure"

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it! This chapter was less focused on Lucy and Sting, and more focused on the story line!**

** AGAIN, SORRY IT TOOK ME SOOOO LONG! I promise that WILL NOT happen in future….I am just so crazy busy! **

**Im excited for the next few chapters because we get to see some more OC;s that you guys gave me! :)**

**Please READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love ya my little Anime cubs! :3**


	19. Chapter 18:New battle plans?

_**Fun Fact # : Misaki was originally going to be a bad guy, working for Fury and his family, but than one night, I thought of an amazing roll for her to play in Rogues life, so I made her good!**_

**Hey my peeps! Here is another chapter, and I hope you like it!:)**

**Man wanna hear an AWESOME story? I had a sleepover last night, and a Bunch of my friends came over….well one of my friends is always flaking out on stuff and so I said " Tell you what. If _ comes then I will let you read my Fanfiction….WELL SHE CAME! And so my friends…began to read this story…..outloud….it was mortifying (They aren't even Anime nerds!)…..and now they know my name on here….so…..crap**

**I do not own FAIRY TAIL or its Characters….that goes to whats his face :p who wont do what I want in the story!**

_**Last Time on the Road to Life:**_

_Amelia nodded, smiling slightly "My name is Amelia Cheney…Your sister."_

_Minerva took hold of her father's arm, bowing as they walked away "We understand. Thank you for this opportunity." They began to back out of the room, but before they did, Lust could see Minerva give her a satisfy smirk. She narrowed her eyes slightly, her mind working out some things "Minerva…what is she planning….?"_

* * *

_**Chapter 18: New battle plans,…..and Treasure hunting?**_

**Misaki's POV**

The whole room fell strangely quiet, and Misaki watched as Rogue's jaw dropped in amazement.

"M-My sister?" Rogue stuttered, trying to take a step back. He held his hands up in front of his body as if it were a dream. "I don't have a sister..."

Misaki watched as Amelia sigh sadly looking down at the ground "You don't remember me…I knew this would happen…."

She stood and watched as Rogue clenched his fists and hissed quietly "You're insane!" he barked "I don't have family!" Misaki was stunned frozen at the look of pure hatred he gave the small girl "Is this like some sick joke to you girl? My only family now is Fairy Tail, everyone else is dead!"

Misaki flinched as Rogue ran to the balcony, slamming the door shut behind him. The rest of the guild stood in shock, not speaking. Finally it was Natsu who broke the uneasy tension.

"So….does that mean no party?" he asked innocently, drooling at the food beside the table.

Misaki watched as the girl named Lucy sweat dropped and smacked him over the head "What do you think idiot!? Rogue is obviously upset! We can't just leave him there!"

It was then that Misaki noticed Amelia, standing calmly near the front door of Fairy Tail. The girl gave the rest of the crowed an apologetic look but turned back around and left silently without a word.

"You guys can party" Misaki spoke up; smiling nervously "I'll talk to him…" she grabbed ahold of the doors knob.

"You sure Misaki?" Natsu asked "I mean I know you and hi-"He stopped when he noticed Misaki giving him a small disappointed look. "Yeah…it's fine Natsu" and she opened it up, walking outside.

**Outside**

Closing the door behind her, Misaki gazed at Rogue's back her mind whirling. She laughed to herself "Hey" she said quietly, taking a step towards him.

"H'mm" was his only response, and Misaki growled in annoyance, but she stepped forward until she was next to him. The view from the balcony stunned Misaki, you were able to see all of Magnolia from this height, but the beauty was something else.

"You know….that girl, she might not be lying…." She nudged his elbow a little trying to get something out of him. Rouge quickly stepped back; his face clearly agitated "I'm not having the conversation now!"

His harshness made Misaki flinched back slightly, and she felt her muscles tensing up. _"Here I am trying to be nice….well if he doesn't want that then fine!"_

Misaki growled "Why not?!" she demanded. Rogue only responded by turning his back towards her, a dark demeanor waving off his back "I only have one true family Misaki…" he said darkly "And that's you, Sting and Yuno…..no one else!" and before she could say something to him, he jumped down from the balcony, landing in the dust. She watched in frustration as he began to disappear in the trees.

"_You baka Rogue!"_ she spat in her head "_You have much more than that!"_

Misaki was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the door behind her open, the blonde hair of that Lucy girl appearing outside.

"Hi there!" Lucy said with a smile "I was just checking up on how Rogue was doing…..but…" she noticed his missing appearance and her smile dropped.

"He's…..having a hard time with this…..the shock I guess" Misaki grumbled quietly. She took another glance at Lucy noticing the same sad smile on her face. _"So this is the girl that all this fuss has been about….the girl that Rogues best friend imprinted on.."_

"I'm Lucy!" the girl said, snapping Misaki out of her thoughts. She saw that Lucy held out her hand to her, expecting a shake. Misaki hesitantly took her hand, shaking it "Misaki…."

Lucy smile appeared again "Yes, you're Natsu's cousin! It's great to meet you Misaki!"

Misaki stared at the girl, her mouth opened slightly _"So kind….is this light of Fairy Tail that everyone was talking about?"_

"Neh." Lucy said looking at her "Tell me…what was Rogue like before Fairy Tail?"

Her question completely threw Misaki off guard, and she stumbled her words "W-What?"

Lucy turned her gaze back towards the view, a sad look on her face "He is so kind yet…..he hides something….from all of us, even Sting." Misaki noticed Lucy tighten her grip on the wood slightly "If it weren't for him…things could be a lot different right now….."

Misaki continued to stare at the girl until finally; she busted into a small laugh "He has that kind of influence doesn't he?" Then Misaki's laughter died down until she turned her own gaze back towards the view, a smile on her face, but a look of sadness in her eyes.

"You know Lucy….you and Sting are lucky."

"Lucky?" Lucy asked "Why?"

"Your relationship….the way it is."

Misaki noticed Lucy's face turn bright red, and she dwindled her fingers "I wouldn't say lucky…..Sting is still the most annoying person ever….but" Lucy turned towards her "I can't help but like him…."

"And that is all that matters" Misaki said nodding

"What do you mean?"

Misaki sighed, turning her gaze back towards the ground, her mind wandering. "Despite what they say, Dragon Slaying Imprinting is not all that powerful…..in order for it to work, both hearts need to be willing to love the other…if one is not willing, than it won't work"

She could feel Lucy's gaze on her, but she continued on "Did you ever hear about Yuno?" she asked.

Lucy nodded "Natsu told me about yours and Rogue's story" She placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it "I'm so sorry"

Misaki then turned towards the sky, a sad smile on her face "Take Rogue and Yuno for example….Both hearts loved each other and so even in death, Rogue cannot stop loving her…." She clenched the wooden bar tighter "It is impossible for Rogue to love anyone else….he will never love anyone again….."

Lucy was quiet for a long time, and it Misaki grew accustomed to it. Suddenly Lucy grabbed her hand that was resting on the bar, and gave her an anguished look " Misaki…Have you imprinted on anyone yet?"

Lucy's words made Misaki froze, and she realized that tears had been rolling steadily down her face. Mentally, she slapped herself in the face _"Get ahold of yourself Misaki!" _She whipped the tears from her face, now gazing out to the trees.

"You know Lucy….not all Imprinting happens between a Dragon Slayer and a regular mage….sometimes, on rare occasions, a Dragon Slayer will imprint on another Slayer…."

Lucy stared at Misaki, her mind beginning to work at the words.

Misaki laughed emotionlessly at herself "It's like God is trying to punish me for something I have yet to do..….imprinting on someone who has imprinted on someone else…."

Finally Lucy's eyes widened in realization "You…"

She nodded, resting her head on the bar "I imprinted on Rogue" She said shaking her head "I cannot love anyone else even if I wanted to….and Rogue cannot love anyone other than Yuno…." Misaki sniffed, forcing herself not to cry "Even if I wanted to move on…..god gave me a heart that loves Rouge…. And I can't even tell him….." She buried her head in her arms "Sorry Lucy…..I don't know why I am telling you this…you just met me an-" Misaki stopped dead when she felt Lucy wrap her arms around her, her body twisting as she cried.

"I'm so sorry Misaki! I-….. To go through that…." She couldn't finish and Misaki laughed slightly, a sad smile on her face and tears falling out of her eyes "Thanks Lucy…."

* * *

_**Later that Day near Sunset**_

After the so called "Party "had ended, Gramps had decided to close the guild up early from visitors, calling an Emergency guild meeting. Now the whole guild sat in their respective seats staring up at their Master.

"Neh Gramps!"Natsu whined "Whats up? Why are we still here?"

At first he didn't respond, sitting on his table with Mira beside him and his eyes closed. But finally, he opend his eyes and stared out to the mass of people "We need to come up with a strategy…."

"A strategy?" Gajeel asked "A strategy for what?"

Master stood up, his tiny body shaking from oldness. "This incident with that Fear person will not be the only one I believe…" He turned his gaze towards Lucy, who stood next to Misaki and Amelia, Rouge on the other side of them. "Lucy…please repeat what that women Fear told you before running off."

Lucy nodded gulping loudly "She said that even though we won this fight…her family will soon intervene." Lucy turned towards Master "And then she said that her family has ruled over us for our entire lives…."

"What the hell does that mean? Ruled our entire lives…what a bunch of bullshit!" Natsu spat angrily next to Lisanna "Let her family come! I will knock out every last one of them! How dare they do this to Lucy and our guild!"

"Silence Natsu!"Master barked harshly "Don't forget that they want both 1st and 3rd generations of you Dragon Slayer's."

"But what for?" Laxus spoke up "Why would they need just 1st and 3rd? Why not us 2nd generations too?"

Master stroked his beard, deep in thought. "I don't honestly know….maybe something about them being raised by actual Dragons….. never the less." He jumped down from his table "Please if anyone has any idea…tell me….I want to protect you brats…."

They nodded "We want to protect you too gramps…."

"Now get out of my sight!"

* * *

**Outside in the town**

**Wendy's POV**

"Neh! Romeo-kun wait up!" Wendy yelled, carrying a handful of cakes in her hand. Ever since that incident with Kagura, Erza had been sent to strict bed rest in order to heal her wound. So to help her feel better, she and Romeo had the idea of buying her masses of cakes to see her smile.

Suddenly Wendy tripped on a small rock, sending her to the ground in a big "humph"

"Owwww" she wined, grapping her head in pain, unknown to another presence by her.

"Are you alright?" a strange voice asked, and Wendy turned up to find a boy maybe about Natsu's age standing over her. His silver white hair glimmered in the dimming sunlight, and he wore a mask over his face to cover his mouth. What really intrigued Wendy though was one of his eyes was yellow while the other one was silver like his hair.

He held out a hand for her to help her up and she found herself staring at him.

"Wendy!" Romeo called running back towards her "Where did you go? I turned around and you were gone!" It was then that Romeo saw the stranger standing close to Wendy, and he jumped in front of her, dropping the cakes in order to protect her.

"Who are you?" he asked

The stranger smile down at him despite his mask. He leaned down, pulling out a small piece of paper from his pocket. He unwrapped it, and held it out for Romeo and Wendy to see. On it was a picture of Amelia….the same Amelia that just joined out guild.

"Have you seen this person?" he asked. Wendy nodded slowly "She just joined out guild….she should be over by Lucy's house." She turned back to point the direction of her house "She lives just tha-" as she turned around, Wendy realized that they were completely alone again. All signs of the stranger gone and Wendy began to wonder if he was just an illusion.

"Where did he go?"

* * *

**Amelia POV**

Amelia sat on a nearby branch, her red eyes peering closely at the Heartifillia's apartment. Even if that Lucy girl had told her there was no need for a body guard, she was still oblige to keep watch.

She thought back to earlier today, meeting her brother for the first time and already starting to fight. She thought back to the words he said, and she felt her chest tightening. "_After all I went through to find him…"_

The night had come, and left a beautiful black starry sky above her. She sat there for hours, just staring at the night sky. And before she realized it, she fell asleep.

.

.

.

Suddenly the branched underneath her snapped, causing Amelia to fall to the ground with a thump.

"Owww" she said while rubbing her butt. A figure standing over her snapped her back to the present, and she looked up to see a boy, just a few years older than her it seemed like. His hair gleamed silver in the moonlight and his multi colored eyes brightened. He peered down at Amelia with a smirk.

"Found you, my little Treasure"

Amelia, whose reflexes began to kick in, swung a kick upwards, which he dodged with ease. She took this time to stand up from where she landed, her muscles tensing up. She glared at the boy who stood a few feet from her, his arrogant smirk still on his face.

"Who are you?" she asked finally with a small growl.

The boy leaned causally against a tree, his smirk wider "You're coming with me, treasure."

Understanding now, Amelia smirked back at him "So you're the famous mage I have heard about. Ryker, the Wolf Slaying bounty hunter!"

The man named Ryker smiled "Your old master misses you, and by the amount of money she is offering for me to bring you back I could only guess she misses you a lot."

Amelia reached for her Katana, her smirk disappearing slowly "I won't go back there….."

"Oh?" he asked slightly surprised "Why? Isn't it fun there?"

"No!" she spat at him, pulling out her blade "You have no idea what kind of torture that place puts you through!" Without warning, she lunged forward with every intent to kill. Suddenly she felt her attack being blacked and realized that the boys hands grew into a large wolfs paw. "Hmp so this is wolf slayer magic!" She struggled to move forward and he leaned in close to her ear, whispering with arrogance in his voice.

"All I know is that your worth a lot of money, my little treasure…..I'm not letting you get away from me."

"Tch!" she growled, struggling, finally Ryker hit her in the stomach with his other hand and she felt the air being knocked out of her lungs. Again he leaned in close to her. Touching her Black Fairy Tail mark that now lay on her right collar bone.

"What do you think your new family would think if they knew the truth about you huh? About where you really came from?"

She freed herself from his grip and stumbled backwards, panting hard "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Ryker laugh emotionlessly "Yes you do. Don't deny what you have done" he demeanor suddenly changed into a darker one and his face grew deathly serious "Don't forget the crimes against humanity that you have caused."

"That wasn't me!" she yelled running forward "My master forced me to do it!" she lunged her sword at him, but again he blocked it with his wolf powers. She noticed his smirk again and realized his old self was back.

"Hmp I don't care your excuses, I just want my money!" he closed his eyes, chanting unusual words

"Wolf Slaying Secret Art: Night Ra-"

"Whats going on here?!" a girl yelled and Lucy appear forward, both Libby and Luke by her side.

Seeing Lucy, Ryker growled "Tch! Against her I'm fine!" he said pointing towards Amelia "But I don't fight kids!" and he turned towards her again, his unusual eyes narrowing "They will get you back one day. Don't mistake it….your old master is powerful!"

Ryker jumped into a nearby tree branch "Until next time my Treasure" and disappeared into the darkness.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked her, but she didn't respond. Amelia found herself staring at the spot where the teenage boy vanished, her mind whirling.

"_They will get you back one day. Don't mistake it….your old master is powerful!"_

"Hey Amelia!" Lucy called "Are you alright?"

Realizing she had been shaking, Amelia nodded slightly. She whirled onto Lucy, her eyes wide "I need to see Master now! I have an idea!"

* * *

**Inside Fairy Tail:**

**Somewhere outside of Magnolia**

**Mavis POV**

**A glowing light ran through the down pour of rain fall, her body moving too fast to really see. The women could feel her heartbeat racing and her mind whirling. She was exhausted, even though she was a ghost. But she could not stop running, not when 'he' is out there.**

**Panting hard, she came to a slow and steady stop. Looking up, a felt thunder crackling through the night sky and she glared at the peak of the mountains.**

"**Zeref" Mavis said quietly "Where are you hiding?"**

* * *

Rain poured heavily down on the forest floor, the sound pounding through the night. A lone figured sat underneath a hollowed out tree warming up by her fire. In the dim light, you could see her long brown hair covered in different colored streaks. She wore a black leather jacket, and her blue eyes glowed in the fires light.

Next to her sat a small injured squirrel, eating a nut rather painfully. She gave the squirrel a sympathetic look and stroked it gently "You'll be alright little one" she said

A crunching sound made her attention turns back towards outside. She saw a large figure step out from the darkness of the trees, and by the smell of it, she already knew who it was.

"Hmp!" she grunted "I haven't seen you in a very long time….What brings you to these parts?"

"Well…I know last time we saw eachother it didn't end well…." The voice said and the girl smirked "You hit me with one of your claws until I passed out…what do you think?"

"I need your help now." He said

"Oh?" she asked turning over a log in the fire "And why do you need my help?"

"Something is happening within Fiore….something more cynical than I first thought…."

"And you need my help?"

The figure nodded "Someone important to me is in trouble…I want… no I NEED to protect her."

The girl stretched her back and yawned loudly "Fine, but I'll cost ya."

The figure step forward revealing his body to the light. He had spiky blonde hair and deep blue eyes. "I would expect nothing less of you Felicia"

"Good. Then we have an understanding…Sting"

* * *

_**Next time on the Road to life:**_

Lucy sighed, leaning against the park tree "Why did they have to leave me behind…. I want to help to!" she crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. Happy flew over her head, and Erza walked beside her, the red haired mage placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for taking me on a walk Lucy…..it's made my leg feel much better."

Lucy stared at the red head, and smiled "Sorry Erza here I am complaining…"

"Hey Lucy!" she heard Happy yelled "look over there! It's….." he didn't finish it, and Lucy turned to look and saw an achingly familiar shape. He was leaning up against the tree down the road smiling up at them, his spiky blonde hair rustling in the wind.

"Sting…"

**Chapter 19: Rebels with a secret**

* * *

**Well Guys, I hoped you liked it! Again sorry for not making Sting come back, this chapter was more to advance the story line and plot. But don't worry! Sting shall come back soon! **

**Ryker's power IS Wolf slayer magic. For me, his magical powers consist of being able to change into a warewolf kind of form even just his hands.….blah blah ballllchh more details later.**

**Thank you guys for all your support! Its just amazing to the point where I want to cry! :')**

**Please Read and Review! **

**For those who read my "Survival game" story, SORRY ITS TAKING ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THAT! Like I said school has been busy and after school stuff too. I only had time to update one story, and I chose this one….I will update it sometime this week though! Thanks for being sooo patient!**

**Love ya! :3**


	20. Chapter 19:Rebels with a Secret

Fun Fact #: Did you know? My computer is really stupid and has been crashing whenever I use it -_- It doesn't want me to update or something So I was scared to start writing this chapter! Afraid that I would get close to the end and it would crash without me saving it! That sounds like something I would do.

Hiya guys long time no see!:) Sorry I'm involved in my schools Winter Percussion program…and we are currently in mid-season so I have been seriously busy! Sorry its taking so long

Here is my next chapter, hope you like!

I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters!

* * *

_**Last Time on the Road to Life:**_

"_Hey Amelia!" Lucy called "Are you alright?"_

_Realizing she had been shaking, Amelia nodded slightly. She whirled onto Lucy, her eyes wide "I need to see Master now! I have an idea!"_

_**Chapter 19:Rebels with a Secret**_

**Rogue's POV**

The sun rose overhead as the group of Fairy Tail mages walked down a dusty old path, wearing dark black robes to hide their appearance. Rogue thought back to that nigh in the guild where his younger sister warned them of the group of mages that we were about to see.

"_Where we are going, there are many dangerous dark guilds….best not if we show ourselves_

Rogue thought back to when his sister had busted in, with apparently an idea formed into her mind.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

"_But Gramps," Natsu said, with Rogue watching nearby "I don't think we should resort to that just yet w" he was cut off as Master quickly shushed him, noticing a presence running fast towards the guild._

_Suddenly the doors shot open, and Rogue saw his younger rush in, Lucy at her side, all panting hard._

"_My dear Amelia!" Master said "Whats the matter?"_

"_Master…" she panted "Master I have an idea… It's s-something to help with our situation"_

_At this Rogue's eyes rose, clearly skeptical. "Oh?" Master said walking forward towards her._

_She nodded slightly, standing up straighter, still breathing hard "T-there is a group….outside of Magnolia….they might be….willing!"_

"_A group?" Erza spoke up "What sort of group Amelia?"_

_Amelia's demeanor suddenly changed, much to Rogues interest. He watched as she placed her hand delicately on her right arm, like she was in pain, her eyes avoiding everything. It was then that Rogue noticed her arm covered on scratches, some of them having blood running out._

"_You were attack weren't you?" he suddenly asked, speaking up. Amelia jumped up realizing it was Rogue who spoke, slowly she turned her gaze from the ground towards his, red eyes meeting red eyes._

"_Nothing major, just a burglar." She said smoothly, with a ting of anger in her voice he felt like was directed towards him. He watched in a small sense of disappointment as she turned back towards their master, her eyes pleading._

"_Please Master! Let me go and talk to them. They will help no matter what the sacrifices are!"_

_Rogue turned to the old mage, who was clearly in deep thought, stroking his white beard. "mmm I don't know about this…"_

"_WHAT?!" Natsu roared out "Gramps she has an idea to help us protect our family!" he watched as the Fire slayer quickly glanced at Lisanna next to him "Why can't we take this opportunity now!? You're being a dumbas-"_

"_Natsu!" Erza barked suddenly "Remember who you are talking to!" As Natsu grumbled next to Lisanna, Erza turned to look at him "At any rate Master, Natsu has a point….they might help…whoever they are."_

"_Hmmmm" Master seemed to sigh. He slowly put his hands in the air "Alright…..a group will go and follow Amelia to… these people….. And negotiate. Laxus!" he said pointing at his kin "You will lead this group!"_

_Laxus nodded slightly, understanding. "Erza…." Master said "Your wound from Kagura's sword is still too serious in order for you to go…..You'll stay here…I'll have Lucy take care of you…." Rogue watched as Erza nodded stiffly, obviously hating their master's orders. Rogue noted with amusement of how the Titania was "Wounded badly and still wants to help her family…Sting…" he thought in his head "We made a good choice….."_

"_I hate to say this, but Natsu, you will be going"_

"_Hmph!" Natsu said punching his fist together "Like I wasn't?"_

_Ignoring him, Master continued "Gray, Mira, Freed, Rogue and Cana…..you will go as well alright!?"_

"_Aye sir!" They seemed to chorus, but Rogue noticed Amelia standing strangely ridged. Taking a closer look, he noticed her lips quivering and her red eyes full of humiliation. _

_*END FLASHBACK*_

* * *

_Now they were on the way outside of Magnolia _

Rogue, snapping back to reality looked closer at his sister cloaked figure slightly in front of him. He thought back to her eyes last night, and how they seemed to have a deeper meaning.

"_Those eyes….. Those eyes were guarded, like she is keeping a secret…."_

Deciding to get to the bottom of it all, Rogue walked slightly fast in order to catch up next to her. As he neared next to her, he could hear her breath hitch slightly in surprise at his presence. They walked together in silence until finally Rogue spoke up, looking forwards.

"This group of yours…..do you know them well?"

Surprised at him striking a conversation with her, he watched as she turned and looked at him, her mouth gaped slightly. "Not really…." She mumbled suddenly "Just heard stories."

"Stories huh?..." he gave a bored expression and suddenly froze slightly as he heard Amelia giggle up at him. He turned to face the black haired girl, his cheeks slightly tinted red "W-Whats so funny?!"

"Oh" she said through giggles "It's just…..You're exactly how I- I mean our mother describe you."

Hearing this, Rogue stopped in the middle of the path, his eyes widened. Amelia looked back and stopped with him, realizing what she said. "I'm sorry" she said softly "I-I didn't mean….it was just….."

"No…..' Rogue said, surprising both of them "It's alright…." He let out a faint smile "W-What was our mother like?"

Amelia smiled slightly; walking up the path again "She wasn't special Rogue…..just an ordinary house mage who after our father died lived as a single mother…" Amelia looked down at the ground in sadness "After they had lost you as a child…Rogue…..both mother and father were distraught…..believe me, they tried looking for you….but…."

Rogue walked forward for a few moments, not saying anything. He noticed Amelia's strange behavior as she clenched her rope tighter, her hands shaking slightly .

"How was I lo-" he stared to ask, but Natsu suddenly sniffed out and growled

"Danger people! Get ready because I can smell several mages…."

"Get in the formation we talked about!" Laxus called out, taking a battle stance. Natsu and Gray stood on both sides of him, while Cana took the back. Both Mira and Freed grabbed Amelia quickly sending her in the middle of the Circle, protecting the only non-magical mage.

Natsu growled in the dark forest that lay beyond the dusty old road "Come on out you bastards! I can smell you!"

His words were met with silence, and nothing stirred until finally, a small deep cackle came from the darkness. A small hunched back bald mage stepped barefooted out of the darkness, a long wooden staff similar to Zero's on his back. He had long crocked teeth, and you could smell his stink even if you weren't a Dragon Slayer.

Beside him, another man stepped out, and then a women….just one father another until they were at least outnumber by 10 times their size.

"Guild mages…" one seemed to say "You're a loooong ways from home"

"What is a military guild doing all the way out here?" another one said

"Look at them! So weak!" a woman sneered

Natsu growled "What did you say, you ugly bitch?! Fairy Tail is not weak!"

The women looked at Natsu, her blue eyes full of demented thoughts. Taking a step forward, Rogue watched as she took out a long jagged sword, but the bald hunchback stopped her, placing an arm in her way. " No Roxy. We are just the foot soldiers…..Let the real mages take care of them…. Hey listen you Fairy Tail scum!" he called louder so that they could hear "You are surrounded, don't run or you will be killed on sight. Got it!"

"Serious much?" Gray grumbled

"Follow us now! Our master will deal with you." He said again, and turned towards the forest "Bring them"

Slowly more and more savages came out and began to escort them forward. Rouge watched as Amelia quickly placed her hood over her face in order to cover it. She had explained to the group earlier that she cannot risk being seen because she has a bounty on her head and they might want to turn her in for a reward…so she would hide her face from these people.

"Pst Amelia!" Natsu whispered back towards her, Rogue watched as she stiffened next to him and hissed through her teeth "I told you not to use my name here! Baka!"

"Are you sure these are the right people? They don't look like they can help that much…." Even though Rogue wanted to be positive, he too agreed with Natsu. Aside from their numbers, they don't look formidable at all…more like savages.

"Trust me" Amelia said in a strange monatomic voice, looking at the dark forest they were walking it "This is the place."

* * *

_**Back at Magnolia**_

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy sighed, leaning against the park tree "Why did they have to leave me behind…. I want to help to!" she crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. Happy flew over her head, and Erza walked beside her, the red haired mage placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for taking me on a walk Lucy…..it have made my leg feel much better."

Lucy stared at the red head, and smiled "Sorry Erza here I am complaining…"

"Hey Lucy!" she heard Happy yelled "look over there! It's….." he didn't finish it, and Lucy turned to look and saw an achingly familiar shape. He was leaning up against the tree down the road smiling up at them, his spiky blonde hair rustling in the wind.

"Sting…"

Happy didn't have time to say anything, because Lucy was already running forward, towards him. With each step she took, the closer she got, but suddenly as she drew a few feet from him, she sensed something totally wrong. Something didn't seem right and by the way Sting gave her a fake smile, she knew it had to do with him. Freezing in spot, she stood almost at a standoff with him, and she noticed his fake smile falter.

"_Lucy…." _He spoke through their connected minds

"_What's wrong Sting?" _she asked

"_Nothing. Nothing is wrong"_

"_I don't believe you" _she almost whined_ "Something is off, I can feel it…."_

She watched through her brown eyes as Sting slumped his shoulders in exhaustion, rubbing his face with his hands. Sighing he looked up and Lucy was startled by how tired he actually looked.

"_Sting…when was the last time you slept?" _she took a step forward until she could finally touch him. Placing her hand softly on his cheek, he responded by placing his hand over hers._ "A while…" _he answered.

"_Come back to my place!" she said, worry in her eyes as she looked at him "You look like you're about to die."_

_Then Sting grabbed hold of Lucy's hand, bringing it around him, and pulling her into a tight embrace. Lucy's face turned bright red as dug her face in his chest. She could hear Sting sigh with happiness and turned towards Erza, who nodded slightly._

"Sleeping can wait till later" he said out loud, pulling Lucy away from him "First I want to do something"

"And whats that?"

Suddenly Sting grabbed her by the waist and bright her next to him, walking towards a large tree in the distance, with a small basket. Looking up, she saw Sting smirked down at her, giving her a wink.

"Our first Unofficial Date"

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

"_This is bad….This is very bad!" _ Amelia walked forward with her group, her teeth clenching and her muscles tensing. _"I shouldn't have brought them here…."_

They got closer to the Master's tent, in the dense back forest. She felt numerous eyes on them, glaring, and spitting at them. One pair of eyes in particular continued to stare at specifically Amelia, and her heart began to race. She couldn't see who it was but she knew that they must know her secret.

"_Shit….. This isn't going how I planned…"_

Amelia was so preoccupied with herself that she didn't even realize that the same figure staring at her had moved closer through the masses until he was right next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her flinch and jump back in surprise.

"So you come here in disguise? How both incredibly clever and stupid" the man whispered to her

Staring at the silver cloaked figure, Amelia felt a sense of recognition. "Who are you?!" she asked. Suddenly the man took his hand and stroked her cheek roughly. When he did not say anything Amelia reached up and she pulled the hood off his head.

When she did Amelia gasped in both astonishment and annoyance. Hearing this, she turned to see Rogue pushing his way back towards her. " Are you alright?"

Amelia nodded, suddenly grabbing hold of the man who stood in front of her. His silver hair shimmering in the darkness, his multi colored eyes smirking down at her.

"You!" she hissed, stopping in the middle of the path, causing people to stare.

"Hello again my little treasure" Ryker said with a smirk.

Rogue looked between the two of them, thinking "You know him Amelia?"

"Not really!" she hissed through spitting anger "Just a lowly dog."

Ryker said with a smirk "I knew you couldn't stay away from me"

"Why you li-!" Amelia gripped harder on his jacket, anger filling up her eyes. Suddenly Rykers demeanor changed as soon as the group stopped, halting in front of the tent. He roughly shook Amelia off of him and shoved her aside into Rogue.

"You're going to want to keep that hood on girl." He said turning towards the tent "I don't want to lose my money." And with that walked away.

Amelia noticed Laxus and Natsu up farther ahead, and she walked until she was beside them, her face now hidden well.

"What are they saying?" Amelia asked them when she saw the bald guy from before talking to a guard.

She heard Natsu clench his teeth in anger "I don't like this place one bit Amelia…."

"Yeah" Mira said next to him "What kind of group did you say they were?"

But before Amelia could answer them, she heard the guard clap his hands in attention. Soon the whole forest grew deathly silent and a tall white haired women with black bangs stepped out of the tent. She was pale white, and her eyes were silver just like Rykers. She wore combat clothes and a deathly stare at was sent towards her and her guild.

"I'm sorry everybody…" Amelia whispered "But they are the only ones that can help."

The women stared down at her group, cracking her knuckles and headed slowly towards him.

"No matter what happens, don't talk too much about Fairy Tail…." She said

"Fairy Tail?" Mira spoke "But Why?" she said staring hesitantly towards the strange women. She strutted the way to them there, and they could feel the command waving off of her pale body. Everybody respected this woman, and EVERYBODY was afraid of her.

"Because…" Amelia gulped, hiding her face even more "This is the Rebels camp. The group that fights against everything the military and our government stand for….including Guilds….."

"THIS is the Rebels base?" Laxus asked almost dumbfounded. Amelia sighed, grabbing hold of Rogues arm in response "And This….." she said looking at the white haired women who now stood right in front of them, a wicked smile on her face. "Is their Leader D-Dark Silverfang…."

* * *

_**Next Time on the Road to Life: Sting and Lucys Date**_

"What do you mean everything Sting?" Lucy asked dumbfounded "There was nothing left?"

She watched as Sting stared at his hands, sadness brimming his eyes. Without even thinking about it, Lucy grabbed hold of his arms, curling beside him in hopes of comfort. He responded by smiling faintly and pulling her in closer, and there they sat….for what felt like hours just staring at the beautiful sight.

Lucy could feel her eyes feel even heavier than before, and she felt unnaturally tired. Suddenly the thought before of something wasn't right popped up again and she began to panic.

"Stiiinnng…" she slurred reaching for him, but suddenly realized he was nowhere in sight. The tiredness was getting too much until finally Lucy collapsed her head, passing out. But before she did, she saw that shadow of someone standing over her, almost waiting like they planned it.

"_W-hats going to happen to me….?"_

* * *

_**Well guys…**__** I hopes you liked it! I can't actually wait until next chapter *screams* haha But ANYWAYS!**_

_**Please Read and Review so that I know if ya like it or not! ;)**_

**Notice: I would like a moment of silence into respect of this lovely anime. I just found out that this show will be cancelling on the 30****th**** of this month which makes me very sad. Reading it is one thing, but I always loved watching this series (My friend is having a mental break down because he found out today)…..HOPEFULLY the manga will continue… But I JUST LOVE THIS SERIES….IT TAUGHT ME SOOO MUCH! Hopefully you guys still read my story too !:)**

_**Love ya my Anime Cubs! :3**_


	21. SWFWONCANSPFAWOF!

**HEEEEEYYYYY.**

**My little Anime cubs :) You make me smile…**

**As you could probably tell, this isn't a new chapter for The Road to Life….SORRY! But it's worth it! (Atleast I think it is….)**

**I didn't have time this week to write anything, I was sooo sick all this week that I couldn't even get out of bed, let alone use my brain to think of what to write…Plus I had a Winter Percussion Competition this weekend…I was miserable….but we got 1st!:D**

**ANYWAYS, back to what you really want to hear about! I was sitting in my bed tonight about how I was frustrated that I couldn't write a new chapter for you guys…or update my other like I promised! And then it hit me! I'm going to be on Spring Break in about 2 weeks, where I don't have Homework or rehearsals all week!**

**So I said "Hmmmm Maybe you should give them a treat that week to show my appreciation for them and their support!"**

**So! There won't be any new chapters for a little bit…..I need to focus on school but also because Im planning a big gift for you guys.**

**The week I am on Spring Break, I will write not 1, not 2, but 3 new chapters for this story! ALL IN ONE WEEK! (A Special StingXLucy date chapter will be released!) I will also be writing 2 new chapters for my GajeelXLevy story finally, AND as an added bonus, I will be releasing not 1, but 2 new stories! Winter Percussion is almost over, so I will have time to update more frequently than I have.**

**MiraXFreed "Dark Ecruture Love!"**

**The Story of a tragedy. A young heartbroken Mirajane is dealing with the loss of her younger sister, while also trying to figure out what happened to her powers. But then the arrival of a tall green haired boy changed everything for her. As he helps her uncover what happened to her powers, he also learns how to uncover her heart. Go back in time and what happened when Freed first joined Fairy Tail!**

_**GrayXLucy "Searching for a lost heart"**_

**Gray was an orphan, his parents lost to a fatal car crash. As a boy, he was taken into the Heartifillia's resident, and raised there. Though his new adoptive mother loved him like he was her own, he never quiet felt like he was truly Welcomed by anyone, That is everyone excluding their daughter Lucy. She could always make him feel like he was special. But that all changes soon after that and 8 years later Lucy was now missing, Never to be in Grays Life again. As a dying wish from her father, Gray sets out to accomplish what the police could not. He will find her again, even if it means walking the earth there and back 10 times. He WILL find her.**

_*Side note: These are not the official summaries…..I will wait until I come up with something more clever for them….but you get the idea._

**So again, if you're ok with waiting a week or two, I assure you that it will be worth waiting for. I call the Week of April 1st To April 7th my "Super Writing Filled Week Of New Chapters And New Stories Plus Funness And Well Other Stuff " or….. SWFWONCANSPFAWOF for Short…..Hehe**

**Oh and check out my latest POLL! It is a question for The Road to Life and it's just asking what couples other than Sticy would you like to see more of. :)**

**Well I love you my little Anime cubs! Thank you so much for your support on this story!**

**See ya the week of the 1st!**


	22. Chapter 20: Sticy's first official Date

WELCOME MY ANIME CUBS! Today is officially the first day OF SWFWONCANSPFAWOFAWOS week! And to start off this wonderful writing filled week, I give you a new chapter of my Sticy Fanfic! This chapter takes a break from the series story line that we have (kinda….) here, we focus more on Sticy and their blooming Love ;)

Also, to kick start this week that I promised ya, I have also released my New GrayXLucy fan fic. It's called "Searching for a Lost Heart" Definitely check it out if ya want! :)

I hope you check those all out this week and I hope you like this special gift.:)

I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters….cause I would….put death to all Nalu (Sorry I don't ship cannon parings except jerza and Gale :p

* * *

_**Last Time on the Road to Life:**_

"_THIS is the Rebels base?" Laxus asked almost dumbfounded. _

_Amelia sighed, grabbing hold of Rogues arm in response "And This….." she said looking at the white haired women who now stood right in front of them, a wicked smile on her face. "Is their Leader D-Dark Silverfang…."_

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Sticy's first official Date **_

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy froze on sight, her mouth opened slightly as she looked at the grinning blonde.

"A First date?" she asked tilting her head in confusion. Sting turned his back to her, throwing his head back in a laugh "Really Luce? You thought I wouldn't think about a date?"

Lucy could feel the heat rise up to her face in embarrassment as she thought more of it. Sure, she was like any other 17 girl, she wanted to go on dates and feel that spark that you could feel. She would constantly daydream what dates with Natsu would have been like, but with Sting… for some reason….it felt different.

Feeling a hand being placed on her cheek, Lucy snapped out of her thoughts, and turned up to find Stings warm blue eyes looking down at her. His mouth was curved up into a small nervous smile as he looked at her.

"With or without the imprinting Ceremony, I told you that I was going to make your feelings for me real." He stroked her cheek ever so slightly "I want to do this right"

Lucy froze, unable to respond as her cheeks flushed bright red. Finally she just raised her hand to her mouth and let out a small chuckle of laughter. "Sting, you're such a baka" she said smiling up at him.

Sting took this response as an invitation, and quickly picked her up Bridal style, leading them towards his make shift picnic under the big tree. As he put her on the ground, she felt her skin tingle against his touch, like shooting electricity through her body, and from what she could see, he noticed it too.

He sat close beside her, passing the small sandwiches in between them. Surprisingly, she and Sting were able to hold conversation rather well, constantly talking about different stuff. Multiple occasions, he was able to make her laugh so hard, that her sides began to hurt. After a while, Lucy noticed herself smiling at the White Dragon Slayer, and a warm sensation spun around in her heart.

"_Is this what it feels like?"_ she asked herself, finding her gaze drifting from his warm blue eyes to his spiky blonde hair that riffled in the wind. _"Is this what loving someone feels like?"_

After they had finished eating their food, he placed his arm over her shoulder, and the two stared out into the pond, in silence. She laughed with amusement as she watched Erza playing in the water with Frosch, and Happy, Lilly relaxing nearby.

Seeing Lucy's gaze, Sting turned and sighed with both blissfulness and sorrow. Lucy could only guess that he was missing his dead friend. Without turning her gaze, she opened her mouth to speak

"You miss Lector don't you?" she said breaking the silence. At first, Sting didn't respond but finally, he just dropped his shoulders in surrender. He turned his face to look up at the afternoon sun, leaning back.

"Seeing how happy Frosch and Rogue are here, I'm just…." He paused to turn back to Lucy, his eyes full of guilt "I wish I could have given Lector this happiness…." Lucy noticed his hands clench beside her "If only I had joined Fairy Tail sooner." Sting mumbled.

Lucy smiled at this, understanding his pain. She shuffled herself on the blanket until she was sitting right in front of him, grinning. "If Lector was here, I know he would love this."

Sting didn't respond to her words, rather, he just stared at Lucy for what felt like years. She knew by his facial expression that he was thinking deeply, so she didn't question him.

Suddenly he took hold of her by the waist and threw her on top of him playfully, tickling her. Lucy startled by this, squirmed as he continued to tickle her. She let out a fit of giggles and finally he stopped. Now her face was just inches from his, and she felt oddly content to just stay there.

"_Will you come with me?" _Sting asked through their minds_ "I want to show you something…."_

"_Show me what?" _Lucy asked him. She moved off his body as he got up from the ground, offering his hand.

"_The place I grew up"_

* * *

Sting had wasted no time to get them on the next train to his home. They had ran from the park straight there. Now Lucy sat from across Sting, looking out the window. Lucy didn't imagine this was how her first date would end up like, but if it let Sting open up, then she would do it!

She turned to look at Sting body, though relaxed somewhat, she could tell that he was on edge about something.

"_Where did you go?" _Lucy asked him through their minds. She had wanted to ask to a while now, but afraid of what he might say. Sting turned his face away from the window in order to look at Lucy, his expression unreadable.

"_I did something that could help us."_

Lucy was about to ask what he meant, but suddenly the operating binged overhead saying they would be arriving any minute. SO instead, she walked over next to Stings seat to sit next to him.

* * *

"I grew up in the town Tarwana"Sting said as he led Lucy off the train. "It is a small town, but there was something that Weisslogia loved about this place."

Lucy got a good look around her, through standing and polished, she could still find traces of Weisslogia's attack on the small town. She noted with a sad smile that this was the places where Sting killed his Dragon.

He placed a hand on her waist; an action that became common between the two and led her down a street.

There were small wooden buildings in rows that led into the town square. People hustled from place to place in hurry. Lucy was amazed at the balloons that strung overhead and the lights that were being places like they were getting ready for a festival.

Turning to Sting she could see traces of sadness glimmering in his eyes. "They are getting Ready for the Hero's festival tonight." He said leading her down a vacant street, with a park bench.

"Hero's festival?" she asked looking at him "Whats that?"

Sighing Sting sat himself down on the bench, Lucy followed shortly after that. "It's a celebration they do every year to pay tribute to a brave young mage who defeated the Dragon that set ruins to this place." He said very slowly.

Lucy's brown eyes widened "So you mean-….?" And Sting nodded

"Today is the day I killed Weissolgia"

Lucy was so stunned that she didn't speak. "_Why would he want to go on his first date with me if today is the anniversary of his father's death?"_

She took a good look at him, noticing his eyes were brimming with sadness, his body posture showing weakness. It was then, that Lucy realized that this was the first time she truly ever saw him this vulnerable. Her heart tugged at her to comfort him, so she slid her head underneath his strong forearm, so that she was now resting her head on his chest.

He liked that gesture and began to stroke Lucy's hair softy as he was deep in thought. They stayed like that for a while, just in silence. Lucy knew deep down that Sting was more vulnerable than anyone else. She knew that he was scared and alone, that he needed someone to look out for. That person is her.

She lifted her head after a while from his chest and smiled at him. _"He really is sweet…."_

"Lucy, come with me." Sting said suddenly "Leave Fairy Tail and we can go off by ourselves."

"_And that moment was just ruin"_ Lucy thought sweat dropping.

"You can't be serious Sting." She said a little more straightforward than she planned.

Sting looked away from her "We can do it, Just you and me. No…no Dragons, no death, no dark family….just you and me." Sting looked up towards Lucy and she was startled by the seriousness that brimmed in his eyes.

Lucy was taken aback by how serious the situation had just turned. Her body froze as she hopped up from the bench, the romantic part of their date over. "Leave Fairy Tail?!" she asked him a little too harsh. "I can't!"

Sting noticed Lucy heightening anger and stood up, his muscles tensing "Why? Why is that so much to ask?"

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing "Fairy Tail is my Family, my life! How can I just leave them to be with you!?"

Sting froze at her words, and the two stood off in silence. Lucy was taken aback by her own words, and she took a step towards him "Sting….I didn't mean it…" But it was too late as Sting roughly shook her hand off and turned his back to her.

"Fine!" he growled at her "Stay with your family…..seeing is how you don't want to have one with me!" and with that he ran off into the nearby forest, without looking back.

He left Lucy there alone, as she stood by herself. The sky began to grow black with the night and she stood there frozen. _"What just happened?"_ She asked herself "_Just a minute ago we were fine…."_

A noise behind Lucy snapped her out of her thoughts, and she spun around holding her whip threateningly.

"Whose ther-" she stopped cold realizing who it was "You!?"

The big guy standing gave a hearty laugh "Well look who it is, Fairy Tails Celestial spirit mage!" his long jagged light green hair whishing in the wind.

"Orga!" Lucy exclaimed, she turned to the blonde hat wearing mage next to him "Rufus!

Rufus took off his hat and bowed "Ahhh Miss Lucy Heartfilia, I remember you well!"

Lucy sweat dropped "W-What are you guys doing here? Are you doing a job for Sabertooth?"

Orga opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a large gust of wind blew through and Lucy shivered from the cold. _"Of course…the one day I forget a jacket."_

Rufus noted Lucy demeanor and nodded his head in the direction of a small pub "Let's move this conversation inside."

* * *

"YOU QUIT SABERTOOTH?!" Lucy asked stunned. Once they got inside, all three of them ordered a hot drink, and they sat at a vacant table.

Orga nodded, clearly amused by Lucys stunned appearance. "It wasn't the same guild we originally joined for….They got into some pretty dark stuff…."

Lucy nodded, regaining her composure "I know, after they killed Lector…"

"That's not why we quit." Orga interrupted "I mean yeah that was cruel but even after that we stayed." Orga leaned in closer and kept his voice low "It was just recently that they began to do even darker things…"

Lucys brown eyes narrowed "Darker things? Like what?"

It was Rufus's turn to answer, and he took off his large hat. "That day that the Grand Magic Games were attacked, Minerva took us somewhere safe and told us not to do anything. That 'they wouldn't attack us."

"They?" Lucy asked "Who's they?"

Rufus shrugged "I never saw them so I don't know. But then one night me and Orga caught Minerva sneaking out . We followed her of course and when we did, we found out that she was having a secret meeting with a woman with red hair."

Lucy's eyes narrowed "Red hair?"

He nodded "She had the strangest magic flowing from her, and she used a blue staff."

Lucy's body froze immediately hearing his words. She blocked out any sound and focused on one thing and one thing only.

"_Fear….. The women that Minerva met with…..It's Fear!"_

Suddenly Lucy was missing Sting more than ever now. Their old foe who had almost killed them, and it seems Minerva was meeting with her. Both Orga and Rufus tried getting her attention, but she didn't listen, she was too busy thinking.

"_Could Sabertooth be working with Fear and her family? I got to talk to Sting about this!" _Lucy sprang up from her seat, causing her drink to fall and spill. "I'm sorry you two" she said looking the confused ex mages "I have to find Sting-"

A click at the pubs front door sounded and Lucy spun to see a magical gun pointed straight at her face.

"Sit down Blondie!

Lucy looked up to see a large man standing over her with a large black face mask. He had 3 others behind him.

Reluctantly, with a gun pointed at her face, she sat back down, giving both Orga and Rufus a look. Orga sighed and began to stand up when suddenly the man with black lunged forward and jabbed a needle and syringe into his forearm. All of a sudden Orga's black lightening disappeared and he fell to the ground frozen.

"Paralyzing serum…I remember it." Rufus said seriously. He quickly gave Lucy a look that said "_Get ready"_

Quickly Rufus lunged forwards, readying his followed him by grabbing her keys but both of them were too slow and Lucy shriek as they plunged the Paralyzing serum into her back. Both she and Rufus fell to the ground with a thud.

Lucy laid there paralyzed as she looked at the group of bandits trying to go through everyone's pocket. She was unable to use her magic, and she noticed one of them looking in her direction darkly.

"_Sting?" _ she called "_Please Help me!"_

* * *

_**In the Forest**_

**Sting's POV**

"_How can I just leave them to be with you!?"_

Lucy's words rang through Stings mind over and over again, his anger steadily rising. Sting clutched his chest and he bowed his head in despair. _"Yeah I know it was too much to ask of her…but just hearing those words…"_

Sting was confused with everything. He wanted to protect Lucy, but he also knew she could take care of herself. He wanted to be with her but he also knew that she needed space.

Suddenly feeling frustrated, he started to tug out tuffs of grass.

"This is all that stupid guilds fault!" he hissed out loud, silently cursing Fairy Tail "Them and their stupid Nakama!"

A shuffle behind him snapped Sting out of his thoughts and he quickly spun around, his heart racing "Lucy?"

But it wasn't a blonde that stepped out from the shadows rather, it was a familiar brown haired pretty woman, her purple eyes full of surprise.

Sting narrowed his eyes looking at her "Kira?" he asked the women, thinking back to Sabertooths old bar maid.

The girl seemed to smile and wave "It is you Sting!" she ran forward and gave the Dragon Slayer a big hug. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

Kira spun around, "After you and Rogue left, Sabertooth wasn't the same….so me Orga, and Rufus quit." She looked past the trees towards the city of Tarwana "We came here to recruit for our own guild."

Sting looked at her with a bored expression "you guys are making your own guild?" Kira nodded smiling at him. "And since you're here, maybe you and Rogue would like to join!"

Sting stared at the girl for a while. While inside Sabertooth, Sting never quite got a good look at the Bar maid. But now he could see her curvy waist, big bust and those unnatural eyes. She was his type.

Suddenly when Sting realized the thoughts that were going through his head where about Kira, he shook himself. _"Snap out of Sting! Remember Lucy!"_

Looking at the young girl's sweet smile, Sting looked down guiltily _"Forgive me Luce…"_

"Sorry Kira…" Sting said solely, shoving his hands in his pockets "I kind promised someone to join their guild."

Kira smile didn't wavier though, and she just continued to smile. "Don't worry Sting, I know you and Lucy will be happier together…you just need time to adjust."

Sting looked at her surprised, the heat rising to her face. "How did you kn-"

Kira raised a finger in the air, waving it and giving him a wink "Girls secret"

Suddenly Sting felt something was wrong, and a moment later he knew why.

"_Sting?" _he heard Lucy call through their connected mind_s "Please Help me!"_

Sting froze on sight hearing Lucy's frantic call. _"What could be happening to her?"_ Sting turned towards Kira, a frantic look on his face. "Sorry Kira, but Lucy needs me right now. I have to go!" He watched as Kira nodded, smiling "Go Sting."

Sting nodded and ran out from the clearing and towards Lucy, unknown to him that Kira's purple eyes were now glittering under the moonlight. Her smile grew wider and more sadistic. Suddenly Kira's body began to change and she grew a few more inches. Her brown hair began to grow longer, and much, much whiter.

At the end of the transformation, Lust stood in the middle of the clearing, her eyes narrowing in pleasure. "We will meet soon Eucliffe, you and your little mate."

A rustle of bushes came from behind her, and Lust turned to see Zeo walking slowly out, a look of disapproval on his face.

"Master Fury told us not to interfere with them just yet. Lust you broke that rule"

Lust scoffed in disgust to the samurai "My brother doesn't own me. And if I don't recall, your family is sent to serve all of us. Not just my brother!." Her eyes narrowed at him in loathing "I am your master too!"

Zeo bowed slightly towards her "Very well Madam. What shall we do now?"

Lust snorted and turned her back to him "We wait of course." Lust pulled out a sword from behind her back, its black edge in little spikes and a black handle. Lightening began to erupt from its core, and she jammed it into the ground "Let's see if Minerva and her little group of misfits can accomplish their goal first…then we strike."

"Very well Madam Lust"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"_Sting you baka!" she hissed in her head "Save me!"_

One of the bandits began to go through Lucy's own stuff, and while paralyzed, she could only watch in hopelessness as they picked up her keys.

"Tch!" she managed to say "G-et away f-rom m-my keys!"

"Or what Blondie?!" one of them growled at her, kicking her in the head "You're kinda helpless right now." His smile turned sadistic "In fact, I could probably do anything I want with you, and you couldn't do anything to stop me."

"Oh yeah?" a voice growled near the door "Well what about me?"

Lucy didn't even need to look to know that it was Sting. Her heart could tell her that enough.

"If you do anything to her…" he growled dangerously "I promise you that you will want me to kill you when I'm done with you!"

All 4 bandits stopped what they were doing, looking at Sting. Though most of them seemed to be scared, there was that one who stood up. His smile not faltering.

"You don't scare me punk" he said, picking Lucy up by her hair. He grabbed hold of her arms, tugging on them. Lucy squealed out in pain.

Hearing this, Stings eyes widened in fury, and he gave the man a big smirk. Through the pain, Lucy managed to smile at him, a knowing look passing between them.

"You shouldn't have done that" Sting said with a smirk "How many times do I have to tell people, only I can beat this girl up!"

He rushed forward with his "White Dragons Claw" and hooked the man squarely in the jaw. Letting go of Lucy, the man fell backwards, and all of his buddies ran out. Sting managed to catch the blonde before she hit the ground. He gave her a big toothy smirk.

"Miss me?" he asked

Lucy smiled at him, tears forming in her eyes. She began to feel the paralysis ware off and she managed to lightly touch his cheek. "You stupid baka."

"_Now I know why a relationship with Sting feels different…I don't need to go on dates with him because I can already feel that spark just being around him."_

* * *

Sting and Lucy stood outside of the bar, a couple hours after the ordeal. "Well, not how I expected my first date to go…" Sting laughed nervously, shaking his hair. Both Orga and Rufus smiled at the couple as Sting wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer.

Rufus smiled at him "We always knew that you would eventually join Fairy Tail…" he walked forward giving Sting his hand, "The best of Luck to you Sting."

Sting stood there dumbfounded at his old guild mates, and Lucy saw a flash of sadness pass through his eyes.

"_He is just now realizing how much he actually cared for Orga and Rufus."_

Sting eventually took Rufus's hand, shaking it firmly. "We will see each other again" he said to the memory mage.

Rufus turned to Orga, who was smiling at Sting. "Now that we are out of Sabertooth…." The green haired mage said "I can say this…." He raised a thumb in the air and gave them a sly wink. "I will protect you dumb fairies when you need it."

Rufus nodded, agreeing. "When we learn more about Minerva, I will let you know."

Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder in gratitude. "Take care you guys."

Sting nodded, "And say goodbye to Kira for me"

Rufus and Orga looked at Sting with a weird look. "Kira? Where did you see Kira?"

"Out in the forest, she said she was traveling with you guys…" But both mages shook their heads "We haven't seen Kira since we left Sabertooth."

Something seemed off, and she knew Sting was thinking it too. But he eventually shook his head "I must have heard wrong then."

Rufus then turned around "Then I guess we will be leaving."

"Tell Rogue goodbye for us as well Sting!" Orga called, following the memory mage.

Sting gave a small laugh, waving to them "I will!" He then turned towards Lucy who gave a big yawn. "Let's get you home." He said picking her up on his back. Lucy closed her eyes, Sting pleasant scent drifting over her.

"Neh Sting?" she mumbled tiredly.

"What?" he asked her quietly. Lucy opened her eyes slightly to look at the moving ground below them as he walked.

"You're going to join Fairy Tail now right?"

There was a long pause before he answered. Lucy began to wonder if he had heard her, or worse, if he didn't know that answer yet. Finally, he stopped walking, and put a sleepy Lucy on the ground. Before she could ask what he was doing, he cup both sides of her face and kissed her forehead gently, and sweetly. The gesture made Lucy's body tingle all over.

"Yes" he mumbled against her skin "Now stop talking and sleep"

He picked her up again and continued to walk; Lucy smiled as she found herself drifting farther, and farther into sleep.

"_I hope Rogue and the others are doing alright….."_

* * *

_**Back at the Rebels Camp:**_

**Amelia's POV**

Amelia stared up through narrowed eyes as the Rebel leader Dark Silverfang glared at her group. Her silver eyes glinted and as Amelia felt her gaze pass over her, she had to bite back a flinch.

The tent doors swung open again, this time a girl with shoulder length light blue hair stepped out, her emerald eyes cold as stone. She placed a shoulder on Dark's shoulder, whispering something urgently to her ear as she looked at Amelia's cloaked hood.

Amelia suddenly felt rather sheepish, and she could feel her body trembling slightly. Rogue seemed to notice it too, and he placed his hand on her arm in hopes to calm her.

"Amelia?" he whispered, trying to say her name quietly "What's wrong?"

And just as she was about to say something, movement up above caught her eye and she looked to see Dark raising her hands into the air, a sweet sadistic smile on her face.

"Peace my fellow warriors!" her voiced boomed throughout the clearing, and she turned her gaze back towards her friends "What brings guild mages in my territory?" she asked through narrowed eyes.

Laxus was the one who stood forward, his muscles tensing up. "We were told to come to you, because you might be help out with our problem." He said with a calm composure.

Roars of laughter and protest came from the army surrounding them. "Guild mages? Why would we help them!?" one person seemed to roar, while another one just stood there glaring at them.

"Get out of our camp!"

"You represent all that we fight against!"

"Disgusting!"

Amelia could feel her heart drop _"If this is a waste…. Have I risked it all?"_

"OI!" Natsu screamed at them "WILL YOU BASTARDS SHUT UP?!"

Amelia sweat dropped at her guild mate's stupidity _"I don't think that helps Natsu…." _But Amelia quickly shook herself as she realized that Dark never responded at his words. Looking up, Amelia saw Dark's smile faltered, and the tall women turned her back to them briskly.

"Inside my tent now!" she spat at the group of Fairy Tail mages. Darks soldiers began to shove them closer inside, and Amelia could see in the corner of her eyes Ryker's hooded cloak walking into Darks tent with them.

Once inside, Amelia had to narrow her eyes in order to adjust to the brightness. She saw Dark sitting behind a large wooden table with hundreds of maps laid crossed it. Through her hood, she could see Dark sitting with her legs crossed, and her body posture stiff. Oh she was angry, but about what? Suddenly a thought came into Amelia's mind and she quickly covered her face a little bit more with her hood.

She felt Ryker's presence behind her and jumped when he spoke into her ear.

"Remember to Hide your face, or else you know what will happen" he warned. Amelia had to bite back a retort at the dog. She watched as the silver haired mage stood next to Dark, while the light blue women from before stood on her other side.

"Hmhm!" Dark coughed; beginning "What are all your names?" she asked the group.

Laxus stepped forward before Natsu could do anything. "My name is Laxus Dreyar. These are my guild mates; Natsu Dragneel, Cana Alberona, Mirajane Strauss, Freed Justine, Rogue Cheney and Gray Fullbuster." He waved to them each in turn as he said their names. Amelia slightly thank Laxus for not mentioning her, and to Gray and Natsu who stood in front of her in hopes to hide her from the Rebels leader.

But Amelia heart sank as she watched Dark's silver gaze drifted through the group, only to rest on Amelia's covered face.

"Who is that?" Dark motion looking at her, her silver eyes narrowing.

She quickly took hold of her brothers' arm, fear pulsing through her body. Laxus face didn't falter and he looked calmly back at Dark "She is the person who told us about you, she wishes not to be named"

At this Dark's eyes narrowed even further, and her mouth moved into a small sadist and knowing smile. "Oh? Well maybe she will tell me how she knew of us…"

Amelia griped Rogue's arm harder, silently thankful that he didn't move away from her touch. _"Maybe we can be a family…."_

Natsu finally took a step forward from Amelia, his muscles tensing "Are you an idiot?! Who cares how she found out about you! We have bigger issues to deal with!" he roared

The whole tent fell deathly silent as Natsu's words rang out. Amelia shifted her posture to look at Darks face, only to see it smiling even wider with an evil smile.

"Fairy Tail mages…..you live up to your feisty personality's" she mused to herself. Her girl with blue hair placed a hand on Darks shoulders. "Dark please…"

But Dark of stopped her by placing a hand to her face "Silence Jean, I will handle this" She stood up from her chair, placing a single black glove on her hand.

"As it is you stupid guild filth, I already know why you have come." She said throaty, her smile growing more and more sadistic.

Natsu was taken aback by this and stared at her, obviously thinking. "How? How do you know?!" he demanded.

Dark went to the side of the table, picking up a long raged sword, its blade tinted black. She played with it around her fingers, until finally she pricked the tip of her finger with the edge. Blood began to flow out in a small stream.

"You should always be careful." He eyes glinted, staring at the blood rushing out of her finger "I have very good hearing."

Natsu growled suddenly, his body tensing up "I knew it the minute I walked into camp! You're a Dragon Slayer!"

"What!?" both Laxus and Rogue exclaimed. Dark didn't seemed fazed by Natsu accusation and she smiled, putting the blade down.

"Don't get all upset yet." She paused looking at the 3 growling Dragon Slayers "I never said I wouldn't help you."

Mira pushed her way up front, her blue eyes glaring at her three guild mates. "Please Dark," she begged the women "This is bigger than the guilds. We were told you could help."

Dark's eyes narrowed again, and Amelia flinched realizing that they now rested on her body. "I will only help on one condition." She said not taking her eyes away from Amelia's body. Freed stepped forward, next to Mira "Whats the condition?"

Tearing her gaze from Dark, Amelia red eyes fell to the ground. Seeing her gaze fall, Dark smiled and turned towards Freed, her voice full of triumph and victory.

"Return me my property. That's it." She said with her eyes bright. Amelia shook her head in defeat. _"That's it…. I lost"_

Rogue stepped forward, leaving Amelia to herself. "What do you mean Return? We don't have your property."

Dark turned to look at Rogue, her smile not faltering once "Oh you did. You just never realized it."

"Well what is it?" Mira asked "Maybe we can bring it to you later."

Dark raised her hands in the air and let out a small fit of laughter "Oh, but you have already delivered her to me."

"Her?" Rogue asked.

Dark smiled nodding "Guards!" she snapped her fingers and suddenly a handful of guards jumped forward and took a hold of Amelia's arm. She struggled underneath their strong grip and she watched through spitting teeth as she was dragged to the ground, by them.

Ryker stood off in the background, a scowl on his face.

"What the!" Natsu growled "Get off of her you bastards! She is our Guild mate!"

But Dark silences the Fire mage with a wave of her hand, her smile turning into that of a small frown. She walked up behind Amelia and quickly pulled the hood off of her, revealing her face to everyone.

"My Dear Amelia….." Dark said quietly "Did you really think you could get away?"

Amelia spat through her teeth, struggling again as Dark stroked her hair like that of a mother. "Don't touch me!" she growled fiercely. Amelia turned to look up and saw Rogue staring at her with wide eyes.

"Rogue…." She pleaded "Please…"

Something in her eyes must have sent Rogue off, and he quickly rushed forward with his Katana, pushing dark out of her path of his sister.

"Get away from my sister!" he growled at the Rebel leader. Dark eyes widened in a craze, and her smile got bigger.

"She isn't your guild mate" Dark said.

"Sure she is!" Natsu growled

"Just look at her Guild mark!" Gray challenged.

But Dark just stood there, staring at Amelia's tired face. Amelia stopped struggling as she continued to stare at Dark's face. Her heart sinking farther and farther in hopelessness.

"_Rogue….I'm sorry…."_

"She isn't your guild mate!" Dark repeated with a craze look.

"She is my Apprentice!"

* * *

_**Next Time on the Road to Life:**_

"_Da-Dark Stole me when I was just a baby…" Amelia mumbled to the group, tears flowing down her face. "I was just a helpless baby…."_

_Natsu growled, forgetting what Amelia had done. He placed a hand on her shoulders, looking directly at Rogue._

"_She has been through a lot Rogue…." MiraJane spoke up "Maybe we should-"_

_But Rogue stopped her by throwing his Katana in the air. His red eyes full of anger._

"_Then everything you told me was a lie?! Did are mother even exists?!" he walked forwards, shoving Natsu off of her and took hold of her injured shoulders "Are you even my sister?!"_

* * *

**AHAHAHAH I was looking forward to that ending!**

**Well guys! That concludes day 1 of SWFWONCANSPFAWOFAWOS! Wow what a way to start off this wonderful week! Tomorrow will be another chapter for The Road to Life!**

**Please Read and Review this chapter! It makes my day! : 3**

**Love ya My Anime Cubs! 3**

**P.S **

**Megan, Kelsey if you are reading this right now…You're welcome…and I hate you…..STOP READING MY STORY. It's mortifying knowing that you guys are reading this right now….Imma nerd I know :p**

**P.P.S**

**OHMIGOSH GUYS! I was in church for eaters, and I had the coolest story idea ever! (I know, weird place to have that kind of Epiphany) But IM REALLY REALLY REALLY Excited for it! It is still in the works right now, but once I have more of the plot down, I will release it! :DDDDDDD**

**P.P.P.S **

**Check out my latest poll if you haven't yet! It will let me know what Couple you would like to see more of here! :)**

**P.(Oh whatever!)**

"**Searching for a Lost Love" is now out with Chapter 1! :3**


	23. Chapter 21: Secrets

**Hellllo my dear Anime Cubs! Here is part 2 of my wonderful** **SWFWONCANSPFAWOFAWOS week! After writing yesterday's chapter, I went straight to working on my next chapter! I just felt motivated and such!**

**Hope you like!**

**Read and Review!**

**I do not own FT or its character…..But I do own this plot, and the characters Amelia and Ryker!**

* * *

_**Last time on The Road to Life:**_

"_Get away from my sister!" he growled at the Rebel leader. Dark eyes widened in a craze, and her smile got bigger._

"_She isn't your guild mate" Dark said._

"_Sure she is!" Natsu growled _

"_Just look at her Guild mark!" Gray challenged._

_But Dark just stood there, staring at Amelia's tired face. Amelia stopped struggling as she continued to stare at Dark's face. Her heart sinking farther and farther in hopelessness. _

"_Rogue….I'm sorry…."_

"_She isn't your guild mate!" Dark repeated with a craze look._

"_She is my Apprentice!"_

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Secrets**_

**Amelia's POV**

The whole tent froze in silence as Dark's words rang out.

"W-What do you mean?" Natsu asked, his eyes wide with surprise "How can Amelia be your apprentice?"

Darks hold on Amelia became tighter, and she picked the girl up by her hood, letting her feet dangle in front of them.

"I am Amelia's Master. I taught her how to use her magic; I raised her from just a little baby!" Dark's silver eyes became wide with obsession "I claim her!"

The group of Fairy Tail mages became silent, and Amelia dropped her gaze to the ground, worried that if she looked up, she would only find hatred, and betrayal. She heard a shuffle of feet coming closer, and she recognized the white hair of Mira. She held a stern and grim expression on her face, her blue eyes hard.

"Amelia, Is this true? Are you really Dark's apprentice?" she asked with a hint of distrust. Amelia, forced to look up, turned her gaze to settle on Rogue. She had hoped that at least he would let her explain things. But her heart was crushed when he did not look back at her.

"I…. I…. please…" she begged to the group, _"Just let me explain!"_

But staring at them, and their distrustful eyes, Amelia knew that they wouldn't listen. She hung her head low, tears forming in her eyes _"Damnit…."_

"I trust Amelia" a voice suddenly said, and she snapped her head back up to see Natsu's smiling eyes, and goofy grin.

"Natsu….." she couldn't believe her ears. She had only been in the guild 2 days, and yet…..a boy she hasn't even talked to before is choosing to believe her. _"Why?" _ she asked in her head, tears now flowing down her face even more steadily "_Why does he believe me?"_

"Ohh?" Dark said with a sly smile "And why is that Fire boy? You probably haven't even known Amelia for long…." Dark's other hand reached up and took a hold of both sides of Amelia face. "Why do you believe her?"

Natsu's dumb grin didn't falter and he put a single thumbs up into the air, pointing at Amelia's black guild mark on her collar bone "Because….she bears the mark of Fairy Tail. No wizard that truly accepts that mark is evil." He brought his hand down, giving Amelia one last toothy grin "Whatever the reason Amelia, you are a good person."

Amelia's mouth dropped in amazement. Gray walked beside him, giving the same look to her. She saw Laxus smile from here he stood, giving a laugh. She quickly wiped the tears falling from her face, and smiled back at him "Thank you Natsu….."

But while Natsu's response calmed the girl, it had the opposite effect on Dark. Amelia could feel her old Master's hand tremble in fury.

"Tch!" Dark spat out "You little brat. You have no idea who your 'precious' guild mate is. Think of all the anguish and sins she has caused!" She waved Amelia in the air, trying to make a point. "Amelia here was my right hand man! She was my master Assassin! No one could kill as skillful as her!"

Dark dropped Amelia to the ground with a thud, and turned her back to face the opening of the tent. "Jean!" she ordered her Lieutenant "Take these guild trash to our Containment facility, and lock them up!" Dark reached down, and grabbed a fistful of Amelia's black hair "And you-" she said beginning to drag her across the floor "You're coming with me!"

"Tch!" she hear Natsu growl, "What are you doing? You're hurting her!" Natsu's body began to erupt in immense flames, flying around.

"Ryker" Amelia heard Jean say to the silver haired mage. The boy nodded once, sighing, and quickly he rushed forwards, his hand glowing bright blue. Natsu had no time to react, and suddenly Ryker jabbed his hands on Natsu's body. They were moving so fast that Amelia couldn't even see them.

Then once Ryker had finished, Natsu fell to the ground, frozen stiff.

"What just happened?" Gray asked with a wide expression. Ryker didn't answer at first, as he was trying to catch his breath a little. Then he turned towards Dark, and stared down at Amelia, his expression unreadable. She stared back with her mouth gaped open.

"Wolf Slayer magic: Magic block" he said stiffly. "I can block your magic from being used."

"Tch! You Bastard!" the frozen Natsu growled from the ground. "Let me go! Unfreeze me!"

Ryker smiled, and leaned down close to Natsu "Sorry, can't. The magic block will last for about 10 minutes…and by then you will already be in a cage." There was no hint of Arrogance in his voice, but rather, a matter of fact kind of tone.

"Tch!" Natsu hissed "You're worse than that Ice freak over there!" he complained

"Hey!" Gray exclaimed

"Ryker" Dark said dangerously at the front of the tent entrance "Make sure they can't escape."

Ryker nodded, and his yellow-silver eyes flashed down at Amelia "What about you?" he asked the women.

Dark then grabbed Amelia, dragging her back to her feet roughly. Her silver eyes were full of contempt, and her voice was rich with annoyance.

"I have to deal with my Stubborn Apprentice!"

And with that, Dark spun around, and led both her and Amelia out of the tent. As they walked outside, Amelia could see all the stunned expressions of the people she used to call comrades. Some of them called out her name, while others just whispered urgently to each other. They all knew she was a traitor, but Amelia could care less right now, she never found this place as 'home'. Even if there were some people who Amelia had learned to trust, they were never her family. And looking up at Dark's shadowy expression, she felt her heart become heavy. The only family she ever wanted was Rogue, and now…..she might have just lost her only chance.

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

"_She is my Apprentice!"_

Dark's words kept repeating in Rogue's mind. He had hoped that what he heard was a mistake, that Amelia was actually just a lone girl, who had spent so long trying to find her lost brother. But as the Rebel guards were leading them to the containment field, he knew that this was actually happening.

Rogue thought back to Amelia's eyes when she first told Fairy Tail of this group. They were full of secrets.

"_I guess her secret got out….."_

As the group walked, Rogue found himself staring at the sky. Though covered mostly by the dense trees, he could pick out little faint traces of light and blue sky. He sighed to himself, suddenly missing his old life. _"Yuno…..so much has happened since you left…."_

Then, without thinking, Misaki flashed through his mind, and he quietly laughed emotionlessly to himself. _"I was right…Amelia was no good…"_

At his own words, he felt his heart damper slightly. He was just starting to like the idea of having a sister.

The group stopped all of a sudden, and Rogue snapped out of his thoughts to see a large metal cage standing in front of them. Though sturdy, Rogue noted that it looked rather easy to escape from. One by one, they were pushed into the large cage. Once all in side, the toothless guard smiled and locked the door.

"Is this a joke?" Cana scoffed, grabbing hold of the bars "We could easily escape from this!"

Ryker smiled, standing outside, and looking up at the brunet "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Suddenly the spaces between the bars lit up, and a force field was put in the empty space.

"Escaping is rather impossible now." He then turned to face Rogue, an unreadable expression on his face. Rogue stared calmly at the silver mage, uninterested in what he had to say.

Suddenly a dark skinned little girl ran up to Ryker. Her spiky black hair jetted out in every direction, and her eyes dark brown. She wore a light brown leather dress, with a black symbol plastered on the front. She had an odd shaped wood chipped necklace around her neck that wrote "Forever" on it. Rogue's eyes narrowed looking closer at her, and was amazed. _ "She doesn't look older than 12….. There is someone that young in this wicked group?"_

The girl looked so innocent as she pulled down on Ryker's shirt to get his attention. She held up a bowl of what looked like water, and was pointing at them. Ryker seemed to be hesitant at first, but he finally nodded his head. Slowly, he opened to the door to the cage and the girl hopped in there with the guild mages.

After Ryker shut the door again, he then turned and walked back to the tent, leaving the rebel girl alone with them. She stood there for a moment, staring at them with wide eyes. _"She must be scared…..she has never seen guild mages before." _Rogue noted.

Then he watched as the girl quickly shook her body, snapping out of her fear. She leaned down to the person closest to her, that being Laxus, and began to give him water. Rogue was impressed, Laxus could be rather intimidating at first glance, and lord knows Rogue was scared of the buff Lightening mage. But as Rogue watched the girl rub Laxus back as he sipped the water, he knew that she wasn't in the least frightened by them.

She then turned towards Cana once Laxus was done, and then to Mira after that, that whole time staying quiet.

After a while, she turned towards Rogue and she gave him the bowl of water. Nodding his thanks, he began to sip the fresh cold liquid.

"I'm Zoe" she said all of sudden, taking the bowl from Rogue once he was done.

Looking up at her, seeing her child like face, he nodded "My name is Rogue Cheney."

Zoe laughed, smiling in a cute way to Rogue "So she finally found you huh?"

Rogue tilted his head in confusion, his eyes questioning "W-What do you mean? Who found me?"

Zoe's hands went straight towards her odd shaped wood chip necklace, a soft smile on her face "My best friend. She was the only one who ever talked to me." Zoe sat down next to him, sitting cross legged as she continued.

"She is really smart! And Brave too! Dark trusted her more than anyone else here but…." Zoe dwindle with her fingers. "She had a secret wish that she would talk to me, and only me about…." She looked back up at him "All she ever wanted to do was find her older brother Rogue…"

Rogue let out a quiet sigh "_She is talking about Amelia…."_

Zoe began to stand up, the bowl of water in her hands "She had talked about leaving, and finding you. When she disappeared, I knew she had done it…"

Rogue was unable to respond. He had already decided that Amelia was the bad guy, hadn't he? And yet, sitting here, looking at the little girl, he felt an odd sense of guilt. The way the girl's eyes shined when she was talking about Amelia gave Rogue a new idea of who his sister actually was. If she could be an inspiration, or a hero to someone like this girl, maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Then Mira's voice broke Rogue out of concentrated thoughts.

"Zoe…" she said softly "If you don't mind me asking…..how old are you?"

Zoe stood up tall and proud, trying to look bigger. "I'm 13 years old. I was taken when I was just 3"

Mira's eyes widened as Zoe spoke. "You're 13? How young are people joining?!" she asked clearly surprised that such a young girl would join such a vulgar ideal. But Zoe merely shrugged her shoulders, coming close to Mira.

"That's normal for most of us now. We are usually taken when we are babies anyways."

"Taken" Laxus mused, leaning against the metal bars "That's the second time you have said that word."

Zoe stared at him, clearly confused "Yeah, it is how you become a part of this group."

"But what does 'Taken' mean?" Laxus asked her.

It was then, that Rogue noticed Zoe's eyes darken with sadness. She then sat close to Mira, wanting comfort.

"T-Taken…. It's…." Zoe started to say, her voice cracking. Mira placed a hand gently on her head, stroking it gently.

"It's all right…you can tell us." She said reassuring as Zoe played with her fingers. Finally, the young girl gave a long sigh, and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I- I can't... It's against the ru-"

"Tell them Zoe" a dark voice sounded, and Rogue spun around to see Ryker had returned, and was leaning up against the outside pole. He was staring straight out into the forest but his eyes were looking at the young girl.

"_So fast…. And I couldn't even hear him coming with my Dragon hearing…"_ He stared at the silver hair mage with narrowed eyes "_Just who is he?"_

"R-Ryker…" Zoe stammered, looking at the older boy. Ryker nodded, not tearing his gaze from forward. "It's time someone knows the truth about your stupid Order."

Zoe then turned towards the group of Fairy Tail mages, a new sense of encouragement in her eyes.

"If you could probably guess, The Rebel order isn't very popular among most people." She said rather a matter of factly. "At first, this idea was big, and almost everyone wanted to be a part of it…but then, those popular guilds; Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus…..they started to recruit….and less and less people joined the Rebel's, some even left. To join the very thing we fought against, Oh Dark was more than upset." Rogue watched as Zoe brought her knees in closer to her body, her eyes growing darker.

"With less people joining….Dark resorted to other means of …..recruitment."

Natsu, now fully recovered from Ryker's attack narrowed his eyes at Zoe "What do you mean other means of recruitment?"

Zoe looked down at the ground through her legs "W-What they would do…is… they would find a village with children able to use magic. Once they found a village with children gifted with magic…they would surround them a- and…they would k-kill the parents….leaving the child defenseless... and then they would kidnap those kids…."

The whole group was deathly silent, hearing Zoe's words. The small girl buried her face in her hands

"That's why we use the word 'Taken'," she cried "It's because most of us here were kidnapped from our village as babies." Zoe began to cry harder now, and Mira wrapped her arms around her shoulders, in hopes to comfort.

Everyone was stunned speechless, including Rogue. He couldn't believe his ears. _"These poor kids…."_

Natsu punched his fists together, a dark look on his face. Steam rolled off his body in waves. "That bitch."

Ryker stood off in silence, but Rogue noted that his eyes were narrow, like he was thinking about something. But Rogue was snapped out of it when Natsu suddenly roared, running into the cage with his Fire Dragons Claw. Nothing happened, but then again…he didn't expect anything would.

Rogue felt a tug at his shirt, and turned to see Zoe look at him with red, puffy, worried eyes. "Where is Amelia?"

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

Dark had led her to her private quarters on the outskirts of camp. Once inside, Amelia could remember the wave of nostalgia that came to her. _"Not just 3 weeks ago, I was in here….as Darks 'Master Assassin"_

She hated that name. Dark had always referred her to that around other people, and every time she did, Amelia would have to deal with looks of envy and fear. It always made her feel…..unnatural.

"_killing isn't something to be proud of_.." Amelia thought to herself.

Dark had calmed down somewhat from their walk, and now they stood evenly, eye to eye, master to Apprentice. Dark crossed her arms a crossed her chest, and began tapping her foot rapidly, trying to think. All in that time, Amelia just stood there silently.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Dark lifted her head and let out a hearty laugh.

Amelia's red gaze narrowed "What's so funny?"

"Well you, obviously." Dark said pulling out a small tea cup, and filling it with her hot tea. "The fact that you thought you could leave us just like that." She shrugged her shoulder "Oh well you're here no-"

"Tch. I have no intention of coming back to you guys!" Amelia spat at her "I left, and that's how it's going to stay!"

Dark froze slightly, her mouth twisting into a dark smile. "You think it is just that easy?" She placed down her tea cup on the table. "Don't forget I taught you your magic."

"I won't ever use that magic you taught me anymore" Amelia said darkly "I don't need it."

"Oh? So what?" Dark asked "You're just going to stick with that weak Katana of yours?" She took a step towards her, and Amelia responded by flinching backwards.

"S-So what if I do?"

Dark shook her head slightly, her wicked smile growing "I think you need to remember just how powerful I actually am. " And with that, suddenly Amelia was in Dark's grasps. The white haired leader's eyes glinted.

"Dragon Slayer Art: Bone Dragons Roar!"

Amelia was thrown backwards by the powerful force coming at her, she was thrown outside of the tent and was tumbling through the dirt ground. Once stopping, Amelia began to cough out spurts of blood.

Dark stepped out of the tent soon afterwards, her smile big and sadistic. "How was that?"

Amelia, struggling to get up, whipped the blood from her face, letting out a small laughter. "A Dragons Roar, at full power, not even 2 feet away from your target. You always were a dirty fighter Dark."

Dark laughed "I thought out of anyone, you would understand me the most Amelia…. Me being a Dragon slayer, I never had a Mother. My mother was that of a dragon. I had no family" She walked closer to Amelia. "You had no family either….. We are the same."

Suddenly Amelia growled "We are not the same!" she snarled "I have a family! I can still have a life! You killed the only person in your family long ago! Dragon or not! That is still sick!"

Dark froze, looking at Amelia with a sly look. "Oh? But do you really have family? I'm pretty sure after today, your brother won't even want to be in the same room as you!" He voice was laced with hatred as she spoke. "You have nowhere to go!"

And with that, Dark Lunged for Amelia's throat.

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

Rogue watched as Natsu paced back and forth, his hand on his chin, in deep thought.

The others sat in silence with grim faces, and Zoe sighed next to him.

"If Dark has a hold of Amelia…Lord knows what she is doing to her." Zoe shivered in fear, causing Rogues heart to beat slightly faster. That stupid DNA brother part of him was becoming protective of his little sister, whether she was a traitor or not.

"Damnit!" Natsu growled stopping "I hate just sitting here! Dark could be torturing her right now!" He then turned to Rogue, a questionable look on his face. "Don't you even care Rogue?!"

To be honest, he did. But he still couldn't get over the fact that she had led them to this place, that she had been a part of this group, and that she has killed many people, helping Dark fulfill her disgusting recruitment searches.

"What's wrong with you?!" Natsu demanded "We should storm in there an-"

"Looks like you won't have to do that." Ryker said nodding with his head in the direction of a dusty old path "Look who's coming."

Turning his head in that direction, Rogue could see Dark ,and with relief, Amelia's jet black hair walking down. But something was wrong. His sister held her head down low, and her limp body was being carried to two additional guards. The smell of blood was strong.

Ryker's eyes widened in surprise

"Amelia!" Zoe cried

"Tch! You Bitch!" Natsu roared jamming his face against the bars "What did you do to our guild mate!?"

Darks sly smile widened as she nodded to the guards holding Amelia's body. "Just teaching her a lesson in Respect." The two guards threw Amelia at Ryker, who caught the limped girl with ease.

"Heal her" Dark said to the wolf slayer with a sadistic smile "I want her all better by our next 'session'."

Ryker stared at Dark, his eyes uncertain. But finally he nodded. Dark then turned back around, heading back to camp.

"W-Wait! Dark!" Mira called, snapping out of her grief at seeing Amelia " You're a Dragon Slayer right? You must be careful!"

At this, the women stopped walking, and turned her head slightly to look at Mira, her silver eyes narrow. "From what guild trash?"

"The reason we came here was because there is a group…a powerful family….who seemed to be kidnapping Dragon Slayers…" Mira stuttered on her words looking at the women. "They probably know about you, they will go after you eventually."

Dark eyes hardened over as she looked at her. She let out hearty laugh, and began to walk back to camp. "I know that stupid girl! I have already invested into a strategy for when they will come. You should be more focus on keeping my Apprentice alive, or else all of you will die."

"_This women….does she really not have a heart at all?" _Rouge asked himself.

Then suddenly, hearing the door open, Rogue turned to see Ryker carrying Amelia on his back into the cage. He laid her gently on the ground, and his hands began to glow. He surrounded Amelia's body with that same glow, and slowly but surely, Rogue began to notice her cuts healing.

Zoe ran to Amelia's side, clutching her uninjured hand. Rogue followed much slower, but stood next to Zoe, watching his sister's face contort in pain and discomfort.

"Wolf Slaying magic…." He murmured to Ryker "Just what is it?"

Ryker didn't answer him at first, he continued to focus on healing Amelia, but finally, he gave out a long sigh. "I don't even know myself….." His healing hands began to work from Amelia's wounded shoulders, towards her face. "I just know that I can do almost anything I want to with it."

"_Anything you want?" _Rogue thought to himself_ "Can he really do everything?"_

Suddenly movement from Amelia snapped Rogue out of his thoughts, and he looked down to see the color return to her face, her breathing becoming more and more stable. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Zoe…." She murmured "You're here"

"Shhhh" Zoe said through tears "Save your energy….You got banged up pretty bad this time…" she clutched her hand tighter.

But Amelia didn't seem to hear her. "I'm sorry I never came back for you like I promised….I-It's just after finding Fairy Tail, things got a little crazy…."

Zoe laughed quietly "I understand Amelia…I'm just happy to see you" she leaned down and gave the injured girl a big hug, careful not to hurt her further. Looking past Zoe, Amelia's eyes drifted to Rogue, and he felt his heart heavy.

"Rogue…." She managed to say. Rogue stood back up, his fists clenching in anger. He felt his whole body tensing up.

"Why?" he asked "Why didn't you tell me the truth?" he managed to ask through clenched teeth.

Amelia's mouth gaped open, but no words came out. She seemed to struggle to find the words. Finally, she just closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Tch!" He said "Fine, Don't answer me!" and he turned away, walking towards the edge of the cage from her.

The whole group fell silent after that. Ryker continued to heal Amelia, who was too ashamed to say anything.

.

.

.

Finally, Amelia began to try and stand up from where she was at. She stumbled once or twice, but once she did, she turned her face up toward Rogue, desperation and sadness in her voice.

" Fine. I will talk. Dark Stole me when I was just a baby…" Amelia mumbled to the group, tears flowing down her face. "I was just a helpless baby…."

Natsu growled, forgetting what Amelia had done. He placed a hand on her shoulders, looking directly at Rogue.

"She has been through a lot Rogue…." MiraJane spoke up "Maybe we should-"

But Rogue stopped her by throwing his Katana in the air. His red eyes full of anger.

"Then everything you told me was a lie?! Did are mother even exists?!" he walked forwards, shoving Natsu off of her and took hold of her injured shoulders "Are you even my sister?!"

Amelia gaped at his words, anger filling up in her eyes. "How can you even ask that?!" her voice was full of hurt. "Of course I am your sister!"

"How can I believe you?!" he demanded. He saw Amelia's fist clench into tight little balls, and she quickly rushed forwards, grabbing hold of Rogue by his shirt.

"I remember everything! I don't understand how you don't! I was a baby, Rogue. A Baby, and I still remembered!" Rogue saw tears flowing steadily from her raged filled eyes.

"We grew up in a small village, our father was a farmer, and mother was a stay at home wife. We were poor! But I remembered everyone's smiles." Her hands began to shake furiously "But then Dark found us, they attack our village, killed our parents! That's when they took me!"

"Well if they took you, why didn't they take me too?!" Rogue demanded.

"I don't know!" she cried desperately, "None of it makes sense I know! But it is the truth! Why would I have these memories if it wasn't?!"

Rogue stopped, and stared at Amelia, his anger subsiding. _"Am I wron-"_

But he immediately stopped thinking, as his Dragon senses began to kick in. _"What Is that? It smells like smoke…."_ Rogue snapped his head up to the forest sky, and sure enough saw smoke rising from the direction of the camp. He then turned towards Natsu, his eyes wide.

"Something is wrong."

Natsu nodded, his hairs on the back of his neck standing on edge. "That's too much smoke for one camp.."

Sensing the change in atmosphere, Amelia let Rogues shirt go, and turned back towards Natsu. "What is it?" she asked urgently. Natsu didn't answer at first, he was too focused on his senses.

"_This magic…" _Rogue thought to himself_ "I have felt this somewhere before….."_

Finally, it came to him. _"Minerva!"_

"It's Minerva guys!" Rogue growled to the group "Minerva is attack the camp!"

Ryker jumped to his feet, opening the door to the cage. "Everyone out!"

Amelia stared at him, distrust in her voice. "Why are you letting us go?"

Ryker let out an exasperated sigh "Because if I leave you here, most of you will die, and I'm not one for causing peoples death! Besides…" he gave Amelia a sly look "I still want my money for capturing you, Treasure."

Rogue watched as Amelia's face contorted into annoyance "Stop calling me that!"

"Anyway.." Ryker said ignoring her "Get out, while I still have the heart."

Without hesitating, everyone piled out of the cage. Mira pointed to the right of them "Lets head this wa-"

She was stopped dead when suddenly the forest floor that she had been pointing at erupted into flames.

"You're not going anywhere Fairy Scum!" A dark voice called overhead, and the group looked up to See Minerva flying on top of the same Dragon that Fear had used to attack them from the Grand Magic Games.

"Minerva…" Rogue growled seeing his ex-guild member. Minerva gave a wicked smile back at him "Long time no see Rogue…I see you joined Fairy Tail after all…..how's that best friend of yours? Missing his little cat yet?"

"You Bitch…" he snarled. He felt Amelia come up next to him, and he felt her body tense up ridged.

"Dark!" Amelia called, seeing her former Master's limp body hanging in the jaws of the Dragon. Minerva laughed out loud. "Your friend here was rather pathetic…..She thought that her little plan could stop me."

Zoe fell to the ground on her knees "No way…" her brown eyes were wide with astonishment "Dark lost…"

"Tch!" Natsu snarled "You're working for them aren't you?!" His body erupted into immense flames, his anger rising. "You sold your guild to work for those bastards!"

Minerva gave him a sly smirk "Well what do you expect? This family your fighting against is rather powerful….I always side for the group that will win…you have no hope. Just give Rogue and yourself up and I will spare everyone. "

"Tch!" Natsu growled, punching his fists together "Fire Dragons Cla-"

"No Natsu!" Laxus growled at him "We can't fight her! It might be a trap!" He began ushering the group towards the forest away from the fight. "We need to leave now!"

Natsu stood, staring at Minerva with Fury in his eyes. Ryker was the one who finally placed a hand on Natsu's shoulders. His silver and yellow eyes rock hard with determination.

"Go. I'll fight her off" he said.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock "You sure?"

Ryker nodded, getting in his battle stance "I can take her." Zoe walked up next to him, the same determination in her eyes "This is our job."

Rogue stared at the two of them, both shock and worry in his eyes. But finally he nodded to Natsu, deciding to trust them "Let's go Natsu.."

Natsu was hesitant, but finally he nodded and they started to run after Laxus and the others. He realized then that Amelia kept staring back at the two who were fighting for them, a look of guilt on her face.

"Oh no you don't!" Minerva yelled, and the Dragon open its mouth to let out another Fireball, aimed straight for them. He heard Amelia growl to herself.

"I guess I have to use my magic after all…." She said.

Suddenly the world around Rogue slowed down, and he watched in horror was Amelia stopped running, and turned to face the big Fireball. She was defenseless, and Rogue couldn't run back to her in time.

Suddenly Amelia's body contorted in a strange way, It began to bend back and forth, until finally Amelia pulled out what looked like a rib bone from her body. Her eyes were dark and cold as she stood off with the incoming Fireball.

"_She is a Bone Manipulation user!"_ Rogue thought with Astonishment.

"Bone Magic" she chanted "Magical rebound!" and she lifted the bone sword high in the air. Suddenly just as the Fireball hit her bone sword, it began to glow, and all of a sudden the Ball was headed in the opposite direction now, towards Minerva, though the devil women dodged it with ease.

"Tch!" she growled at them "Stay out of this fight….all I want are the Dragon Slayer!"

Amelia smiled, placing the sword behind her neck. Ryker jumped from where he was and stood next to her, Zoe on the other side. All held pure determination in their eyes.

"Too bad, Because one of those Dragon Slayers is my brother!" Amelia growled. Rogue froze when he noticed her talking about him. He saw her turn her head slightly so that he could see one of her eyes. She gave a weak side smile at him as she spoke.

"And no matter what. I won't let you have him!"

Rogue suddenly felt like the worst brother in the world, looking at his sister. _"Amelia…."_

"Go Rogue!" she suddenly growled turning back towards Minerva "We will handle it from here!"

"But wh-" he started to say, but Amelia stopped him by grabbing hold of her Katana, now holding both swords in her hands.

"I said GO!"

He felt Natsu place a hand on his shoulders "Rogue" he said reassuringly "She will be fine. We have to go."

Rogue continued to stare at Amelia's back, his mind racing. Finally he nodded, "Yeah" and the duo turned around and fled towards the forest.

"_You better come back Amelia….we need to finish our conversation"_

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

Amelia heard Ryker laugh quietly, a big grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" Amelia asked him, holding both her bone sword, and her katana. She had them both facing threateningly against this crazy women . Ryker cracked his knuckles in response, getting in his battle position, with his hands glowing.

"Oh nothing." He mused "It's just…Bone Manipulation?" he smirked "Just what else are you hiding from me Treasure?"

"Tch! Stop calling me that!" she growled back at him.

"Uhhh guys.." Zoe's small voice said on the other side of her "We kind of have an opponent we need to worry about." Suddenly Amelia's side erupted in throbbing, and she winced at the pain. Ryker noticed it and his eyes narrowed "Your injuries from Dark are still too serious for you to be fighting…" he warned

Amelia shook herself, trying to forget the pain. "I don't care…I will fight." The three stood off against Minerva, the women's smile turning that into a disapproval frown.

"Hmph!" Amelia smirked "You think the three of us together look intimidating enough? I would be scared if I were her."

"Oh" Ryker smirked " Most definitely"

The Dragon opened its mouth again, this time with more force.

"Let's end this quickly!"

* * *

_**Next Time on The Road to Life:**_

Natsu and the other erupted from the front door, all their faces tired and full of panic.

"Laxus!" Master said seeing his grandson "What's the matter?!" he demanded "Where is Amelia?"

Laxus took a second to catch his breath "M-Minerva at-attack the camp…..A-Amelia is fi-fighting her now."

"_Minerva…." _Sting growled. _"She still needs to pay for killing Lector."_

"Master please!" Rogue spoke up "We need to help her!"

"I know, I know Rogue, you're worried about your sister I get it."

"_Sister?" _Stings eyes widened in Shock_ "Since when doesn't Rogue have a sister?!"_

"I'll go!" Misaki offered with a wave of her hand. But Master shook his head.

"We can't afford any Dragon Slayers of Lucy to fall into their hands…."

Rogue growled at him "Then what do we do?!"

* * *

**Please Read and Review! That would be awesome!**

**Sorry guys, I know I'm late on this chapter…..Right now as I'm posting it, it's about 1:30 am here….so TECHNALLY…..I am doing this a day late…..but…YouTube was just sooo addicting today!**

**We will be taking a break from this story tomorrow (or actually today…)**

**Tomorrow for SWFWONCANSPFAWOFAWOS I will be writing a chapter for My GajeelXLevy story, and releasing my MiraXFreed Story, so stay tuned!**

**Yes, Amelia is a Bone Manipulation User (Think of Kimimaru from Naruto)**

**To my friends, Kelsey and Megan who are probably reading this. and aren't Anime nerd at all... Pretty much she can take bones from out of her body and use it as weapons.**

**And YES, Dark is a Bone Dragon Slayer **

**Love ya my Anime cubs :3**


	24. Chapter 23:The Mark of Fairy Tail

**Hey guys! Welp! Little Fun Fact: I forgot to mention back in chapter 17, we had started a new 'arc' (Yes I have different Arcs for this story)**

**Well! Anyways! This Arc was the "Amelia and the Rebels arc!" which if you couldn't tell, mainly focused on Rogues little sister. However, THIS IS THE FINALY CHAPTER OF THIS ARC! I promise to be better in the future about saying when an arc starts and stops. I have tons more STICY moments too, just be patient pweeassee! *puppy dog eyes***

**My inspiration this chapter came from Shan Aries, Secret Keeper-kipa, StiCYForever, Animeforever65443, and ILUVSTICY3 XD. Opening my email, and opening those reviews was like opening a present on Christmas day! So thank you for that! :)**

**Well! Without further talking here we go! The Final Chapter of "Amelia and the Rebels" arc! Hope you all enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters!**

_**Last time on The Road to Life:**_

_The Dragon opened its mouth again, this time with more force._

"_Let's end this quickly!"_

* * *

_**Chapter 22: The Mark of Fairy Tail**_

**Amelia's POV**

Minerva laughed maliciously, standing high on the animated dragons head. Her eyes glared down and hard on the three young mages that stood below her, raising her hand into the air threateningly.

"What is a rag tag bunch like you guys going to do?" she challenged them with a glint in her eye. "You are no match for me." She added with a tone of arrogance.

"Hmph!" Amelia grunted with a nervous smile on her face, "Don't underestimate us." She leaned forward; ready to strike "You have no idea in what you are getting yourself into."

Minerva's smile faltered into a slight frown as Amelia did not give in, her eyes grew colder and full of distaste, Amelia began to see magic forming from her hands.

"Hey Amelia!" Zoe whispered urgently next to her, "What IS our plan exactly?" Amelia turned slightly to see her brown eyes her wide with fear as she stared up at the women. She could see the girl tremble slightly as she spoke, and Amelia felt her eyes soften as she looked at her. Placing her hand gently on Zoe's shoulder, Amelia smiled slightly "Don't worry, I will protect you" she said reassuringly. Zoe turned and looked up at her friend, her eyes slightly hopeful.

"Still" Ryker said, interrupting the girl's moment "A women and a Dragon? You better have a damn good idea, Treasure"

"Tch!" Amelia growled turning towards the infuriating mage "You don't have to stay you know Dog!"

Hearing the conversation passing between them, Minerva growled slightly. Suddenly the Dragons mouth opened up, a huge magical ray powering up. Snapping back to the fight, Amelia's eyes flashed at the sight and quickly lunged forward with her two swords.

"Ryker! Back me up!" She called looking back "We are taking the fight directly towards Minerva!"

She saw Ryker nod and rushed forward until he was on the other side of her, his hands glowing bright with magical powers. The Dragons magic was almost at its breaking point, and Amelia turned towards Zoe.

"Zoe!" she yelled "Cover us!"

The girl nodded raising her hands in the air, and closing her eyes. "_Chain magic: Metal Lock!"_

Suddenly, multiple metal chains busted forth from under the ground, whipping around widely. Amelia watched with a leap of joy as Zoe's chains latched onto the Dragons wings, dragging it to the ground.

Amelia could hear Minerva curse loudly as the dragon hit the ground, and Amelia's heart beat raced as she got closer to her target. _"This is my chance!"_

But as she raised her bone sword in the air, Amelia felt the space around her move, and suddenly her neck was in the grip of Minerva's hands.

Amelia's eyes widened slightly as she felt the air leave her body. "B-But how?" she managed to cough out.

Minerva's smile grew more vicious, and her eyes looked at Amelia with eagerness. Pulling her close, Minerva whispered in her ear "I have War God magic girl." She pulled Amelia away slightly, her grip around her neck tightening. "Do your facts before you attack."

"Amelia!" she vaguely heard Zoe call

This time, Minerva's hands began to close with more force and Amelia began to feel dizzy as no air came to her brain. She could feel her body grow limp, starting from her feet, and her red eyes slowly started to close.

"_T-This women…..So strong…."_

Suddenly Amelia felt a gust of wind, and the pressure around her neck vanished completely. She began to gasp for the rich air, coughing on the overload. Amelia could feel someone's hands gripping onto her tightly, and she opened her eyes to find Ryker's usual bored smirk on his face. She turned her head to see Minerva lying on the ground with blood coming out of her nose.

Amelia blinked a few times in order to see if what she was seeing was the actual truth.

"Sorry scary lady" Ryker said with smug face towards Minerva "I'm afraid I can't let you hurt my money."

Minerva laughed heartily as she stumbled back up. "You damn Dog; I'll teach you a lesson in respect."

Ryker then slowly put Amelia back on the ground, his smirk vanishing completely. He stared at Minerva with an uninterested look on his face. Standing next to him, Amelia couldn't help but feel a dangerous presences coming from the Wolf Slayer, and she herself almost felt afraid. She gave Ryker a sideways glance. _"What's up with this Dog anyways? He tries to kidnap me, and then he saves me….."_

All of a sudden, Amelia felt a rumble underneath their feet, and she quickly snapped out of her thoughts. She realized, with a jolt of dismay that the Zoe powers began to grow weaker on the Dragon, and it began to tear through the metal chains.

"Tch!" she growled at herself, turning towards Ryker. "Can you handle things here?"

The silver haired mage only nodded, not taking his eyes off of Minerva "I got it."

Amelia hesitated for a moment looking at him, but quickly shook it off, running towards the dragon. Its large body was now almost free of its metal barrier and was now able to open its mouth for another large attack.

Amelia rushed forward, raising her Katana in the air, and slashing the Dragon on its mouth with force. However it only ended up leaving a scratch and Amelia jumped back, panting a little. The Dragon took no damage, and continued to rage forward from the Chains grasp.

"Tch! How do you beat a Dragon?!"

Suddenly the Dragon gave a roar and rushed forward, catching Amelia totally off guard. It raised its claws high in the air ready to strike down on her, and she froze, unable to move.

"_Shit Shit Shit!"_

All of a sudden, a large metal wall of chains shot from under the ground, blocking the dragons razor sharp claws from ripping through her. Turning around, Amelia sighed with relief and she saw Zoe's small black hands glowing.

"_Chain Magic_" she concluded through panting breaths "_Metal Barrier"._

Amelia gave a weak, apologetic smile "You saved me, Thanks Zoe."

Zoe shook her head, her brown eyes weak from her tiredness "It's not over yet, Ryker is having troubles against that women…." She trailed off looking in his direction.

Looking back at Ryker's fight, Amelia saw with indeed panic the Wolf Slayer being pushed around by Minerva's magical attacks. He seemed to be struggling fighting her after all, and gasped slightly as Minerva's magic threw him across the field.

Amelia felt her hand grip her bone sword tighter as she looked then turned back to the powerful creature that had now recovered from Zoe's block, and began thrashing around wildly. She felt her mind working out various problems, and finally an idea popped into her mind. She rushed forwards towards the dragon again, this time with her bone sword glowing. _"Come on you stupid Dragon….come on and attack me!"_

Amelia's heart lifted as she saw the Dragons mouths open wide, readying its roar. _"Yes"!_

Quickly, the dragon let its powerful attack, and not too soon because she could see Ryker falling to the ground from Minerva's attack, beaten badly. She headed straight towards the large beam, and her bone sword began to glow brightly. _"I need to get the precise angle!"_

"_Magical Rebound!"_ Amelia called, deflecting the attack with her sword. She sent the large beam straight for Minerva, hitting the woman directly on her body, and sending her flying.

Amelia landed back on the ground awkwardly, and a shooting pain shot up from her leg.

"Arggh!" she clenched her teeth hard, wincing from the immense pain. Her eyes drifted towards the injured Ryker, who didn't move once from falling. She gritted her teeth, and slowly got up from the ground, the pain from her leg getting worse and worse. Finally, she couldn't go any farther, and stumbled right next to Ryker.

Seeing the once arrogant mage now beaten to the point of exhaustion both alarmed and calmed Amelia down. _"So he isn't as invincible as we thought."_

Against the protestation of her body, Amelia slowly threw the boy's body over her shoulder. She clenched her teeth in pain, but quickly rushed as fast as she could to an exhausted Zoe.

"We need to go!" she exclaimed, pulling on her arm forwards.

Zoe looked back, seeing Minerva, bruised, but still in fighting condition getting up from where she landed. The Dragon also began to snap out of the daze.

"But what about the-"

"No time!" Amelia said, cutting in. "This Damn dog is hurt, we need to retreat for now!" Amelia ran forward, through her pain, and through an unconscious dog on her shoulder, she found an opening through the trees and ran forward. Disappearing in the forest over growth.

* * *

**Sting's POV**

Sting groaned with irritation, with his head slumped on the bar table.

"_I haven't even been in Fairy Tail for more than an hour and I already have a headache….."_

Just within that first hour of coming into the guild, Gajeel challenged him….3 times… that Misaki girl yelled at him, and the rest of the members just stared at him with distrustful eyes.

"And here I thought joining this guild would be fun…." He muttered under his breath

He sat lazily on the chair and awkwardly asked the short white haired mage for some water. _"Her name is Lisanna….right? The girl Natsu likes…"_ He mentally slapped himself hard on the face "_If I'm going to be here, I got to learn everyone's name…."_

He looked up to see Lisanna give him a hopeful smile, passing the water. "Don't worry Sting-kun" she gave him a sly wink "Since you're with our Lucy-san, you'll fit right in."

Sting looked up at her, not responding, and gave her a single nod of thanks.

"Well I don't know about that." a bad-tempered voice growled behind him, and Sting groaned again, knowing exactly who it was. He spun around in his chair to face the big Metal Dragon Slayer's eager looking face.

"I'm not fighting you Gajeel." Sting said, his voice laced with both tiredness and impatience. _"What is wrong with this guild? Always wanting to fight one another…Jesus!" _

The Tall Dragon Slayer gave a smirk, cracking his knuckles "Gehee. One thing you are going to have to learn about this guild if you're to join is that no one backs down from a fight."

Sting placed a hand on his chin in boredom "So you're saying I HAVE to fight you?"

Gajeel nodded, placing in hands to his sides "It's how we communicate with each other."

Lisanna placed a hand near Sting, her face slightly worried "Sting-kun you don't have t-"

But Sting gave a long sigh, and slowly stood up from his chain. He turned to face the Metal Dragon Slayer with a wide smirk, and cracked his neck "You're going to regret challenging me Metal breath." His hands began to glow brightly, readying his magic.

"Gehee" he said smiling, lowering his body in order to strike "Bring it on White Dragon trash"

However, as Sting was about to charge forward, the blue haired bookworm that Sting could only guess was Gajeel's girl appeared next to him quickly pulling on his ear.

"Owow!" Gajeel yelped, falling to the ground, and holding his now red ear. He looked up at the petite mage, who placed her hands on her hips. "What's the big idea shorty?!"

"Gajeel!" she said sternly "Don't go picking fights with members who haven't even been here more than a day!"

Gajeel looked up at Levy with an innocent looking face, pointing towards Sting. "But it's Sabertooths Dragon….we have known him a while."

Levy threw her hands up into the air with suddenly irritation, and she turned her back towards him, a sour look on her face. "That's not the point baka"

Seeing the two bicker made Sting freeze in his tracks, and he could feel a small smile appear on his face. Suddenly, he fell to the ground in a roar of laughter.

Gajeel's face tweaked and glared at the laughing Sting "Something funny?"

Sting couldn't answer because he was laughing too much. He hugged his sides in pain and he felt tears in his eyes from his laugher. _"Fairy Tail is something else…."_

"Seems like you're enjoying yourself" a soft voice said, as the sound footsteps became louder. Sting opened his eyes to see the slender shape of Lucy standing over him, a wide grin on her face. Next to her stood their master, old and wrinkly as always.

"Sting Eucliffe." Master said grimly, and Sting automatically sat up straight, all signs of laughter disappeared. He could feel his muscles tense up as he look at the old Master, and his heart raced. Back in Sabertooth, Sting would often make fun of the tiny Master and his weak guild, but now being up close to him Sting could see why Makarov Dreyar had earned the title of Fairy Tail master. Just the sheer magical power coming from him was intimidating to Sting, and he had to bite back a flinch.

"Y-Yes?" he stuttered slightly, trying to look up at him. His face was grim, and his eyes were unreadable. Sting felt his body on edge nervous for what he was about to say.

.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!"

.

.

Sting sat there, dumbfounded. Makarov had one of the widest grins on his face, and Sting stared up at him in confusion.

"W-Wha?"

Master slapped Sting on back, and Sting had to try and not fall over.

"Welcome my dear boy! Fairy Tail welcomes you with open arms!" He gave a jovial laugh, and threw Sting a sly smile "Besides, with you, Fairy Tail now has 7 Dragon Slayer! Now no one will question our power!"

Sting sweat dropped at him, but couldn't help but give a small smile of appreciation. He looked at the whited haired master with a sort of new found respect. He never got this feeling of warmth and happiness from Jiemma, never.

Standing up, he took hold of Makarov hand, gripping it hard. "I won't let you down….Master.."

He could feel Lucy's warm smile on him, and tried hard not blush. _"Slowly but surely…..I'm changing my character for the better….."_

Lisanna walked next to him, holding a stamper in her hands and a smile. "Where would you like your mark?"

Sting thought for a moment, and turned to his left shoulder where his old marks use to be. "I don't want anywhere near where Sabertooths mark was…Place it on my other shoulder please."

She nodded, and gently pushed the Stamper on his right shoulder, popping off was a fresh new white Fairy Tail guild mark. Lucy walked up to him and smiled, placing her hand on the new mark. _"So it's happening…." _He spoke to her in their connected minds_ "You got me to join Fairy Tail after all Blondie"_

Lucy laughed quietly, touching his new mark _"You're blonde too, and you know you always wanted to"_ She responded, sticking her tongue out at him.

Sting laughed and looked around at the gathering people "Thank you everybody." Though it then hit him that his best friend was not there, and he looked around. "Hey where's Rogu-"

Suddenly Natsu and the other erupted from the front door, all their faces tired and full of panic.

"Laxus!" Master exclaimed, turning away from Sting, seeing his grandson "What's the matter?!" he demanded, looking at the breathless bunch. "Where is Amelia?" He asked afterwards, noticing one member missing

Laxus took a second to catch his breath and Sting stared at the group, astonishment in his eyes. _"What could have made them run away like that? It's Fairy Tail after all…."_

"M-Minerva at-attack the camp" Laxus started to say, standing up awkwardly "She is working with Fear to get us Dragon Slayers." He gave his grandfather a grim and tired look "Amelia is fighting her now."

"_Minerva…." _Sting growled. _"She still needs to pay for killing Lector." _Finally, Sting saw his partner in the back of the group, panting hard for air. But Rogue didn't seem to see him behind Gajeels large body because the Shadow Dragon Slayer shot his head up, giving Master a look of worry and alarm.

"Master please!" Rogue spoke up "We need to help her!"

"I know, I know Rogue, you're worried about your sister I get it."

"_Sister?" _Stings eyes widened in Shock_ "Since when doesn't Rogue have a sister?!"_

It was then, that Sting saw the black haired Misaki run up to Rogue, her eyes full of concern as she helped Rogue.

"I'll go!" she offered with a wave of her hand giving Rogue a look of reassurance. But Master only shook his head.

"We can't afford any Dragon Slayers or Lucy to fall into their hands…." He said, placing his hand on his chin in thought.

Sting was trying to wrap his brain around everything that happened so fast. "_Alright, Alright. So they went off somewhere, Minerva attacked wherever the heck they were. Someone named Amelia stayed behind…and ROGUE HAS A SISTER?!"_

He turned and gave Lucy a dumbfounded look, but she only nodded her head, giving him a knowing look.

Rogue growled at Master "Then what do we do?!"

Master shook his head "Nothing for now."

"WHAT?!" Both Natsu, and Rogue snarled "You can't be serious!"

"Yea master," Lucy spoke up, waving her hand "We can't just let Amelia defend herself alone against Minerva!" she shudder slightly, and Sting remembered guiltily about Lucy's own run in with the Saber monster.

But Master didn't budge, and Sting watched as he threw Fairy Tails signature sign with two fingers into the air.

"Amelia is strong. She bears the mark of her guild." No one responded, and the guild grew deathly silent. "Phantom Lord. The Tower of Heaven. Oracion Seis. Edolas. Grimore Heart. So many times we have been underestimated and yet….. We pull through in the end!"

Sting watched as Lucy turned her gaze down to her pink guild mark, her eyes suddenly full of warmth. Then he noticed Natsu touch his red mark, Gray to his, Wendy to hers. All of them smiling suddenly.

"The mark of Fairy Tail is strong." Master continued with a loud voice "Amelia is never alone even when it seems she is."

Sting found himself staring up at his new Master, his eyes wide with astonishment and awe. He watched as the small man walked up to Rogue, with a confident smile "She will be alright Rogue….."

On impulse, Sting finally stood out from Gajeels body, revealing himself to the group with a big goofy grin. "Yeah Rogue, listen to Master."

Rogue turned and saw Sting, his face automatically lighting up. Frosch stood up from the side near Cyrstal, Happy, Charla, and Lilly. "Surprise! Sting-kun is back!"

"Oh great" Sting heard Gray mutter.

Rogue quickly ran to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulders, and giving him a warm smile "It's good to see your back."

"Hmph!" Sting grunted, smirking. He turned his body to the side, revealing his new white Fairy Tail mark. He gave the group an arrogant wink, and a thumbs up "And I am here to stay!"

Laxus gave a curt nod "Good to have you"

Mira gave a leap of joy "Yay! Lucy-sans boyfri-" she couldn't finish because suddenly Natsu jumped high in the air, an excited grin on his face.

"STING FIGHT ME!"

Sting sweatdropped suddenly, an irritated look on his face. _"Not this crap again…."_

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

After finding a place in the forest to hide, Amelia laid an unconscious Ryker up against the tree, and between her and Zoe, managed to make a fire.

Settling down on the grass, Amelia looked up into the sky, realizing that it was now pitch black night, and the stars shined brightly overhead. Suddenly a low grumble came from Amelia's stomach, and Zoe giggled lightly.

"You're the same I see. " The dark skinned girl looked out to the forest "It's getting late" she started to say, getting up "I'm going to try and find us some food."

Amelia turned her gaze towards her friend, concern in her eyes "Be careful. That witch is still out there looking for us."

Zoe nodded, giving her a small wink "Don't worry, I will be back soon" And disappeared into the blackness of the night.

Amelia sighed, now along with the passed out Ryker, she had multiple issues to deal with. One; she was stranded in the forest. 2; some psychotic witch of a woman was after her, with a 13 year old girl and a flea bitten comatose dog. Dark was captured. Finally, she still had to deal with Fairy Tail and Rogue when she got back from this mess.

Amelia groaned out loud in frustration, and lay on her back, staring at the stars.

"Why did I even join Fairy Tail?" she asked herself, her voice was rich with resentment towards herself. "I shouldn't have left in the first place. If I hadn't, Rogue and the others wouldn't even have been here. I'm such a baka for leaving!"

Suddenly she grew silent, thinking to her own words. Realizing what she said, Amelia shook her head in defeat. "But I always wanted to find Rogue….I know it was right for me to leave but…."

"Didn't anyone tell you talking to yourself is creepy?" a weak, soft voice said.

Amelia turned her red gaze to find Ryker's tired eyes staring down at her.

"Hmph!" she grunted, crossing her arms across her chest and sitting back up. "I see the Dog is awake."

Ryker's eyes glinted at her, and he tried to get up. But Amelia was noticing his eyes wincing in pain as he stood, and collapsed back on the ground in a fit of pain.

"Careful you baka!" she growled at him, running to his side "You're still hurt!"

She could see Ryker look at her with questioning eyes, and he tilted his head slightly. "What exactly happened?" he asked, rubbing his head in pain. Amelia sat back down near the fire, looking at him. "You mean you don't remember?

He shook his head slightly "Not a bit….I remember saving you then nothing." His voice was full of wonder as he looked at her, and Amelia sharply turned her gaze away, turning to the stars.

"Minerva got the best of you" she said simply, not looking at him. Ryker didn't seem to respond, and suddenly Amelia felt guilty for using those words._ "He is one of those pride is everything kind of guy huh? Stupid baka…."_ She quickly turned back towards him, giving him a small smirk.

"You got your ass handed to you by her." Amelia quickly stuck her tongue out at him, emphasizing her point. "Stupid dog"

She saw Rykers silver and yellow eye glint under the firelight, and Amelia gave a small shudder. _"Still….he is kind of creepy."_

"That Minerva chick is stronger than she looks." Ryker said quietly, looking out into the forest "She was right…we did have no idea what we were getting ourselves into."

Somehow, the sincerity that was found in Rykers voice rubbed Amelia the wrong way, and suddenly she tensed her muscles up in frustration.

"It doesn't matter," she said sharply "I WILL protect Rogue and Fairy Tail, even if it means fighting a psychotic witch demon and her dragon."

There grew an awkward silence between the two, and Amelia took her irritation out on the grass around her, pulling out large tuffs of the green.

She heard the Wolf Slayer shuffle slightly against the tree, trying to get more comfortable she guessed.

"Why are you so adamant about protecting that guild of yours?" Ryker asked suddenly, pure curiosity in his voice. Amelia quickly looked up from her mess of pulled-out grass, looking at him with distasteful eyes.

"Because," She started to say, tension in her voice. "They are good people, unlike you."_ "How dare he ask me that question! I don't need to explain myself to a lowly dog!"_

To even further her annoyance, Ryker pretended not to hear her answer. "I mean….You were a murderer. A Master Assassin." He mused "People like you don't care about others."

Amelia glared at him, the twig in her hand suddenly snapping _"I hate this dumb dog."_

She let out a big exasperated sigh, getting to her feet. "I give up. Say what you want flea-brain." Turning her back to him, she turned her head slightly to give him a steely look "You don't know me. I have my own reasons as to why." Ryker's eyes met her gaze steadily, and she saw his eyes flashed down to see her arms trembling in anger. "What are those reasons?" he asked casually.

Amelia glared at him harder, her whole body tensing up. _"Bastard…. Like I would ever talk to you about this! You're still my enemy!"_

However, looking down at him, sitting peacefully against the tree, Amelia realized that his gaze held no resentment, just cold hard curiosity.

Giving up, she finally relaxed her body, sighing. Letting go of her anger, she then turned her head back to the sky, a disheartened frown on her face.

"I feel like I failed him…." She mumbled quietly

"Who?"

"Who else flea-brain!" she snapped harshly "My brother!"

"Ahh yea…" Ryker said knowingly "The black haired Dragon Slayer with an attitude problem." He paused "He seems like a cheery guy."

Amelia couldn't help but smile slightly at that. "Yea…" she mused, thinking of a happy memory of them. "He may have forgotten me, but…." She raised her hand into the air, like she was inspecting it. "There are memories, in my head. We had so much fun back then…"

She could hear Ryker snort behind her.

"For being a baby, you sure do remember a lot."

Amelia smiled up at the night, "Yeah. I remember everything…..that's why I feel like I failed him." She shuffled her feet on the ground awkwardly before continuing. "If I hadn't left him, I feel like his life could have been so much more different. He wouldn't have lived through the pain of being without a family, we could've been a happily little family." She paused, slightly tensing her fists into tight little balls "That's why I want to protect Fairy Tail. I can see now that they will be his family…and….even if he pushes me out of his life, I want to protect them….to make up for leaving him…I will let him have the family he always wanted.."

Ryker let out an impatient grunt, slowly turning his gaze towards the Fire. "Stupid Treasure. You were just a baby when Dark stole you. You're blaming yourself for something that was clearly out of your hands."

Amelia turned back towards him, a weak, apologetic smile. "What can I say? I tend to blame myself for everything."

Ryker stared at her for a second, his eyes flashing. Then suddenly he laughed without emotion, and smirked down at the ground, obviously thinking about something. It was then, that Amelia finally sat down again, giving him a confident look.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question."

"Hmph!" Ryker snorted "I don't remember agreeing to that"

"Too bad." Amelia said, sticking her tongue out "Now," she peered at him with her red eyes narrowing slightly "Why are you working for Dark?"

Ryker seemed genuinely surprised by her question, as he turned back to look over at her. "That's what you want to know?" he asked with slight astonishment in his voice, his eyes widened slightly. Amelia nodded, "What else is there to know?" she asked innocently, and Ryker stared at her, raising an eye brow at her. "Oh I don't know.." he said sarcastically "About my powers, Where I came from, What Wolf Slaying is, who my parents are...any of those could do…and yet you decide to ask me about my career choices?" he began laughing slightly "Man Treasure, you really are weird."

"Hey I resent that! I am not that weird!" Amelia exclaimed, trying to defend herself. Her gaze switch back into a slightly serious look. "I only ask because that night you attacked me,…you said all these things about the rebels…you talked about how we were a crime against humanity…"

"Well you are.." he answer quietly.

"Well then." She crossed her arms "Why were you hanging out with them, acting like you were one?"

Amelia noticed Rykers body tense, and she felt his demeanor suddenly change. "Don't get confused thoughts in your head." He retorted "'I only stayed because Dark was offering a huge bounty for you, and I wanted to get that." Her eyes flashed down at his trembling hands "I don't want anything to do with your dumb group! The way Dark treats everybody is just…." Amelia's eyes widened as she noticed anger brimming in his eyes. "_So he does get angry…"_

She then mentally slapped herself in theface _"Baka! Of course he gets angry."_

She took a step towards him, holding out a hand to him. "Then how about a truce." She said with her red eyes thoughtful as he looked up at her.

"Wha?"

"Truce." She said simply "You hate the Rebels, and I want nothing more to do with them." She waved her offering hand slightly to emphasize her deal. "There is no reason to fight each other anymore Ryker."

Ryker continued to stare at her offered hand, thinking about what those words meant. Then slowly but surely, he reached out, grabbing it. However, instead of letting go, and got up, still holding her hand, and quickly twisted her wrist hard. Amelia yelped out in pain as her arm was bent backwards, and Ryker leaned in close to her ear, arrogance laced within his tone.

"Don't get me wrong Treasure, I may hate your Rebels, but that doesn't mean I don't want the money. Do you happen to know what the military is offering for Dark's master Assassin? Too much to just let you walk away freely. " Letting her go, Amelia spun around to face him but was surprised when he smiled down at her, giving her a pat on the head. "Be a good girl and just let me turn you in."

Amelia's face tweaked into massive annoyance "You egotistical, stupid, flea-bit-"

Amelia was interrupted but the loud swooshing of bushes, and suddenly Zoe's frantic face flew into the clearing, small red barriers falling out of her arms.

"Zoe!" Amelia called, surprised by her friends large fearful eyes. "What happened?!"

"Minerva found me! She's coming this way!"

"Tch!" Amelia growled to herself. She took a distasteful look towards Ryker, pulling out her Katana "You well enough to fight dog?"

Ryker nodded, smirking at her. He cracked his knuckles as his hands began to glow from magical power "This time you will be the one passing out."

"_Not likely"_

Suddenly a huge gust of air appeared, and Amelia braced herself for the coming wind. Sure enough, Minerva was flying down into their clearing, standing on the Dragons head yet again. Amelia gasped slightly, seeing that half of Minerva's long beautiful hair was now totally gone. Ryker gave her a smug look.

"Uh don't forget that it was my attack that did that." She reminded him with a growl "You were too busy getting your ass kicked." Not waiting for a retort, Amelia quickly spun around towards Minerva. The witch's smile had now completely disappeared, and she looked down at them with a seriously pissed off look.

"You dumb brats!" she hissed "You're going to pay for what you did!"

Amelia quickly swung her sword, leaning in and ready to attack. "Just try!"

Minerva's anger erupted, and she pointed towards Amelia. "Attack!" she screeched at the Dragon. Amelia watched as it slowly opened its mouth, readying its beam, and quickly she rushed forward. _"I'm so totally done with this bitch! Either way, it's going to end now!" _she closed her eyes.

"_Bone Magic:" _She chanted. Then she all of a sudden shot her eyes back open, her red eyes glowing with magical power. One by one, she pulled out a bone from her rib cage, her hands moving so fast that no one could even see them.

_1_

_2_

_3_

Ryker stared, clearly surprised and awestruck "What spell is that?" he asked with wonder. Zoe gave a small smirk, not taking her eyes off of Amelia.

_4_

_5_

Amelia continued to pull out bones from her body, clutching them in her hands, mouth, and neck.

"It's Amelia's secret technique that she has." She gave a small laugh "You would even find Dark shuddering slightly at it."

_6_

"_Assassins faith: 6 swords of death!"_ Amelia called out loud, holding 6 large bone swords all throughout her body. With great speed, she began rushing forwards. The Dragon had finally reached its power, and was about to let it roar.

"Zoe!" she called as the Dragon let out its huge beam. The Little girl nodded, understanding what Amelia wanted her to do. "Got it!"

Suddenly a large wall of chains shot out of the ground, just in time to stop the Dragons powerful roar from colliding into Amelia. The Black haired mage quickly sprinted around the shield, running straight for Minerva.

"Ryker! Get her off that Dragon!" she called back. Ryker nodded, looking towards Zoe. "Be safe" he told her, and quickly shot forward, his Wolf Slaying abilities kicking in.

"_Night Wolf's Howl!"_ His eyes flashed and suddenly he opened his mouth, letting out a large blue beam, which hit Minerva head on. She was launched off the Dragons head, plummeting straight for the ground, Amelia caught sight of that and smiled, running forward with her swords of death. Jumping high into the air, Amelia could see the fear in Minerva's cold eyes as she came closer.

But it was too late. Amelia swung her sword, ending the short battle

* * *

_**Back at Fairy Tail:**_

Sting sat on top of a table, Lucy close next to him and Rogue sitting on the chair near him. He causally placed his arm over Lucy's shoulders, and brought her closer to him sensing her heighten fears.

"It's getting late" Rogue muttered, looking out the window.

Misaki walked up from behind Rogue, her face dark. "She should have been back by now."

It was then that Sting realized Lucy was trembling beside him. He held back a tone of annoyance. _"Stop! Can't you see you are scaring Lucy!"_

"Still" Sting mused out loud, looking down at his partner. "I still can't believe you have a sister.."

Rogue gave him a weird look, like he was guilty about something. "I haven't been such a great older brother…."he mumbled. Seeing Rogue like this made Sting smile slightly, and he reached down beside Lucy, touching his shoulder. "Don't worry, just be you. She will hate you in no time!"

"Sting!" Lucy gasp, surprised, and he couldn't help but give a hearty laugh "Just kidding"

It was then that Natsu jumped up from his chair, his sensing on alert.

"Natsu?" Lisanna asked next to him "What's wrong?"

Natsu gave another big sniff, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "It's her!" he yelled "I smell Amelia!"

* * *

Amelia and the others shot through the door, collapsing in one big pile on the ground. They were all breathless from running so far. After defeating Minerva, they had wasted no time to get back to the guild.

Looking up breathlessly, Amelia's eyes widened seeing everyone staring down at her. She stood up slowly, staring at the crowed. No one spoke.

Amelia raised her hand in the air, waving it awkwardly "U-Uh Hi?"

Master nodded from the bar table, smiling at her "I knew you would come back."

"AMELIA!" Natsu yelled, jumping forwards. He ran up to her, giving her a giant hug, and she could only just stand there, unsure of what was happening. She felt a pat on her back, and found Gray standing beside her, giving a warm smile. "Glad to have you back."

Her confused face slowly turned into a thankful and appreciated smile "Natsu. Gray."

She heard footsteps running towards her, and a flash of blonde hair covered her view. "Thank goodness you are alright!" she said, giving a tight squeeze.

"Lucy…." Amelia said slightly surprised. She heard more footsteps coming her way, and turned to see Laxus, Mira, Freed, and Cana, smiling at her.

"You did good kid" Laxus praised, while Cana gave her a drunk high five.

"Thanks" Amelia couldn't help but smile at their faces. Natsu, Gray, Cana, Lucy, even Laxus…they all made her feel like she belong. _"Maybe Fairy Tail can be my family too…"_

It was then, that she saw the messy black hair of her brother sitting off onto the side of the mob surrounding her. An unfamiliar spiky blonde sat next to him.

Walking passed everyone's wavering questions, Amelia finally walked up to him, her heart beating fast. She flinched when he turned his eyes onto her, expecting those resentful cold eyes from back in the cage.

However, looking at him, he held no resentment, no anger, just a mix of worry and confusion. He opened his mouth to speak, but paused, unable to think of what to say. They stood in an awkward silence.

Suddenly, Amelia was embraced by her brother in a hug. Her eyes widen against him, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"I'm sorry.." he muttered quietly. Amelia gasped, suddenly feeling tears form in the pockets of her eyes.

"Rogue.. I-"

"No Listen." He said, interrupting her. "I want to start over; I want to enjoy my guild with you, to share my family. I want…" he paused, thinking carefully of his words "I-I want to be your older brother."

Tears streamed down Amelia's face now, unable to hold them back. She responded to his hug, squeezing him tightly "Thank you." She whispered "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She repeated over and over again.

Then, she felt someone tap her shoulder lightly, and she pulled away from her first brother hug. The spiky blonde that sat next to him grinned at her, offering his hand in greeting.

"Sting Eucliffe. You might as well start calling me your other brother too." She took his hand, shaking it slightly and smiled at him "So you're Sting…..Thank you…Thank you for taking care of my brother all these years."

Sting laughed, and leaned back on his hands, staring up at the ceiling in a thoughtful look. "Actually, he has been taking care of me more….." Amelia let out a small giggle.

"Now what." Laxus asked from the front, "Without the rebels help, we are back to where we were…. Nowhere."

Natsu stood over Ryker and Zoe, poking their heads. "And what should we do with these two?"

Master turned and looked at her, "Amelia do you think even with the rebel leader captured that they wil-"

Amelia shook her head, raising her hand to stop him. "The way the rebels work isn't like guilds. With Dark gone, they will promote the Lieutenant to become the leader. Jean will do nothing to try and find Dark."

"So they are just going to leave her?" Gray exclaimed "They won't even try to save her?"

Amelia shook her head _"I can't believe I'm actually doing this…"_

"No" she said "Every man for themselves that is the rebels motto." Turning to master, her red eyes narrowed "I hate to say it, but even though she is despicable, and cruel… she is my teacher…. And I can't just leave her. No one else will save her."

Master nodded, thinking. "No, I suppose we can't just leave her…don't worry Amelia…we will rescue her."

"What about the girl?" Laxus asked his grandfather, pointing towards Zoe "She is one of them….we can't just let her go…."

"Don't worry about that Laxus." Amelia told the buff Dragon Slayer, running past him. She stooped down in front of Zoe's tiny body, which was trembling with all the Fairy Tail mages around her.

"Zoe" Amelia spoke quietly, and the dark skinned girl snapped her head towards her.

"Amelia…I shouldn't be here…" she whispered fearfully. Amelia gave the girl a small smile, shaking her head.

"Stay here Zoe. Stay with Fairy Tail."

Zoe's eyes grew even wider, and she suddenly backed up against the wall, throwing her gaze back and forth nervously. "Fairy Tail? I-I can't Amelia…..J-Jean is-"

"Forget Jean!" Amelia growled lightly "I made the mistake of not taking you with me last time, I won't let that happen again." She gently placed a hand on Zoe's shoulder, a tired look on her face. "We can finally be safe from them Zoe….No more running, no more fears. I can protect you. I WILL protect you."

Zoe stared hard at Amelia, searching her face for any signs of uncertainty. When she found none, she slowly took hold of Amelia's offered hand, nodding.

Turning towards Ryker, Amelia automatically frowned. "Ryker….."

The silver haired mage stared at Amelia, his multi-color eyes narrowing.

"I know the last thing you want to do is help me….." Amelia started to say "But with your powers, we can do a lot for Fairy Tail….." she sighed "I'm not asking you to join permanently…but for at least right now….you think you coul-"

She was stopped when Ryker suddenly placed his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Anyone ever tell you that talking too much is creepy too?" he asked giving her a smirk. "I will help you on one condition Treasure."

Amelia's red eyes narrowed slightly at him, and she roughly pushed Rykers hand off of her mouth. She didn't responded, signaling for him to continue.

"I will only help if you promise me that when this is all done, and I saved you, that you will come with me without fussing and allow me to turn you into the military." He said, staring intently at her, holding out his hand.

She could hear Lucy and the others gasp out loud. "No Amelia!" she could hear Zoe say beside her.

"Amelia…" Masters voice was serious as he watched "You don't have to agree to this."

But staring at Ryker's smug look, and staring down at his offered hand, Amelia couldn't help but give the mage a wide smirk.

"Hmph! Stupid dog" she grunted, grabbing hold of his offered hand, and shaking it. "Deal"

* * *

_It was at that time, that Amelia, Ryker, and Zoe formed their own little team called "BladeStorm". For they acknowledge that their teamwork is what sets them apart from everyone else. Though Amelia would have much preferred it without Ryker. He insisted on joining the team to make sure his 'Treasure' wouldn't run away from their deal._

_Rogue finally accepted Amelia as his sister, and vows to take care of her through thick and thin._

_With Dark captured, and the rebels rejecting them. Fairy Tail is back to square one. But will that stop them? Will that bring them down?_

_Never._

_Because in the words of their Master._

"_The mark of Fairy Tail is strong"_

* * *

_**Next Time on the Road to Life:**_

_Lucy woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes that flew at her like a wall of bricks. Walking out through groggily eyes, she almost fell over in surprise._

_In the kitchen, standing in a pink apron, Sting stood here, flipping the pancakes, and whistling a soft tune._

_Lucy stared at the boy's back, unable to comprehend what was happening. It was then that Sting turned around, seeing Lucy standing there. Seeing her dumbfounded face, Sting couldn't help but laugh out loud._

"_Yes I cook too Luce….I know, I'm perfect" he said with a smug look._

_Lucy quickly shook her head, snapping out of her daze and giving Sting small smirk. "I wouldn't say perfect."_

_He led her to the table, pulling out the chair for her. He offered her a plate full of pancakes, and dished her out some eggs. Through all of this, she brown eyes narrowed slightly. _

"_You're being awfully nice today Sting." She laughed quietly "What's the occasion?"_

_Sting smiled, giving her a devious grin "I'm soooo glad you asked that Lucy…."_

* * *

**Welp Ladies and Gentleman. This marks the end of "Amelia and the Rebels arc!" Hope you enjoyed it! I have grown to love writing about Amelia! Lol but anyways, new arc starts next chapter and I hope you like it!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Authors note: No Amelia did not actually kill Minerva…..more like crippled…..or seriously damaged her…..just not kill**

**Love ya my Anime cubs! Till next time! :3**


End file.
